El cuento
by lobunaluna
Summary: Milo encontró un libro, mientras montaba guardia, le llamo la atención por que este era un libro mudo. No tenía nada escrito: ningún secreto para compartir, conocimiento que transmitir, ni historia que narrar. Pero a pesar de eso... Se lo llevo con él. Esa misma noche, el libro comenzó a demostrar que si tenía algo que contar... y todos los del santuario quieren escucharlo.
1. Primer cuento

**_Esto es un capitulo piloto, dependiendo de la aceptación de la historia (comentarios)... veré si la continuo._**

_Primer cuento._

Milo caminaba por los alrededores del Santuario de Athena. Su mente desvariaba, no tenía ganas de vigilar, pero tampoco quería ganarse un regaño de Shion. Estaba en su aburrida caminata, cuando se halla un libro de encuadernación marrón. Se acercó y lo tomo. Al abrir el libro lo encontró vacío, no había una sola letra escrita o impresa. Ese libro estaba mudo, no había ninguna historia que relatar o dato que compartir. Se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.

* * *

Esa noche Milo estaba cocinando, cuando sintió una extraña ráfaga de viento. Se dio vuelta y el libro, que descansaba sobre la mesa, se había abierto. Miro lo impreso en su primera hoja: "Memoria perdida".

-¿Ese es el título? – El joven caballero de la constelación de Escorpión. Tomo el libro en sus manos, paso a la siguiente hoja. – "Él príncipe oculto" – Leyó el título del primer capítulo. Estaba por comenzar la lectura, cuando Camus entro con su típico semblante de mal humor.

- ¿Estás enojado o serio?- pregunto sin mucho rodeo mientras dejaba el libro en la mesada

-Ni una cosa, ni la otra…-informo su amigo- ¿Qué hacías?

-Nada, estaba por leer un cuento-informo mientras volvía a cocinar.

-Milo. Dar una respuesta sincera, o creíble, no es difícil.-comento el otro caballero.

-Es enserio el libro esta...-Se dio vuelta para tomar el libro -Ahí...-la mesada estaba vacía...- Lo deje ahí, era un libro con encuadernación marrón...

-Milo, a menos que alucines... Ahí no hay nada...

-Pero... estoy...-se acerco a la mesada y vio al libro en el suelo- está aquí...-tomo el libro, sus páginas de nuevo estaban en blanco. Solo tenía escrita, en una sola hoja, el titulo de la novela.- ¿qué le pasa a este libro...?

-Que está en blanco...-comento su amigo que miraba por encima de su hombro- eso le pasa...

-Camus... Había un capitulo... Se llamaba "Él príncipe oculto"

-Milo... Ya estas desvariando, tal vez te insolaste.-comento su amigo mientras dejaba el libro en una de las mesas.- es un libro sin nada...

-Te digo que tenía algo escrito-gruño el muchacho.- estaba por leerlo cuando tu apareciste.

-Ok... Milo supongamos el patético caso que tienes razón...-su amigo le dedico una mirada de superioridad- ¿Donde está el texto?-Milo abrió la boca para responder, pero no sabía como... Él había visto el texto y el titulo del primer capítulo. No estaba alucinando, era cierto... Estaba ahí.- Milo te habrá parecido...

-Camus, créeme... Había un texto escrito...-susurro Milo, mientras apagaba el fuego para que no se le quemara la cena.

-Milo, quiero... pero lo que dices es imposible...-su amigo volvió a tomar el libro y abrirlo- ¿Milo?

_"El príncipe oculto"_

_"El rey esperaba fuera de los aposentos, la espera ya había llegado a su fin. Su reino, no el reino no… Él, porque era suyo, tendría a su ansiado hijo o hija. Tendría su esperado heredero o heredera, no importaba que fuera le enseñaría a gobernar con justicia. El tiempo pasaba, ya era de noche… ¿Cuánto más tardaría? El rey apretó los dientes, su más leal consejero y amigo estaba con él. Solo a él le había permitido estar cerca en ese momento, no era tonto sabía que en la corte, en algunos miembros de esta, la idea que hubiera un príncipe o princesa no había caído en gracia. El silencio que solo era interrumpido por sus pisadas fue interrumpido por algo más. UN llanto, que parecía más un grito de guerra. El rey no se pudo contener más y entro a la habitación donde su fatigada esposa acaba de traer al mundo…"_

-Ahora me crees cuando te digo que tenía algo escrito...-le tendió el libro a su amigo.- Esto apareció de golpe... no estaba antes...

-Pero...-Camus tomo el libro.

-Léelo...-ordeno Milo.- ¿puedes leerlo?

-Eh... si porque no...-Milo y Camus se fueron a la sala de Escorpión.

_Sala._

Camus se sentó en un sillón de un solo cuerpo, mientras Milo tomo un almohadón y se sentó en el suelo. El caballero de Acuario miro algo sorprendido, iba a comentar algo... Cuando sintieron dos cosmos entrar a la octava casa. Uno era grande. El otro, en comparación con el primero, diminuto.

-Señor Milo...

-Kiki, ven aquí...-le llamo el mayor, tarde. Kiki ya había entrado a la zona privada de la casa. Se sorprendió cuando vio a Milo en el suelo, sentado en posición de loto, sobre un almohadón y ver a Camus con un libro en sus manos.

-¿Le está leyendo al señor Milo?

-Estaba por hacerlo...-comento el chico de Acuario.

-¿Puedo quedarme...?

-¿Para qué quieres quedarte Kiki?-pregunto Mu, quien entraba a la estancia y veía la particular escena. Ahora a parte de Milo, estaba Kiki sentado en un almohadón.- ¿Les leerás un cuento?

-Eso parece, se llama "Memoria perdida"-informo Camus- es un libro que encontró Milo.

-¿Está en otra lengua?-pregunto Mu.

-No, pero Milo insistió de que lo leyera...-informo el de Acuario- ¿te quedas?

-Por que no.-El lemuriano, tomo otro de los almohadones y se sentó junto a su discípulo y su camarada. Camus tomo un poco de aire antes de comenzar la lectura. Era gratificante, en cierta forma, leer con público:

-Capitulo 1: El príncipe oculto...

_El rey esperaba fuera de los aposentos, la espera ya había llegado a su fin. Su reino, no el reino no… Él, porque era suyo, tendría a su ansiado hijo o hija. Tendría su esperado heredero o heredera, no importaba que fuera le enseñaría a gobernar con justicia. El tiempo pasaba, ya era de noche… ¿Cuánto más tardaría? El rey apretó los dientes, su más leal consejero y amigo estaba con él. Solo a él le había permitido estar cerca en ese momento, no era tonto sabía que en la corte, en algunos miembros de esta, la idea que hubiera un príncipe o princesa no había caído en gracia. El silencio que solo era interrumpido por sus pisadas fue interrumpido por algo más. UN llanto, que parecía más un grito de guerra. El rey no se pudo contener más y entro a la habitación donde su fatigada esposa acaba de traer al mundo…_

_-UN NIÑO MI SEÑOR… HA SIDO UN NIÑO-Informo la partera, él miro a la criatura bañada en la sangre… Ya estaba callado y movía ligeramente su cabecita, era un movimiento leve, pero lo hacía… El rey tomo a su primogénito en brazos, no le importaba mancharse la elegante túnica, no nada importaba si podía tener a su hijo en brazos. Él bebe abrió los ojos, sus ojos eran idénticos a los suyos… parecía mirarle y le sonreía. Como diciéndole "padre aquí estoy yo te veo"._

* * *

_-Prometo cuidar a nuestro pequeño Astrea…-Le beso la fría frente y se retiró.-Lamentaran lo que le hicieron a tu madre… -Le dijo mientras miraba al pequeño- Solo ellos pudieron haberlo hecho. Pero no solo planeo enseñarte a gobernar-el hombre sonrió peligrosamente-Te enseñare a gobernar para el pueblo, como tu madre siempre me instigo y solo para darle el placer a ella... Me acerque al pueblo y me aleje de los feudos. Te ensañare a ser más listo que ellos, te enseñare a ser un guerrero para que sepas defenderte... Seré yo tu maestro, nadie sabrá cómo eres...-Tomo con cuidado la mano del bebe.- Nadie sabrá cómo te llamas… como ahora. Solo sabrán que existe y tu sola sombra, la sombra de tu existencia, será su verdadero tormento._

-¿Por qué se murió la reina...?-pregunto haciendo puchero Kiki.

-Kiki, es solo un cuento... no llores-le dijo su maestro- Camus, continua.

_El rey movió a su caballo, pasando frente a sus generales. Con una fugaz mirada miro a un joven que se había ganado rápidamente la fama de temible adversario, nadie sabía su nombre. Pero era conocido por todos como el escorpión azul. Este montaba en un corcel negro llamado "Sombra", la razón de su apodo, era la espada que cargaba y sus ojos (lo único visible en él, que delataba algo de su físico). Su espada tenía en la empuñadura dos escorpiones, las tenazas de estos hacían de tope y las colas unidas formaban la empuñadura de bronce._

-Me juego el orgullo-Milo miro a su amigo- a que ese es el príncipe...

-Qué curioso...-Mu, interrumpió la lectura al poco tiempo.- el rey se llama Kardia y el reino Antares... Es muy llamativo...

-¿Me dejan continuar?-pregunto Camus, ahora recordaba por que no le gustaba leer con público.

* * *

_-Mi pequeño no está muerto, esta vivito y coleando-el rey le miro con burla-si no lo conociera diría que en este momento está ahogando la risa, por tus palabras, detrás de una de las columnas.-Los generales miraron las sombras de las columnas. ¿Y si el príncipe estaba ahí escondido? Escuchándoles en silencio.-Mi hijo es una gran persona y un gran guerrero… Ah peleado a nuestro lado hoy, aunque ustedes no se dieron cuenta-El rey se mordió el labio para reprimir una risa ante la cara de sorpresa de los generales.-Pueden retirarse. -Cuando los generales alcanzaron la puerta, escucharon un ruido metálico y se dieron vuelta. Al mismo tiempo que su señor, con reproche, decía.-Sigue saltando desde las vigas y te romperás una pierna o el cuello, hijo.-Miro a los generales con algo de desdén-No les dije que se retiraran, quiero hablar con mi hijo a solas.- los generales miraron por última vez a la silueta arrodillada ante el rey. Lo único que veían era la capa de terciopelo azul, propia de los soldados, y el casco que ocultaba la cabeza del joven. Uno solo, por suerte de los que estaban de acuerdo con el rey, pudo percibir unas finas hebras azules salir de bajo del casco y ocultarse debajo de la capa._

-Ahí apareció el príncipe -Kiki sonrió.- que jugado... saltar de una viga...-Kiki puso cara pensativa.

-Lo llegas a hacer algún día... y te juro que el castigo te va a pesar, Kiki-le informo su maestro.

-Shhh-les chisto Milo.- enojan a Camus...-informo el chico, en realidad no eran los únicos que escuchaban la historia. Había cuatro más que observaban el momento, muertos de la curiosidad. Habían sentido los cosmos de esos cuatro y habían ido a ver qué pasaba... Pero cuando escucharon a Camus leer, guardaron silencio...

-¿JABU? Y ¿YATO?-pregunto sorprendido Milo, al escuchar los nombres de dos de los personajes de la historia.

-Eh Milo...-Camus le miro, el pulso le temblaba ligeramente...:

_-Lo siento señor Milo, no se repetirá.-Dijo el mayor, Yato._

_-Siempre dicen lo mismo-Milo le revolvió el pelo al más joven.-No importa, saben que los quiero como hermanos._

_-Hay Milo-Su padre se levantó y se acercó a los más jóvenes.-Supongo que sí están por aquí… Es por que escucharon algo. ¿No?-Los jóvenes asintieron, eran como las sombras de su hijo y les tenía mucho afecto..._

-¿El príncipe se llama como él?-escucharon una voz de pronto.

-Mascara...-Milo se levanto de donde estaba- ¿Qué haces escuchando?-Mu se acerco a la puerta y dejo a la vista a la otra parte de la orden dorada, patriarca, santos de bronce, amazonas y diosa.- me corrijo... ¿Qué hacen todos escuchando detrás de la puerta?

-Eso...-informo Afrodita, con una sonrisa de medio lado...- escuchamos...

-¿Todos estaban escuchando?-pregunto Camus, que estaba rojo por la vergüenza... Una cosa era leer para tres... otra muy diferente... para 27 personas.

-Si...-informo Athena que tomo un almohadón de otro sillón y se sentó junto a Kiki.- ¿Puedes continuar la lectura?

-Si...-Camus estaba rojo. Mascara por el mero placer, de ver nervioso a Camus, también entro y se sentó al lado de donde se sentaba Milo. Antes que se diera cuenta... Camus tenía a las 27 personas (12 de oro, 10 de bronce, un aprendiz, dos amazonas de plata, el patriarca y Athena) sentadas frente a él... Algunos, se pegaron la corrida a libra y Sagitario y trajeron almohadones de esas casas.

-¿Vas a leer Acuario?-pregunto Saga de lo más serio.

-Si... ya continúo...

* * *

_-Dijo que él estaba con nosotros en la batalla de hoy, sabemos que es soldado por sus ropas…_

_-Pudo estar disfrazado…-Concluyo otro._

_-No, el rey Kardia valora mucho la institución del ejército para dejar que su hijo finja ser un soldado.-Cerro los ojos mientras mantenía su fría sonrisa-Hoy logramos algo, confirmar su existencia, nuestras palabras le hicieron abandonar temporalmente las sombras. Solo tenemos que hacerle salir de la ratonera._

_-Tenemos que averiguar cómo es que piensa… si nos es útil, lo dejamos vivo… sino…-El general se pasó un dedo lentamente por el cuello. Los otros soltaron risas, el plan era sencillo. Pero los tres sabían que era complicado de ejecutar._

-¿Por qué quieren matar al príncipe?-pregunto Kiki... Todos los mayores le miraron... Mu le explico por lo bajo la situación y Camus continuo con la lectura.

* * *

_-Chicos vallan a dormir ya es tarde.-Los jóvenes se despidieron de él y atravesando otro de los cuatro pasadizos de la sala de estar se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Milo ya más tarde se fijaría si realmente estaban durmiendo. Coloco una de las dagas debajo de la almohada, de la elegante cama con dosel, y se hecho en esta. Tomo el libro que estaba leyendo y comenzó su lectura… Hoy había jugado una peligrosa carta, confirmar su existencia._

-Fin del primer capítulo...-informo Camus.

-Qué curioso...-Shaka miro a sus pares...- El príncipe, es igual a Milo, físicamente...-Milo ignoro la aclaración del "físicamente"

-¿Hay capitulo dos?-pregunto Athena.

-Eh...-Camus Paso a la siguiente hoja, en donde las letras comenzaron a hacerse visibles.-Si...

-¿Qué esperas para leer?-le gruño Mascara- quiero saber si matan o no a Milo... en la historia. Camus soltó un suspiro y comenzó a leer el capitulo dos.

* * *

_-Hace tanto que no salimos los cuatro juntos a cazar-Comento el apenado Milo, mientras miraba de reojo a su padre, si tenía suerte le hacía morder el anzuelo-No tengo quien me haga competencia…-Los menores sonrieron disimuladamente. Habían descubierto la tetra del príncipe.-Pero que se le va hacer… Mientras tú te aburres aquí, nosotros estaremos cazando… No te preocupes, me asegurare de cazar el ciervo más grande en tu honor…_

_-¿Crees que no soy capaz de ausentarme de esas reuniones para ir de caza con ustedes?-Pregunto el algo ofendido hombre._

_-No, padre ruego me disculpes. Solo que… como eres el rey-Milo le miro taimado.- supongo que encontraras aburrida una competencia de quien agarra el ciervo más grande.-Ante la expresión de su padre el joven se dio cuenta que lo tenía donde quería. Su padre era amante de la caza y que él, su hijo, le dijera que se aburriría en una cacería le encontraba inaudito.-Pero no te preocupes padre, sé que los años no vienen solos y supongo que tu puntería con el arco ha mermado un poco. Por eso ya no sales de caza…-Ahí estaba la última estocada. Si su padre no aceptaba en ir con ellos, sin duda algo había hecho mal._

-Típico de Milo-dijeron, varios, al unisonó. Al escuchar el parlamento del príncipe.

* * *

_-Esos tres tienen actitudes sospechosas, se muestran irritables ante las palabras de nuestro príncipe.-Comento, por lo bajo, el joven con un ojo tuerto…-De donde yo vengo, eso es algo muy peligroso.-Informo con sorna sin subir la voz.-A mí me da igual quien gobierne, mientras sea justo con el pueblo. -Lugonis le miro de reojo.-Dudo que esos vayan a ser justos, si derrocan al rey._

_-Gracias por compartir tu opinión Harbinger. -Fudo sonrió mientras montaba-Me llama la atención tu pensamiento… creí que tenías otra filosofía de vida._

_-Sencillo. -Harbinger monto en su caballo-Me di cuenta que cuanto mejor alimentados están, más entretenido es. Sus huesos se hacen más duros.-El hombre soltó una risa y espoleo a su corcel abandonando el lugar._

_-Bueno, por lo menos sabemos que Harbinger no se ira contra el rey…-Sísifo monto y partió junto a su hermano. Fudo y Lugonis le siguieron._

-Lugonis, Sisifo e Ilias...-Shion miro a Dohko- se me hace tan raro escuchar sus nombres...

-Son generales buenos...-comento Dohko.

-Si no es mucha molestia...-Kanon miro fijo a los maestros- algunos queremos escuchar la historia.-reprocho, por lo cual los mayores del santuario se callaron.

-No puedo creer que sea escudero del príncipe...bueno el personaje que lleva mi nombre sea su escudero...-comento Jabu...

-JABU, SILENCIO-Le gritaron varios. Camus miro algo preocupado a sus camaradas y prosiguió con la lectura del capítulo.

* * *

_-La presa es del que dispara primero… y llevo persiguiendo a este hace más de una hora.-Le informo el otro. Mientras seguía en su labor._

_-Regulus…-Su padre se acercó y le miro con reproche. Sísifo miro al ciervo, la flecha había ingresado por el ojo izquierdo y atravesado el cráneo._

_-Buen tiro…-Le alago._

_-Gracias General.-El muchacho, una vez terminada su labor, coloco el ciervo en la grupa de su yegua. En eso Sísifo e Ilias reconocieron el morral del joven._

_-¿Eres el sirviente del príncipe?-Pregunto sorprendido Ilias._

_-En realidad… es amigo de mi hijo.-Dijo una áspera voz. El dueño de la voz apareció montado sobre una preciosa yegua color gris, llevando en su grupa un ciervo muerto, y les observo debajo de la capucha de la capa que ocultaba su rostro.-Veo que ya conocieron a mi amiguito._

_-Su majestad…-Sísifo, Ilias y Regulus realizaron una reverencia, sin descender de los caballos, con la cabeza._

-Se me hace tan raro escuchar a Kardia como rey...-comento Shion.

-Maestro silencio-le reprendió Mu- por favor... comentarios al final del capítulo-Camus miro preocupado a sus pares, se estaban enganchando mucho con el libro. Y parecían ponerse muy irritables cuando interrumpían la lectura.

* * *

_Ya estaba comenzando a atardecer cuando buscaron un arroyo para refrescarse. Solo habían casado lo justo y necesario. No debían abusar de las presas de caza, porque cuando realmente se necesitara comida no habría. Regulus galopaba delante de su padre y su tío, estaba sediento. Con la emoción de salir de caza, se había olvidado de cargar las alcarrazas por lo cual cuando quisieron beber las hallaron vacías. Cuando llego al arroyo se quedó boquiabierto, no estaban solos. Su padre y su tío no tardaron en alcanzarlo._

_-Hoy sin duda el día esta para encuentros.-Comento el divertido rey… Junto a él había otras tres personas montadas a caballo, con sus respectivos botines de caza._

_-Su majestad…-Ilias comenzó a tartamudear…-Lo siento tanto… nosotros vinimos hacia el oeste… para evitar molestar….lo… duran…te…_

_-General Ilias no se preocupe, no molestan.-Dijo una calmada voz, los tres abrieron bien grande los ojos. ¿Ese había sido el príncipe? Miraron atentos a las tres figuras que acompañaban al rey. Una de ellas era más alta que las otras dos. Ese debía de ser el príncipe, si es que él formaba parte de la partida de caza._

_-Su alteza…-Sísifo descendió del caballo y se arrodillo frente al jinete, del caballo rojizo y patas blancas.-Es un honor conocerle.-Ilias y Regulus le imitaron._

_-Vasta de formalidades que incomodan a mi crio.-Dijo el rey mientras hacia un movimiento con la mano. Con esas palabras le confirmaba que, esa persona, era el príncipe. Debido a la forma en que llevaba la capucha, y la estola en su rostro, no era posible visibilizar nada del rostro del príncipe. Ni siquiera sus ojos. Sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes de cacería negros, por lo tanto los generales no podrían decir si el joven tenía la piel blanca como su madre o de esa curiosa tonalidad cobriza, que parecía eternamente bronceada, de su padre._

Shaka abrió la boca para hacer un comentario, pero ante la mirada (Asesina) de sus camaradas guardo silencio. Camus prosiguió con la lectura, pasando al capítulo tres... Milo tenía una expresión de satisfacción total en su rostro. No había duda, el personaje principal, el príncipe Milo de Antares, era él...

* * *

-¿Te puedes apresurar a leer el capitulo tres?-pregunto algo molesto Mascara.- todavía no entiendo el por qué del título de la historia...

-Ya va... no me gruñas-se quejo Camus mientras tomaba un poco de agua.- tengo la garganta seca... "Enseñanza"

_El joven príncipe espoleo suavemente a su caballo, se había hecho un rato de su aburrida vida para abandonar el castillo. Alrededor suyo, los copos de nieve acariciaban suavemente la capa blanca que le cubría por completo. Su corcel, blanco como los de todos los miembros de la realeza y el ejército, caminaba con la calma que él quería. Su andar era tranquilo, una vez que llego al lugar indicado desmonto y se sentó bajo un árbol. Llevaba más de dos horas afuera, cuando sintió pasos. Con disimulo llevo su mano a la empuñadura de su espada, por si llegaba a necesitarla. No era una persona violenta, pero sabía cómo defenderse. Volvió a escuchar el ruido, su mirada no dejaba el libro que leía, aunque ya no leía… ahora sus sentidos estaban agudizados, prestando atención a los pasos. Con un movimiento veloz se levantó y se puso en posición de ataque…_

_-¿Padre?-El joven envaino la espada, su padre le observaba con una expresión helada._

_-Camus…_

-¿CAMUS?-Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Dohko le saco el libro al de Acuario... y confirmo que el nombre del nuevo personaje era Camus. Le devolvió el libro al de acuario... Quien continúo con la lectura:

_-Camus… que te eh dicho de escaparte así del palacio.-Su padre le miro con sus penetrantes ojos amatista. El joven bajo la mirada, ya sabía lo que seguía.-Sube al caballo…-Ordeno. El peli azul, medio a regañadientes monto a caballo y fue tras su padre. Quien cabalgaba silencioso._

_-Padre…-Degel le miro de reojo.- Escuche por ahí el rumor de que el Imperio de Antares no tiene heredero… ¿Qué pasaría si el rey muere?-Degel detuvo el caballo y le miro._

_-¿Quién es el análogo de semejante deficiencia?-Pregunto su padre, Camus bajo la mirada. Su padre siempre hablando con palabras rebuscadas._

_-Lo escuche de un soldado.-Informo el joven.-Eso es cierto._

_-No Camus, es mentira-Degel golpeo suavemente al caballo para que este siguiera caminando-Antares tiene heredero… es un varón, tienes casi la misma edad que él…_

_-¿Y tú como sabes que tiene un heredero varón?-Pregunto el joven educadamente._

_-Por qué antes de venir aquí y casarme con tu madre.-El rey le miro de reojo, para apreciar la reacción de su hijo-Yo era uno de los generales del Imperio de Antares._

_-¿QUÉ?-Camus detuvo a su caballo de golpe.- ¿Eras un general?_

-¿Camus sorprendiéndose?-Mascara negó con la cabeza- ahí le herraron... para que el iceberg con patas se sorprenda...-recibió un librazo en la cabeza, cortesía, de Camus.

-Guarda silencio o dejo de leer.-Todos los demás le dedicaron una mirada, asesina, al de Cáncer que guardo silencio...

* * *

_-Nadie puede saber cómo es el chico, porque le quieren muerto. Mucho antes de que naciera… ya estaba condenado. Su madre fue envenenada… y por eso Kardia prefirió el anonimato para su heredero…_

_-¿Tu sabes su nombre?_

* * *

-Claro... Camus tiene que ser un príncipe, por que Milo también lo es...-Ángelo hizo una mueca.

-Qué curioso...-Shion puso cara pensativa- Degel y Kardia se conocieron por causa de la enfermedad de Escorpio... y en la historia Kardia se encuentra con Degel, por causa de que también, se encontraba "enfermo".-Varios se miraron, ya había terminado el tercer capítulo.

-Camus... lee el siguiente-pidió Mu- quiero ver que más hay en esa historia...-Camus tomo un poco de agua y paso al siguiente capítulo, arqueo una ceja al ver el nombre...-¿Qué pasa?

-_Mensaje._.. así se llama.

-pues lee, de una vez...-alentó Aioria- no nos dejes a todos con la intriga... Camus soltó un bufido y comenzó la lectura.

_El jinete, cubierto por una capa negra, cabalgaba a gran velocidad. Había abandonado el palacio cubierto por la noche. Su vida peligraba, aparentemente le habían descubierto. No aparentemente, lo habían hecho realmente. Por desgracia para él, tenía que dejar la misión a medio hacer. Espoleo un poco más su montura, no quería ser atrapado. Debajo de la capa llevaba una armadura morada… Había logrado alcanzar el cargo de capitán sin necesidad de derramar sangre aliada. Había sido movimientos inteligentes, los que le habían permitido alcanzar el preciado puesto. Que le abrían las puertas de los secretos del reino Elíseos._

-¿ELISEOS?-Todos pegaron un grito, que un poco más deja sordo a Camus. Quien cerró el libro, se lo puso bajo el brazo y salió de Escorpio.

-HEY Camus... ¿A dónde vas?

-A mi casa... terminare el libro y luego lo quemare... no les vuelvo a leer en mi vida...-dijo mientras se iba veloz de Escorpio.

-CAMUS TRAE ESE LIBRO...-Gruño Milo, que salió tras su amigo.

_Casa de Acuario._

-CAMUS...-Milo aporreo la puerta de la habitación de su amigo. Puerta que estaba reforzada por el ataúd de hielo.-ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA...O DEVUÉLVEME MI LIBRO.

-No.

-CAMUS, ESE LIBRO ES DE MILO...-Le reprendió Shion- DEVUÉLVESELO.

-NO.

-Pero este chico...-Shion se cruzo de brazos.- No te dejare ir a los museos.

-No me importa.-informo el joven, al otro lado de la puerta.-AH MIRA VOS... ASÍ QUE ÉL, ERA EL JINETE...-Dijo el Acuario, en venganza, por todas las interrupciones sufridas. Aun no había abierto el libro, desde que escapo de Escorpio que no lo hacía, solo lo hacía por...

-CAMUS, CONDENADO...-Sintió como aporreaban la puerta- danos ese libro-rugió Mascara.

-NO. Lo leeré completo **_PARA MI SOLO_** y luego lo destruiré...

-CAMUS, ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA.-Rugieron todos al otro lado.

Continuara.


	2. Tanto lio, por un libro

_Muchisimás gracias a todos, por los comentarios en el primer capitulo. Como dije, el primer cap era un capitulo piloto. Dado que ah obtenido una buena aceptacion de ustedes, estimados lectores, la historia continuara._

_Lobunaluna_

* * *

**_Algo__ que me olvide en el cap anterior._**

_**Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi Y Masami Kurumada.**_

* * *

_**Aclaracion.**_

**El AU, Memoria Perdida, es un fic de mi autoria y se encuentra publicado en mi cuenta. Solo estoy sacando partecitas, para realizar este fic.  
**

_Primer cuento: _

_Capítulo 2_

_Tanto lio, por un libro._

_Casa de Acuario._

-CAMUS, POR ÉL AMOR A ATHENA-Shion aporreo la puerta congelada-ABRE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ…

-No.-respondió el joven, quien del otro lado leía una revista de ciencias.

-TE DOY LA PRIMERA EDICION… DEL CONDE DE MONTECRISTO

-OYE. ESO ES MIO, SAGA…-Camus escucho eso.

-Suena tentador… pero, no. Es de tu hermano… y esa primera edición debe salir una pequeña fortuna.

-Si te damos la primera edición del Conde de Montecristo-Empezó, con tono conciliador Shion, ¿Leerás el libro?

-PERO... ESE LIBRO ES MIO…

-¡CALLATE KANON!-le ladro el patriarca.

-PERO ES UN REGALO DE MI…-Entre varios agarraron a Kanon, lo amordazaron y maniataron a una silla. Pero es el último regalo que me hizo mi maestro… se lamentó mentalmente.

-Podría pensarlo…-informo Camus- pero no es suficiente para que les de él libro… y mucho menos para que se los lea…-comento, cosa que alivio a Kanon. Quien mantendría su posesiones.

-Te doy todas las primeras ediciones de Dumas… -Miro a su gemelo- que tiene Kanon… _Perdóname hermano…_-Kanon le miro cargado de rabia, se soltó y tuvieron que agarrarlo entre seis (Aioria, Aioros, Shura, Mu, Dohko y Shaka) y Aldebarán, por que mataba a Saga.

-SAGA NO LE DES MI COLECCIÓN…-bramo hecho una furia…

-¿Y cuántos libros serian esa colección?

-pues…-Miro a su gemelo, que era fuertemente sujetado por los demás- 154… libros…

-¿KANON TIENE TODA LA COLECCIÓN DE DUMAS?-Camus casi sufre un infarto- ¿TODAS SON PRIMERA EDICION?

-Sí, no me preguntes como los consiguió… Por qué no sé…

-SAGA, ME TOMO AÑOS REUNIR TODA LA COLECCIÓN…-Kanon un poco más y se largaba a llorar.- LOS LLEVO COLECCIONANDO DESDE QUE TENGO 8 AÑOS, Y TU LO SABES…-Estaba al borde del llanto- POR FAVOR, NO LE DES MI COLECCIÓN… TENGO AÑOS DE ESFUERZO EN ESOS LIBROS…-Camus, al otro lado de la puerta, sonreía malicioso. Así que… 20 años de búsqueda, sentía que tocaba el cielo con las manos. Se refregó las manos con malicia…

-Es una propuesta muy tentadora…-comento al fin, escucho como Kanon se largaba a llorar- pero no es suficiente… ¿Qué más pueden ofrecerme?

-¿Qué otros libros tiene Kanon?-Pregunto Mascara a Saga…

-OIGAN… TENGO AÑOS EN ESAS COLECCIONES. DENLE LAS COSAS DE OTROS.

-¿COLECCIONES?-Camus amplio su sonrisa maliciosa, se recargo en la puerta (claro, todavía en la seguridad de su cuarto)- ¿De quiénes son esas colecciones?

-Pues…-Saga miro a Kanon.-no puedo darte esas colecciones… son de mi hermano.-se sentía la peor persona del mundo, ahora que veía a si de sufrido a su gemelo. Él sabía que, Kanon, tenía años de esfuerzos en todas las colecciones.- no puedo darte ninguno de sus libros…-Kanon miro agradecido a su gemelo.

-¿Pero de quienes tiene colecciones?-pregunto Camus con ligera curiosidad.

-Dumas padre… las 154. Dumas hijo las 23. William Shakespeare, las 40

-No puede tener las 40 obras.-informo Camus- buen intento Saga…- Pero a mí no pueden mentirme con eso…- Cardenio, está perdida…

-La tengo… encontré una copia…-informo Kanon, ya bastante calmado… Y muy agradecido de que su hermano no diera su colección personal.

-¿Tienes una copia de Cardenio?-Camus sintió como su rostro era poseído por una sonrisa de maldad.

-Si…-en eso se dio cuenta de un pequeño error- NI SUEÑES QUE TE LA DARE…

-Y quien dijo que quería el libro-quiero la colección completa, se dijo para ti.- ¿de quienes más tienes colección completa?

-Agatha Christie, Edgar Alan Poe y mejor no te digo…-comento al ver la cara de los demás dorados…

-TODOS LOS LIBROS DE KANON A CAMBIO DE ESE-Informo Mascara. Que tuvo que salir corriendo, porque Kanon, estaba a punto de matarlo.

-SON AÑOS DE MI VIDA ANGELO, NO LOS DARE NUNCA.

-Todas las colecciones de Kanon… y no se-Camus lo comenzó a pensar. Mientras Kanon sentía que le daba un paro cardiaco… Al escuchar eso y ver que el patriarca estaba a punto de decir que si... Bueno realmente le dio uno.

-Si te pago los estudios que quieras, en las universidades que quieras-comenzó Athena que veía, aterrada, como Aioria le practicaba un RCP a Kanon.- ¿Renunciarías a las colecciones de Kanon y leerías el libro?

-¿En las universidades que yo quiera?-pregunto Camus bastante entusiasmado.

-Sí.

-¿Me da su palabra?

-Sí.-repitió la diosa.

-DALE KANON, NO TE MORISTE CUANDO TE ENCERRE EN CABO SUNION, NO TE ME MUERAS AHORA DE UN INFARTO…-Saga estaba desesperado, porque en cierta forma, bueno realmente, había sido quien había comenzado todo el lio. Kanon comenzó a dar señales de vida, por lo cual Mascara dejo de llamar al notario. No era necesaria la lectura del testamento de Kanon...- QUE SUSTO ME HAS DADO…

-Por favor, no con mis libros-suplico, el gemelo menor.

-Está bien…-informo Camus- Estudios universitarios, PAGOS, a cambio de terminar de leer el libro y no aceptar la oferta de los libros de Kanon…-Kanon sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo.

-¡ATHENA!-Thanatos miro con reproche a la diosa- ese de ahí estaba casi muerto-miro fiero a Kanon, quien se abrazó a Saga. Este, estaba de rodillas junto a su hermano

-Si me quieres compensar lo de los libros-Kanon miro a su gemelo- no dejes que me lleve.

-… malditos RCP-el dios se dio la vuelta y comenzó a irse- cada dos por tres interrumpiendo mi trabajo… Me hacen salir del inframundo por nada…-Todos soltaron suspiros de alivio.-ya te dará otro infarto… y ahí me asegurare que nadie te haga un RCP.-gruño el dios de la muerte no violenta...

-Salvado... de milagro...

-No, salvado por que Aioria sabe primeros auxilios...-comento Aioros- Mira lo que causaste Camus... Casi se nos muere Kanon de un infarto...

-Eso no es mi culpa.-informo el joven que salía del cuarto.- A la que empiezan a interrumpir... hago papel picado el libro.

_Casa de Escorpio._

Todos volvían a estar sentados en su anterior posiciones, estaban avisados… un solo ruidito… y Camus haría papel picado el libro.

-Ok…-El Acuario busco la parte donde se había quedado.- Veamos… capitulo cuatro: _Mensaje_

_El jinete, cubierto por una capa negra, cabalgaba a gran velocidad. Había abandonado el palacio cubierto por la noche. Su vida peligraba, aparentemente le habían descubierto. No aparentemente, lo habían hecho realmente. Por desgracia para él, tenía que dejar la misión a medio hacer. Espoleo un poco más su montura, no quería ser atrapado. Debajo de la capa llevaba una armadura morada… Había logrado alcanzar el cargo de capitán sin necesidad de derramar sangre aliada. Había sido movimientos inteligentes, los que le habían permitido alcanzar el preciado puesto. Que le abrían las puertas de los secretos del reino Elíseos._

_-Si me atrapan estoy muerto…-Murmuro mientras espoleaba más a su caballo. Había averiguado algo muy importante. El nombre de todos los traidores de todos los reinos… Los planes y quiénes eran los verdaderos aliados del temible rey de Eliseo.-Vamos Nube… no me falles ahora…-Pidió el joven mientras espoleaba más a la yegua. Llevaba más de 6 horas de ininterrumpida cabalgata. Sabía que lo seguían, les había escuchado por un momento. Si llegaba a las montañas, que representaban el comienzo del Imperio de los Leones, estaría a salvo._

-¿Imperio de los Leones?-Aioria sonrió, algo curioso, pero su sonrisa se borro, al recibir la mirada helada de Camus. Hizo gesto como si cerraba su boca con un cierre.

_Solo faltaba un poco más, si Nube seguía corriendo a esa velocidad llegaría, se mantendría salvo de todos ellos y podría seguir su camino hacia su nación e informarle al rey de la verdad... Su montura soltó un relincho y se paró sobre las patas traseras, cayendo hacia atrás con su jinete. Su pierna, había quedado bajo la montura. Su preciada yegua, su leal Nube estaba herida con una flecha en el cuello. Llegaron los jinetes que le perseguían. Ellos no pudieron haber efectuado el disparo, la flecha atravesó el cuello de la montura de lado a lado._

_-Casi escapas…- Dijo el líder de sus perseguidores mientras desmontaba, escucho un ruido y de un árbol cercano descendió un arquero.-Estamos a solo dos horas de la frontera…-Informo el hombre mientras se le acercaba con paso arrogante-Que pena era un magnifico ejemplar… -El hombre trataba en vano en liberar su pierna.-Deje de intentar escapar… Teniente. No saldrás jamás del Reino de Elíseos._

-¿Teniente? ¿Pero cómo se llama?-Ya habían descartado de que se tratara de Milo, Afrodita soltó un bufido- Camus, tu leíste el cap.

-No. Lo anterior, en la casa de acuario, lo dije para molestar. Por lo tanto, cierra el pico o nadie sabrá como se llama el sujeto.-Informo, ahora le tocaba a Afrodita, las miradas asesinas de todos.

-Se murió el caballito…-Kiki hizo puchero, ante la mirada de Camus. Se puso serio, no quería arruinar la posibilidad de escuchar la historia…

_-Si vas a matarme, mátame de una vez…-Gruño el joven atrapado bajo el animal agonizante. Con cuidado y disimulo, fue sacando una daga que escondía bajo su capa. Mientras fingía intentar liberarse del pesado agarre de su pierna._

_-No te voy a matar…-El hombre sonrió con burla-Eso sería un premio para ti… Nos aseguraremos de que sigas vivo y que pagues por tu osadía… Teniente. Tu señor fue muy listo al enviarte, sin duda el rey de Cancro es un gran estratega._

-¿Cancro?-Seiya puso cara pensativa…-Suena a Cáncer...-Todos miraron a Ángelo.

- ¿Qué?-pregunto al darse cuenta que era el dueño de todas las miradas.

-Te llegaron a poner como rey…-Afrodita le miro.- y me tiro por el precipicio más cercano…

-Hay por dios…-Ángelo realizo una mueca- continua leyendo…-Camus soltó un suspiro. Si Milo era un príncipe… ¿Por qué no podría se Ángelo el rey de Cancro?

_-Si me liberas con gusto le transmito tus halagos…-Le dijo cortante el joven._

_-No pierdes ese arrogante carácter… Liberen a esta escoria de debajo del animal y atenlo… Volveremos al palacio.-Ordeno fríamente. Sus subordinados, cuatro en total, se dispusieron a obedecer la orden. Solo le quitaron las dos espadas que llevaba con él… Ninguno se percató de la daga que ocultaba en su brazo. Una vez con la pierna libre solo era cuestión de movimientos. Fueron rápidos y certeros, comenzó a correr hacia el bosque. No paso mucho hasta que escucho las ordenes de seguirle. Si no se apuraba estaría perdido. Con agilidad, que solo se logra con años de entrenamientos, el teniente se trepo a un árbol y se ocultó en las sombras de este... Solo contaba con una daga para defenderse de alrededor de 25 personas, contando al general enemigo. Pudo ver como se dividían en grupos y partían a buscarle. Estaba perdido, no abandonaría jamás ese bosque. Escucho un suave aleteo, su halcón se posó sobre una de las ramas._

_-Horus…-Le miro, si veían al ave. Con tan poca luz lo consideraba imposible, estaría perdido. ¿Esperen poca luz? Busco en su alforja, otra cosa que no le habían quitado, y saco un pedazo de pergamino y un trozo de carbonilla. Escribió presuroso su mensaje, su último mensaje si no salía con vida… cosa que estaba seguro.-Ven Horus…-Le tendió un brazo al animal, que voló para posarse sobre el…-Escucha bien. Lleva este mensaje a mi padre… Me entiendes, sé que puedes hacerlo. Ve a casa Horus. -Tomo una pequeña cuerdita y ato el pequeño pergamino, cuidadosamente, a la pata del ave.-Horus no me falles…-Sabia que el pergamino no iba soltarse, estaba bien agarrado. Solo rogaba que su leal halcón no terminara como Nube._

-¿Pero quién es el tipo?

-Ya me canse…-Camus cerro el libro- no les leo más.

-SHURA, GUARDA SILENCIO.-Ordeno Shion-Y vos ahí sentado Camus… termina de leer…-Camus se volvió a sentar y continuo con la lectura.

* * *

_Camino un largo trecho hasta que llego a un arroyo, perfecto estaba a mitad de camino. Cuando el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse diviso las montañas. Solo tenía que atravesarlas y estaría en el Imperio de los leones. Antes, claro está, tendría que deshacerse de la armadura. Los temibles arqueros de ese gran imperio le atravesarían el corazón apenas le vieran con esa armadura._

_-Ya casi llego, ya estoy a salvo-Se dijo para sí, mientras se alentaba para seguir caminando. Ese general infeliz estaba equivocado. Había más de 2 horas, a caballo, por ese rumbo… Y sí...-MIERDA…-comenzó a correr a gran velocidad… No paso mucho hasta que escucho el golpear de los cascos de los caballos. Unas boleadoras le aprisionaron las piernas y le hicieron ir de cara al piso. Los jinetes le rodearon, ahora si estaba perdido. Unos desmontaron y le revisaron cuidadosamente. Sacándole su única arma, la daga, para luego atarle con fuerza y hacerle subir a un caballo._

_-Sí que fuiste una presa difícil…-Comento el general fríamente-Nos cansamos de revisar el bosque y preferimos venir a la frontera.-Le informo-Supuse que intentarías escapar, por eso mentí con la distancia…_

_-Debo de admitir que eres un bastardo muy listo…-Informo el prisionero._

_-Tú también, tengo que reconocerlo. –El hombre sonrió burlón- Nos tuviste engañados por tres años…_

-De seguro es Kanon…-Comento Shaka- él engaño a un dios…-comento el chico, varios miraron a Kanon. Y si… engaño+ robo de información= el tramposo de Kanon.- Aunque no entiendo, porque Elíseos…-Camus carraspeos y todos guardaron silencio.

* * *

_-Mi señor, como se lo prometí, aquí tiene al espía del reino de Cancro.-Le quito la capucha, dejando a la vista el rostro frio y serio del joven.-No sabemos aún que tanta información transfirió al reino enemigo… Pero se lo haremos decir, no lo dude._

_- Saga Géminis… _

-¿ERA SAGA?-Gritaron todos dejando sordo a Camus, quien le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-Perdona, Camus-se excuso Athena.- nos dejamos llevar por la emoción…

_- Saga Géminis… Teniente de la legión Pólux. –El rey le atravesó con sus fríos ojos celestes- Ese es tu verdadero nombre y cargo ¿No?_

_-Para el orgullo y el honor familiar, sí.-Dijo el cortante joven._

Saga se removió en su lugar, se sentía orgulloso de "su" personaje…

_-Ya veo, durante casi tres años fingiste ser uno de mis soldados… Debo felicitarte eres el espía que más nos hemos tardado en descubrir-El rey se levantó de su trono y se le acerco-Y también serás, él que más sufrirás…_

_-No le temo al dolor…-Le dijo el cortante joven.-No me importa que me pase… ya realice mi trabajo._

-Fanfarrón…-mascullo Ángelo por lo bajo.

_-Por lo cual Manigoldo obtuvo victorias ante mis legiones…-El rey le miro furico.- Les transmitías informaciones esenciales no cualquier cosa… sin duda bastardo la muerte sería un premio para ti…-Saga se relamió los labios provocativamente, su trabajo estaba hecho… ya nada cambiaria. _

-¿Manigoldo el rey?-Shion abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada.-quien lo diría…

-Bueno, Seiya estaba en lo cierto, tenía que ver con alguien de la casa de Cáncer…-comento Dohko. Camus soltó un bufido, para hacerles entender que comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

_Las derrotas de las tropas del rey de Elíseos, quedarían grabadas eternamente en la memoria de esa nación. Y él era el responsable directo de esas derrotas, él había hecho todo solo y lo sabían. Eso era lo que más enfurecía al soberano. Verse burlado por una sola persona. -Radamanthys, encierra esta escoria en los calabozos…-Ordeno el rey antes de volver a su trono._

-Ese es papel, más para Kanon…-comento Saga- él fue quien engaño a Poseidón… no yo…

-¿Me dejan continuar?-pregunto Camus, tronando los dientes.

* * *

_Mirando desde una de las ventanas, de su despacho, vio llegar a una comitiva del Reino Elíseos. Bajo con cuidado, al lugar, para escuchar que era lo que hablaba el general con ese sujeto._

_-¿Están seguros?-Preguntaba el feo Kaza, sin duda ese sujeto era feo… pero lo que tenía de feo lo tenía de peligroso.-Si llega a ser un traidor, le arrancare la cabeza con mis propias manos._

_-Sabemos que tiene un gemelo y todo indica que se halla en el Reino del Mar. Su nombre es Kanon Géminis. Es teniente, de la legión Cástor, en el reino de Cancro. -Kanon abrió de forma desmesurada los ojos. Tenía que abandonar ese lugar en ese instante. Le habían descubierto._

_No, no lo habían descubierto… Seguramente Saga había sido descubierto y la opresión en su pecho era una confirmación de ese hecho. Una vez que supieran la identidad de su gemelo, sabrían de su existencia. Entro a su despacho y tomo un par de cosas que le eran muy necesarias, se escurrió con sigilo a las caballerizas. Su yegua estaba ensillada, como él siempre le dejaba. Tomo las riendas de estas y salió tranquilamente por una puerta lateral de la fortaleza. Saludando a los guardias educadamente e informando que daría un paseo por el bosque de almendros, si llegaban a necesitarle... Una vez lejos de la vista de los soldados, tomo dirección hacia ese bosque. Nadie le buscaría por el lugar donde informo que estaría. _

-Ahí está Kanon…-comento Aioria.- otro más que anda jugando al espía…

-¿Se escapa o le agarran como a Saga?-pregunto Aioros.

-NO SE AIOROS, POR QUE LO ESTOY LEYENDO… Y TODAVIA NO LLEGAMOS A ESA PARTE.

-No te alteres.-comento el apenado Arquero.

-Tengo hambre-informo Aldebarán, a varios les comenzó a rugir el estomago.

-Milo tiene un estofado en la cocina…

-Esa es mi cena…-informo el otro, con tanto lio se le había pasado la hora de comer… Eran casi las seis de la mañana.-Creo que es hora de desayunar…

-Llegas a desayunar estofado…-Camus le miro, mientras le ponía un señalador al libro- te gradúas, con honores, en la vida bizarra...

-Vamos a desayunar… a hacer sus labores-informo Shion- y en la noche, Camus, continúa con la lectura.

-Pero… yo quiero saber si escapo de Reino del Mar…-informo Kanon.

-Tú no eres, él que se está escapando-le recordó Shaka- quien está escapando… es Kanon Géminis, teniente de la legión Castor. No, Kanon de Géminis… Caballero dorado de Athena.

-Me mata la diferencia…-comento Kanon mientras salía de la habitación.

-Oigan… Nadie asegura, que Camus, no se vaya a adelantar…-informo Ángelo.

-El libro se aseguro solito que no lo haga-informo el de Acuario, mientras pasaba las hojas. Solo estaba escrito hasta donde había leído… Todos los demás párrafos habían desaparecido.- supongo que quiere que le "escuchemos" todos…

-Bueno… problema resuelto…- Informo Shion, al que tambien se le habia pasado la posiblidada de que Camus adelantara capitulos- Ah desayunar y hacer sus labores-ordeno Shion.

_Continuara._

** Seamos honestos... todos odiamos que nos interrumpan mientras estamos leyendo. Y todos lo que amamos los libros (y nuestras colecciones) nos daria un ataque, como Kanon, si la ofrecen de intercambio.  
**


	3. Libro que no es tuyo

**_La idea para este cap me la dio Solitairetoile... nunca se me hubiera ocurrido. No se preocupen la otra la continuo en el siguiente capitulo._****  
**

_Segundo cuento:_

_Libro que no es tuyo, libro que no has de leer. _

Hyoga entro al despacho de su maestro, tenía que dejar unos papeles. En eso observo el libro de Milo sobre el escritorio. Ah cerco su mano…

-No… no tengo que tomarlo… mi maestro puede enojarse.-Trato de solo dejar los papeles y darse la vuelta. Dio un par de pasos y volvió al escritorio y tomo el libor.-Hay… no puede ser… todo está en blanco-bufo al ver que todas las paginas, incluso las ya leídas, estaban en blanco.

-Hyoga…

-Estoy aquí chicos…-llamo el chico. Sus amigos, incluidos Ikki y los otros cinco de bronce, entraron al despacho.

-¿Ese es el libro?-pregunto muerto de la curiosidad Jabu.

-Sí, pero no…-bajo la mirada hacia el libro, para su sorpresa, en la primera hoja había un nuevo título- al parecer… quiere contar otra historia…

-Vamos a tu cuarto…-dijo Geki en un susurro-si tu maestro nos agarra en su estudio, leyendo el libro… no la contamos…-los diez adolescentes asintieron y se fueron a la habitación de Hyoga.

_Habitación de Hyoga._

-¿Quién lee?-pregunto Shun, cuando se sentó en la cama de su amigo.

-Yo leo…-informo Ikki, Hyoga le tendió el libro. Ikki se recargo contra el escritorio de su amigo- Die Puppe. ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-La muñeca.-informo Hyoga, todos le miraron- mi maestro me está enseñando alemán…

-¿Sera un cuento de terror?-pregunto Shun… Ignorante de los cuatro dorados que escuchaban.- porque "La muñeca"… suena a esos cuentos de terror…

-Cuentos trillados de terror…-comento Nachi.-lee de una vez Ikki.-los dorados, que escuchaban se miraron y embozaron sonrisas burlonas… Al parecer se divertirían con los niños traviesos.

_-¿Qué esa cosa?-pregunto Milo, mientras veía como su amigo, sacaba lo que parecía una muñeca antigua de una caja._

-Otro cuento más donde aparece el señor Milo-comento Ichi- quien quiera que escriba… tiene una fijación con el señor Milo…-todos soltaron pequeñas risitas, incluso los cuatro dorados.

-Ya comienzo a sentirme como el señor Camus…-comento Ikki en un gruñido, todos sabedores que Ikki podía quemar el libro guardaron silencio.

_-¿Qué esa cosa?-pregunto Milo, mientras veía como su amigo, sacaba lo que parecía una muñeca antigua de una caja._

_-Es una muñeca de porcelana… Estaba debajo de unas cosas en el sótano.-informo Camus. –Hyoga, la encontró… No es fea… Las muñecas de Porcelana son piezas de arte… Esta debe tener sus buenos años…-comento._

_-¿Tu hermano la encontró?-pregunto su amigo, ignorando la crítica aceptable... de lo que él consideraba algo horrendo._

_-Si… Estaba jugando con el perro y se fue la pelota al sótano…-informo el de cabellos azules- Bajamos a buscar la pelota… y el perro le estaba gruñendo a una caja…_

_-Qué cosa fea…-informo Milo.- tiene una cara…-comento cuando vio el rostro de la muñeca._

_-Pues… no hay muchas muñecas de Porcelana en la actualidad… esta, está algo rota… Pero puede arreglarse-informo. Mientras veía una rajadura en el rostro, de porcelana, que le cruzaba de lado a lado.-es una pena que esté dañada…-comento mientras veía la muñeca con cuidado-parece un vestido de novia…-informo cuando acomodo un poco el vestido._

_-Tú si tienes una linda cara… deberías de ser el novio-comento Milo burlón.-aunque, tu cara no es tan linda como la mía…-el otro hizo un gesto, como muestra de un narcisismo fingido.-mi cara enamora a cualquiera…_

_-Deja de ser narcisista…-comento el joven soltando una risa.-Aunque estas guapo… si fueras chica…-le guiño el ojo a modo de juego.-lo pensaría…-los chicos soltaron risas ante esas palabras._

-Yo sabía que esos dos eran algo más que amigos…-comento Ban. Hyoga le lanzo una mirada asesina- estoy bromeando… no es para tanto…

-Ya lo dijo…. Shun. Se trata de un cuento típico de la muñeca poseída…-comento Shiryu.

-¿Me dejan leer?-Ikki le miró fijamente. Los dorados ahogaron risitas, Milo y Camus algo más que amigos…

-Menos mal que no están aquí… Ni Milo, ni Camus…-comento uno de los que escuchaban.

_-Camus, Hyoga… vengan un momento-escucharon que llamaba el padre de los primeros- Y si esta mi hijo adoptivo, también venga…-Milo soltó una risa y fue hacia la entrada._

_Los padres de su mejor amigo, Serafina y Degel, ya se habían acostumbrado a que Milo estuviera casi todo los días en la casa… Eso pasaba, desde que los más jóvenes eran niños. Camus volvió a meter a la muñeca dentro de la caja._

_-¿Paso algo papá?-pregunto el joven de 18 años._

_-¿Tu hermano?_

_-Se fue a dormir a la casa de Isaac…-informo- les había dicho.-su madre hizo un poco de memoria y asintió._

_-Nosotros saldremos…-su padre le miró fijamente- si está la posibilidad, de que no volvamos… Nada de hacer alguna estupidez…_

_-Nada de chicas-dijeron los dos adolescentes al mismo tiempo. Entendieron las verdaderas palabras._

-¿Soy hermano del maestro Camus en la historia?-pregunto el chico algo sorprendido.

-Ya Hyoga… juro que te hare tragar el libro…-informo Ikki.

-Todavía no le veo lo de terror.-comento Ichi.

-Si recién comienza la historia Ichi-le informo Seiya.- quiero escuchar la historia…

-Y nosotros también-informo uno de los dorados, en voz baja para no ser escuchado.

* * *

_Luego de unas horas, Milo y Camus alquilaron unos centenares de películas de terror. Camus se dirigió a la cocina, para buscar un par de cervezas. Miro sobre la mesada, la muñeca estaba sentada._

_-Eh… Milo…-El chico miro la a la muñeca._

_-¿Qué?-Milo entro y le miro, mientras tomaba el teléfono de la cocina y buscaba el de la pizzería._

_-¿Vos la sacaste de la caja? –pregunto Camus, mientras volvía a poner la muñeca._

_-No…-le miro algo indiferente- la habrás dejado afuera…_

_-Juraría… que la había guardado.-Informo Camus… miro a la muñeca –… ¿llamamos a los demás?_

_-¿Para qué?_

_-Mis padres me dejan invitar a los chicos…-informo el joven.-les decimos, nos tomamos unas cervezas… piza y vemos películas._

_-Camus…-Milo le miro divertido- Tu no tendrás miedo… de la muñeca ¿No?_

-¿Se salió de la caja?-comento sorprendido Nachi.

-Juro que comienzo a entender al señor Camus…-comento Ikki-cierren el pico o dejo de leer y le llevo el libro a Camus y le digo que los descubrí leyendo…

-Oye… no te atrevas.

-Juro que lo hare… si siguen molestando.-informo Ikki.

* * *

_Aioria, abrió la heladera y saco una jarra de jugo. No quería tomar mucho. Cuando se dio vuelta, se encontró con la muñeca, sentada contra la caja._

_-Pero que cosa espantosa…-informo el otro- ¿La señora Serapina habrá puesto a dieta a la familia? Ves esta cosa…-miro fijamente a la muñeca con la cara rajada- y se te va el hambre… Tiene unos ojos horrendos…-salió de la cocina con la jarra. Ignorando, como la muñeca, le seguía con la mirada…_

Shun abrazo con fuerza la almohada, Seiya abrió los ojos por la sorpresa… Ikki sonrio con burla al ver las caras de todos sus amigos… Y casa estalla en risas al ver a Hyoga abrazando un pato de peluche.

* * *

_-¿Y la muñeca?-Camus revisaba la cocina.- La caja está vacía…_

_-Hay… la muñeca esta poseída y todo… -Comento Kanon burlón.- la abra agarrado el gato…- Aldebarán comenzó a volver, pero antes hizo una escala en el baño_

_El chico entro se dio vuelta hacia el retrete…_

_-LA RE…-Se llevó la mano al pecho- AIORIA…-Los demás se acercaron veloces al baño- que gracioso… Casi me matas del infarto…-el chico soltó un suspiro de alivio._

_-¿De qué hablas?-el rubio entro y miro a la muñeca, sentada en la tapa del retrete.- yo no fui…-los demás miraron al rubio-lo juro…-Camus tomo la muñeca y volvió a la cocina…_

* * *

_Camus guardo a la muñeca, de nuevo, en la caja. Por seguridad, aunque no sabía porque la necesidad. Embalo la caja._

_-Dejen de jugar con esto… se va a romper…-informo el chico-Hablo enserio Aioria… se romperá si la manosean…_

_-Yo no fui… esa cosa da miedo… Los ojos… son horrendos._

_-Aioria, son ojos de vidrio… Supongo que es una muñeca artesanal .No podían ponerle ojos, verdes, como los tuyos…-dejo la caja sobre la mesada central- Vamos…_

_-Sigue teniendo ojos espantosos…_

-Ya… está claro… la muñeca esta maldita…-comento Ban, quien parecía el más nervioso de todo. Ikki no borraba su sonrisa burlesca… Tampoco lo hacían los cuatro dorados.

-No sean miedosos… solo es una historia…-comento el Fénix distraído.

* * *

_Shura había subido al cuarto de Camus, para poder hablar por celular. Ese era el único lugar, donde sabia, que había una buena recepción…_

_-Sí, papá… No pasa nada… estamos tomando unas cervezas… ¿Qué? No… solo tome un par…-Escucho un ruido, se dio vuelta y la puerta estaba abierta.- ya te llamo.-corto-¿chicos…?- termino de abrir la puerta y se encontró con la muñeca sentada en el pasillo.- ¿qué hace esta cosa horrenda aquí…? Ah, ya se…-Puso cara de fastidio…-muy graciosos, jaja… ya salgan…-se fue al cuarto contiguo, seguro que encontraría ahí a sus amigos.- ¿Chicos?-prendió la luz… Solo estaba él, no había nadie más, en el cuarto de Hyoga._

_Dio un par de pasos y sintió como daban un portazo, se dio vuelta al mismo tiempo que las luces se apagaban…_

Shun un poco más y asfixiaba la almohada por el miedo que le había entrado.

-¿Qué le paso al señor Shura?-logro articular Nachi… Ikki tuvo que contener la risa la cara de miedo de Seiya, Ban, Nachi y Shun… era hilarante.

* * *

-A mí no me paso nada… sigo aquí…-comento el español, mientras los otros tres ahogaban la risa.

* * *

_-Aquí no está…-informo Kanon. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño de la habitación de su amigo… Aldebarán fue a la habitación de los padres de Camus y Milo al cuarto de Hyoga._

_El chico prendió la luz del cuarto, miro el suelo y reconoció un objeto._

_-¿El celular de Shura?-Escucho un ruido, proveniente del armario.- ¿Shura…?-Acerco la mano al picaporte del armario. Abrió la puerta… al mismo tiempo que la muñeca, sentada en la silla del escritorio, movía su cabeza y le miraba._

Paro para ver las caras de miedo de sus amigos… los nueve chicos estaban claramente aterrados.

-Fue Milo-comento uno de los que estaban escuchando con Shura.

_-Acá no está…-informo Aldebarán, que salía del cuarto de los padres de Camus, Kanon negó con la cabeza. Los dos, miraron el cuarto de Hyoga. Kanon se acercó a la puerta, apenas entornada. Cuando estaba por abrirla esta se cerró con un golpe seco y escucharon el grito de terror de Milo._

Ikki paro para ver la cara de pánico de sus amigos…

-Ya chicos… es una historia nada más-informo el chico.- el señor Milo está custodiando el lado sur del santuario con el señor Aioria…-comento Ikki.

* * *

_-Chicos…-miro a todos lados, la ventana estaba abierta. Dando pequeños saltitos, se dirigió a la ventana y le cerró. Al mismo tiempo que cerraba la ventana, se cerró la puerta. Cuando se dio vuelta… -¿Milo? –El chico estaba junto a la chimenea, tenía una cara de completo pánico, los ojos abiertos y desenfocados. -Milo… ¿Milo que te paso?-Se arrodillo junto a su amigo… Escucho un ruido, cuando se dio vuelta… Tenía a la muñeca justo pegada a su cara._

Ichi dejo libre un gritito de terror, Ikki le estaba poniendo mucho empeño al tono de su voz, para asustar a sus amigos.

* * *

_-¿Dónde están las llaves…?-busco las llaves con la mirada, si no estaban en su lugar tenían que estar ahí. Escucho un ruido, el de las llaves tintinear. – ¿Hay alguien ahí…?-miro hacia dónde provenía el ruido de las llaves…_

_-Camus…_

-¿Va atacar a mi maestro?-Hyoga un poco más estrujaba al pato.- Maestro… no sea idiota… no vaya…

_-¿Shura?-El chico se dirigió a la puerta que permitía el acceso al garaje. -Shura… -el chico prendió la luz y miro el auto de su madre. Diviso abierta la puerta trasera.- ¿Shura… estas en el auto de mi madre? -El chico se acercó a la puerta y miro dentro, sentada mirando hacia Camus. Estaba la muñeca… Las luces se apagaron, al mismo tiempo que la puerta del garaje, se cerraba y Camus dejaba libre un grito de terror._

* * *

Seiya temblaba de miedo… Ikki sonreía divertido, el que había gritado ahora había sido Nachi. Los de oro, ahogaron las risas… Los chicos de oro ahogaron las risas, los de bronce les estaban sacando varias risas.

_-Chicos… Ángelo está en el sótano…-el gemelo miro a los otros tres-¿Qué pasa?-Aioria señalo algo que estaba en el suelo. Saga se acercó y miro que era eso.- ¿el rosario de Ángelo?-el chico tomo en sus manos el rosario de madera.-Acabo de escuchar su voz en el sótano…-informo… Aioria miro hacia la puerta, pero inmediatamente se dio vuelta y volvió su vista hacia donde miraba anteriormente._

_-Chicos… Está en la puerta… La muñeca… está en la puerta…-Todos miraron hacia la puerta, pero ahí no había nada. Kanon tomo el atizador…- la acabo de ver… estaba ahí… -informo Aioria, al borde del colapso nervioso._

_-Vamos a buscar a Ángelo…-informo Kanon, que caminaba con el atizador.-Si esto es una broma pesada de los chicos… juro que lo pagaran. Saga salió pegado detrás de su hermano y Aldebarán tras ellos… Aioria se demoró en salir, tenía mucho miedo. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando estaba por alcanzarla, esta se cerró de golpe._

_-¡CHICOS!-Corrió a la puerta eh intento abrirla, al ver que no podía comenzó a aporrearla.- ¡CHICOS! NO ME DEJEN ACA…-Grito el adolescente desesperado._

_-AIORIA… ESTA TRABADA…-Informo Aldebarán que envestía la puerta.-APARTATE, QUE VOY A TIRARLA ABAJO._

_-POR FAVOR… ABRAN LA PUERTA…-Aioria estaba aterrado, emitió un grito de terror cuando la luz se fue de esa habitación. Escucho un ruido y miro hacia el escritorio... La luz de la lámpara de escritorio si estaba prendida. El cómodo sillón se dio vuelta, la muñeca estaba sentada en este… Aioria sintió los ojos de la muñeca en sus ojos… sintió algo cálido recorrerle las piernas…- ¡ABRAN LA PUERTA…! –Se dio vuelta y comenzó a golpearla con insistencia, al mismo tiempo que la muñeca comenzaba a elevarse y avanzar hacia él._

-VA A MATAR AL SEÑOR AIORIA-Exclamo aterrado Seiya, mientras se abrazaba a Shiryu. Ikki dejo libre una risa… Sin duda era un muy buen lector de cuentos de terror.

* * *

_Saga tenía los ojos cerrados, la cabeza contra ocultas en sus ante brazos, estos apoyados en sus piernas juntadas… Estaba aterrado, nunca antes en sus casi 19 años de vida se había asustado tanto._

_-Saga… Saga…- ¿Esa era la voz de Camus? El chico abrió los ojos y levanto la cabeza. Sintió que la palidez y el terror se apoderaban de él. La muñeca estaba parada frente a él… -Saga…-El chico miro fijamente los ojos de vidrio de la muñeca. Sintió que se perdía en la oscuridad de esos ojos. Solo un grito de terror, escapo de los labios del joven griego._

Geki, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, y Seiya dejaron libres unos gritos de terror, para deleite de Ikki y de los cuatro mayores que escuchaban detrás de la puerta.

* * *

-Cuando termine el cuento…-comenzó uno de los cuatro- les tengo una sorpresa a los niños curiosos…

-¿Qué es?-pregunto uno.

-Sorpresa…

* * *

_-Saga…-el chico abrió la puerta del cuarto de Hyoga… No había nada- ¿SAGA?_

_-Kanon…-escucho un susurro. Provenía del cuarto de Camus...-Kanon…-El chico se fue al cuarto de su amigo…Entro, pero no había rastro de su amigo. Salió veloz, del cuarto… Miro hacia un costado, la escalera trampa (que daba acceso al ático) estaba abierta. -Kanon…_

_-¿Saga?...-el chico miro hacia la abertura del ático…- ¿Por qué Camus tenía que vivir en una casa tan grande…?-El chico dio un par de pasos más y se detuvo en la entrada al ático.- ¿Saga…?_

_-Kanon… Kanon…-El chico se dio vuelta lentamente. La muñeca estaba "parada" justo detrás de él. Los ojos verdes del chico se encontraron con los ojos de vidrio de la muñeca._

_-¡ALDEBARAN!-Grito aterrado._

Shun se escondió detrás de una almohada… Shiryu y Seiya se abrazaban con fuerza, los otros cinco estaban aferrados entre ellos. Mientras Hyoga estrujaba al pato.

-Hay párenle… solo es un cuento-informo Ikki como si nada.- ¿Sigo?- los otros no respondieron…- supongo que es un si…

* * *

_El hombre se dirigió a la cocina. Vio la puerta que comunicaba al garaje, estaba abierta._

_- ¿CAMUS?-El hombre se dirigió a ese lugar…-¡CAMUS!-Su hijo mayor estaba contra el auto de su esposa, miraba con terror algo… Parecía por completo paralizado del miedo._

_-ALEJALA DE MI… -grito el chico, al sentir a su padre serca, mientras escondía su cabeza en sus piernas.- NO LA QUIERO SERCA MIO…_

_-¿A quién?-su padre se arrodillo, a su lado, y vio eso que miraba su hijo con terror- ¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS!_

_Los cadáveres de Aioria y Milo estaban en un rincón. De las cuencas vacías, de Aioria, surgían varios ríos de sangre seca. En la cara de Milo había un terrible tajo, que le cruzaba mitad de rostro, como antes le había pasado a la muñeca. El rostro del joven estaba bañado en sangre..._

_Entre ellos, descansaba la muñeca… Muñeca que ya no llevaba sus ojos de vidrio… Muñeca cuyo rostro no estaba dañado… La rajadura del rostro de la muñeca ahora estaba en el rostro de Milo… y los ojos verdes de Aioria… Ahora estaban en las cuencas de la muñeca y los ojos de vidrio de esta, ahora estaba en las cuencas de Aioria. En las piernas de ella había un cartel, escrito, con la sangre de alguno de los chicos…_

_Sommes-nous mariés? Camus. Je suis assez mignon déjà_

_¿Nos casamos? Camus. Yo ya estoy bastante linda._

-Mato al señor Milo… y al señor Aioria…-Seiya tenía una cara aterrada.

-Ya párale Seiya -Ikki les miro.- Vamos a dejar el libro en el despacho de Camus…

Los jóvenes muertos de miedo salieron del cuarto de Hyoga… Ikki caminaba con toda la calma del mundo, mientras sus amigos iban completamente aterrados.

- Sommes-nous mariés?-escucharon de golpe. Todos se dieron vuelta lentamente, a mitad del pasillo, justo detrás de ellos. La muñeca del cuento estaba a ahí… tenía los ojos del señor Aioria y la cara sana… Detrás de ella estaban los cadáveres de los dos dorados. Ambos caballeros, vestían sus armaduras doradas, y estaban con sus rostros sangrantes. Ichi sintió que el pantalón se le humedecía, Ikki dejó caer el libro…- Sommes-nous mariés?

TODOS soltaron gritos de terror y salieron corriendo de Acuario… La imagen de la muñeca desapareció, lo mismo que los cadáveres de Milo y Aioria…

-Me pareció a mí…-empezó Aioros- o realmente se asustaron… Saga-el caballero dorado realizo una reverencia- mis respetos a tus habilidades ilusorias…

-Se dieron un susto…-Kanon estallo en risas.- nunca más vuelven agarrar algo que no les pertenece…-Shura se secó las lágrimas, realmente esos 10 se habían asustados.

-¿Qué hace el libro aquí?-Camus entro, por la otra entrada de Acuario. Tomo el libro y les miro- y a ustedes cuatro…-miro fijamente a Shura, Saga, Aioros y Kanon que se doblaban de la risa- ¿Qué les pasa?

-Nada… Solo les enseñamos a los de bronce a no tocar los libros que no les pertenecen…-informo Shura.

-No me quiero ni imaginar, lo que le hicieron a esos chicos…-comento Camus.

_Continuara._


	4. Un poco de romance

_Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi Y Masami Kurumada._

_Primer cuento: _

_Capítulo 3_

_Un poco de "romance"._

_Casa de Escorpio._

Milo regreso de la ronda… Realmente había sido otra ronda aburrida a pesar de estar con Aioria… Las charlas habían sido muy monótonas…

-HEY…-Pego el grito cuando vio venir corriendo a los de bronce. Hyoga al verle se le tiro encima.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Señor Milo… está vivo-el chico y los otros estaban que no se lo creían…

-Hyoga…quien se va a morir seras tu a menos que te bajes de encima…-el chico rubio se bajo del caballero dorado- Claro que estoy vivo, por que debería de estar muerto…

-Pero…pero…-Seiya estaba algo perdido.-nosotros vimos su cuerpo… estaba muerto…

-¿Eh?

-¿Donde está Aioria?-pregunto al fin Shiryu.

-En Leo… le acabo de dejar ahí…-informo el Escorpio, completamente perdido…- ¿se puede saber que les pasa?-los chicos sintieron que el alma les volvia al cuerpo. Entonces no le había pasado nada a los caballeros dorados… Ikki fue el que más rápido recupero su frialdad.

-Milo… -Ikki trato de sonar lo más frio posible.- ¿Los gemelos están en Géminis?

-No se… no les vi… ¿Por qué?-Ikki miro a los otros nueve…

-PERO SI SERAN UNOS…-Milo le tapo la boca a Hyoga.

-A tu maestro no le hará gracia, saber que tienes ese vocabulario.-Informo Milo, mientras quitaba su mano de los labios del rubio.- ¿a qué viene todo esto? Corrían como alma que persigue el diablo… Además… Kanon sufrió un infarto y el patriarca le prohibió usar su cosmos por 48 horas…-les miro completamente desorientado.- si les hicieron una broma con ilusiones… No pudo haber sido él… ¿Qué paso?

-Pues… lo que paso…-Shun estaba algo rojo por la vergüenza, al igual que el resto de los chicos… Incluso Ikki- vera señor Milo…-Shun le explico todo lo acontecido al de Escorpio. Quien no sabía si reírse de los 10 adolescentes o matarles por atreverse a tomar el libro.

* * *

-Ósea… Leyeron una historia de terror y cuando salieron, del cuarto de Hyoga, se encontraron con: la muñeca, mi cadáver y el de Aioria…-Tomo un poco de aire para reprimir la carcajada- y se asustaron y vinieron corriendo desde Acuario hasta aquí… Y si no me veían de seguro seguían corriendo hasta Leo…

-Algo así…-Shun estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

-Como me perdí eso...-murmuro el escorpio. Los chicos le miraron- ¿No sintieron ningún cosmos?-los chicos negaron con la cabeza- vayan con Shaka… él sabe cuando se activan los cosmos de todos…-los chicos se fueron de ahí.-Una ilusión con una muñeca diabólica…-el chico soltó una risa…- como me perdí eso…-entro al sector privado de Escorpio.

_Casa de Virgo._

-Juro que matare a Saga por eso…-gruño Ikki al escuchar, por parte del caballero de Virgo, que el cosmos de Saga. Se había activado hacia unos breves minutos, en la casa de Acuario. De los diez, solo Ikki y Shun se habían quedado en Virgo.

-Ikki, calma… Solo fue una broma-trato de calmarle su hermano.

-Creo que eso les servirá de lección-informo el rubio- supongo que no volverán a tomar cosas ajenas luego de eso…

-Si maestro-informo Shun.- luego de este susto… Nadie vuelve a tomar ese libro…

_Casa de Escorpio, esa misma noche._

Ahora la noche de lectura estaba más organizada. Se habían llevado botanas y bebidas… Camus se volvió a sentar en el mismo sillón que había ocupado el día anterior… Y miro a sus expectantes oyentes.

-Se escapara o no se escapara…-estaba Afrodita.

-No se… pero yo le aposte 50, a Kanon, de que le agarran como a Saga.-informo Ángelo. Camus abrió el libro, el texto comenzó a aparecer por donde había sido dejado.

* * *

_El rey Manigoldo caminaba en compañía de uno de sus generales, Defteros Géminis. Cada quince días aproximadamente, los hijos de este mandaban algo de información o confirmaban que aún no habían sido descubiertos. Hacía tres días que, se supone, tenían que haber mandado un mensaje cada uno._

_-Estoy preocupado por mis hijos…-Informo el general, el rey le miro de reojo. Él también estaba preocupado, además comprendía al hombre. También tenía dos hijos… Un chico y una chica (que no tenía nada que envidiarle en fuerza a su hermano mayor). Sus hijos ahora practicaban esgrima bajo uno de los cerezos del palacio._

_-Las noticias ya llegaran…-Informo el rey.-Solo se han demorado un poco._

_-SU ALTEZA…-Un soldado llego y se arrodillo ante el rey y el general. Los príncipes dejaron de entrenar y se acercaron para saber a qué venía el alboroto.-El teniente Kanon acaba de llegar del Reino del Mar…_

Ángelo saco 50 euros de su billetera y se los dios a Kanon, había perdido la apuesta.

_-¿Kanon?-El general salió corriendo hacia la entrada del palacio. El rey le siguió, al igual que los príncipes. Kanon se estaba refrescando la cabeza en una de las fuentes de la entrada del palacio, mientras la pobre y agotada yegua saciaba su sed._

_-Ahí esta señores…-Informo el guardia._

_-¡KANON!-El general se acercó corriendo a su agotado hijo.- ¿Qué paso?-El muchacho tomo aire e iba a hablar, pero el agotamiento de los ultimo cuatro días fue superior y cayo inconsciente en los brazos de su progenitor.- ¡KANON!-El general comenzó a buscar heridas en el cuerpo de su hijo, solo percibió un par de rasguños y un agotamiento general.-Mi señor…_

_-Llévalo adentro, cuando despierte nos dirá que paso.-Sentencio el rey-Ángelo.-Miro a su hijo mayor-Ayúdalo a cargarlo…_

_-Si padre…-Ángelo ayudo al general a entrar al teniente inconsciente. –Tres años sin verte amigo… para que vuelvas en estas condiciones…-Murmuro el príncipe._

_-Shaina.-El rey miro a su hija, la peli verde se puso tensa- Ordena que refuercen las vigilancias en las fronteras… Que tus arqueras estén listas, es posible que lleguemos a necesitarlas.-La joven asintió, monto a un caballo y partió hacia el palomar real… donde se emitían gran parte de las ordenes.- ¿Qué demonios paso?_

-¿SHAINA Y ANGELO SON HERMANOS?-Exclamo sorprendido Afrodita.- bueno… los dos son de Italia… pero otra similitud no les veo…

-Dita… no empieces a interrumpir-gruño Camus.

_Kanon fue abriendo lentamente los ojos. Se hallaba en una cómoda cama, en una habitación bien amueblada. Se levantó de golpe al recordar todo lo que paso los últimos días… Alguien le puso una mano en el pecho, para que se recostara de nuevo, cuando miro…_

_-¿Tío?_

_-Acuéstate de nuevo Kanon…-Le ordeno su Tío y superior. El joven se recostó de nuevo, su tío le quito el paño de la frente y lo remojo un poco para volver a ponérselo luego._

_-¿Ya despertó? Aspros-Esa era la voz de su padre._

_-Si… Su alteza.-El hombre realizo una inclinación de la cabeza. El rey se acercó y se sentó en la cama del joven._

_-Ya sé que estas agotado… pero necesito que me digas que paso.-Pidió el rey amablemente. Kanon seguía sintiendo esa extraña opresión en el pecho. Tomo un poco de aire y les conto todo lo que había pasado, de como por poco y le agarran en la frontera. Como había logrado evadir misericordiosamente el peligro y llegado a ese lugar. Aun se sorprendía que no haya dormido en cuatro días, si no habían sido más..._

_-Así que, aparentemente, atraparon a Saga…-Dijo con voz queda su padre, Kanon asintió.-Me lo temía…-Al poco tiempo un halcón entro por la ventana, lo reconoció al instante.- ¿Horus?-Miro la nota que el ave traía sujeta de su pata. Él la tomo y la extendió:_

_"__Los reyes son hermanos. Traidores en varios reinos.__Derrocaran a los reyes__. __SAQUEN A KANON DE REINO DEL MAR, SU VIDA PELIGRA__Me están persiguiendo, no vengan a Elíseos__" S._

_-Ya tenemos el reporte de Saga…-Informo en un hilo de voz el general Defteros.-Mi señor. ¿Qué haremos ahora?_

_-Avísenle a Kaiser, Kardia, Degel, Asmita y Hakurei.-Ordeno, para luego mirar al general- Recuperaremos a Saga, lo prometo._

-Bueno… ya tenemos el nombre de los reyes…-comento Shion- mi maestro Hakurei es uno…

-Al igual que Asmita…-Miro de reojo a Shaka.-y no sé por qué… Me hago una idea de quién podría ser su heredero…-Camus solto un gruñido y los mayores de la orden sonrieron con pena.-Bueno… última cosa… Defteros era el nombre de Kanon en el siglo XVIII… En esa historia aparecen como dos personas distintas…

-Aparecemos como hijos de la reencarnación de Kanon.-informo Saga.- bueno… uno de dos a salvo…

-YA PAREN DE HABLAR-Ladro Camus. Para continuar con el capitulo al que solo le quedaban un par de renglones.

* * *

-Conclusiones… antes de que empieces el siguiente-Ángelo sonrió- si no entendí mal… Soy el heredero al trono…. Y Kanon ¿es mi amigo?

-Y uno de los tenientes de las legiones de tu "padre".-informo Shaka

-Que interesante…-informo Ángelo-Ya no me mires así… y sigue leyendo…

-Amordacen a Aioria -Pidió Camus cuando leyó el titulo del siguiente capítulo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el afectado.

-_Leones y Corderos._

-No te preocupes… guardare silencio-informo el chico.

_Él esquivo el ataque una rapidez casi divina, armo su arco y atravesó el corazón de su oponente con una flecha_

-Ese es Aioros…-comento alegre Athena, Camus soltó un bufido y continuo leyendo.

_No muy lejos de ahí, su hermano sostenía una vehemente batalla con tres hombres a la vez. _

Aioria embozo una sonrisa divertido… Claramente hablaban de él

_Luego de frenar otro ataque con una de sus espadas, a la que sujetaba cuidadosamente cuando disparaba con el arco. Se entrelazo en un combate de esgrima con un general del reino enemigo. Aioros, príncipe heredero del Imperio de los Leones, se movía con gracia al realizar sus hábiles y certeros movimientos. Aioros era, junto con su hermano, uno de los guerreros más férreos del ejército. Aunque poseía una gran habilidad con el arco se defendía muy bien en la esgrima. Las tropas enemigas comenzaron a retirarse, sin duda la batalla estaba terminando. Creía que llevaban alrededor de 8 horas peleando, dado que él sol ya se escondía. Su hermano apareció montando en un corcel prestado, por algún enemigo muerto, y le dio las rienda de otro segundo. Una vez seguros que la batalla había terminado, reunieron a las tropas y volvieron al campamento base._

_-Las tropas de Apsu cada vez atacan con mayor regularidad-Informo Aioria mientras espoleaba su montura, para estar a la par de su hermano.-Las fronteras están bien protegidas, no entiendo por qué insiste en atacarnos._

-¿Quién diablos es Apsu?-pregunto Shion- debe ser un enemigo inventado…

_-Sí, me eh dado cuenta-Aioros miro de reojo a su hermano menor y camarada de armas. En su mano derecha aun llevaba el arco, con dos flechas, para usar. Aioria le miro, había entendido el mensaje no era momento de hablar. Los enemigos tienen, curiosamente, las orejas muy largas._

-El mensaje de Saga, hablaba de espías y traidores…-comento Aldebaran.

_Aioria entro a la carpa mayor, seguido de su hermano Aioros. Echado, cómodamente en un almohadón, estaba un inmenso león de melena dorada. Aioros se le acercó y le acaricio la melena mientras el animal emitía un ligero ronroneo._

_-Señores-Un capitán ingreso al recinto, ganándose un rugido de advertencia del león.-Disculpen…_

_-Que se cuenten los heridos, los muertos y los sanos. -Aioros le miro.-A los heridos los curan, a los muertos le dan digno entierro y a los sanos le dan descanso…-El hombre asintió y se retiró- ¿No te cae simpático? Quimba -Comenzó a jugarle al animal ante la atenta, y burlona, mirada de su hermano menor._

_-A nadie le cae simpático-Su hermano le miro mientras se quitaba el casco-Buenos disparos por cierto, sigo creyendo que sería mejor que te quedaras con los arqueros. Con un príncipe vivo es suficiente. -Aioria rio ante la cara de pocos amigos de su hermano mayor._

_-Aioria, no me quedare atrás mientras tú y el resto arriesgan su vida. -Aioros se reincorporo y miro fijamente a los ojos a su hermano. –El imperio es mi deber… y_

_-Ya se, sacrificare mi vida para mantenerle seguro del enemigo si es necesario._

_-¿Siempre digo las mismas palabras?-Su hermano asintió.-Tengo que buscar otras…-Aioria soltó una risa.-Ven, vamos a ver cómo están las tropas…Quimba-El inmenso león se levantó y salió tras los jóvenes monarcas. Aioros llevaba consigo su arco, nunca se separaba de él… Mientras que Aioria llevaba dos espadas gemelas. Recorrieron el campamento visitando a los heridos y ayudando un poco. No querían sentirse unos inútiles. Luego de pasado unos días y de estar seguros que podían partir, el ejército se puso en marcha. Dejaron un contingente de hombres, a cargo de capitanes confiables, y partieron de regreso hacia el interior del reino. Los príncipes llegaron en plena noche al palacio con una reducida, eh innecesaria, escolta. Luego de estar dentro de los límites del castillo. Les despidieron agradeciendo el servicio brindado en el campo de batalla y pidiendo que estén alertas. Por si algo volvía a pasar y tenían que llamarlos para asistir al campo de batalla de nuevo._

* * *

_Aioros y Aioria subieron hacia los aposentos reales, ninguno a pesar de sentirse terriblemente sucios se bañó. Su cuerpo les pedía una cómoda cama y un buen descanso. Ya habían estado sucios por casi una semana, no les afectaría para nada una noche más._

-Dale… total lavan las sabanas las doncellas-informo burlón Angelo, ganándose un "Shhh" por parte de los hermanos de fuego.

_Una vez aseados y presentables los jóvenes nobles fueron al salón del trono, tenían que dar su reporte a su padre, el rey. Cuando entraron al salón del trono, siempre escoltados por el fiel Quimba, se encontraron que su padre estaba con los otros generales. Lo que era un muy mal augurio. Aioria y Aioros se arrodillaron ante el rey como muestra de respeto. Su padre con un movimiento de la mano les indico que se levantaran._

_-Sí están todos aquí. Algo malo debió de haber pasado en nuestra ausencia…-Aioros se colocó en su lugar, mientras su hermano hacia lo mismo._

_-Mensaje del reino de Cancro.-Informo la general del 5° regimiento.-No es nada alentador…_

_-Lithos_

-¿Lithos?-Camus releyó varias veces el nombre, al igual que los otros no caían.- ¿Ella es una general?

-Pero… si era una mocosa que ni sabia pelear…-comento Ángelo- ya está decidido… la autora de esa historia estaba re fumada cuando la escribió…-Camus continuo leyendo.

_-Lithos, déjame que yo explique-La joven realizo un movimiento de la cabeza, como muestra de entendimiento. El rey miro a sus generales.-La general Lithos ya sabe, dado que su regimiento es el más cercano a las fronteras de Cancro, ya que fue quien recibió el mensaje. Hace una semana atrás si no es más… El rey Manigoldo de Cancro, recibió información. Según esta información, varios reinos enemigos se están aliando para derrocar a los demás reyes…-Paso la mirada por sus generales, había visto un ligero brillo en los ojos de Lithos.-Por lo tanto, me temo que tendremos que aplicar la ley de frontera cerradas._

_-Mi señor…-Uno de los generales le miro-Eso…_

_-El imperio produce sus propios alimentos, tenemos minas donde extraemos los minerales y campos donde sacar el algodón para nuestras ropas, sin contar los rebaños de animales…-El rey le miro-No necesitamos comercializar con nadie, dado que nos podemos auto abastecer a nosotros mismos. Solo será por un par de semanas, pero hasta que todo este confirmado. Las fronteras se cierran. Lithos, Aioria y Aioros, quédense. Quiero escuchar sus reportes, el resto puede retirarse tienen trabajo que hacer.-Los generales asintieron y salieron del recinto. Los tres jóvenes se adelantaron y se arrodillaron ante el rey-Lithos, pude ver que te brillaron los ojos…_

_-Mi señor ¿Por qué suprimió información de vital importancia?-Los príncipes se miraron, también habían pensado lo mismo._

_-Lithos, como la única general mujer de mi ejército. Debes saber que hay cosas que no se deben decir. Tu prudencia fue lo que te coloco en ese lugar.-El rey acaricio con cuidado la cabeza del león dorado que estaba junto a él.-Según el mensaje, hay generales traidores en los reinos que planean el derrocamiento de los reyes._

_-¿Un golpe interno?-Aioros miro a su padre sorprendido._

_-Exacto, por eso preferí no decir esa información y que solo ustedes lo sepan.-El rey cerró los ojos-Son las únicas tres personas en la que tengo confianza… Al resto de los generales les tengo en duda._

_-Si me permite la pregunta-Lithos le miro- ¿A qué debo el honor de formar parte de su círculo de confianza?_

_-Dime Lithos ¿Cómo reaccionaron los demás al darse cuenta que eras mujer? ¿Cómo reaccionaron todos cuando permití a las mujeres formar parte del ejército en el escuadrón de arqueros?_

_-Mal, no querían saber nada incluso llegaron a golpearme cuando lo descubrieron y de no haber sido por Aioros. –La joven suspiro.- Y lo de las arqueras, que ahora protegen las murallas, de las ciudades más importantes… Tampoco les cayó en gracia._

-Que honor para Lithos…-comento Aioria.- ser la única general mujer…

-Puesto que seguro le costó obtener…-informo Camus… Con solo escuchar las palabras de la chica entendió que ese puesto había costado alcanzar.-seguramente Lithos paso las mil y una…-continuo leyendo.

_-Dime Lithos, siendo considerada la responsable de que yo pusiera en igual de condiciones al hombre y a la mujer.-El rey le miro.- ¿Que creen que te harían?-Aioros cerró con fuerza las manos y Aioria apretó con fuerza los dientes. -Lithos, tú vales más que los generales que se han retirado de este recinto. Eres lista y muy ágil durante el combate, en mi opinión una gran general.-La joven sonrió suavemente.-Pero para ellos no eres más que una campesina que fingió ser hombre para entrar al ejército._

_-Mi señor, yo les estoy muy agradecida por permitirme formar parte del ejército y por dejar que las mujeres también defendamos este país.-El rey le sonrió, cortando un poco con la seriedad de su rostro-Se lo que los otros generales piensan, que una cuerda en mi cuello no estaría mal si se le acompaña con una caída rápida desde la rama de un árbol. Puede contar con mi lealtad y mis huestes._

-Ah… esta no tiene nada de la chiquilla que conocimos…-informo Shaka- es muy avispada y sabe lo que pasa a su alrededor…

-Y cuenta con el apoyo del rey y de los príncipes…-informo Saga.

-¿Me dejan leer?-Camus continuo con la lectura.

* * *

_-Mi señor si me permite me retiro, mis tropas me esperan-La joven se levantó y se retiró luego de realizar una delicada reverencia. El metal de su armadura realizaba unos ligeros repliques al impactar a cada paso con el suelo. Aioros le miraba irse, se había reincorporado con su hermano para despedirla. Adoraba a Lithos, siempre tan segura de sí misma y poseedora de una bella mirada soñadora._

_-Lithos es una buena opción…-Le dijo su padre al oído, haciendo que el joven diera un salto y su hermano ahogara una risa._

_-Pero que dices padre…-Aioros se ruborizo un poco-Lithos eso solo una conocida, una hermana de armas.-Se controló ocultando su vergüenza.-Le tengo mucho aprecio no lo puedo negar._

_-Aprecio…-Aioria le miro-No quieras esconder lo que pasa frente a nosotros Aioros, soy tu hermano y él es nuestro padre. Si no te conociéramos, diría que te gusta Lithos desde hace rato…-Aioria le dedico una mirada un tanto felina._

_-Por favor, no digan sandeces…-Aioros salió del recinto sintiendo las mejillas arder. Su padre y su hermano siempre diciendo esas cosas. A él no le gustaba Lithos solo era una amiga. Se dirigió hacia los establos encontrándose con una curiosa escena._

-Aioros y Lithos…Aioros y Lithos -comenzó a canturrear Kiki, sentado en las piernas de Mu.

-Kiki, te recuerdo que soy un miembro de la orden dorada y tu un aprendiz -Aioros fulmino con la mirada al niño- me debes respeto.

-El te tiene que respetar…-Saga le lanzo una mirada burlona- nosotros no…-el arquero paso saliva. Ahora seria mortificado por el resto de su vida… por culpa de esa historia.

_A Lithos, general del 5° regimiento, le comenzaba a faltar el aire. En vano trababa_ de _liberar su cuello de la opresión que ejercían en él. Había sufrido peores cosas, no dejaría que un simple apretón en el cuello le hiciera hablar. Aunque el codiciado aire comenzaba a faltarle, lo que le provocaba un ardo en los pulmones y una punzada en la cabeza._

_-Que decía el mensaje… perra. Habla.-Le ordeno su par. Lithos le miro desafiante a pesar de sentirse en completa desventaja._

_-Que el mozo de cuadra se coge a tu esposa…-Le dijo mientras sonreía con burla, lo que provocó que la presión en su cuello se intensificara. Escucharon un ruido y este la soltó, Lithos se sujetó contra la pared para evitar caer de rodillas._

-Mirala al Lithos…-comento sorprendido Aldebarán-jamás la hubiera imaginando diciendo esas cosas… -Los otros asintieron, incluso a Camus le había sorprendido las palabras de la joven.

_-Si valoras tu vida, me dirás luego lo que decía el verdadero mensaje…-El general se retiró por otro camino, Lithos sintió un ligero golpe al costado del brazo. Cuando levanto la vista se encontró que, Aioros se le acercaba con una expresión de rabia en el rostro. En una de sus manos aun llevaba un par de piedritas._

_-Golpeaste algo con piedritas…-Lithos sonrió luego de tomar una bocanada de aire._

_-Porque algo me dice que no es la primera vez que pasa.-Aioros le atravesó con la mirada, la joven se la esquivo._

_-Tu padre está en lo cierto, si le derrocan yo salgo perdiendo.-La chica se paró firme y busco su casco con la mirada.-Y no, no es la primera vez que pasa.-La chica fue por su montura, Aioros no iba a dejar que se fuera así no más Lithos le diría todo._

_-Lithos por que no dijiste nada antes.-El chico tomo las riendas del animal, para evitar que la general se fuera._

_-¿Me hubieran creído?-la joven le miro escéptica._

_-Mi padre si.-Él joven le miro dolido.-Yo también, lo mismo Aioria._

_-Los demás no. Todos los demás piensan igual que él.-La chica le miró fijamente._

_-No todos…-Aioros le miro-Estoy seguro que no todos.-La joven sonrió ligeramente.-Ven vamos a montar juntos así te distraes un poco.-el príncipe fue por su montura.-Con Aioria tenemos un lugar de paseo especial…_

-Un lugar de paseo especial…-canturreo burlón Ángelo- te re querías voltear a la general… No te hagas Aioros… se nota a leguas que te re gustaba… En la historia.-el arquero se puso rojo como un tomate.

_Cabalgaban en silencio, ninguno decía nada. Como antes, Aioros llevaba consigo su arco y dos flechas, Lithos llevaba el arco al hombro y dos espadas pendiendo de su cintura. Ambos llevaban puestas sus armaduras. Se detuvieron en un pequeño arroyo con cascada para beber un poco. Aioros le miraba las marcas en el cuello. Supuso que Lithos las escondería con maquillaje, no lo haría con un pañuelo. Ella la gran mayoría de las veces que había reunión de generales se coloca un pañuelo al cuello. Supuso que era para amedrentarla, pero Lithos jamás se mordía la lengua._

_Ella había presenciado la destrucción de su pueblo, luego de eso, tomo la armadura de su padre y se hizo pasar por chico. Un chico muy callado de apariencia menuda, pero que demostraba grandes habilidades en el uso de las armas…_

-No sé por qué… pero me suena de algún lado…-comento Ángelo…

-Eh… chicos…-Camus les miro- _**Autora: En realidad me inspire en Mulan para hacer a Lithos, solo que la puse como una guerrera más lista y experimentada que la primera mencionada.**_

-¿eso… está ahí?-pregunto Aioros.- ¿POR QUE ME EMPAREJASTE CON LITHOS?

-_**Autora: porque se me antojo.-**_Camus arqueo una ceja.-que sincera… Ya dudo que nos vaya a hablar… ahora sigue el texto normal…-Camus continuo con la lectura del cuento.

_Recuerdo._

_Aioros caminaba tranquilo por el campamento, tenía 17 años y no estaba solo en ese campamento. Su padre estaba en una de las carpas con los generales. Le llamo la atención ver algunos de los soldados llevarse a uno de los más jóvenes del ejercito hacia el bosque. Pudo reconocer quien era porque solo había una persona en toda la legión con tan menuda apariencia. Era ese chico callado llamado Lithos, fue tras ellos motivado por la curiosidad. No paso mucho hasta que escucho burlas, insultos y gritos de dolor de una joven... Temió lo peor, pensó que los soldados habían atrapado a una campesina y que la idea era "presentársela" a Lithos. Se fue acercándose con la espada desenvainada, el jamás perdonaría esos actos bestiales. Se detuvo en seco detrás de un árbol al ver quien era la persona que emitía los gritos._

_-Así que te metiste al ejercito eh nenita-Uno de los soldados golpeo el vientre desprotegido de Lithos, quien de no ser que era sujetada por dos más hubiera caído al suelo. De la boca y nariz de la joven caía sangre. ¿Lithos es una chica? La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua helada. Era ella quien gritaba de dolor._

_-Hay que enseñarle a la mocosa cual es el lugar de las mujeres en este mundo…-Dijo uno mientras reía a mandíbula suelta.-El ejército es para hombres… no para mujerzuelas…-Al oír esto Aioros salió de su escondite, hecho una furia, con espada en mano.- ¿Su alteza? ¿Qué hace usted tan lejos del campamento?_

_-Suelten a esa chica…-sujetó con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada mientras apretaba los dientes._

_-Príncipe, esta cría se metió al ejercito-Uno de los que sujetaba a Lithos miro al príncipe- desobedeció una de las leyes más importantes de todas._

_-En ninguna ley dice que las mujeres no puedan integrar el ejército-El joven les miro furico, que no le vinieran con esas mentiras porque desde que era pequeño había tenido que aprender sinfines de leyes.-SUELTEN A ESA CHICA AHORA._

_-Su alteza merece ser castigada por lo que hizo…-Le informo uno._

_-Los que serán castigados son ustedes si no la sueltan. -Aioros miro a la lastimada Lithos, de los ojos de la joven caían lágrimas._

-Y ahora Aioros se enfrenta a espada limpia-comenzó burlón Milo-para rescatar a la doncella en problemas.

_-Su alteza… regrese al campamento.-Dijo uno de los mayores.-Esta traidora pagara caro su osadía…-La joven de corta cabellera verde e intensos ojos verdes le miro, le pedía ayuda con la mirada._

_-Ustedes son los traidores… por querer impartir justicia cuando no son más que soldados…-Aioros se les acerco con paso desafiante.- Suéltenla ahora._

_-Príncipe… mejor será que se valla….-Comento uno mientras llevaba su mano a la empuñadura de su espada._

_-Ustedes es mejor que se vayan-Dijo una áspera voz, el rey apareció con cara de pocos amigos (la cara que solía tener el 90% del día)-Suelten a esa chica…-Ordeno el monarca._

-Bueno… por no menos aclara que el emperador estaba serio gran parte del día…-comento algo divertido Kanon.-te salvo papi… Aioros.

_-Rey Kaiser… esta chica.-comenzó uno_

_-Esa chica ah mostro una gran habilidad en el campo de batalla y ustedes la castigan por ser mujer.-El rey llevo su mano a su espada lo mismo que las dos personas que le acompañaban (un general y un capitán de confianza)._

_-Mi señor las mujeres no pueden formar parte del ejercito.-Informo uno de los agresores._

_-Dime en que ley esta ese dictamen.-El rey avanzó un paso, dando a entender que le importaba poco lo que decían los soldados- Porque soy yo quien las hace y te aseguro que en ninguna de las leyes dice eso. Lo que ustedes le han hecho a esa niña, no es más que una muestra de su salvajismo. Suéltenla ahora.-Los dos que sujetaban a la indefensa Lithos le soltaron, dejando a la joven de 16 años caer de rodillas al suelo. Aiorios se acercó a la chica y le cubrió con su propia capa. La ropa de Lithos, una camiseta gastada y un pantalón marrón, estaban cubiertos por la sangre que caía de la boca y nariz de la chica. Aioros miro con ira a los guerreros._

_-COMO SE ATREVEN HACERLE ESO A UNA CHICA-El chico estaba hecho una furia, eso era algo imperdonable._

-Ahora Aioros monta en cólera y mata a más de uno-comento divertido Angelo.

_-Aioros, llévate a Lithos de regreso al campamento.-Le ordeno su padre, el príncipe supo por el tono frio de voz de su padre que no aceptaba replicas. Cargo a la asustada y lastimada Lithos en brazos y regreso al campamento. Cuando paso con la joven, cubierta con su capa, frente a los demás soldados. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca al escucharles susurrar idioteces. Llevo a Lithos a su carpa personal y la recostó en su "cama". Fue a buscar un poco de agua tibia y un trozo de tela de algodón, junto con algunas otras cosas para primeros auxilios. Con sumo cuidado comenzó a limpiarle la cara a Lithos, la joven estaba aterrada se encontraba en el mutismo total. Luego de curarle las heridas le ordeno a Lithos que se acostara a dormir. Que él velaría por ella, la joven entre sollozos ahogados quedo dormida. Se quejaba dormida de algunos dolores, lo cual preocupaba un poco a Aioros. Este no había tenido el valor, ni la desvergüenza suficiente, para pedirle a Lithos que se quitara la remera y revisar los golpes de su vientre... Su padre llego como una hora después. Mientras él con cuidado acariciaba el pelo de Lithos._

-Y….-comenzaron los demás

-Y… nada… El libro cabrón no me da el resto del texto-informo Camus. Por lo cual todos hicieron muecas.

-¿Qué le paso a la señorita Lithos?-Kiki miro atentamente a su maestro.

-Si de adulta es una general…-informo Mu.- quiere decir que siguió en el ejército-informo.

-Bueno… aprovechemos para comer mientras el libro termina de "cargar" la actualización.-comento algo burlón Milo.

_Continuara_


	5. Drama

_Drama._

_-¿Que harás con ella?_

_-Por qué preguntas eso hijo._

_-Las mujeres no forman parte de ningún ejercito…-Aioros le miro, con ojos suplicantes-Papá no dejes que le lastimen…_

_-Aioros, hay varios reinos que tienen mujeres entre sus tropas.-El rey le miro, mientras tomaba asiento ante el sorprendido joven.-Cancro, Bluegard y Reino de Luz son ejemplos de ellos.-El rey le sonrió para calmar a su hijo.-Aquí no es normal tener mujeres en las tropas, pero creo que podríamos hacer la excepción con Lithos. Ella demostró ser una gran guerrera…_

_-¿Puedes?_

_-Si ella quiere seguir en el ejército-El rey se levantó y miro sobre su hombro-No me opondré. Además las mujeres normalmente salen de cacería y poseen muy buena puntería, supongo que podríamos colocar arqueras en las ciudades… -Aioros sonrió. Su padre le estaba tendiendo la solución.-Pero te repito si ella quiere._

_Fin del recuerdo._

_-Lithos.-Aioros detuvo su montura y le miro. La general le imito, mientras movía un poco su adolorido cuello.- ¿Por qué te quedaste en el ejército? Nunca me lo dijiste._

_-Mi padre era militar… yo era su única hija…-la joven le miro-Y como sabrás, para los militares, no tener un hijo que le suceda… es una deshonra.-La joven suspiro-Decidí comenzar a entrenar a escondidas, en el bosque, dispuesta a esperar el momento de demostrarle a mi padre que yo no deshonraría a la familia._

_-¿Por eso fingiste ser un varón y meterte en el ejército?-Aioros le miro sorprendido, para luego sonreírle.-Lithos, si tu padre no se siente honrado de ti, es un idiota. Las niñas quieren ser tu… todas quieren ser la gran general Lithos.-El joven puso su caballo a la par de la chica.-La primer general mujer de la historia del Imperio de los Leones. La primera mujer que se vistió de guerrero y mostro su fuerza en el campo de batalla, la que no teme decir lo que piensa… Lithos te volviste un ejemplo a seguir para cientos de niñas y jóvenes.-El príncipe le sonrió con dulzura.- Te volviste una gran mujer, una persona de confianza. En la que yo tengo confianza.-El príncipe miro fijamente esos bellos ojos azules- Tienes solo 23 años… y mira todo lo que has logrado… Por ti misma._

_-Eso es lo que me da fuerzas para seguir adelante.-La chica le miro-Saber que confías en mi…-Espoleo a su montura y se alejó de ahí veloz. "Saber que confías en mi…" El príncipe vio desaparecer a la joven de cabello verde corto y ojos azules._

Todos, incluso Camus y Athena, estallaron en risas.

-Te re corto el rostro Aioros-Mascara se torcía de la risa- tu todo romántico y ella fría como un pedazo de hielo… Y yo que creía que Camus era insensible.-muchos estallaron en risas, mientras el noveno guardián maldecía a Milo. ¿Por qué tenía que encontrar ese maldito libro?

-Che un aplauso para la Lithos de la historia, que resultó ser una mujer con todas las letras-exclamo burlón Ikki, varios aplaudieron sarcásticamente. Dado que las palabras ofendieron a las mujeres presentes.

-Hay más….-informo Camus cuando se contuvo.

_-Siempre confiare en ti, Lithos…-Dijo Aioros mientras hacía dar la vuelta a su montura.-De eso jamás tengas dudas… Yo sé quién eres…-y también se lo que siento por ti… dijo su propia voz, traicionera, dentro de su cabeza. _

-¡ESTA ENAMORADO DE LITHOS!-Exclamo Saga burlón, todos estallaron en risas. Si había alguna duda, esta había desaparecido de un manotazo.

-YA PARENLE-Rugió el molesto Aioros, que se levantaba de su lugar-son un montón de inmaduros…-comenzó a irse, pero Athena le agarró del brazo.

-Siéntate, perdona Aioros… No es de mala intensión.-el joven volvió a sentarse, solo porque Athena le ordenaba.

-Una flecha, no será suficiente, para matar a la bruja que me acaba de humillar con ese texto…-gruño el joven.

-Esto parece interesante-comento Camus, sacando a todos de sus pensamientos burlones.

-¿Qué cosa es interesante maestro?-pregunto Hyoga.

-Capitulo seis: _Memoria perdida._

-Ahora sabremos por qué ese título para la historia.-comento sonriente Aldebarán- que esperas lee.

_El jinete, montado en una preciosa yegua negra, espoleo suavemente al animal. Como los otros no sabían quién era realmente, como tampoco sabían cómo era su rostro, le trataban como a un igual. El capitán le había ordenado patrullar el éste del pueblo. La zona de bosques. Sombra caminaba con paso calmo, dado que su jinete no veía la necesidad de agotar al animal con una carrera innecesaria..._

_Espoleo un poco al animal, el día era completamente radiante. Extrañaba la compañía de sus leales Yato y Jabu. Pero cuando él estaba en servicio, no podían acompañarle le expondrían a ser reconocido o que les reconocieran a ellos. Sombra galopaba tranquilamente, Milo se acomodó un poco la estola que cubría su rostro. Hacía mucho calor, en momentos como ese odiaba el ser un príncipe. Si fuera un campesino común, no tendría problema de dejarse conocer por todos. Si fuera una persona común, muchas cosas en su vida cambiarían… Tendría amigos de su edad, podría salir a galopar a rostro descubierto y hacer muchas cosas que no podría hacer siendo un príncipe._

-Es un príncipe.-Mascara hizo una mueca- pero el infeliz lo daría todo con tal de ser una persona normal. Patético.

_Cerro un poco los ojos… no es que no le gustara ser un príncipe, _(mascara hizo una mueca)_ disfrutaba los paseos con Yato y Jabu, como también los paseos con su padre y sus cabalgatas solitarias a la luz de la luna. Escucho a Sombra emitir un relincho, el príncipe abrió los ojos y se sujetó con fuerza de la montura. No paso mucho hasta que escucho el siseo de una serpiente… Sombra, comenzó a correr sin querer escuchar sus órdenes u obedecer los tirones de las riendas. La yegua descontrolada, por causa de la cobra, comenzó su frenética carrera._

_-Calma Sombra…calma…-trato de hacerle reaccionar Milo, mientras tiraba de las riendas del animal. Este paso entre unas ramas demasiado bajas para que Milo esquivara… el joven se golpeó la cabeza y quedo ligeramente aturdido… en la corrida de la yegua se volvió a golpear la cabeza con la saliente de un árbol derribado y lastimarse un brazo de la misma forma. Ahí termino de atontarse, perdiendo el control total de la montura cayo pesadamente al suelo… dándose el último golpe necesario para perder el conocimiento. Quedo tumbado a mitad de un desolado camino perdido en el tiempo. _

-Te hiciste…-Aioria miro a Kiki y la mirada serie de Mu- eso me dolió hasta mi Milo.-iba a soltar otra palabra, pero por su seguridad no le convenia.

_Al rato Sombra volvió por su jinete… Milo seguía inconsciente, en el suelo, el animal se quedó cerca del joven. Un buen caballo traído de las tierras del sur… Donde la fama de los corceles era intimidante y atrayente. Caballos que solo aceptaban a un jinete, y debes en cuando a un segundo si su jinete le autorizaba, aunque sonara raro. Esto era cierto, muchos lo habían comprobado con sus propios ojos. Esos animales solo respondían a una persona._

-Caballos inteligentes.-comento burlón Kanon- bueno dicen que esos bichos son inteligentes.

-¿Qué le va a pasar la señor Milo?-pregunto Seiya, quien parecía muy entusiasmado por saber cómo continuaba la historia.- porque en ese estado está a la merced de cualquier traidor.

-Lo mismo estaban pensado Seiya-informo Saga.-lo mismo pensaba, ese chico esta indefenso mientras esta inconsciente… y estando en un bosque, no solo le pueden atacar los humanos.

-DÉJENME LEER.

_El comerciante vagaba sin rumbo fijo con su carreta con dosel. Cuando el camino, completamente solitario, le otorgo la vista de un curioso objeto se detuvo. Descendió de la carreta y se acercó al fardo recubierto de una tela azul aterciopelada. Se hacía una idea que era ese bulto y le terminaba de confirmar el caballo negro, que pastaba cerca de ahí. Cuando se acercó al objeto en el suelo, el caballo comenzó a caminar hacia este también emitiendo un relincho de advertencia._

_-¿Primero tiras a tu jinete y ahora quieres protegerle?-El hombre soltó una risa burlona, se arrodillo junto al bulto y le movió.- Si, eres un soldado del reino de Antares… Tienes la capa llena de tierra y al parecer te hirieron en el brazo. Y por desgracia sigues vivo…-El hombre realizo una mueca de disgusto. Con sumo cuidado le quito la estola del rostro, dejando a la vista un bonito rostro de un joven de no más de 18 años.-Eres un crio…-Estallo en risas.- ¿Qué es esto rojo?-Le quito el casco y encontró un fuerte golpe en la frente. El pelo azul del joven, cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás, estaba manchado de sangre seca.-Bueno lo subo a la carreta, para cuando despierta le saco información y dinero…_

-Fuiste Milo-comento Camus- con ese golpazo en la cabeza, creo saber por qué el título…

-Encima terminaste con un patán…-informo indignado Dohko.- continua leyendo Camus.-el joven así lo hizo.

* * *

_-Buenos días caballero… ¿Durmió bien estos días?-Pregunto el pelirrojo burlón._

_-¿Dónde estoy?-Pregunto el joven, mientras se sentaba para estar más cómodo._

_-Pues… estas a más de dos días, a caballo, del lugar donde te encontré.-Dijo el hombre._

_-¿Quién es usted?-El joven por alguna razón se miró, aun vestía las ropas del ejercito… aunque, ignoraba que se trataba de eso su vestimenta. Por alguna razón se llevó su mano izquierda al hombro derecho. Algo le decía que no podía dejar que vieran lo que sea que tuviera en el hombro._

_-Mis amigos me llaman Toll…-El hombre sonrió, Death Toll, corrigió dentro de su cabeza._

-¿DEATH TOLL?-Preguntaron todos a coro.

-Ya está, Milo-Camus miro a su amigo- fuiste, definitivamente, este es general que tu "padre" exilio.

-De seguro tortura a Milo hasta la locura o le hace centenares de cosas-informo sonriente Mascara.

-O tal vez no le reconoce.-comento Afrodita.

-Lee…-Milo miro atentamente a su amigo- quiero saber que pasara.

_-Mis amigos me llaman Toll…-El hombre sonrió, Death Toll, corrigió dentro de su cabeza.- ¿Tu? ¿Se puede saber el nombre del joven que rescate de los buitres?-El joven cerró los ojos, para luego negar con la cabeza.- ¿No qué?_

_-No puedo decirte mi nombre, porque no me acuerdo…-El muchacho le miro, con sus impresionantes ojos turquesas, el hombre arqueo una ceja. Su mente estaba, en gran parte, en blanco el chico no sabía decir quién era…_

_-¿Debió de haber sido este golpazo que tienes aquí?-El hombre hizo presión en la herida de la frente. El mercenario lastimado hizo una mueca- Si, sin duda estas… Jodido muchacho… Tu corcel te tumbo y tú no recuerdas nada…-El hombre sonrió burlón-Estas para caer en manos de un enemigo…_

-Eso no sonó lindo-comento Kiki- ¿qué le hará ese señor malo al señor Milo?

_-¿Mi caballo?-El muchacho se paró y salió de la carreta detenida. Su montura estaba atada a la carreta.- Hola muchacha…-El joven se acercó al animal y toco la testuz de este. La yegua dejo que el chico le acariciara.- ¿Cómo te llamas?-Cerro los ojos… como se llamaba ese hermosa yegua negra. Sabía que podía recordar ese nombre, era un nombre importante si lograba recordar el nombre del caballo sería capaz de recordar el suyo luego.-Sombra… así te llamas-El comerciante miro al joven sonriente, pero principalmente la espada. Una bonita espada de no ser porque la empuñadura era de bronce, la hubiera robado hace rato._

_- ¿Sombra?-El pelirrojo se le acerco aprovechando que el joven le daba la espalda.-mmm que curioso nombre, también tu espada… Esos escorpiones trabajados…-El hombre se acercó un poco más sin quitar la sonrisa zorruna de su rostro. El joven estaba tan distraído, al recordar el nombre de su caballo, que no presto atención al sujeto de ojos pequeños._

-Pero date vuelta idiota…-Afrodita se mordía las uñas.-de seguro le apuñala…

_-Sí, supongo…-El muchacho bajo la vista y miro la empuñadura, tenía razón era una empuñadora muy curiosa, a él le parecía bonita._

_-Oí decir por ahí, que el mejor guerrero del reino de Antares tiene una espada parecida…-informo distraídamente…- Y que varios reyes, enemigos, quieren su cabeza._

-Descansa en paz Milo de Antares.-comento Nachi-lo matara, eso está asegurado.

_-Pobre hombre…-El caballo soltó un relincho, el joven se dio vuelta al instante. Justo en el momento que su "salvador" le golpeaba con fuerza en el mismo lugar, donde tenía el anterior golpe. _

-Hasta mí me dolió-informo Camus.-No vez Milo, eres un confiado incluso en el cuento-su amigo hizo una mueca.

_El joven misterioso cayó al suelo aturdido. Death Toll aprovecho el estado de aturdimiento, del joven, y le ato las manos en la espalda._

_-Si eres quien yo creo… Sí… eres el escorpión azul… Me pagaran una fortuna por entregarte a cualquier enemigo del reino de Antares.-El muchacho soltó una queja.- Quédate quieto… Esto no estaría pasando si el mendigo rey, no me hubiera echado fuera de sus tropas…-Death Toll realizo una mueca, al recordar al mocoso impertinente que en este momento era el rey, como tampoco nunca pudo olvidar al maldito del rey Degel. Ocultando el hecho que el príncipe seguía vivo- Si eres escorpión azul. Por mi perfecto…-el hombre sonrió cruelmente se desquitaría, sacándole al mejor guerrero._

* * *

-Venganza patética-informo Mascara.

-Te recuerdo, que escorpión azul y Milo son la misma persona-Shaka le miro atentamente- le estaría robando el hijo a su mayor enemigo.

-Retiro lo dicho, a Kardia le caerá como una patada.-Camus siguió con la historia.

* * *

_-Pues si no eres él… Hay varios reinos que necesitan esclavos… En el reino de Antares, el rey Kardia, lo prohibió hace 25 años… Por lo tanto no puedo venderte aquí…-Río en su oído de forma burlona.-Camina… si no logro venderte… Puedes ser mi esclavo… Hay veces que me siento solito…-Al oír esto, el joven intento soltarse, ahora si se asustó…-Quédate quieto… Arriba. –Subió al joven a la carreta, le costó el chico no colaboraba en nada, y le sujeto uno de los pies a un grillete amurado a la pared de madera.-Por cierto precioso… Tienes que permanecer calladito…-Le amordazo con fuerza.-Un solo ruidito… y te quedas sin pantalón…_

-¿Qué quiere decir eso de sentirse solito?-pregunto Kiki, los mayores se miraron.

-Kiki, creo que es hora de que te vayas a dormir.-Mu desapareció y volvió al poco tiempo. Había sido una pequeña pelea. Pero Kiki se había acostado a dormir. Camus prosiguió.

_El chico abrió bien grande las gemas turquesas.-Que bonitos ojos… creo que le erraron un poco, son turquesas no azules…-El hombre rio-O tal vez no…-el hombre rio.-te dicen escorpión azul, por qué no queda escorpión turquesa…_

_Se bajó y le quito la silla a la yegua, para luego tirarla despreocupadamente sobre las piernas del soldado. El muchacho soltó un ligero gruñido, ese maldito le había sacado la espada y la daga que traía consigo... Escucho como el otro pasaba silbando por uno de los costados de la carreta. Al poco rato comenzó la marcha. El joven cerró los ojos… "Hijo recuerda que nunca deben ver el dibujo de tu hombro derecho" La voz en su mente le llamo la atención… Quien quiera que le hablara, lo hacía como si le estuviera diciendo esas palabras a un niño._

_Salón del trono. Palacio real._

_-No hay rastros del escorpión azul… hace dos días que no aparece-Informo Fudo. El rey tenía una mueca que parecía realmente preocupada, como si esas palabras le afectaran más de lo esperado.- ¿Mi señor sucede algo?-El rey le miro, a todos los generales les recorrió una sensación fría por la columna vertebral._

_-Jabu, Yato… Salgan de ahí.-Ordeno el hombre. Los generales se miraron ¿quiénes eran esas personas que nombro el rey? Al poco tiempo de entre las columnas salieron las dos criaturas rubias de ojos azules que habían visto hace una semana atrás. Se acercaron al trono para luego arrodillarse ante el rey-Ya saben que hacer… -Los jóvenes asintieron (Quiero a mi hijo de regreso… Fue lo que escucharon ellos, esa era la verdadera orden), se retiraron con paso rápido de ahí._

_-¿Qué hacían esos niños ahí?-Pregunto el indignado Ionia, esos mocosos se estaban volviendo una pesadilla solía verlos seguido últimamente._

_-Pues escuchar lo que hablamos… no te das cuenta Ionia…-Comento burlón Harbinger.- Pero la pregunta es: ¿Por qué señor les permitió escuchar lo que hablamos?-el general miro al rey quien solo frunció el entrecejo, para luego abandonar el trono._

_-Sencillamente…-El rey comenzó a abandonar la habitación.-Son como mis hijos… Además esas dos criaturas son más efectivas que todo un ejército… Encontraran el rastro del escorpión azul antes de lo que ustedes piensan…-El rey término de salir de la habitación._

* * *

_-Fudo…-Sísifo le miro… No sabía cómo decir esa pregunta. El de ojos, multicolor, les miro._

_-El escorpión azul es el príncipe…-Harbinger sonrió con burla.-Apuesto mis tierras a que es él. El rey parecía preocupado como padre, no preocupado como rey._

_-Harbinger no digas estupideces…-Ilias le miro con reproche._

_-Vamos Ilias, si tu hijo desapareciera de golpe tu tendrías el mismo semblante.-El general tuerto le miró fijamente.-No digas que no es así… tú tienes un hijo, seguramente sabes lo que está pasando el rey en este momento._

_-Suponiendo que Habinger está en lo cierto…-Lugonis les miro- ¿Por qué el rey no dijo nada?_

_-Por que decir que, mi hijo, está desaparecido… es poner fecha para su ejecución.-Los generales se sorprendieron al ver al rey, recargado contra una columna, de brazos cruzados. No le habían visto llegar.-Miren, Habinger está en lo cierto, él es mi hijo.-Les miro fijamente con sus gemas turquesas. Los que habían estado cerca del escorpión azul, no podían negar que eran iguales… Los mismos ojos de ese extraño celeste, de un turquesa exquisito muy raro de ver en Antares._

-¿Le está alagando los ojos a Milo?-Shaina puso cara pensativa. Camus soltó un gruñido y siguió con las palabras de Kardia.

_-Si vine, es porque estoy seguro que los otros tres están muy lejos ya, festejando la desaparición del escorpión azul. Aunque no sepan quien es realmente, gracias a dios no lo saben._

_-Por qué…-comenzó Sísifo._

_-¿No les dije que él es mi hijo? ¿Ustedes lo harían si estuvieran en mi lugar? -Kardia les miro burlón-Es más fácil asesinar a un hombre durante la batalla de dos ejércitos, que a sangre fría a la salida de una cantina.-Cerro los ojos, sin abandonar su posición.-Jabu y Yato son los guardias personales de mi hijo… A parte que mi propio hijo les ha entrenado. Si quieren ser útiles, vigilen a los otros tres disimuladamente, algo me dice que no tardaran en aliarse con el enemigo.-El rey abandono su lugar y comenzó a irse._

_-Mi señor espere-Fudo se le acerco- ¿Por qué no quiere que busquemos a su hijo?_

_-No es por qué no confíe en ustedes.-El rey les miro-Si no, porque me llego un mensaje ayer. Es mejor tener a los de confianza cerca… Manigoldo asegura que la noche se acerca.-Los generales asintieron, entendieron el mensaje._

-Doble razón para preocuparse-Shion hizo una mueca. -malas noticias del extranjero y el hijo perdido.

-¿Soy la guardia del príncipe?-Janu sonrió, lleno de orgullo.

-Sí, viste Jabu, solo en un mundo de fantasía tienes éxito-comento burlo Geki, robando una buenas carcajadas.

* * *

_-Mira las ramas…-Jabu revisaba todo los alrededores.-Al parecer sombra paso corriendo a gran velocidad… están partidas y las huellas poseen una buena distancia entre ellas._

_-¿Se habrá desbocado?-concluyo Yato, su hermano menor se encogió de hombros. Escucharon unos ruidos y se encontraron con el hijo del general Ilias. En la grupa de su montura llevaba un venado muerto._

_-Hola…-les miro algo dudoso- ¿Qué hacen?... Es peligroso andar por aquí, está lleno de serpientes… Si no conoces la zona puedes caer cerca de sus nidales._

_-¿Serpientes?_

_-¿Nidales?-Jabu y Yato se miraron, Sombra era muy nerviosa cuando se trataba de serpientes… Ahí tenían una posible razón que justificara el rastro de la carrera.- ¿Pero dónde están? Él siempre supo controlarla…_

_-Está lleno de ramas bajas… algunas están partidas.-Yato miro de nuevo un árbol cuyas ramas más delgadas estaban rotas.-Pudo haberse caído…_

_-¿De qué hablan?-Regulus le miraba curioso. Esa parte del bosque la conocía de memoria._

_-Asuntos del rey…-Jabu monto a su yegua.-Vamos Yato, tenemos que encontrarle._

_-Vamos… Adiós-Se comenzaron a irse. Yato, a pie, llevaba a su caballo de las riendas para poder observar mejor el lugar._

_-Conozco la zona puedo serles de mucha ayuda…-dijo Regulus mientras se le acercaba, olía una aventura… y no quería perdérsela.-Si seguimos por aquí, saldrán a un viejo camino rural desértico… Nadie lo usa.-informo… Los hermanitos se miraron, parecían intercambiar información mentalmente con una sola mirada._

_-Nos acompañaras hasta el final del bosque y regresaras… No le dirás a nadie que nos viste, esto es asunto del rey- Informo y ordeno Yato, Regulus asintió… Tal vez, con algo de suerte, terminara acompañando a esos chicos en la aventura encomendada por el rey._

-Dos van a salvar a Milo, este de paseo-comento algo burlón Ichi.- esto se va a poner bueno… ¿Qué le paso a Milo?

-Ahí termina el capítulo-informo Camus mientras pasaba de hoja.

-De seguro lo encuentran completamente desmemoriado, lo llevan ante Kardia y termina siendo usado, por los traidores, para matar a su propio padre-comento Afrodita de lo más sonriente.

-¿Ya quisieras?-Camus arqueo una ceja, mientras hablaba para sí mismo.

-¿Eh?

-Es que apareció: _**Ya quisieras, pero no insultes mi intelecto, eso es algo muy trillado.**_

-¿Puedes leer el siguiente capítulo?-pregunto educadamente Marin.

-Son casi las dos de la mañana…-informo Camus al ver la hora.

-LEE-Le gruñeron todos.

-Parezco su esclavo, no su amigo-informo el de Acuario mientras abría el cuento nuevamente.- _Búsqueda y planes._

_Sus ojos estaban cerrados y hacia lo imposible para no ceder. Sentía la presión en su nuca, tenía que llamarse dichoso que empezaran con eso y no con algo peor. Había escuchado lo que le pasaba a los soldados que agarraban, por suerte él nunca había tenido que presenciar eso. Sintió como tiraban de su cuello hacia arriba. Tomo una buena bocanada de aire._

_-¿Va a hablar teniente…?-le pregunto el soldado cuando le saco la cabeza de la fuete llena de agua donde le estaba ahogando._

_-Gracias por el agua, desde que me encerraron me han matado de sed…-respondió burlón, para luego le volvieran a meter la cabeza bajo el agua._

-¿Eso lo dijo Saga?-Kanon soltó una pequeña risita- hay hermano, te dieron mucha actitud sardónica.

-Fue un comentario perfecto-alago Mascara- quedo perfecto para la ocasión… aunque yo hubiera dicho otra cosa…

_Kanon era quien más resistía bajo el agua, su hermano sabía bucear y era capaz de estar varios minutos bajo el agua sin problema. No paso mucho hasta que comenzó a volver a sentir el ardor en sus pulmones. Kanon debe estar a salvo, seguramente está a salvo debió de escapar o sino me estarían refregando en la cara que le atraparon. Pensaba para calmarse, Kanon es más listo que yo… estoy seguro que llego a Cancro y puso al tanto de todo al rey… Volvieron a sacar su cabeza del agua y a preguntarle, lo cual solo se dedicó a responder con comentarios irónicos. Cuando se cansaron le arrojaron contra el suelo, ahí a provecho y escupió un poco del agua que había tragado… Su largo cabello azul se había pegado a su rostro. Escucho como la puerta se abría logro ponerse ligeramente de rodillas, para recibir una patada en la cara y caer de nuevo contra el suelo._

_-Con que esta es la escoria que se infiltro a nuestro gran reino.-Dijo el hombre con notoria molesta._

_-¿Gran reino…?-Saga logro reincorporarse y miro burlón a su interlocutor.-Este reino de porquería no se asemeja con Cancro… eso es un gran reino…-Como respuesta recibió un puñetazo en el rostro que le hizo escupir sangre.-Mi hermana menor golpea más fuerte…-le dijo burlón-eso es muy vergonzoso para uno de los terratenientes del rey…-soltó una risa cargada de burla. El hombre furico saco una daga y la deposito en el cuello de Saga dispuesto a abrirle la garganta.-Veamos si tienes las agallas para hacerlo…-le dijo mientras le miraba fijamente._

-¿Hermana menor?-Saga y Kanon se miraron- nosotros no tenemos hermana-dijeron al unísono.

-Al parecer la tienen…-Camus soltó un bostezo- enserio chicos, aunque quiero seguir leyendo me muero del sueño y mañana tenemos que montar guardia.-si estuviera leyendo para mí, de seguro seguía.

-Vayan a dormir-ordeno Shion.-mañana seguirá todo…

-Pero…-Seiya miro con pena a Camus- que le pasara a Saga….

-A mi nada-informo el gemelo mientras se paraba- al del cuento, no sé.

-No sé-informo Camus- el cuento ya oculto el texto…-tendremos que esperar a mañana…

-¿Qué le va a pasar a Milo?-pregunto Hyoga- lo rescataran o ese maldito le hará algo.

-Los dioses quieran que me salven y ese maldito no me toque-gruño Milo.- de esta fumada, podemos esperar cualquiera.

-Me pregunto: ¿quién será el terrateniente?

-Uno de los tres jueces seguro…-respondió Shaka a la pregunta de Geki.

-Pero… ¿Cuál?-pregunto Shun.

_Continuara._


	6. Todo depende de la edad

_**Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi Y Masami Kurumada.**_

_Primer y tercer cuento_

_Todo depende de la edad._

Camus y Mu, tuvieron que salir a una corta misión. Por lo cual el libro se quedó en poder del patriarca. Ya había corrido el rumor de lo acontecido con los santos de bronce. Que no sabían de qué color pintarse ante las situaciones. Kiki entro al despacho de Shion, para ver si el antiguo maestro quería jugar. No le encontró, pero si encontró el libro en el escritorio. Cosa que le llamaría la atención a Shion, quien juraría que había guardado el libro en una gaveta con llave.

Kiki sonrió, como solo los niños pueden hacerlo, y tomo el libro. Abrió y miro la primera hoja:

_**Memoria perdida**_

_**Versión adaptada para niños de 6 a 12 años**_

-¿Versión adaptada?-el niño paso a la siguiente hoja y se sentó tras el escritorio de Shion. En la cómoda silla de este. Sin duda tendría problemas si le agarraban, pero quería leer el cuento.

_En un reino muy, muy lejano. Vivía un justo rey llamado Kardia, que estaba casado con una reina tan justa como él. Ellos se querían tanto, que tuvieron un pequeño niño. Al que llamaron Milo, que en su lengua natal quería decir "Misericordia". _

Debajo de esas palabras estaban dibujados el rey y la reina. Esta última tenía en brazos a un bebe envuelto en una mantita blanca.

_Pero la felicidad, no duro mucho en ese reino. La reina Astrea enfermo gravemente, enfermedad que apago el fuego de su vida. Dejando solos al rey y al pequeño príncipe. _

Debajo de estas palabras, estaba el rey con la cabeza gacha teniendo en brazos al bebe.

_El rey se prometió a si mismo enseñarle a su hijo a ser un rey justo como él. Pero para eso tendría que esconder a su hijo de las sombras del mal que asechaban al niño. _

_Luego de varios años, se llevó a cabo un combate para defender Antares. El reino del rey Kardia._

_Entre las tropas había alguien que sobresalía entre todos, un joven al que apodaban el escorpión azul. Este siempre montaba en una yegua llamada sombra y se mantenía cerca del rey, para poder cuidarle mejor. Luego de obtenida la victoria, el rey y todo el ejército volvió a la ciudad._

Ahora el dibujo demostraba a varios jinetes, entre ellos uno que montaba en un caballo negro.

_Ya en su palacio, el rey escucho a sus generales. Que cuestionaban la ausencia del príncipe y preguntaba en donde estaba. A lo que el rey respondió:_

_-¿Dónde está mi hijo?-El rey sonrió.- En este momento no tengo idea… seguramente esta con su caballo… suele salir a cabalgar por las noches aprovechando el anonimato que la vida le ha entregado._

_Ante otra pregunta de otro general, quien dudaba de la existencia del heredero. El rey de lo más sonriente afirmo:_

_-si no lo conociera, diría que en este momento está ahogando la risa, por tus palabras, detrás de una de las columnas.-Los generales miraron las sombras de las columnas. ¿Y si el príncipe estaba ahí escondido?_

La imagen mostraba a varios hombre moviendo la cabeza y a una persona subida a un viga riendo.

-Así me gusta más el cuento…-informo Kiki- los dibujitos son lindos.

_Cuando los generales se retiraban de la habitación, escucharon un ruido. Frente al rey había un joven de rodillas, que vestía como un soldado. Pero no fue eso lo que llamo la atención a los grandes señores sino las palabras del rey._

_-Sigue saltando desde las vigas y te romperás una pierna o el cuello hijo._

Debajo estaba una imagen del rey, retando con el dedo a un chico de rodillas.

-Le reta, de la misma forma que me reta mi maestro…-el niño sonrió y pasó las hojas.

_El príncipe no estaba solo, tenía junto a él a sus dos leales amigos: Yato y Jabu. Ellos ayudaban al príncipe y salían de cacería con él y el rey. Durante una de esas cacerías, se encontraron con dos generales, Ilias y Sísifo, y el hijo de uno de estos (Regulus). A pesar de las palabras calmas del rey y el príncipe. Ellos se mostraron preocupados de que el rey Kardia y el príncipe Milo salieran sin escolta del palacio._

* * *

_Un día, el príncipe decidió salir de paseo. Pero una traviesa serpiente asusto a su montura. Por lo cual la yegua comenzó una veloz corrida. Provocando que su jinete, el príncipe Milo, se callera. El joven príncipe, quedo inconsciente en un camino solitario._

_Por ese camino, llego un hombre muy malo que se hacía pasar por comerciante. Descubrió quien era el joven que se hallaba desmayado en el camino. Por lo cual, decidió llevárselo con él._

_El príncipe despertó, pero perdió la memoria. Por lo cual, ese hombre tan malo llamado Death Toll, decidió hacerle algo muy malo._

-¿qué le va a hacer?-el niño paso de hoja.

-Kiki…-Shion miro atentamente al chico.

-Maestro Shion.-el niño cerro el libro.-estaba leyendo… usted siempre dice que tengo que leer.

-Kiki, si yo guardo el libro en una gaveta cerrada.-el hombre volvió a guardar el libro.-es para que nadie lo agarre.

-pero estaba en su escritorio.-informo el niño, el hombre le miro.

-¿Sobre mi escritorio?

-Si.-informo el niño- al cuento le faltaban partes.

-¿Le faltaban partes?-Shion le miro preocupado.-le arrancaron hojas.

-No.-informo Kiki.-le faltaba la parte del señor Saga y la parte de Lithos y Aioros…

-¿Eh?

-Decía…-el niño hizo memoria.- "Memoria perdida. Versión adaptada para niños de 6 a 12 años"

-Kiki… me estás diciendo…-El patriarca le miro sorprendido- que estabas leyendo la historia "editada para menores".

-Sí.-el hombre saco el libro de la gaveta y le abrió. Ahora no había nada, las hojas estaban en blanco.-tenia dibujitos…-informo Kiki.

-Está bien… Kiki.-Shion metió el libro en su gaveta- creo que tuvimos muchas emociones por hoy… Vete a jugar…-saco al niño de su despacho y tomo el libro.- veamos si me muestras lo mismo que a Kiki…-abrió el libro.- ¿Y esto?... -"The blood way"- ¿Camino de sangre? Ah ya veo… A Kiki le mostraste una historia para niños… a mí me muestras una para grandes. Veamos con que me sorprendes…-Miro el título-

_-Vamos… elige uno de una maldita vez, me muero de hambre.-Se quejó el hombre que le acompañaba._

_-Vete a comer a otro lado, me estorbas.-le replico el susodicho.-Yo no como cualquier porquería…_

-¿Están hablando de comida?-Shion frunció el entrecejo, no entendía la razón del título con ese dialogo.

_-Son solo comida, no puedes ser tan exquisito…-Se sopló el flequillo-Bueno, bueno, bueno… ya encontré mi cena-dice asomándose un poco más a la cornisa del campanario. Su compañero le sigue la mirada, una joven vestida con jean oscuros y campera abrigada… camina un tanto apurada. Debido a la lluvia que cae, su rostro está cubierto por perlas de agua. Esas perlas que le dan un aire más bello a su rostro._

_-Buen provecho, Afrodita...-Dice el tranquilo hombre, mientras ve a su camarada desaparecer, en pos de su presa._

-¿Afrodita?-el patriarca arqueo una ceja.-supongo que el otro ha de ser Ángelo. No sé por qué, pero creo… que se tratan de vampiros.

_-Desde aquí... no parece haber nada apetecible...-El hombre descendió del campanario y comenzó a caminar, como uno más, por las calles. Su hambre no era tanta, pero quería cenar. Paso caminando frente a una tienda de libros, el empleado estaba limpiando algunas estanterías. Pudo ver en la puerta el cartel de "cerrado". Le llamo la atención, el cartel decía 17:00 hs a 20:30 hs. Miro su reloj: 22:00 hs._

-¿Acaso va a matar al chico?

_-¿Desde cuando los empleados se quedan, más de una hora y media después de su jornada laboral?- El hombre sonrió y miro el aparador-Una vidriera temática…-Los libros eran de famosos, y algunos no tanto, autores… Todos tenían una tema en común, eran de aventura mezclados con otro género.-muy interesante…-Miro al joven, de cabellera azul, que volvía a colocar las ediciones en su lugar. _

-¿Libros? mmm… de seguro es Camus, el empleado.-dedujo Shion.

_-Mmm… no, es mucho trabajo.-Descarto la fugaz idea. Miro de nuevo, esta vez, hacia adentro. –Además hay cámaras de seguridad en el negocio. Solo tendría que esperar, pero no… Por hoy paso. -Siguió caminando, aunque se quedó en la zona. Termino subiendo al techo de una de las antiguas residencias, que quedaba en frente de la tienda. Miro la librería "Libros Zodiaco", vio como las luces se apagaban. El muchacho jamás salió, por lo cual frunció el entrecejo. Miro hacia arriba, al departamento que se hallaba encima del negocio, las luces se encendieron.-Que suerte la mía… vives en el departamento justo sobre el negocio… Eres el dueño… Aunque muy joven para ser el dueño, ah bueno… me iré a cenar.-el hombre se alejó._

-Sí, si es dueño de una librería es Camus.-afirmo muy convencido el patriarca- de la que te salvaste Camus… de seguro Ángelo te mataba. Porque si estaba con Afrodita, debe de ser Ángelo.

_Departamento._

_Milo prendió las luces del departamento, se había quedado limpiando el negocio. Tenía que darle una limpieza a las estanterías superiores. La librería de sus abuelos se había vuelto, junto con el estudio universitario, su mayor prioridad. Al principio había sido algo difícil. Dado no podía coordinar horarios para: estudiar, atender el negocio y visitar a su convaleciente abuela en el geriátrico, pero ahora ya todo le costaba menos. Había logrado coordinar su agenda para atender los tres asuntos. Sonó el teléfono._

-¿Era Milo?-Shion parpadeo sorprendido- Me cuesta creer a Milo dueño de una librería…

* * *

_Corrió tratando de escapar de la muerte, pero no llego muy lejos. Una flecha se clavó en su espalda atravesando su corazón. El agresor se acercó, mientras el cuerpo se convertía en cenizas… tomo la flecha y un collar que había llevado la vampira en el cuello._

_-Una de las hembras del clan Dairas…-El muchacho guardo el colgante en su bolsillo… Escucho un par de pasos acercarse cuando voltio, con un arma de fuego lista, reconoció a la persona... -Casi logras que te mate._

_-Calma arquero…-El hombre le miro- Había otro por aquí cerca, lo acabo de eliminar.-Informo el hombre con acento español- Al parecer, hoy han salido de caza…-Le mostro otro collar idéntico al que el joven había tomado._

_-Eso parece… Vamos Shura, no es prudente quedarnos mucho tiempo en un lugar.-el arquero comenzó a abandonar el callejón._

-Aioros y Shura cazadores de vampiros…-El patriarca frunció el entrecejo para luego asentir.-muy interesante…

_Mansión Dairas._

_-¿Cenaste?-el hombre miro al joven rubio sentado en un cómodo sofá, leyendo un libro escrito en una extraña lengua._

_-Sí, un joven de 18 años… Su sangre era muy apetecible…-El rubio sonrió ligeramente.- ¿Tú has cenado ya?_

_-Sí, un chico joven que me trajeron de Londres…-informo el rubio, seriamente._

_-Tú sí que tienes modales refinados.-El otro hombre se sentó en su lugar, frente al sujeto.- Enserio… ¿Qué fue esta vez?_

_-Una joven de 16 años… Una dulzura de chica, hace tiempo que venía tras ella... Sabes que a mí no me gusta tomar la sangre a la fuerza. Una excelente sangre, valió la pena la espera…-Dijo mientras bebía de una copa de cristal, llena del preciado elixir vital.-Sera mejor que no vuelvas a salir, esta noche._

_-¿Cuantos?-Su camarada le miro, no le iba a responder esa pregunta.- Pues si algún cazador se cruza en mi camino.-Mostro sus colmillos.- Disfrutare de su sangre._

_-Ten cuidado con lo que haces…-le dijo el misterioso rubio, mientras cerraba su libro.- Además… a los cazadores hay que atacarles por donde más les duela. Un ataque a su físico no es lo mismo-le miro atento- que un ataque a su patético corazón-el hombre le vio salir de la habitación._

-¿Shaka es un vampiro?-Shion tenía los ojos abiertos.-esto sí que esta interesante. ¿Pero quiénes son los otros vampiros?

_-Mierda… tenía que largarse a llover, justo el día que no me arranca el auto y me olvido el paraguas…-Dijo el joven con un aire de fastidio, mientras se apresuraba a llegar a su departamento. Se sentía acechado desde hacía rato, pero le consideraba una mala jugada de su subconsciente. Algo le decía que no debía correr, como sus instintos de supervivencia le exigían, sino que tenía que aparentar que no pasaba nada… para lo que fuera que le asechara no tuviera una buena razón para "atacarle"._

_-A pesar de la lluvia, huelo tu sangre a la perfección y escucho el latir de tu corazón…-el hombre sonrió desde uno de los tejados, desde donde asechaba al joven de 25 años. Hacía tiempo que le seguía, desde el momento que le vio salir del instituto (donde aparentemente enseñaba) y hasta que salió del subterráneo. Le siguió le estuvo mirando en el vagón disimuladamente, aunque algo le decía que su presa sabía que le estaban observando.- Sin duda me saciare con tu sangre muchacho…-A diferencia de muchos de sus camaradas, él prefería a personas de porte atlético. Muchas veces estos le daban pelea, pelea inútil siempre, eso le hacía desear más beber de la sangre de esas personas que incluso estando al borde de la muerte se negaban a dejar que esta les acune._

_Vio a su víctima detenerse en una esquina, para dejar que un coche pase. No pudo evitar reír cuando el vehículo en cuestión doblo, muy pegado al bordillo, y "baño" al joven._

_-AG LO QUE ME FALTABA… CONDENADO HIJO DE…-El vampiro desde su posición sonreía despiadadamente, ese muchacho no solo poseía un porte atlético sino que también poseía carácter. Sin duda se divertiría cuando este opusiera resistencia. Vio que este sacaba algo de su bolsillo trasero, incluso pudo apreciar la mueca de alivio del joven, y se disgustó un poco al escuchar las palabras dichas.-Me harías un favor si vienes con un paraguas… Ya estoy mojado, pero bueno… ya no me quiero mojar más…-El muchacho siguió caminando ahora con un andar más ligero._

_-Si no actuó pronto, no lo hare nunca…-el vampiro comenzó a saltar de techo en techo con la destreza de una jaguar. Interceptaría a su víctima en el próximo callejón. Amaba esa ciudad por eso, estaba llena de callejones con las salidas de emergencia de edificios… Salidas que los habitantes jamás usaban. Espero en la esquina de uno, escucho a su "cena" acercarse tarareando una canción. Cuando paso junto a él le tomó del brazo desprevenido y lo arrojo hacia el interior del callejón. Su víctima le miro un tanto sorprendido, el morral que traía se balanceo hacia un costado, con un movimiento ágil se reincorporo._

_-¿Qué demonios te pasa infeliz?-Le rugió un tanto molesto- ¿No es un mal clima para andar robando? –Al oír la irónica pregunta soltó una risa cargada de burla, podía sentir la tensión que emanaba del joven. Le miro atento, esa pose…_

-¿Pero quién es el vampiro y quien la victima?-Shion leía atentamente todo.- si enseña… debe de ser Camus… o Mu… Que no sea Mu.

_-Karate… o quizá Taekwondo.-sonrió con burla mostrando sus peligrosos colmillos- Creo que Taekwondo… hace tiempo que no me encontraba con alguien adiestrado en las artes del combate…-El joven no cambio la expresión de su rostro, surcado por un millar de gotas de fría lluvia. El vampiro miro atento esos desafiantes ojos verdes jade.-Sin duda esta cera una cena con un buen show…_

_-¿Qué ha dicho?-El joven bajo la guardia por la momentánea sorpresa, fue solo un segundo, que el vampiro aprovecho para lanzarse contra el joven. Que desvió el primer ataque con una increíble maestría. Forcejearon sus buenos 10 minutos… aproximadamente, el vampiro solo deseaba ver las cualidades de su cena. Nada mal, pensó que tranquilamente seria cinturón negro. Solo le bastó un movimiento veloz de su puño para dejarlo de rodillas en el suelo. Antes no le había pegado con todas sus fuerzas ahora, tranquilamente, le había dejado el estómago pegado a las vértebras lumbares. Le tomo del largo cabello azul y lo estrello contra la pared. Sujeto las manos, del aturdido joven, con una sola de las suyas y con la otra despejaba el cabello de su tentador cuello. Ese cuello que poseía una tentadora carótida derecha… Tomo el mentón del joven haciéndole mirar hacia la izquierda, logro escuchar la queja del joven que en vano trataba de soltarse._

-¿Cabello azul? Eso me reduce las opciones a Camus, Kanon o Saga… son los únicos con cabello azul… Exceptuando Milo, pero él está en el departamento con Aioria…-Shion puso cara pensativa-pero mención que aparentemente es maestro… Ah de ser Camus.

_-Tu sangre huele apetitosa… ya quiero probarla…-paso su lengua burlona, por el cuello del joven, que realizo una mueca de desagrado._

_-Suéltame maldito…-Logro articular el joven, el agarre que el hombre ejercía sobre su mentón era doloroso. Sentía los fríos dedos de este, más fríos que la lluvia. Su agresor le miro sonriente mostrándole los anormales colmillos. Este abrió los ojos aterrado y si ese tipo fuera…-AUXILIO…-logro gritar. Rogando que esa persona que había salido a buscarle le escuchara, pero a la vez no lo deseaba porque su vida también estaría en riesgo._

_-Grita lo que quieras… solo será un breve momento de dolor-el vampiro comenzó a acercar sus boca a la desprotegida carótida del chico. Estaba tan concentrado en esto que no vio venir el puño que le desenfoco y obligo libera a su víctima. Que quedo respirando, agitadamente, contra la pared donde le tenía prisionero, entre esta y su cuerpo._

_-ALEJATE DE MI HERMANO ALIMAÑA…-Le grito un joven, cuando levanto la vista pensó que el golpe le había hecho ver doble. Pero luego sintió dos aromas distintos pero ligeramente parecidos, eran dos personas, eran gemelos. Sonrió con burla. Ambos tenían el mismo porte atlético, ambos eran fuertes y rebosantes de energía. Ambos eran grandes candidatos para ser la cena… Vio a su primera víctima, este le miraba aterrado desde la pared donde estaba recargado. Tomo un impulso y sujeto a su gemelo de la muñeca sacándole de ahí._

-Como me equivoque…-Shion sonrió debido a la sorpresa- eran los gemelos… Pero ¿A cual perseguían y quien es el vampiro…?

_-Tenemos que irnos ese sujeto nos matara…-le dijo mientras salía corriendo del callejón._

_-KANON ¿QUE PASA?-Su gemelo le seguía el paso, aun siendo fuertemente sujeto por su hermano menor._

-Pase-dijo cuándo golpearon la puerta- Era a Kanon a quien perseguían….

-¿Yo que?-pregunto el chico, Shion escondió el libro bajo el escritorio...-le traigo las traducciones que me pidió.

-Gracias Kanon… Puedes retirarte.-el gemelo le miro atentamente y salió del despacho. Shion saco el libro- Hay maldición… si Kanon no me hubiera interrumpido-gruño, al ver que el libro estaba mudo.- justo que se ponía interesante la cosa… Quería ver si se los comían… -hizo mueca de berrinche y castigo al libro, devolviéndolo a la gaveta.

_Continuara._


	7. El día que Mascara leyó un libro

_Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi Y Masami Kurumada._

_Cuarto cuento_

_Para quienes ya leyeron el cuento, que aparecerá, seguramente saben que pasa en las escenas que no publique en este cap._

_El día que Mascara leyó un libro._

Ángelo entro a la cocina por un poco de agua, grande fue su sorpresa al hallar el libro sobre la mesada. Se acerco y lo tomo.

-¿Que hace esta porquería aquí?-Hizo una mueca- si espera que lo lea… va muy mal… Yo no leo libros…-Se alejo de la mesada, sintió una ráfaga de viento. Voltio y el libro estaba abierto en la primera hoja.

_**Curiosidad.**_

-No tengo curiosidad, en saber de qué trata.-informo cuando leyó el titulo. El titulo se borro y apareció una pregunta:

_**¿Estás seguro?**_

-Muy seguro- cerró el libro, pero este se abrió de golpe dejando ver un par de palabras.

_**HABER PEDASO DE IDIOTA, SI TE DIGO QUE TENDRAS RAZONES PARA REIRTE **_

_**¿LO LEERAS?**_

-No se…-Mascara miro el libro de forma pensativa- no quiero dejarme engañar fácilmente…-hizo una mueca- no quiero caer en falsas promociones… Ya me ah pasado-se llevo una mano al mentón en forma pensativa- lo leo o no lo leo.

_**¿Si te digo que podrás reírte de lo lindo de tu patriarca?**_

-Ahí ya me convenciste.-Paso a la siguiente hoja.- _"Los hechos narrados son ficticios, si le pegue a la realidad es pura coincidencia" _A que vienen esas palabras. Haber… _"Curiosidad"_

_Regulus comenzaba a subir las escaleras hacia Sagitario, quería hacerle una pregunta a su maestro. Le sorprendió no hallarle en la entrada por lo cual se dirigió a los aposentos de este, tal vez estada descansando. La verdad que su curiosidad infantil le picaba, aunque tuviera 15 años… Aun había cosas que no entendía. Esperaba que esta vez su tío le respondiera sin rodeos que luego no llegaban a ningún lado. Escucho, o eso le pareció, la voz de su tío y maestro. Se acerco a la puerta, la abrió a penas…_

* * *

-Ah… que ah eso viene-Se tapo la boca para ahogar la risa, al ver, lo que seguía en el texto.- Yo sabía que a Aioros le gustaba la espada de Shura… Lo sabía… Bueno… a Sísifo, pero el es Aioros… por lo tanto es lo mismo...

* * *

_-Tal vez podría preguntarle a Degel…-El niño comenzó a bajar hasta Escorpio, creyó ver entrar a Degel en la zona privada de Escorpio. Su menté estaba procesando lo que vio. Tal vez entre ellos dos, o Degel solamente, pudieran sacarle las dudas que tenia y saciar su curiosidad._

_-¿Degel? ¿Kardia?-Entro luego de tocar la puerta… No había rastros de esos dos por ningún lado. Comenzó a caminar sigilosamente, quería estar atento… Kardia podía salir de cualquier lado y darle un susto. En eso piso algo… cuando bajo la mirada se encontró con el libro, que seguramente, estaría leyendo Degel. – ¿Por qué Degel dejaría un libro suyo en el suelo…? -Lo tomo y lo dejo sobre la mesa.- ¿Dónde estarán? No creo que hayan ido con el patriarca… seguramente me los hubiera cruzado. ¿Eh?-No muy lejos de ahí estaba tirada las tiaras de las armaduras de Escorpio y la de Acuario.- ¿Que hace esto tirado…?_

* * *

-¡LO SABIA!-Grito triunfal al leer todo lo que seguía- ¡ESTOS TAMBIÉN PATEABAN PARA EL OTRO LADO!-Mascara estallo en risas- tenias razón librito… esta historia me está abriendo los ojos… Yo sabía que eran algo más que amigos…

* * *

_-Degel tenía las manos atadas… y al parecer no quería lo que Kardia le hacía…-El muchacho lo pensó un momento…-Tampoco mi tío, El Cid tenia sujetas sus manos por encima de su cabeza… ¿Qué hago?... Iré a buscar a Dohko…_

-NO, ME MUERO…-El caballero cayo sentado en el suelo y se recargo contra las puertas del bajo mesada.- este pendejo se está haciendo cualquiera.-Estallo en risas.- quien diría que Camus en su otra vida fuera tan sumiso…-Guardo silencio, sintió el cosmos de Milo y Camus. Estos atravesaban Cáncer.-Me pregunto… si irán a hacer lo que están haciendo en esta historia.-El caballero de Cáncer estallo en risas.- menciono a Dohko- una sonrisa de maldad se apareció en sus labios.- esto estará bueno… Si llega a ser lo que creo, no sé con qué cara le mirare antiguo maestro.

* * *

_El adolescente comenzó a correr hacia Libra. Pediría ayuda a Dohko, seguramente el caballero de Libra sabría qué hacer. Sentía no solo el cosmos de Dohko, sino también el de Shion… Entro a la casa… no estaban en el corredor, por lo cual fue hacia la zona privada. En la sala encontró la armadura de Dohko y Shion en posición totémica. Ambas armaduras estaban ensambladas en mitad de la sala, por lo cual comenzó a buscar a los jóvenes. Por alguna razón se dirigió primero al cuarto de Dohko, no estaban ahí… Por lo cual suspiro de alivio._

-Ag… por eso no me gusta leer libros-Hizo una mueca- siempre me desilucionan.

_-¿Dónde estarán?-Regulus comenzó a buscarlos por la casa, hasta que escucho la voz de Shion. Provenía de la cocina, por lo cual Regulus se dirigió con paso presuroso hacia esa habitación…_

* * *

-Retiro lo dicho-estallo en risas al leer la escena- pobre pendejo, quedara traumado de por vida-se limpio las lagrimas que le caían por la risa.-ya esta… no sé con qué cara mirare a Shion y Dohko luego de esto…-Soltó otra risa.- cuando los veas de seguro se me viene esto a la cabeza y comience a reírme como un demente. -prosiguió con la lectura.-el siguiente es Virgo… me pregunto que nos encontraremos en la casa de los vírgenes…

_Regulus corría como loco hacia Virgo_

_- ASMITA. ÉL SABRA QUE HACER EN ESTA SITUACION…-Se dijo para sí… Antes de llegar a Virgo, logro de controlarse un poco. Y entro con paso calmo, se dirigió al lugar donde seguramente encontraría a Asmita meditando. No había rastros de él... ¿Donde se pudo a ver metido?- ¿Asmita no está aquí? Pero si él nunca abandona Virgo…-El joven se acaricio la nuca-Supongo que tendré que irle a pedir ayuda a Aldebarán o Manigoldo… No Aldebarán esta con sus discípulos en el coliseo... Supongo que tengo que pedirle ayuda a Manigoldo…-Abandono Virgo._

_-Estuvo cerca…-Asmita salió de las sombras, envuelto solamente con una sabana.-Tenemos que ser más cuidadosos…_

* * *

-¿ESTABA CON KANON?-Mascara tuvo que agarrarse el estomago. Se partía de la risa al imaginar la escena- Defteros y Asmita… Kanon y Shaka en otras palabras.-De solo imaginarse al rubio con el gemelo se partía a la mitad de la risa.- que autora… te volviste mi favorita mi vida…-estallo en risas.- Nunca me reí tanto con un libro.

_Regulus caminaba hacia Cáncer, cuando se fijo por donde estaba se hallaba entre las escaleras de Leo y Cáncer._

-Por tu bien zorra, no me hagas pareja con nadie.-hizo una mueca- Porque averiguo donde vives y te hago comer el libro.

_-Por qué ciento el cosmos de Asmita en Virgo ¿Si él no está ahí?-Volteo para mirar las casas superiores, por lo cual perdió pie y callo escaleras abajo. Llevándose a algo o alguien en la caída._

_-Niño… Se supone que los gatos caen de pie. Oye Albafica… no desvirgues al chico…-Regulus salió de su atontamiento, Albafica estaba sobre él. En su caída agarro al distraído caballero de Piscis, quien ahora estaba en una curiosa posición sobre el joven. Albafica reacciono y se levanto completamente sonrojado, y algo nervioso, por miedo que su sangre toxica afectara al chico..._

-Muy bien. Volviste a ser mi autora favorita. Me respetaste.-informo mientras asentía.- y por eso no te matare.

_-¿Estás bien Regulus?-Pregunto este un tanto intranquilo- ¿No te hice daño?-El sonrojo no abandonaba sus mejillas._

_-Chicos que bueno que les encuentro…-Regulus estaba algo sonrojado… Por todo lo que había visto y por verse eh una posición tan incómoda con Albafica._

_-¿Qué pasa niño?-Manigoldo sonrió con burla.- ¿Te diste cuenta que eres el único virgen de la orden? A parte de Asmita_

-Sí, claro, Asmita virgen y todo… -embozo una sonrisa maliciosa.- si se estaba cepillando al gemelo en Virgo.

_-Manigoldo… No le digas esas cosas al chico. -Albafica se sonrojo un poco.- ¿Qué sucede Regulus?_

_-Pues…-Regulus bajo la mirada mientras abría y cerraba las manos algo nervioso._

_-Vengan vamos a dentro… Este sol es insoportable…-Entraron a los recintos privados de Cáncer.-Ahora niño, dime… ¿A qué viene esa corrida? Te diste una buena caída, mira que tuvo que ser fuerte para tirar a Albafica._

_-Pues…-Regulus se puso rojo…_

_-Regulus ¿Qué te pasa? Tu no sueles compórtate así…-Dijo al fin Albafica al ver los nervios del chico a flor de piel._

_-Pues… lo que pasa es que vi…- Albafica y Manigoldo abrieron bien grande los ojos al escuchar el relato del joven. Manigoldo comenzó ampliar su sonrisa mientras, que a cada palabra, Albafica se ruborizaba cada vez más._

-ME MUERO, LE CONTO TODO LO QUE VIO A ESOS DOS.-Mascara estallo en risas.- ¿Me pregunto si esto paso en verdad o realmente es solo ciencia ficción?-hizo una mueca de dudas.

_-Regulus…-Albafica estaba rojo por el pudor y vergüenza ajena.- ¿Lo que dices es enserio?_

_-Si… Me preocupan mi tío y Degel.-Dijo el joven inocentemente. Manigoldo ahogo una risa.-El cid le sujetaba las manos por encima de la cabeza y Degel tenía las manos atadas en la cabecera…_

_-No tienes de que preocuparte…-Dijo una áspera voz. Aspros entro a la habitación, estaba rojo también, había sido llamado por Sage y por accidente escucho la conversación.-Ellos saben lo que hacen…-Supongo, agrego para sí._

-Claro, Saga no iba a tirarse para el mismo lado que su hermano.-informo burlón.- aunque tiene razón… No tiene de que preocuparse… Esos sabían muy bien en que se metían…-soltó una risa burlona.

_-Pero…-Regulus tenía un montón de dudas en su cabeza.- ¿Qué era lo que estaban haciendo? ¿Por qué hacían eso? ¿Con que fin? ¿Por qué El cid sujetaba las manos de mi tío y Degel tenía las manos atadas?-Los tres adultos se miraron… Como decirle eso a un niño, por que por más caballero que fuera, Regulus no dejaba de ser un niño inocente en algunas cosas…_

_-Mira Reg…-Manigoldo iba a decir una de las suyas por la cual Aspros le tapo la boca con una mano, antes de que traumara al niño, y le indico con la mirada a Albafica que tomara la palabra._

-Aburridos…-informo Angelo- que les costaba dejarme decirle la verdad al chico.

_-Escucha… lo que viste…-Albafica buscaba las palabras correctas- Es algo que podría decirte… Natural… Veras…-El caballero busco apoyo en Aspros, quien peleaba por mantener a callado a Manigoldo._

_-Escucha Regulus…-Aspros sujetaba a Manigoldo con fuerza.- Hacer el amor es algo normal para personas que se quieren…-Manigoldo soltó un bufido, que cursi que sonó eso... pensó el Cáncer…_

_-_¿Escusa más patética no?

_-¿Qué es hacer el amor?-Pregunto el Leo. Los tres caballeros mayores se miraron, por lo cual Aspros soltó a Manigoldo un tanto resignado._

_-Sísifo ¿Que cuerno le enseñaste a este chico? -Pregunto el Cáncer en voz alta. Regulus le miro, se sentía medio tonto. Al parecer pregunto algo que no tenía que preguntar._

-Realmente, que cuerno le enseñaste Aiorios… -Mascara puso los ojos en blanco- yo sé lo que es, eso, desde los 10 años…

_-¿Pregunte algo malo…?-El chico se sonrojo._

_-No, Regulus.-Aspros se masajeo las sienes…-Te escuche decir que le ibas a preguntar algo a tu tío…-Trato de desviar el tema- ¿Qué era?_

_-Así… ¿Que quiere decir follar?-Los tres abrieron bien grande sus ojos… Manigoldo no pudo contenerse más y estallo en risas._

Ángelo termino de sufrir un ataque de risas. Ya no podría seguir leyendo, como tampoco podría mirar a sus amigos luego de eso…

-Este pendejo es re tarado…-se acostó en el suelo, su caja torácica subía y bajaba, presurosamente, debido a las risas.- Tuvo la definición en vivo y directo en tres ocasiones…-estaba tan sumido en sus risas que no escucho los pasos que se dirigían a la zona privada de Cáncer.

_-Mira niño follar quiere decir…-Comenzó Manigoldo, ante la atónita mirada de Albafica y Aspros que no sabian como reaccionar._

_-Manigoldo que le estás diciendo a mi sobrino. -Sísifo llego con paso calmo…- ¿Dónde estabas?_

_-Eh… les estaba preguntando algunas cosas a los chicos…-Regulus sonrió con inocencia.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo…?-Sísifo arqueo una ceja._

_-Ve a Leo….Asmita me dijo que te vio nervioso… Ahora te alcanzo…-El muchacho se retiro de ahí con paso calmo.- ¿En que estabas pensando en con enseñarle esa palabra a Regulus?-Manigoldo comenzó a reírse, Aspros se paso la mano por la cabellera un tanto incomodo y Albafica se ruborizo.- ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Sísifo…-Comenzó Albafica…-Hay algo que tienes que saber…-Sísifo miro al sonrojado pisciano._

_-¿Qué?-Pregunto algo alarmado._

_-Pues…-Comenzó Aspros._

_-¿COMO QUE REGULUS NOS VIO A TODOS TENIENDO RELACIONES?…-grito el alarmado caballero. Los habitantes de las casas superiores se alarmaron al escuchar el grito que se escucho hasta la casa de patriarcal. Regulus que estaba en las escaleras, se dio vuelta ¿Porque su tío se había alterado tanto? ¿A que se refería con eso de tener relaciones? Era claro que tenían relaciones entre ellos: relaciones de amigos, compañeros de armas etc. Sage, en la casa patriarcal, se ruborizo un poco... y agradeció que Athena estuviera paseando con Pegaso cerca del coliseo._

-Este pendejo es re tarado-Mascara soltó otra risa burlesca- no entiende lo que es el concepto de "relaciones"

_Virgo._

_-A nosotros no nos vio…-Defteros se acomodaba la ropa…-No tenemos que darnos por aludidos._

_-Por suerte… -Asmita se vistió con su ropa y luego se puso la armadura. Salió al corredor, al mismo tiempo que Shion pasaba corriendo veloz mente hacia la primera casa.-Al parecer a él si le vio…_

_Libra._

_-Regulus no nos vio… Regulus no nos vio…-Dohko daba vuelta por el corredor de su casa.-Los pasos que escuche no eran los de Regulus… Sísifo me mata… Que no sepa que estaba teniendo sexo con Shion, por que nos usa como diana de tiro._

-Hay maestro-Mascara se sentado en el suelo, se recargo contra la mesada- no sé con qué cara le mirare luego de esto…

_Escorpio._

_-KARDIA TU Y TUS IDEAS…-Degel estaba hecho una furia.-Si Regulus nos vio, pobre chico… seguramente le traumatizamos._

_-O seguramente le enseñamos algo…-Kardia sonrió, aun tendido desnudo en la cama, mientras veía a Degel vestirse a las apuradas. Para salir corriendo hacia Acuario luego. -Pobre muchacho… cuantas posiciones distintas habrá conocido en un solo día._

-Y muchas amigo…-exclamo Mascara. Ignorando a las personas que estaban del otro lado de la mesada que se hallaba en medio de la cocina de Cáncer.- no sé con qué cara, mirare luego de esto a los demás…-trato de ahogar la risa, pero esta salió de todas formas. Quienes estaban del otro lado de la mesada se miraron. ¿De qué hablaba Ángelo?

_Capricornio._

_El Cid estaba paseándose por su habitación, un día un solo día se dejan arrastrar por sus pasiones más oscuras y Regulus le ve teniendo relaciones. Sin duda este no fue el mejor día de todos… No podía negar que le paso bien con Sísifo, pero ahora no sabía con qué cara mirar a sus camaradas mañana._

-Hay no…-Mascara se partió de la risa- reconoce que la paso bien, pero no sabe con qué cara presentarse mañana…-Mascara se levanto detrás de la mesada hallándose con-¿Patriarca? ¿Maestro Dohko?-apenas lo dijo estallo en risas. Los dos hombres se miraron.

-¿Ángelo que pasa?

-Con que tú fuiste, él que hurto el libro.-informo Shion con tono frio y firme.

-No lo hurte…-Mascara trataba de contener la risa- lo encontré en la mesada-Se limpio las lagrimas, al recordar la escena de Dohko y Shion- che… si van a hacerlo en la cocina… Vayan a la de Libra… aquí no.

-¿De qué hablas?-Los dos maestros se miraron.

-Es que la historia que leía.-indico el libro- tiene una escena…-ya no podía continuar por la risa.

-Una escena…-Shion le miro fijamente.

-DE USTEDES DOS, FOLLANDO EN LA COCINA DE LIBRA.-Estallo en risas, ya no podía más. La cara de sorpresa de Dohko y Shion, le provoco un estallido de risas.- ¿paso realmente o es imaginación de la escritora?-pregunto conteniéndose un poco.

-¿Qué has dicho?-Shion miro como no creyendo lo que escuchaba.- yo jamás tendría sexo con Dohko.

-El pensamiento es mutuo…-informo el chino.- Ángelo… dame ese libro…-Miro a su amigo.- De seguro es un chiste de Cáncer…-informo Dohko, que no salía de la sorpresa ¿El teniendo sexo con su mejor amigo? Sin duda era una muy pesada del caballero de Cáncer.

-Opa…-Ángelo paso a la siguiente hoja.- hay capitulo dos…-miro ladino, a los más antiguos del santuario.-Si me disculpan, quiero proseguir con la lectura.

-ANGELO QUE ME DES ESE LIBRO-Ordeno Shion.

-No…

-¡ANGELO! VENI PARA ACÁ-Dohko salió tras Cáncer, que se encerró en su estudio.- danos ese libro, de seguro es una broma tuya. -Ángelo le saco una foto a esa parte del texto y se la mando a TODOS sus contactos en el celular.

_Celulares de todos los contactos de Ángelo._

Los celulares sonaron y todos lo sacaron, para ver de qué se trataba el mensaje.

-¡A LA MIERDA!-Fue el grito generalizado… Incluso, el grito, venia por parte de los 10 de bronce, Athena, Poseidón, marinos, espectros conocidos de Ángelo y otros.

_Casa de Cáncer._

-Ángelo… te lo advierto, dame ese libro. -rugió Shion.

-Cuando lea el capitulo dos-informo el joven- _Consecuencias_… Muy interesante….

_Continuara._


	8. La consecuencia de leer un libro

_Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi Y Masami Kurumada._

_Cuarto cuento_

* * *

_La consecuencia de leer un libro._

-Pero… esto quiere decir…-Kanon miro a su gemelo, los dos estaban con sus celulares en las manos- que a los maestros…-Saga bajo la mirada hacia la pantalla y volvió a leer la porción del texto que hablaba de Shion y Dohko.

-Es un texto… y el mensaje lo mando Ángelo…-informo Saga, con las mejillas al rojo fuego.- debió de haber salido del libro…

-Si salió del libro…-los gemelos se miraron.- y esto apareció… ¿no quiere decir que existe la posibilidad de…? -Saga abrió los ojos, al entender que decía su hermano.

-¡ME MUERO SI ME EMPAREJO CON ALGUIEN!-Saga salió corriendo hacia la casa de Cáncer… Destruiré el libro, si esta algo por el estilo…

_Casa de Aries._

-Maestro Mu. -Kiki miro al lemuriano mayor.- ¿se encuentra usted bien? -el mayor, completamente rojo por el pudor, asintió. Jamás esperaría encontrarse algo así y mucho menos que ese "algo así" estuviera involucrado su mentor.

-Si… Kiki… Vete a jugar a tu cuarto y no salgas hasta que te diga lo contrario.-ordeno el mayor, el niño asintió y se dirigió a su habitación.

_Casa de Acuario._

-Pero maestro…

-Es mentira Hyoga…-Camus tenia las mejillas al rojas como tomates. Milo aun miraba su celular, ninguno de los tres era capaz de creer lo que leían.-se nota que es algo impreso… alguno nos quiere gastar una broma pesada…

-El mensaje me llego de Mascara-informo Milo.- él me lo mando…-el celular de los chicos sonó de nuevo al unisonó. Hyoga fue el primero en leer el texto.

-¡MAESTRO!-Exclamo mientras se ponía rojo como un tomate. Camus y Milo se apresuraron a leer los mensajes. Milo se tiño de un bonito escarlata, mientras su amigo se ponía pálido como la cera.

-Ese… no… soy… yo…-trato de excusarse el de Acuario.

-Dice Kardia y Degel…-Milo tenía la cara completamente roja.- no somos nosotros…

_Inframundo._

-SON RE BALINES…- Exclamo Minos, para luego estallar en risas junto a su tropa- quien diría que Acuario sería tan dominado…

_Casa de Acuario._

-Hyoga…-Camus estaba rojo como un tomate.-dame ese celular…-el chico se lo dio y el caballero lo congelo por completo.-no más celular, hasta nuevo aviso.

-Sí, maestro…-el celular de los más grandes sonó… Pero ninguno quería ver el mensaje.

-¡LA MATO! ¡ME EMPAREJO CON SHAKA!-le llego el grito de uno de los gemelos…

-¡POR LO MENOS NO FUE TAN EXPLICITO!-llego el grito de respuesta de Aioria, quien rogaba no terminar igual que ellos.

-¡POR BUDA! ¡SI ENCUENTRO A LA AUTORA QUITARLE LOS SENTIDOS SERA POCO!-Milo no pudo contenerse y miro el mensaje.

-Tanto lio… solo porque dice que estaban juntos…-el chico arqueo una ceja.

_Cositos, Inframundo_

Radamanthys estaba, que se partía de la risa, en su estudio.

-Así que te gustan "vírgenes"…-Soltó una risa cargada de burla- Yo sabía que eras rarito gemelo…

_Casa de Sagitario._

-Te juro… que estoy pensando en destruir mi celular…-informo Aioros…- no quiero saber si aparezco en esto…-como respuesta recibió otro mensaje de Ángelo- Shura… te juro que no quiero verlo.-el de capricornio abrió el mensaje y se puso rojo como un tomate.

-Ojala que solo nos lo esté enviando, solo, a nosotros…-comento, al oír eso Aioros leyó el mensaje de la foto.

-¡HAY NO! ¡ME CORTO LAS VENAS!-Exclamo el sagitario cuando leyó el mensaje.

_Casa de Cáncer._

-¡ANGELO! ¡DANOS EL MALDITO LIBRO!-Bramo el patriarca. A él también le habían llegado los mensajes.

-Cuando termine de leer el ultimo capitulo-informo el joven, mientras posaba su mirada en lo escrito- _Consecuencias_… Veamos con que me sorprendes…

_Era plena noche. Athena dormía profundamente, en su alcoba, y Regulus hacia lo mismo en Leo. Todos los demás miembros de la orden dorada, estaban en el salón del trono (incluido Defteros que se mantenía cerca de su hermano). Dohko no paraba de dar vueltas en la sala, Shion estaba rojo como un tomate (al igual que Albafica y Sísifo). Degel no dejaba de lanzarle miradas venenosas, a su camarada, mientras trataba de leer un libro. Kardia sonreía mientras mordía, provocativamente, una manzana. El Cid estaba callado la boca y se mantenía austero. Asmita, estaba parado con una expresión calma mientras tenía una charla, vía cosmos, con Defteros. Aspros trataba de hacerle entender a Aldebarán la razón por la que habían sido llamados. Las cuales al taurino le costaba creer. Manigoldo se mantenía sonriente, para él se le estaba cumpliendo un sueño. Mientras que algunos de sus camaradas, los descubiertos por el niño, se sentía en medio de una pesadilla._

-Yo me sentiría igual que mi tocayo… mira que encontrarme con esa escena… Me costaría no reírme…-soltó una pequeña risa, mientras escuchaba como Dohko, Shion y un par más hablaban al otro lado de la puerta.

_-Caballeros...-Sage entro al recinto, los caballeros formaron dos filas paralelas. Defteros se colocó a la diestra de su hermano, un paso atrás de este.- ¿Supongo que saben por qué les hice venir?-Los caballeros asintieron, aunque más de uno deseaba salir corriendo.-Ante todo... por lo que me dijeron Aspros, Albafica y Manigoldo... Regulus no entendió que era lo que estaban haciendo...-Albafica se puso más rojo al igual que varios de sus camaradas.-Por lo tanto... uno tendrá que explicarle que paso._

_-Con lo de "uno" ¿Se refiere a uno de los que fueron atrapados con las manos en la masa?-Pregunto cómo quien no quiere la cosa Defteros, provocando un sonroje tanto para sus camaradas como para el patriarca._

-Atrapados con la mano en la masa…-Mascara dejo libre una risa- lo dijiste con toda intensión hermano no te hagas el idiota…- hay dios… Este es igual de mal nacido que Kanon…

_-Pues... si de eso se habla... que no valla Kardia, traumatizara a Regulus...-Sugirió Albafica, el mencionado le miro._

_-Supongo que tú no podrías ir. Por qué de seguro eres tan casto como el nene...-replico este burlón, Albafica hizo una mueca._

_-¿Casto?-Manigoldo soltó una risa.-Si se voltio a una mucama cuando tenía 16...-Todos miraron, sorprendidos, al muy sonrojado Albafica. Quien deseaba matar a su amigo.-Bueno... todos tienen que tener su primera vez...-se excusó- y al parecer Al estaba con todas ese día..._

-¿A los 16?-Mascara embozo una sonrisa burlona- Afrodita lo hizo a los 14… ni que fuera la gran cosa….

_-Bueno retiro lo dicho... que valla Albafica...-Kardia soltó una risa...-O Sísifo no por nada es el tío.-Sísifo se puso un tanto incomodo, ser ofrecido no le caía muy en gracia._

_-¿Por qué no va Degel? El que le podría explicar... "científicamente" lo que paso...-Manigoldo ahogo una risa, al oír las palabras del gemelo menor. Aspros miro a su hermano, por encima del hombro… ¿Desde cuándo este se había vuelto tan descarado?_

-Que hijo de…-Mascara se mordió los nudillos.- "científicamente"… ¿qué le va a explicar? La teoría del…

-¡MASCARA! ¡SAL DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-escucho y sintió como golpeaban la puerta.

-Ya termino de leer…-informo el caballero.

_-No, si manda a Degel el pobre chico se dormirá en la mitad de la explicación..._

-Cuánta razón…-exclamo el chico-si no saben explicarlo, te duermes…

_-No, si manda a Degel el pobre chico se dormirá en la mitad de la explicación...-Kardia soltó un bufido un tanto divertido.- ¿Por qué no va El Cid..?. Debe ser el único que se va a mantener serio mientras le explica que paso...-Kardia sonrió al ver al caballero mencionado abrir los ojos desmesuradamente...-Además supongo que ya ha tenido esa charla con sus discípulos, hasta donde tengo entendido tiene tres..._

_-Y quien te dijo que yo voy a hablar de "eso" con Regulus...-Le replico el otro cortante._

_-Pues si no me equivoco eras tú el que le estaba jugando con la flecha a Sagitario-Sísifo se sonrojo, parecía que tenía toda la sangre en la cara. Un par realizaron gestos de incomodidad ante las palabras de Escorpio, incluso El Cid._

-La flecha de sagitario…-Mascara se volvió a morder los nudillos- son todos unos…

_-Kardia, ya que mencionaste "eso"-Aspros trato de desviar el tema.-Tú y Degel, tienen que explicarle al niño-Paro para tomar aire, si no lo hacía estallaba en risas-Por qué Degel tenía las manos atadas...-Degel se ruborizo ante ese dato tan personal-Por qué el pobre crio, pensó que estabas forzando a Acuario…_

_-¿Que creyó que?-Kardia estallo en risas.-Bueno admito que es medio mañoso a veces… pero…-Degel lo golpeo con si libro, provocando que el Escorpio se mordiera la lengua. El escorpión le miro dolido mientras Manigoldo estallaba en risas._

Ángelo se mordió tan fuerte los nudillos que se lastimo la desprotegida muñeca… Le saco una foto a esa parte y se las mando a todos sus contactos.

_-Pues que valla Sísifo…-Se apresuró a decir Dohko._

_-¿Y por qué no vas tú?-Le dijo el muy poco calmado El Cid-A fin de cuentas, tienes un discípulo de la misma edad._

_-Sí, pero yo no tuve necesidad de decirle nada. -Dohko se puso rojo-Youma, su padre, le explico todo con lujo de detalles…_

_-Cierto… Athena y Hades le permiten a Tenma verse con sus padres una vez al mes-Sage soltó un suspiro._

_-Pues en ese caso que valla Shion…-Degel miro al lemuriano que se puso rojo._

_-Yo no sirvo para explicar.-Se apresuró a decir.-Además me moriré de la vergüenza antes de emitir palabra alguna._

_-Pues si gustan yo le saco la duda al nene…-Se ofreció Manigoldo._

_-NI SE TE OCURRA.-Le gritaron todos menos Defteros, Asmita y Kardia (que aún no era capaz de hablar). Defteros le dijo algo por cosmos a Asmita quien sonrió suavemente, como respuesta de que había entendido el mensaje._

-Y este dúo que tramara…-el caballero sonrió.- de seguro ya están pensando que hacer una vez termine la reunión.

_-Ya déjense de perder el tiempo y pónganse de acuerdo…-Pidió el muy cansado Sage. Defteros se acercó disimuladamente a Manigoldo y le susurro algo para que solo él pudiera oírle._

_-Patriarca… Entienda que es una situación por demás bochornosa la que se hallan mis camaradas-Trato de amortiguar la situación Aldebarán._

_-_Claro que es bochornosa...Les vieron teniendo relaciones...-Ángelo soltó una pequeña risa.

* * *

_-¿Pues entonces quien va?-Pregunto Asmita con su tranquila voz._

_-¿Por qué no vas tú?-Dijo el burlón Kardia ya repuesto del dolor de su lengua.-A no espera eres virgen._

_-No puedo ir, porque mi forma de percibir el mundo es distinta y confundiría al pobre Regulus.-Informo el caballero ignorando el comentario, muy errado del escorpión. La sexualidad no era ajena para él._

* * *

_Mientras sus camaradas discutían sobre quién sería el "voluntario" uno de los miembros de la orden abandono sigilosamente la habitación del trono._

* * *

_-No puede ser que no seamos capaces de ponernos de acuerdo, para que alguien vaya a hablar con Regulus…-Aspros realizo una mueca, en estos momento me gustaría estar muerto… pensó._

_-¿Por qué no vas tú?-Le pregunto Albafica.-Fuiste el primero en "explicarle" lo que vio, Regulus, hoy a la tarde._

_-¿Quién? ¿Yo?-Aspros le miro con cara de sorpresa.-No sirvo para eso…_

_-Todos ponen la misma excusa…-Defteros lo dijo por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que todos le oyeran._

-Tiene razón, todos están poniendo la misma ridícula escusa… Aunque me intriga saber quién es el que se salió de la reunión. -sonrió divertido, aunque me hago a la idea.

_-¿Y por qué no vas tú? O acaso nunca hiciste nada…-Kardia le sonrió burlón._

_-¿Y a ti desde cuando te importa lo que hago en la intimidad de mi vida?-le respondió el tranquilo Defteros._

_-mmm… eso suena a que ya la tienes bien clara en eso. -Kardia pareció meditarlo y Defteros sencillamente le ignoro._

-La tiene bien clara con el rubio-soltó una risa divertida- a fin de cuentas estaba haciéndose la fiesta con Virgo…

_-Ya déjalo en paz Kardia.-Le reprocho Dohko-Aunque admito, que a mí también me llama la atención…-Dohko le miro.- pensé que no te relacionabas con nadie…_

_-Podemos dejar de hablar, de la sexualidad, de mi hermano y enfocarnos en lo serio.-Pidió el algo sonrojado Aspros._

-Puritano amargado-mascullo Ángelo.- yo quería reírme un rato más con el tema de tu hermano...

-¡ANGELO ABRE LA PUERTA O LA TIRAMOS ABAJO!-Informo Dohko.

-Mierda… Nadie puede leer tranquilo en este santuario-el hombre se levanto.

_Monte Yomotsu._

-Ahora si... A continuar en donde me quede…-informo el caballero mientras se sentaba en la tierra muerta del inframundo.

* * *

_Mientras algunos los miembros de la orden divagaban sobre qué hacer para explicarle el tema a Regulus, uno de los dorados entro sigiloso a la casa ocultando su cosmos. Se dirigió a la habitación del adolescente quien dormía profundamente._

_-Reg…-No hubo respuesta-Regulus…-Le sacudió un poco-Regulus despierta…-El chico se movió en la cama, para luego sentarse. Miro por la ventana descubriendo que aún era de noche._

_-¿Manigoldo? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me despiertas?-El muchacho le miro con una clara expresión de sueño, tenía una expresión tan tierna en el rostro…Así con los ojitos medios adormilados y esa extraña carita infantil, le hizo sentir, por una milésima de segundo, el ser más depravado del mundo. Debido a las razones que le habían llevado a levantar al niño._

_-Si soy yo, no pasa nada… y porque necesito que me acompañes a un lugar.-Respondió el caballero mayor._

_-¿Es necesario hacerlo ahora?-Pregunto el niño muy dormido aun. Manigoldo sonrió burlón, "hacerlo ahora" un depravado, si oye esas palabras, ya mismo está desvirgando al niño. Menos mal que no me gustan los niños ni los hombres…pensó aliviado Manigoldo._

_-Si es ahora o nunca…Levántate Regulus, será la mejor experiencia de tu vida.-El caballero de Cáncer toma al muchacho del brazo y le saca de la cama. Hallándose con el joven vestido con un pijama blanco.-apresúrate a cambiarte… pero no te pongas la armadura no será necesario._

_-¿Estás seguro?-Pregunto el chico mientras se estiraba._

_-Muy seguro, a donde vamos la armadura no es necesaria.-El caballero salió de la habitación esperando que el más chico terminara de arreglarse.-Vamos… que la noche es joven._

_-¿Le avisaste a mi tío?_

_-Claro que sí.-mintió- tu tío me mata si te llego a sacar si su permiso… y valoro mucho mi vida para arriesgarme a que me mate._

_-Ah bueno…-Abandonaron el santuario con destino: Rodorio._

-Sí, muchacho le aviso al gay de tu tío y todo…-informo Ángelo, ignorando que le observaban.

* * *

_-¿Donde está Manigoldo?-Pregunto de pronto Albafica. Todos movieron desesperados la cabeza, buscando al desaparecido Cáncer._

_-Manigoldo no se perdería una escena como esta…-Dijo el burlón Kardia, mientras comía otra manzana. Al oír esto todos pensaron lo mismo…_

_-¡REGULUS…!-Sísifo fue el primero en abandonar la estancia, seguido de Degel, Aspros, Sage, Aldebarán, El Cid y por último los demás que iban de curiosos y Albafica porque no quería saber nada de tener muy cerca a sus compañeros por miedo a una caída._

* * *

_-¿Tú crees que Manigoldo lo haya hecho?-Pregunto Defteros, recargado contra una de las columnas del salón del trono._

_-¿Tu qué crees?-Le pregunto el tranquilo Asmita._

_-Pues que si Manigoldo no tuvo éxito… Sísifo le matara…-Defteros comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.-Me llama la atención que se te haya ocurrido algo así._

_-Seré el caballero de Virgo, pero eso no me mantiene aislado del mundo…-Asmita comenzó a descender, en compañía del segundo gemelo._

* * *

_-REGULUS NO ESTA AQUÍ…-Sísifo salió de la habitación de su sobrino hecho una furia.-CUANDO AGARRE A MANIGOLDO…-Comenzó, los demás se miraron… sabían lo que le pasaría, a Manigoldo, si Sísifo le agarraba. En eso sintieron los cosmos de Manigoldo y Regulus entrar a Cáncer, pero no salir de esa casa.-Ahora si lo mato…-El caballero comenzó a descender hacia la cuarta casa._

-Hay mierda… no veo la hora de llegar a esa parte…-Ángelo soltó una pequeña risa.- el libro es de Camus, por lo tanto piensen, un millon de veces, lo que están por hacer…-informo, aunque bien sabia que el libro era de Milo. Los tres jueces se detuvieron y pensaron un poco la situación.

-¿Y tú qué haces con un libro de Acuario?-pregunto curioso Aiakos.

-¿Les llego la foto que les mande?

-Si.-informaron los tres.

-Las saque de este libro…-Los jueces se miraron.- ahora déjenme terminar de leer la historia, vine aquí para que no me jodieran mis colegas.

-Sí, Cáncer está leyendo un libro-Radamanthys le miro ligeramente burlón- tiene que ser muy bueno…-los otros dos le miraron y sonrieron en complicidad-dejen leer a Cáncer… Vámonos.-los tres jueces se retiraron.

-Apenas termine esta historia…-murmuro Ángelo-tengo que salir corriendo del inframundo.

* * *

_-Ya sabes Reg… cuando quieras disfrutar de las noches… Vienes y me dices…-Le llego la voz de Manigoldo por lo cual todos se quedaron estáticos._

_-Manigoldo no habrá…-Comenzó el aturdido Degel. –No se habrá, atrevido a hacerle eso a Regulus._

_-Pero dioses… porque mi tío no me llevo a un lugar así antes…-Se escuchaba la alegre voz de Regulus…_

_-Regulus recuerda que esto tiene que ser nuestro secreto…-Le dijo la burlona voz de Manigoldo.-SI tu tío se entera que me acompañaste a una de las "casas" de Rodorio… Nos mata a los dos…-En eso escucharon pasos acercarse. Manigoldo llegaba caminando, vestido con ropas comunes, junto con Regulus, vestido igual, que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y una mirada llena de picardía en los ojos._

-¿SE LLEVO AL PENDEJO A UNA CASA DE NOCHE?-Ángelo estallo en risas.-HAY POR ATHENA…-El caballero estallo en risas.- NO ME LO CREO...-Solto una carcajada.

_-¿TÍO?-El muchacho se puso un tanto pálido, mientras Manigoldo sonreía con burla._

_-Vete a Leo, Regulus ahora te alcanzo…-Dijo el aparentemente tranquilo Sísifo, el chico sabiendo la que le esperaba. Salió rápido como una flecha hacia la quinta casa-¿Qué crees que hiciste? ¿Con el permiso de quien…?_

* * *

Ángelo estallo en risas al ver lo que continuaba de la charla. No podía creer lo que leía, la forma en la que el caballero de Cáncer había solucionado todo el lio. Aunque claro, la idea original era del caballero de Virgo con la complicidad del segundo Géminis.

* * *

_-¿Donde está Defteros?-Aspros buscaba a su gemelo por la casa. No paso mucho hasta que le escucho entrar silbando.- ¿Dónde te metiste?_

_-¿Quién? ¿Yo?-Aspros le miro, la pregunta era bastante innecesaria-Salí a caminar un rato… por el santuario-Al pasar al lado de Aspros, para dirigirse a sus aposentos, este sintió un ligero olor a incienso en el pelo._

_-A donde fue a caminar este… si por aquel lado solo se puede ir a las casas superiores-Pensó el meditabundo Aspros._

-Sí, si este se fue a caminar…-Ángelo sonrió- Aiakos, Radamanthys y Minos no están esperando para robarme el libro…-susurro en un tono casi inaudible.-por favor escritora maldita, si tienes alguna historia vergonzosa de los espectros… Hacedla aparecer si me roban el libro…

_**¿Estás seguro? Tengo una especial de cuando Hades se cabrea…**_

-Claro que si… esa seria perfecta…-siguió leyendo los últimos renglones del texto. Continuo fingiendo que leía, mientras planeaba como escapar de ese lugar. Le convenía huir con el libro en su poder, porque sino sus camaradas le mataban.

_Continuara_

_Ustedes que prefieren_

_A) Que le saquen el cuento._

_B) Que logre volver al santuario con el cuento._

_C) Que le sigan al santuario y terminen escuchando la lectura de Memoria Perdida._

_Dado que no soy capaz de decidirme que pasara, las tres opciones me gustan… les dejare la elección a ustedes (Solo por 24hs)._


	9. Ese maldito libro…

**_Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi Y Masami Kurumada._**

_Primer y tercer cuento_

_Ese maldito libro…_

Mascara ya lo tenía todo pensado, solo era cuestión de ser más rápido que los tres que le vigilaban. Se levanto de donde estaba y empezó a correr como alma que quieren llevar al infierno. Uso las ondas infernales, sobre sí mismo, para volver a la casa de Cáncer. Al mismo tiempo que lo hacía, los tres jueces le cayeron encima.

_Casa de Cáncer._

-Mascara tendrá que explicar muchas cosas…-Dohko estaba rojo como un tomate y no era el único. Se produjo un estallido de Cosmos y el mencionado apareció con los tres jueces encima. El libro se salió de sus manos y se arrastro por el frio mármol

-Danos el libro-Ordeno Radamanthys, en eso noto donde estaban y paso saliva.-Oh, oh…

-¿Qué?-Los otros miraron donde estaban y pasaron también saliva. Estaban rodeados por toda la orden dorada, el patriarca, la diosa Athena y los cinco de bronce.

-Si no es mucha molestia-Athena les miro atentamente- se pueden bajar de la espalda de mi caballero.-los tres espectros se bajaron inmediatamente, ahora si les caía una buena. Shun se acerco y tomo el libro, abriéndolo por la mitad. Muchos vieron como sus bellos ojos verdes se abrían enormemente.- ¿Shun? ¿Qué pasa?

-"El temible general de Elíseos, contra el orgullo de los leones".-recito el chico, mientras daba vuelta el libro y mostraba un dibujo que ocupaba dos carillas consecutivas.

En una estaba una joven de cabellera corta verde, empuñando dos espadas, enfrente de ella había un hombre revestido con una armadura oscura. Lo único que era visible, de él, eran los cabellos color plata que se escapaban por debajo del casco negro azulado. -¿Esto es lo que sigue?-Camus se apresuro a sacarle el libro a Shun y comenzar a subir hacia Escorpio. Donde media orden dorada ya estaba esperando.

* * *

Los espectros se miraron, se habían quedado solos… Al poco tiempo pasaron corriendo Marin, Kiki, Shaina y los otros cinco de bronce.

-Un combate…-Jabu estaba de lo más sonriente- ya quiero escucharlo…-los espectros se miraron.

-¿De qué diablos hablan estos?-Minos arqueo una ceja- quiero ver que se traen estos doraditos…-comenzó a subir velozmente hacia Escorpio.

_Casa de Escorpio._

Todos estaban sentados en sus anteriores posiciones, Camus estaba buscando la hoja en la que se había quedado. Escucharon la puerta abrirse y entraron los tres jueces.

-¿Quien les dijo que podían venir a escuchar el cuento?-Milo les miro fiero- fuera de mi casa.

-Milo. No seas descortés-la diosa le miro- si guardan silencio, pueden quedarse…

-Ni siquiera sabemos que están haciendo-Radamanthys miro a Kanon, que parecía muy atento a la futura lectura- pero parece que a muchos, le interesa…

-Es una historia donde aparecemos nosotros- de lo más sonriente Kiki- usted también aparece, como el general que atrapo a Saga, que estaba de espía.

-¡KIKI!-le gritaron todos, no querían tener a los espectros escuchando la historia.

-¿General?-Los jueces se miraron.

-¿Cómo es eso…?-Radamanthys miro al primer gemelo- si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría saber de qué trata la historia…-Athena les explico velozmente a que venían las palabras del Kiki, les hizo un rápido resumido de la historia. Lo que provoco cierto disgusto a Radamanthys. Saber que Kanon, se había escapado, y que Saga le había estando viendo la cara de tonto en la historia.

-En la parte que estamos ahora… uno está por cortarle el pescuezo a Saga-informo Mascara, quien miro a Camus- ¿qué esperas una invitación? Comienza a leer.

_-¿Gran reino…?-Saga logro reincorporarse y miro burlón a su interlocutor.-Este reino de porquería no se asemeja con Cancro… eso es un gran reino…-Como respuesta recibió un puñetazo en el rostro que le hizo escupir sangre.-Mi hermana menor golpea más fuerte…-le dijo burlón-eso es muy vergonzoso para uno de los terratenientes del rey…-soltó una risa cargada de burla. El hombre furico saco una daga y la deposito en el cuello, de Saga, dispuesto a abrirle la garganta.-Veamos si tienes las agallas para hacerlo…-le dijo mientras le miraba fijamente._

_-Aiakos…-Dijo una voz fría detrás de él-Ustedes retírense.-Saga hizo una ligera mueca, por poco y se liberaba de ellos para siempre. Los soldados que se encargaban del interrogatorio salieron, el hombre revestido con una armadura oscura ingreso una vez estos salieron… Detrás de él entro otro sujeto de cabellera plata. _

_Por lo cual Saga cerró los ojos, llamando a toda su fuerza de voluntad. Radamanthys cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y le miro. Aún tenía la daga de Aiakos en su cuello, pero el prisionero se mantenía sereno._

_-¿Valla esta es la escoria que burlo tus fuerzas y seguridad Radamanthys?-pregunto el de cabellos plata, mientras soltaba una risa burlona. Saga se mantuvo una expresión seria y no dijo nada. Su rostro transmitía una serenidad total, acentuada por el hecho de mantener sus ojos cerrados… Aunque su cabello mojado hasta la mitad le daba un curioso aspecto.-Mis respetos teniente, a su antecesor Radamanthys le descubrió a los dos días, ni tiempo de investigar tuvo…-Saga no replico nada ante esto…- ¿Le cortaron la lengua acaso?_

-Minos, Radamanthys y Aiakos…-Kanon miro a los jueces, que estaban bastante atentos a la lectura.- para no perder costumbre, siempre aparecen para joderla.

-A quien se la joden es a Aiakos.-informo Camus que siguió leyendo para él.

-HEY FRANCES, SIGUE LEYENDO PARA TODOS.-gruño Mascara.

_-No…-Aiakos le saco la daga de la yugular para luego asestarle un puñetazo en el rostro, ni así Saga emitió queja alguna.-Tenías que ver como hablaba hace un momento. Aunque me veo tentado a cortársela._

_-Si se la cortas jamás nos dirá lo que sabe. –Aiakos, realizo una mueca de ira ante las palabras de Radamanthys y miro atento al joven prisionero. Se acercó y agarro uno de los largos mechones azules de Saga. Parecía pensar algo, sonrió un tanto despiadado y miro a sus camaradas…-Eso es de niños…_

-ESPERA… NO TE EH CORTADO EL PELO…-Saga estaba estrangulando a Aiakos.

-CON MI CABELLO NADIE SE METE.-Informo Saga, mientras Minos y Radamanthys trataban de liberar a su compañero.

-Saga, es una historia, nadie te cortara el cabello-informo Athena.- suéltalo…-El chico soltó al espectro y volvió a sentarse junto a su gemelo.

_-Es su cabello o su garganta…-Le dijo este mientras le cortaba el mechón con un hábil movimiento…-Se lo eh visto sin ser mojado… es un lindo pelo. ¿Para que la quiere tanto cabello un reo?-Minos soltó una risa burlona, mientras se acercaba y sujetaba con fuerza a Saga. De mientras Aiakos le cortaba el pelo con la daga._

_-Ten cuidado de no cortarle el cuero cabelludo… si muere por una infección no nos dirá nada.-les dijo Radamanthys mientras salía de ese lugar. Minos soltaba risas burlonas, mientras Aiakos le quitaba sus largos mechones azules y los dejaba en una silla._

_-Hay que esquilar a la oveja negra…-dijo burlón, mientras le cortaba la cabellera de forma despareja.- Dicen que el cabello es la vanidad de las mujeres…_

_-Entonces nunca te lo cortes Aiakos… aunque creo que tu amor propio lo perdiste en alguna tienda con uno de tus soldados…-dijo Saga fríamente. _

Los caballeros, Athena, el patriarca y Minos soltaron risas al escuchar esas palabras. La cara del juez de Garuda se pobló de un saludable escarlata. No por la vergüenza, sino que era por la ira contenida.

_Al oír esto Minos soltó una risa burlona y Aiakos le propino otro puñetazo, esta vez al estómago. Le termino de cortar el cabello y le pateo hasta el cansancio, solo se detuvo por que su par se lo pidió. Salió de la habitación llevándose el cabello que le corto a Saga._

_-Vaya, tienes un gran don para hacer rabiar a las personas.-El peli plata se arrodillo a su lado.- ¿Sabes quién soy supongo?-Saga no responde, por lo tanto el otro lo tomo como un sí, toma una silla y se sienta frente al reo que se mantiene de rodillas.-Soy Minos Griffon, General, de la primera legión, del ejercito del reino Elíseos…_

-Condenado-Mascullo por lo bajo Radamanthys, el quería ser el primero. Pero no, para no perder costumbre su desequilibrado colega tenía el primer lugar.

_-El general de los generales…-agrego Saga con una monótona voz._

Radamanthys y Aiakos hicieron un par de muecas, para no perder costumbre también en la historia tenían que someterse a los caprichos de Minos. Aquí tenían que esperar, a que el holgazán le pareciera correcta su sentencia. Ahí al parecer era subordinados de este.

_-Muy bien…-Minos aplaudió con sarcasmo-Sin duda has estado haciendo un buen trabajo al espiarnos, dado que solo los miembros de la cúpula militar sabemos eso. Y seguramente sabes el nombre de las cuatro personas que están por encima de mí ¿O me equivoco? -Saga no respondió, por lo cual Minos asintió-Sin duda eres un espía que extrañaran en tu reino-Le miro divertido-Primero para sacarte un peso de los hombros, tu hermano escapo… Los idiotas del reino de los mares no lograron atraparlo. Casi lo logran en la frontera…-el hombre negó con la cabeza-Pero tu hermano se cargó a sus atacantes a espada limpia. El teniente Kanon Géminis, de la legión Castor, se escapó y llego a Cancro. Ahora si se murió tierras adentro de Cancro lo ignoro, solo sé que paso la frontera…-Saga solo arqueo una ceja, por lo cual el otro sonrió- Pero para tu desgracia… tu no lograste llegar a la frontera, te quedaste muy cerca…-le dijo malicioso…-Te quedaste en Elíseos… y ahora pagaras caro tus osadías… -El hombre sonrió, al ver que su interlocutor no realizaba ni una sola gesticulación al respecto._

_-Si vas a proponerme salvar mi cuello, a cambio de traicionar a mi nación… No lo hare.-El general asintió._

_-Me lo suponía…-El hombre se levantó y comenzó a salir de la habitación.-Por cierto, no te pareces en nada a tu hermana…-Le mostro un riso aguamarina, a lo cual Saga abrió bien grande los ojos._

_El hombre salió riendo ante la expresión de pánico del teniente. Al instante entraron dos soldados y se lo llevaron. Camino a su celda vio a Minos, bastante alejado, hablando con un guerrero de cabellera aguamarina larga, por lo cual sonrió con burla. Por poco y cae… por poco y manda su nación al diablo al creer que la tenía a ella. La única persona, por la cual él y su hermano renunciarían a todo con tal de que nada le pase._

-¿Y quien dijo que realmente no tienen a la hermana?-Minos sonrió de medio lado- tal vez era coincidencia que estuviera hablando con ese guerrero… tal vez el mechón si le pertenecía a la hermana…-Lo pensó un poco- ¿Ustedes tienen hermana?

-NO.-informaron los dos al unisonó.

-Saga y Kanon, no tienen familia.-informo Shion- sus padres están muertos.-aclaro.-Camus… prosigue.

_Rutas internas de Antares._

_Hacía cuatro días, si no había mal entendido la situación, que estaba en poder de ese sujeto. Cada tanto recibía flashes de su memoria perdida. En todos esos recuerdos alguien, aparentemente su padre, le decía que no dejaran que le vieran su hombro derecho. Seguía sin entender a que venía ese asunto. Tendría que esperar a recuperar toda su memoria, para ello. También en un recuerdo hablaba con dos niños rubios de ojos azules… no escuchaba de que hablaban, solo veía a los chicos. Algo les decía que eran muy importantes, ya anochecía y ese infeliz se detuvo. No podía ver hacia afuera de la carreta, pero si escuchar lo que pasaba. Le escucho prender fuego y olio cuando asaba la carne de un animal. Su estómago emitió un ligero gruñido… No había comido en días y al parecer todo indicaba que seguiría así. Cerró los ojos para tratar pensar en otra cosa, escucho como este trepaba a la carreta. Cuando abrió los ojos le encontró con una cantimplora y un trozo de pan. Le quito la mordaza sin cuidado y le dio de beber la ansiada agua… tenía la garganta seca. Pero no dejo que saciara su sed. Cuando su juicio dicto que el chico ya había bebido suficiente se la quitó, rompió un poco el pan y se lo dio de comer… lo malo fue, que aún tenía hambre._

_-Es mejor que te hayas haciendo la idea de este tipo de raciones de comida.-le dijo mientras volvía a amordazarlo sin cuidado.-A donde iras a parar, no se le da de comer mucho a los esclavos… Bueno creo que un perro vive mejor que un esclavo.-Dijo burlón. La noche paso y prosiguieron su camino. Un camino hacia un futuro incierto._

-Eres boleta escorpio-informo Aiakos, de lo más sonriente- si un perro vive mejor, vete olvidándote de vivir…-Camus soltó un bufido y prosiguió con la lectura.

* * *

_-¿Sabes hacia donde lleva?_

_-Si se lo sigue por completo… a un pueblo, de mala muerte, llamado Istos-Informo el joven noble mientras realizaba una mueca.- Mi padre dice que ahí habitan las peores calañas y que este camino es el que usan para evadir a la ley…-los jóvenes se miraron- Sera mejor que nos apresuremos… si uno de esos tiene al príncipe estamos en serios problemas._

_-¿Y de camino intermedio?_

_-Los pueblos no son como Istos… pero muy atrás no se quedan-Les dijo- Vamos cada minuto que perdamos es valioso para el príncipe.-Los tres jóvenes montaron y prosiguieron por su camino. –Según tengo entendido y la memoria no me falla son cuatro pueblos… Lectis, Adeso, Marees y Istos… Según mi padre antes esos pueblos eran muy ricos por la comercialización de esclavos. –El joven le miro- Por eso este camino antes se llamaba el camino de los encadenados…-los jóvenes pasaron saliva…- En total, si se toma encuentra la ruta desde su origen en el pueblo de Actarsiros, son 24 pueblos/ciudades que comercializaban esclavos. Actasiros tiene salida al mar… por lo tanto se le considera la ciudad principal… le sigue Metascistos a mitad de camino ellos si se repusieron a la prohibición de la comercialización de esclavos como Actasiros… dado que la última tiene el puerto y la otra tiene ríos de diamantes…_

_-O sea… diamantes sacados de ríos…-Dijo Jabu, Regulus asintió._

_-Los demás pueblos algunos se quedaron estancados por Lectis, Adeso, Marees, Istos, Dolederd, Asqetusi ellos jamás se repusieron a la ley de libertad de esclavos. Por eso creo que tenemos que apresurarnos… si llegan a Istos y saben que es el príncipe… puede que haya serios problemas._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Odian al rey Kardia.-sentencio Regulus mientras apuraba su montura- Arruino sus economías al prohibir la esclavitud, pero según se rumorea por ahí Istos y Marees siguen realizando trata de esclavos… solo que es hacia afuera del país… Atrapan a jóvenes campesinos y los venden como esclavos en el Imperio Negro…-los jóvenes pasaron saliva.- ¿Saben quién es el rey no?_

-Adiós mundo cruel…-mascullo Milo, ya haciendo suposiciones de lo que le pasaría.

_-Sí, Apsu… dicen que es despiadado… que no respeta la vida, que hay más esclavos que gente libre.-dijo Yato tratando de ocultar el miedo en su voz, si Milo terminaba ahí estarían perdidos. Todos sabían que Apsu mataba a las familias nobles, para que no hubiera quien reclamara el trono.-Dicen que su esposa la reina Medea es una bruja… y que es tan cruel como él._

_-Medea mato a su esposo y le dio el trono de su pueblo a Apsu.-Informo Regulus.-Es una salvaje igual que él…_

-¿Medea?-todos, se pusieron ligeramente pálidos.

-A no… Ya se murió Escorpio, esa es la peor de las brujas-comento Minos- adiós escorpio…-que pena, que solo se vaya a morir en la historia. Pensó para sí, armándose una historia mentalmente.

* * *

_-Cuando lleguemos a Istos te llevare con un conocido, que vende personas como tú.-sonrió burlón.- Puedes ir a parar a 5 reinos distintos… Elíseos, Imperio Negro, Reino de los Mares, Reino Azul y Olimpia… por tu bien… te conviene terminar en Olimpia… Tengo entendido que el rey Zeus es alguien muy piadoso con los esclavos guapos… Siempre y cuando acepten meterse en su cama por las buenas. -Milo paso saliva. _

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-Kiki miro a su maestro, que le hizo señas de "luego te explico".

_-Está en guerra con el reino de una de sus hijas… La mayor se casó con un rey enemigo, Seiya-_Todos miraron al caballero de Pegaso, quien disimuladamente miro a Saori. Ambos estaban igual de rojos.-_ al parecer desde entonces hay mucha puja entre Olimpia y el Reino del Sur o Reino de los caballos... Todos le dicen así porque las mejores estirpes de caballo salen de ahí. Además que poseen abundantes praderas para las diferentes clases de ganado.-El hombre miro a Milo, que no le sacaba la vista de encima.-En el Reino de Elíseos esta Hades, dicen que es un rey muy justo, pero un esclavista… y bastante ambicioso_-Los espectros hicieron un par de muecas-_ tienen un sinfín de minas de diversos minerales y piedras preciosas… Después Reino de los mares… si terminas ahí más que seguro termines trabajando en las costas…_

_-_Me está mandando de Guatemala, a Guatepeor…-informo Milo, al que no le caía muy en gracia el destino de su "Yo" en la historia.

_-Reino Azul, te morirás de frio… eso seguro normalmente está en guerra con Bluegard y Asgart… antes eran un solo reino pero se dividieron y quedaron tres… Dos de pensamientos los hombres libres y Reino azul con un pensamiento esclavista. -Milo cerró los ojos-Por ultimo esta mi favorito… el Imperio Negro-sonrió con malicia-Ahí serás tratado peor que un perro, ahí dejaras de ser por completo una persona y serás menos que un animal… -El hombre bajo de la carreta y se dirigió hacia la parte frontal.-Con algo de suerte en una semana estamos en Istos…-dijo mientras agitaba las riendas de los caballos, para que empezaran a andar.-Ahí venderé tu espada y tu yegua… y si puedo tu armadura… Una vez que te haya vendido a ti claro.-rio con burla…-Una vez que me haya desecho de usted… príncipe.-dijo por lo bajo._

* * *

_No dudaba que el joven estuviera amnésico, el golpazo que tenía en la cabeza lo confirmaba. No había descubierto su identidad por el hecho del tatuaje (que aún no había visto, le necesitaba ver para confirmar si era él realmente) si no por el rostro del joven. Jamás olvido el rostro del Kardia cuando era un príncipe, cuando desafío su autoridad como general y le desterró de sus tropas. Esos ojos los recordaba siempre al igual que los delicados rasgos que el rey poseía en ese entonces. Sonrió con malicia… Kardia se arrepentiría de haberle expulsado de su ejército… cuando pudiera también se vengaría de Degel, otro más al que planeaba dejar sin hijo. Y eso pronto sucedería… Cuando se liberara del príncipe de Antares, el príncipe de Bluegard le esperaba… le esperaba para sufrir una emboscada._

-¿Degel?-Minos arqueo una ceja- ¿el también es un príncipe?

-No, Degel es un rey-informo Shion- Camus de Bluegard, es su hijo-informo- es a él al que le tenderán la emboscada.-Camus soltó un gruñido, para informa que su paciencia se acercaba al límite.

_Solo tenía planeado el secuestro del príncipe de los hielos, Camus, pero que el príncipe de Antares le cayera del cielo… Sin duda fue una bendición de los dioses._

_-Todo está saliendo bien…Death, todo está saliendo bien.-se dijo para sí._

-Ahí termina el capitulo-informo Camus mientras pasaba al siguiente.- ¿Eh?

-¿Qué pasa?-Radamanthys le miro.

-Leyendas.-informo el titulo del siguiente cap.

_El niño apareció por primera vez a las orillas del mar. La gente pasaba a su lado, pero nadie le ayudaba. Los habitantes del valle de la luna, no le ayudaban. Lo vieron ahí acostado en la arena… Vieron como el agua comenzaba a subir, pero nadie acudió a ayudarle. Un pequeño escorpión, se acerco al niño y realizo una pequeña punzada en la mano del menor. Este abrió los ojos presa del dolor, al darse cuenta que la marea había subido más, tomo al escorpión que le había salvado la vida. _

_Entro al bosque, donde comenzó a seguir las costumbres de la gente del valle de la luna. Donde había un palacio que nadie habitaba. Según las antiguas voces, ese palacio solo seria habitado por aquel cuyo corazón, la diosa de la caza, considerara digno de ocupar el trono que allí se hallara._

-¿Diosa de la caza?-Todos se miraron.

-¿Acaso será una reedición del mito de la constelación de Escorpio?-Milo arqueo una ceja.

_El niño, escucho de la tradición más vieja del lugar. Todas las lunas llenas, la diosa de la caza colocaba una presa de caza en un altar blanco, para luego elegir la presa más digna entre los cazadores del bosque. En la luna número doce, esa persona se aseguraría tener el don de la caza y tendría la oportunidad de unirse a los posibles candidatos de ocupar el trono vacio. _

_Al niño no le importaba ese trono, con su amigo el escorpión comenzó a cazar. Siempre con su fiel amigo, el pequeño escorpión azul, que le protegía del ataque de aquellos seres que le quisieran hacerle el mal. El niño pasó las 11 primeras lunas sin presentar su ofrenda, dado que su presa, un humilde conejo. No la consideraba digno de ser presentado a la diosa. Aun no tenía ni la fuerza, ni la experiencia para poder cazar al gran ciervo._

* * *

_La señora de la caza, custodiada por su eterna compañera la luna. Esa que había sido testigo, de infinitas partidas de caza, salió de cacería. Ese día la diosa y señora de la caza se encontraba realizando una partida sagrada. Como todos los meses, durante la luna llena, la bella joven atrapo un hermoso ciervo que coloco en el altar de la luna. Durante este proceso, llego la gente que habitaba ese bosque con sus ofrendas a la luna y a la caza. _

-es claro que se trata de Artemisa, solo que no la nombran.-Informo Athena, los otros asintieron.

_Para que nunca le faltara la comida y la luz nocturna donde realizaban sus más bellas danzas. A la ceremonia llego el niño con su presa, un pequeño conejo, en su hombro estaba el pequeño escorpión azul. La gente comenzó a cuestionar si la presa del niño, era legítimamente suya. La diosa, testigo de esa cacería, dijo que la presa era legitima. Que el niño, había atrapado al conejo con ayuda de su pequeño escorpión. _

"_Este niño ah hecho muestra de lo que es el conocimiento de la cacería, él y su escorpión, han demostrado lo que es el verdadero honor y sabiduría. Este niño no ah cazado esta noche para complacerme a mí y a la luna, esta pieza de caza es en realidad su cena. Ah decidido no comer esta noche. A cambiado el comer esta noche, por el poder comer hasta la próxima luna llena. Este niño que ah quedado solo en el mundo, pero que ah encontrado la amistad, la ayuda y el afecto, que los hombre le han negado, en un pequeño animal. Este niño a diferencia de todos los adultos, no ah cenado ni ha cazado para obtener un bien propio. Esta noche este niño… ha demostrado tener un corazón puro, al negarse el bocado de comida para el bien de todo el pueblo._

_Ustedes que tanto han protestado por la acción de este niño solitario. Ustedes que planeaban dilapidarlo, apenas me fuera, por su acción de presentarte con este humilde conejo en vez de presentarte con un gran ciervo como los adultos. _

_Ciervo que seguramente fue cazado para colocar en este altar y no que fue capturado para comer. Para llenar el estomago vacio… Colocare este pequeño conejo junto a mi ciervo. Este conejo, será la muestra de la abundancia de caza, para toda la región y este niño será bendecido por mí... Al ser esta la luna número 12 del año. Él contara con mi bendición, a partir de ahora siempre obtendrá la pieza de caza que desea…"_

_Muchos cazadores, mayores, se indignaron ante las palabras de la diosa, dado que esta había mostrado predilección por un pequeño conejo… En vez, por las grandes piezas de caza que habían traído para complacerla. Muchos cuestionaron el juicio de esta, que había mostrado favoritismo por el menor que ahora se encontraba a su lado. _

_Todos fueron invadidos por un impulso asesino, si ellos no podían contar con el don de la caza, que la diosa otorgaba una vez cada 12 lunas… Entonces ese niño tampoco tendría derecho a disfrutar de ese don, esa bendición. Se lanzaron contra la diosa de la caza y el menor, la diosa invoco al escorpión. El animal, que reposaba en el hombro del niño salió al encuentro de los hombres, que se abalanzaron sobre la diosa. Este pico a, todos, los que se atrevían a levantarse contra la diosa. Solo que el animal, el leal amigo del niño, murió al picar al último hombre. _

_La diosa observo al niño llorar a su amigo, al que sujetaba con sus manos, esta tomo al escorpión y le prometió que le pondría en un lugar donde jamás le dejaría solo. Y que tendría el honor de defender esos bosques sagrados y que le defendería a él. _

_El escorpión seria el símbolo de los reyes, el linaje los reyes que empezaría con él. Con ese niño que acaba de demostrar la humildad de su alma y la humildad de su corazón. _

_Desde entonces el escorpión protege el valle de la luna y a los reyes. De ese reino, que comenzó a existir, a penas el niño tomo lugar en el trono de esa nación creciente. El corazón de su amigo, brillo con intensidad en el cielo. El corazón de Antares, latió con gran intensidad en forma de estrella._

_-Hay mejores leyendas…-Camus soltó un bufido, las leyendas de Antares era muy pocas. Pero si eran conocidas sus danzas, principalmente la danza de la luna. La más importante de todas, las fiestas que se realizaban en todas las lunas llenas. _

_Coloco el libro en su lugar y salió de la gran habitación. Salió a uno de los patios internos, la nieve caía suavemente sobre su rostro. Necesitaba distraerse un rato, por alguna razón. Su padre andaba algo ocupado, para no decir nervioso, había llegado un mensaje de Cancro y luego uno de Antares… Sea lo que fueran esos mensajes habían sido preocupantes. Vio a su padre quemar los dos, hasta que no quedara nada de ninguno._

-Degel, paranoico-comento Radamanthys, aunque si lo pensaba un poco… No era tan paranoico.

_-Camus…-El muchacho se dio vuelta encontrándose con su madre. La reina Seraphina… ella era la que poseía la "sangre real". –Camus, no te desaparezcas así… Te eh estado buscando las últimas dos horas.-El joven de 17 años… le miro atento._

_-Madre, eh estado en la biblioteca._

_-Hay Camus… No seas como tu padre, sal a disfrutar de la vida… Deja un poco los libros.-Su madre le sonrió-Ya eres una persona muy sabia a tu corta edad… Es hora que salgas a cabalgar y disfrutes de los días, mientras aun eres príncipe._

_-Madre…-la reina puso un dedo sobre los labios del muchacho._

_-Camus, tu padre se volvió rey cuando tú tenías 7 años… El pudo disfrutar de su vida… tú debes disfrutarla también, Camus si sales del palacio… no salgas a leer bajo un árbol. Sal a buscar amigos… Hijo quiero que disfrutes tus días… disfruta tu adolescencia… Los años no vuelven…-La reina acaricio con cuidado los risos azules de su hijo, ese cabello igual al suyo…-Disfruta tu vida Camus… la vida no se vive si vives atreves de los libros. Si tanto te gustan los libros de aventura, sal y experimenta una… No es lo mismo leer una aventura que vivirla…-La reina se alejo por el camino entrando a la galerías… El príncipe suspiro, le molestaba cuando su madre le sermoneaba sobre su vida._

* * *

_Comenzó a caminar hacia sus aposentos, no tenía ganas que les estuvieran sermoneando. Cuando entro a su cuarto se encontró con..._

_-¿Tío Unity?-El hermano menor, de su madre, estaba parado cerca de la ventana._

_-Camus, como has crecido muchacho…-El príncipe se acerco a su sobrino y le abrazo. Camus no era muy dado a los afectos, por eso no devolvió el abrazo.- siempre tan efusivo sobrino…-Sonrió mientras le acariciaba el cabello al muchacho…- tu padre te ah pasado buena parte de su carácter. -El muchacho al fin le abrazo.- Así está mejor… ese es mi pequeño sobrino Camus…_

_-Ya no soy pequeño dejad de decirme así…-Camus quiso zafarse del abrazo, pero su tío no se lo permitió. -Tío soltadme ahora._

_-Perdonadme su alteza real…-el hombre le soltó.- Me olvidaba que, al futuro monarca, no es de los que disfrutan de los cándidos abrazos.-Camus decidió guardarse el comentario, sobre que los abrazos de su tío le parecían más fríos que la nieve.- ¿Cómo le ah estado tratando a su eminencia, vuestro frio padre y su cándida madre?_

-Traidor. -mascullo Minos, en un carraspeo.

_-Me tratan bien y ya deje de hablarme de esa forma, logra que me sienta incomodo…-Informo el joven, el hombre sonrió._

* * *

_-Degel, vendría bien que Camus saliera un poco del palacio-Seraphina miro atenta a su esposo, mientras su hermano menor arqueaba una ceja._

_-Seraphina, no es prudente que Camus emprenda un viaje, no en este momento._

_-¿Qué momento?-pregunto Unity atento._

_-Solo digo que la situación de los países aliados no promueve que los príncipes salgan de viajes innecesarios._

_-Camus nunca sale del palacio-Seraphina se levanto y observo molesta a su esposo, quien le miro un tanto sorprendido-DEGEL, DEJA QUE CAMUS VAYA._

_-Seraphina… Ah sucedido algo grave, Cancro asegura que hay traidores en los reinos, traidores cerca de los nobles._

_-Siempre hay traidores.-La reina le miro atenta-Ira con mi hermano y la escolta…-la mujer volvió a sentarse.- Degel, la vida es solo una y si Camus no la disfruta ahora no lo hará nunca… Tiene 17 años… deja que salga del reino…-le pidió con ojos suplicantes._

_-Lo pensare….-dijo al fin el rey._

_-Degel… El mensajero está esperando…-Informo el tranquilo Unity-Prometo cuidar a mi sobrino… Confía en mí, me conoces, sabes que no dejare que nada le pase a mi sobrino. -Degel lo medito un rato largo, no se escucho un solo ruido. Solo la respiración de los tres nobles._

_-Está bien… Si algo le pasa a mi hijo te hare responsable.-Le informo secamente el rey, Unity asintió._

_-Tomo esa responsabilidad…-informo para luego salir de la habitación._

_Posada aislada._

_Una paloma se poso en cornisa de la ventana, uno de los hombre que allí reposaba se acerco al animal y saco el mensaje que venía atado a su pata._

_"La joya valiosa abandonara el palacio"_

_-Muchachos, el frio príncipe… partirá a Asgart dentro de tres días…-informo el sonriente hombre._

_-Que divertido… me pregunto qué tan frio será realmente el príncipe…_

_-Death Toll dijo que lo azotaría personalmente…-informo un hombre burlón.- Dijo que le enviaría la ropa manchada de sangre a Degel…_

_-¿Por qué tanta rabia con él…?_

_-Por culpa de Degel, el rey Kardia lo expulso del ejército de Antares… Por lo tanto ah jurado vengase de los dos privándole de sus hijos… El príncipe de Antares es intocable, dado que nadie le conoce, pero Camus… el no está en las mismas condiciones._

_-Por eso cruzo al Imperio de los leones, donde fue expulsado y paso al Imperio negro…_

_-Y regresa a Antares entrando por la frontera de reino marino… llevando de paso información de Elíseos…-Uno soltó una risa burlona-Hace de mensajero… la información de Imperio negro lo paso a Elíseos, la de Elíseos a Reino del Mar… Sin duda… el jefe es un genio…_

_-Ya tiene que estar viniendo para aquí… Death dijo que quería verle la cara al crio cuando lo tomáramos prisionero...-el hombre rio- Aunque no tanto como quiere ver la cara del rey cuando sepa que se quedo sin hijo._

-Camus… tu "tío" te re vendió.-informo Kanon.

-Sí, me di cuenta…-comento el caballero de Acuario.- para parientes como esos… ¿quién quiere enemigos?

-Honestamente…-Radamanthys miro fijamente a Minos- nadie, yo sé que es que tu propio hermano te exilie y se quede con el trono que te pertenece.-Minos se puso a silbar, como haciéndose que no escucho esas palabras.

-Termino el capitulo.-informo Camus, mientras daba vuelta la hoja.- Perdidas-informo el caballero.

-Léelo.-dijo entusiasmado Milo- ya quiero ver que pasa- Camus bajo la vista al texto.

-¿PERO LO HACES A PROPOSITO? O ¿QUE?-Bramo Camus.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Shion, Camus les mostro las hojas en blanco- al parecer esta emperrada a hacernos renegar.

_**SI **_

_**¿los años te volvieron sabio o adivino?**_

-Encima me hace burla. –Shion se cruzo de brazos.

_**Ahora por quejarte.**_

_**NO te dejare saber lo que le pasa a Saga y Kanon **_

_**en la historia que estabas leyendo... TU SOLITO  
**_

-¿Qué historia?-Todos miraron a Shion, que no sabía dónde meterse.

-Es una mentira de la autora de ese libro, la única historia que ah aparecido es "Memoria Perdida"-trato de justificarse Shion, sabedor que los otros le matarían por ocultar lo de la otra historia.

**Oye. Seré maldita, pero no mentirosa.**

-Libro maldito-mascullo por lo bajo el patriarca- dejen de armar escándalo y vayan a hacer sus labores que están muy atrasados-Shion le saco el libro a Camus.- mañana a la misma hora de siempre… Hoy fue una excepción, porque tuvimos visitas…-el patriarca se retiro.

-Yo quería saber que pasaba en "Perdidas"-informo Seiya.

-Seiya rey-Ikki embozo una sonrisa burlona- ¿se lo imaginan?-los de bronce ahogaron risitas, mientras lo de oro y los espectros estallaban en risas.

_Despacho de Shion._

El patriarca puso el libro sobre su escritorio y lo abrió. No había nada.

-Se que puedes oírme, así que muéstrame la continuación de la historia.

_**NO.**_

-Hazlo.

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

-¿Qué te cuesta?

_**Las ganas de joderte.**_

-Bruja.

_**Y a mucha honra.**_

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?

_**Nada, cualquier cosa que desee puedo escribirla **_

_**O hacer un esfuerzo, como todo hijo del vecino, y comprarla.**_

-Por favor… quiero saber si los matan.

_**Jodete, por bocazas.**_

_**-**_Por favor.-suplico Shion- solo quiero saber si matan a Saga o a Kanon.

_**Si que eres morboso. **_

-Por favor….

_**Hay esta bien, pero que pesado. Eres como todos los hombres.**_

-Y se nota que tú eres mujer, eres una maldita histérica.

_**Seré histérica, pero yo tengo el dominio en las historias (u.u).**_

_**Y si quiero te dejo sin lectura.**_

-Ya guardo silencio…-murmuro mientras veía aparecer el texto.

_-SOLO CORRE…-le indico Kanon un tanto desesperado, el frio de esas manos y el dolor en sus muñecas le aseguraban que esto no era un sueño. Estaban a solo una calle del departamento que compartían, para hacer más ligero el pago de la renta, si llegaban estaría a salvo. De pronto sintió algo, un tirón en su brazo. Alguien le había tirado hacia atrás y hecho caer de costado debido al piso resbaladizo. Cuando miro vio a su hermano forcejeando con ese extraño sujeto._

_El vampiro, dado que estaba seguro que era eso, sonreía con burla mientras forcejeaba con Saga. Quien siendo sujeto con fuerza de sus manos, no podía hacer mucho estando contra la pared._

_Continuara…_


	10. Una tranquila lectura

_**Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi Y Masami Kurumada.**_

_Tercer cuento_

_Una tranquila lectura. _

_-NO…-Vio como el vampiro acercaba su boca dispuesto a morder a su gemelo, se levantó rápido del suelo, pero no tan rápido como el movimiento de Saga que interpuso su desprotegido antebrazo derecho, entre su cuello y los dientes del rival._

_Saga exhaló una queja, cargada de dolor, al sentir los colmillos perforar la tela de su camiseta y su piel._

-¿LO MORDIO?-Shion se removió en su asiento, al ver lo que leía. Lo releyó varias veces.

_Se quitó al sujeto propinándole una rodillazo en la entrepierna al mismo tiempo que Kanon le aplicaba un puñetazo. Se tomó el brazo dañado, el dolor era agonizante. Kanon le tomo con fuerza y corrieron al edificio que solo se hallaba a no más de 60 metros. Entraron presurosos al hall de entrada y corrieron al ascensor. Saga se descorrió un poco la chaqueta y vio la mordida a la altura de la articulación del brazo con la mano. Se la cubrió con la otra mano, la sangre brotaba con facilidad. Entraron al apartamento, donde corrió a mojarse la herida bajo el chorro del grifo de la cocina._

* * *

_En la calle su agresor meditaba que hacer, ambos hermanitos le habían tomado por sorpresa. Jamás hubiera esperado que interpusiera su brazo, como tampoco el rodillazo y mucho menos el puñetazo. Comenzó a reír mientras iba en busca de otra presa. Ya le haría una visita, luego de cenar, a lo gemelos._

-¿Matara a los chicos?-Shion estaba tenso, no sabía quién era el vampiro… Y le mataba la intriga de saber que le pasaría Saga.- si se convierte… ¿Morderá a Kanon?

_Departamento del piso 12_

_-Déjame ver esa herida…-Saga negó con la cabeza mientras se cubría el brazo con un repasador e iba al baño por unas vendas y gazas.- Saga… déjame ver que te hizo._

_-No pasa nada Kanon fue solo un rasguño…-mintió, aunque sabía que su gemelo no se lo creería, había visto como ese ser le mordía la muñeca._

_-Te dije QUE ME DEJES VER…-Tomo la mano herida y retiro la camiseta con cuidado-MALDITO BASTARDO…-Kanon golpeo con violencia la pared, para luego recargar su cabeza-Es mi culpa, yo te dije que fueras a buscarme… debí caminar esas cuadras solo… Ahora te mordió…-lágrimas de rabia caían de sus ojos._

_-No me pasara nada Kanon… ese tipo está loco de remate se habrá escapado de algún manicomio-Trato de calmarle Saga, aunque las palabras también eran para él._

_-Saga, eres psicólogo-su gemelo le miro- ¿Realmente te crees esas patrañas? Sabes tan bien como yo lo que era ese tipo…_

-SAGA PSICOLOGO…-Shion dejo libre una risa al leer esa parte- si se los mencionas y sale corriendo…-se enjuago las lágrimas.-Hay dioses…

_-No existen…_

_-Yo diría lo mismo-el chico le miro aterrado- de no ser que casi me muerde en el callejón y tú ahora tienes una mordida, que parece ser hecha por un perro en vez de un ser humano._

_-Kanon. Estoy bien cálmate… no me duele -Le informo mientras entraba al baño para tomar los elementos del botiquín. Retiro el repasador mirando la mordida, ya había dejado de sangrar, pero el dolor persistía. Se quitó la camiseta y la aventó al cesto de ropa._

_-Deja que la limpie… tú no sabes primeros auxilios…-le dijo Kanon que le miraba desde la puerta. Con algo de resignación fueron al comedor. Luego de dedicarle una labor puntillosa a la herida de su hermano, Kanon le vendo con sumo cuidado.- Perdóname por exponerte a esto… lo siento._

_-Kanon… no te culpes, no tienes la culpa de nada.-Saga le sonrió mientras se refregaba con cuidado la venda-Mañana iré al médico para que me den un par de vacunas.-Se levantó y beso la frente de su preocupado gemelo- No pasara nada… buenas noches.-Se retiró a su habitación._

_Una vez en esta. Dejo que el dolor agonizante, que estaba presente en su brazo, se expresara en su rostro. Tubo que morderse los nudillos de la mano sana, para no dejar escapar el grito de dolor._

_En el comedor, Kanon lloraba en silencio. No podía creer lo que había sucedido y si el mito era verdad… Saga se transformaría en un ser chupa sangre, cuya alma seria condenada al infierno._

-Siento pena por ellos…-informo el hombre- me pregunto qué tan ciertos, serán los pensamientos de Kanon…

* * *

_-Ruega que el frio no me despierte, porque juro que será lo primero que agarrare si me despierto temblando de frio._

_-¿Y qué sería lo segundo?-Pregunto mientras volvía con dos frazadas, una almohada y comenzaba a tenderlas sobre el sillón. Aioria como respuesta le abrazo por la espalda y con una voz sumamente burlona y afeminada le dijo:_

_-TU por supuesto cosita linda…-Milo se lo quitó de encima propinándole un codazo al estómago-Valió la pena… joderte de esa forma. No me arrepiento de nada…-Milo le miro algo indignado._

_-Y luego eres tú el que tiene novia… Si te viera Marín.-le dijo burlón._

_-Con Marín solo somos amigos…-le informo mientras se acostaba en el sillón y se tapaba con las frazadas._

-Sí, claro… "Amigos"-informo Shion.- ni ustedes se la creen.

_-Sí, claro lo que digas- Milo comenzó a ir hacia su habitación- Que no te coman los monstruos…_

_-Igualmente…-Dijo Aioria mientras cerraba los ojos._

-Ahí termino el primer capítulo-El patriarca paso la hoja- muy interesante… _Tormento._

_Milo escuchaba los relámpagos, la verdad nunca había sido amante de las tormentas. Era algo que le ponía nervioso desde que era pequeño… Tenía la puerta del cuarto abierta, solo para que circule el aire y no se pusiera denso el ambiente. De Aioria no escuchaba nada, sin duda su amigo tenía el sueño pesado como una roca. Se dio vuelta en la cama mientras cerraba los ojos, necesitaba dormir. Mañana tendría que asistir a la universidad._

_Casa en las afueras de la ciudad_

_Llegaron a la inmensa residencia y tocaron el timbre, no paso mucho hasta que les abrieron. Con la tormenta era imposible realizar el trabajo. Además esos seres no estarían en las calles mojándose, si sabían que no encontrarían ninguna presa. Caminaron por el camino de graba hasta la entrada, la puerta de roble aguardaba a ser abierta. El barniz que le cubría tenía como uno de sus componentes agua bendita. Lo que significaba que ningún vampiro podía tocarla sin sufrir ligeras quemaduras. Le abrieron las puertas e ingresaron… dirigiéndose al despacho del jefe._

_-Y con ustedes… regresaron 9 de 12 parejas…-informo el hombre que les miro atento._

_-¿Dónde están los otros seis?_

_-Perdimos contacto con ellos…-cerro los ojos- Sus reportes… Shura y Aioros.-Los jóvenes dejaron sobre la mesa un total de 13 collares con el símbolo del clan Dairas. El hombre miro atento los collares, todos con dijes de bronce._

-¿Bronce? Mmm -Shion se mordió el labio- esto se pone muy interesante.

_-Sí estuvieron cazando… no les vimos.-informo Shura con voz fría-Esos solamente eran novatos… si tenían 20 años de existencia era mucho._

_-Los del clan Dairas son los más peligrosos… muchos han muerto tratándole de dar caza a los que conforman la cabeza del clan…-miro a los hombres-Aunque es de vital importancia matarles… es claro que no son vampiros comunes… El más antiguo del clan, aseguran, que tiene 5000 años de vida… aunque tal vez es una vulgar difamación._

_-¿Cómo son "los cinco"?-pregunto Aioros, era sabido que los jefes del clan eran cinco vampiros, sangre pura. En otras palabras, hijo de vampiros primarios... Los más antiguos de la raza._

_-Nadie que los haya visto a sobrevivido…-informo Shion.-La única forma de reconocerles es por el collar con el dije de oro…_

-Dije de oro…-Shion hizo una mueca- no sé por qué… pero tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto a los líderes del clan…

_-De nada sirve matar a los más pequeños si los más grandes siguen viviendo…-comento fríamente Shura._

_-Shura, comparto ese punto… Pero si piensas que esos cinco se rebajarían, a transformar mortales en vampiros estas muy equivocado…-le miro atento con sus ojos amatistas-Los miembros del clan tienen prohibido transformar a alguien por que si… Tiene que haber una razón "justificada" para hacerlo, además ellos no beben "de cualquier sangre"._

_-Nada justifica quitarle la vida a una persona o transformarle en monstruo-Espeto Aioros._

_-Lo sé, pero ellos con sus reglas y nosotros con las nuestras-Shion suspiro resignado, siempre era lo mismo… Llegaba ese momento y tenía que debatir con los cazadores. Jóvenes que habían demostrado talentos innatos… y que había entrenado para darle casa a los peores seres, que podían existir, sobre la faz de la tierra._

-Vaya, soy el jefe de los cazadores-Shion amplio su sonrisa- esto está muy interesante, a pesar de ser un personaje secundario…

* * *

_Estaba seguro que había oído un ruido. Hacia dos horas que se había encerrado en su habitación, para evitar que su hermano le viera sufrir, por lo cual con sigilo se dirigió al comedor… Su piel se llenó de un sudor frio apenas le vio, sentado cómodamente en la mesa sonriendo con burla, mientras Kanon estaba inconsciente en el suelo. El hombre meció suavemente una copa llena de un líquido rojo… Se acercó corriendo a su hermano al que tomo en brazos, aún vivía, pero tenía un profundo corte en la parte superior del brazo. El vampiro olio la sangre en su copa, como si se tratase de un buen vino, para luego saborearla en su paladar._

-Hay madre…-Shion se tensó en su cómodo sillón, ignorando que le escuchaban al otro lado de la puerta.- le saco la sangre a Kanon… ¿Quién es ese vampiro de mierda?

_-Sin duda la sangre de tu gemelo es deliciosa… No contiene ninguna sustancia rara, una sangre libre de impurezas…-Miro al joven de rodillas, quien aún abrazaba a su hermano.- No te preocupes, no le eh matado ni lastimado, solo lo adormecí._

_-¿No le haz lastimado? ¿Quién te crees que eres…? nosotros no somos tus presas. Somos personas, no ganado.-quiso gritar, pero su voz sonó normal._

_-Supongo que la primera pregunta es por el corte en su brazo…-el hombre bebió otro sorbo.-Agradece que solo me eh servido una copa de su sangre y no que le halla bebido toda la sangre… No quiero que te mueras de hambre y la segunda pregunta… No me creo soy… tu amo…-sonrió con malicia.-Todos los impuros pasan a ser propiedad de quien los muerda, te mordí eres mío… Tendrás que hacer lo que te ordene…-Saboreo la sangre de Kanon.- Es extraño que aún no hallas mutado… supongo que fueron muy pocas las enzimas que pasaron a tu cuerpo… Pero cambiaras tarde o temprano…-Saga tembló ligeramente mientras atraía, con un ferviente abrazo, a su hermano contra su pecho._

_-Déjame en paz a mí y a mi hermano…-suplico con un hilo de voz, estaba muerto del miedo._

_-Te llamas Saga ¿no?-El muchacho no respondió, estaba aterrado-Mira… Saga… Hace 10 minutos que estoy dentro del apartamento y hace 30 minutos que llevaba, bajo la lluvia, escuchando a tu hermano llorar en silencio y a ti quejarte del dolor en la habitación…-se levantó y le tendió la copa de sangre.-Si bebes… dejara de dolerte el brazo… dudo que a tu hermano le moleste…-embozo una sonrisa maliciosa, Saga le miro, para luego mover hacia otro lado la cabeza negando la copa- Tarde o temprano desearas beber este elixir de vida… tarde o temprano desearas beber la sangre de tu gemelo, directamente de su cuerpo.-se arrodillo junto a Saga, sujetándole del mentón, haciéndole mirar-bebe… o beberé sangre, directamente del cuello de tu hermano.-El vampiro sonrió, sentía a Saga temblar._

-Lo puso entre la espada y la pared…-murmuro, mientras era incapaz de apartar la vista de la lectura. Como todo buen lector cuando llega a una parte de tensión.

_Beber de esa copa es igual que beber de su cuerpo, es la sangre de mi gemelo a fin de cuentas, pero no puedo dejar que ese sujeto le haga daño. Saga se sentía entre la espada y la pared, miro a Kanon aún seguía inconsciente. No podía dejar que ese ser le hiciera daño a su gemelo… El vampiro al ver la indecisión de Saga, cosa que comenzaba a aburrirle, tomo la mano de este y le coloco la copa._

_-Yo…-Saga miro la sangre un tanto asqueado y aterrado. No quería beber esa sangre como tampoco quería dejar que lastimaran a Kanon- ¿Prometes no lastimar a mi hermano?-dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras un par de lágrimas cobardes abandonaban sus ojos._

_-Por qué los humanos tienen que ser tan patéticos…-comento algo indignado el vampiro-Bébete la sangre y prometo que no seré yo, quien le arrebate la vida…-prometió con desganó, la verdad se había quedado con ganas de beber más sangre del gemelo menor. Saga miro la copa de sangre y luego miro a su hermano, aun inconsciente, en brazos. Lagrimas amargas caían de su rostro, era un castigo divino… ¿Qué fue eso tan malo que hice para merecerlo?_

_-Perdóname, Kanon…-el gemelo mayor se llevó la copa a los labios dispuesto a beber la sangre que había en ella. Escucho un ruido, la puerta del balcón abrirse, cuando miro había alguien recargado en el marco._

_-¿Te diviertes torturando a esos jóvenes?-pregunto, con una fría y melodiosa voz, el inesperado visitante._

_-Que yo sepa solo hay uno despierto…-informo el otro, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, visiblemente molesto. Saga sentía el miedo subirle por la espalda, a falta de uno eran dos los vampiros… Cerró su mano sobre la copa de vidrio, dos y dos… si el otro vampiro estaba sediento… No habría forma de salvar a Kanon.- ¿Qué quieres?_

-Hay carajo…-el hombre apretó con fuerza el borde del libro-ahora mataran a los dos… ¿pero quiénes son los vampiros? Autora del demonio ¿tanto te cuesta dar nombres?

_-Te solicitan en la mansión…-informo el otro con la misma fría voz- Espero que tengas una buena razón para haber mordido, y dejado vivo, a ese joven…_

_-Y qué tal si te dice él. Cómo es que termino siendo mordido… y no siendo mi cena-comento con voz burlona.- Dado que mis palabras, siempre la pones en duda…-Saga sintió como el otro vampiro, al que aún no podía verle el rostro, le escrutaba con la mirada._

_-Habla.-Ordeno con la misma voz-Por favor._

_-Quiso atacar a mi hermano, forcejee con él y en ese me mordió…-logro decir Saga entre el miedo que le embargaba. Había colocado la copa a un lado para su alivio, al parecer, no tendría que beberla._

-No sé por qué… pero eso de la fría voz…-se mordió el labio- no creo que sea él… No me lo puedo imaginar como un vampiro…

_-Puedes ser más claro a lo que refiere al combate-Escucho como este suspiraba por la leve irritación._

_-Quiso morderme el cuello eh interpuse mi brazo.-Informo Saga no solo sentía la mirada de ese vampiro que le interrogaba, también sentía la del primero.-Mi hermano lo golpeo y escapamos…_

_-¿El temible Mascara de muerte perdiendo una presa… de una forma tan patética?-Escucho decir al vampiro del balcón, le pareció percibir un tinte de burla en esas palabras, el tal Mascara de la muerte soltó un gruñido de desgano.-Sabes que tienes que matarle ¿No?-pregunto serio, mientras Saga se ponía pálido. ¿MATARME? Nos mataran a los dos… Saga cerró los ojos, mientras atraía un poco más a Kanon contra él… No solo quieren matarme a mí._

-Uno es Mascara-Shion sonrió- estaba seguro que era él… pero ¿el otro…?-el patriarca hizo una mueca- mataran a Saga y obviamente Kanon les hará de postre…-quienes escuchaban las palabras, se miraron. No entendían de qué, diablos, hablaba el patriarca.

_-Por favor, no maten a mi hermano…-pidió con lágrimas en los ojos-No le hagan daño…-escucho al vampiro acercársele. Cuando abrió los ojos, le encontró de cuclillas frente a él…-No lastimes a mi hermano… por favor-Dijo con un hilo de voz-Dejare que me maten si no lastiman a mi hermano._

_-Los humanos tienes sentimientos tan curiosos…-Tomo la mano herida y retiro el vendaje, ante la atenta mirada de Saga. El vampiro de ojos azules miro atento la mordida-No pasaron tantas enzimas a tu cuerpo… como mucho tienes 72 horas antes de mutar…-informo, aunque parecía que hablara para sí mismo. –Pareces tener mayor resistencia a las mordidas que otros mortales._

-¿Ojos azules? Mmm…-Shion hizo una mueca- en la orden dorada… Shaka o Camus… Dado que Milo está en su departamento y Mascara es otro vampiro. Me cuesta imaginarlos como vampiros. Tal vez estoy confundido.

_-La sangre de la copa es de su gemelo…-informo Mascara de muerte, con un aire ligeramente burlón-Tu que sabes tanto… Dime que te parece. Tal vez no estoy equivocado en, creer que es lo correcto, dejarle vivo…-El vampiro de cabellera azul marino, tomo la copa alzándola frente a los ojos de Saga. Bebió apenas un sorbo, para luego sonreír ligeramente- ¿Qué opinas? Camus-El vampiro se levantó del suelo, aun con la copa en sus manos, ahora la agito suavemente como si fuera un fino vino._

-¿CAMUS?-El patriarca se fue para atrás en su silla- ¿EL ES UN VAMPIRO? Dioses, que terrorífico de solo imaginarlo.

_-Descienden de mestizos…-Saga estaba mortalmente pálido, por el miedo contenido, sentía un sudor helado caerle por la espalda.-Hablaremos con los demás… y decidiremos el final de estos dos…-El otro se dio por satisfecho y comenzó a ir hacia el balcón. El tal Camus, termino de beber la sangre de la copa- Si empiezas a tener sed y el agua no la sacia…-le miro calmadamente, incluso con algo de pena- Pídele un poco de su sangre a tu hermano… no creo que quieras morderle…-Saga abrió desmesuradamente los ojos- Si él te da su sangre voluntariamente, en otras palabras se hace un corte en la muñeca y la deja caer en una copa, no tendrás necesidad de morderle y matarle en el proceso…-El vampiro salió y salto desde el balcón._

-Al parecer-Shion frunció el entrecejo- Camus, es un vampiro bueno- el caballero, al otro lado de la puerta, miro a sus pares todos querían saber que era esa historia que leía Shion... Porque, obviamente, estaba leyendo una él solo.

_Saga siguió ahí de rodillas. Sintiendo la regular respiración de Kanon, que poco a poco fue recobrando la conciencia al pasar los minutos._

_-¿Saga?-Al oír la voz de su hermano, ignorando el intenso dolor en su muñeca, le abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a llorar.- ¿Saga que sucede?-Kanon sentía un ardiente dolor en uno de sus brazos, ya se encargaría de el… Cuando lograra calmar a su gemelo._

* * *

_En la elegante mesa de roble habían depositadas cinco copas que eran llenadas, por un sirviente, con la más exquisita sangre de la noche. Los cinco líderes del clan, estaban sentados formando las puntas de una estrella. El más antiguo de estos, se encontraba en la punta superior._

-Hasta que por fin se darán a conocer…-Shion sonrió, estaba esperando ese momento hacía rato.

_-¿Qué tal les ha ido esta noche?-Pregunto con parsimonia, mientras observaba disimuladamente la copa de sangre._

_-Yo eh tenido encuentro con 2 cazadores, muy jóvenes, me acompañaron en la cena…-Informo un hombre de cabellera celeste.-Por su culpa perdí la bella compañía de una joven… Ya sé dónde vive… la invitare a cenar la próxima vez-Dijo con un dejo de burla en su voz.- ¿A ti como te fue?-Miro a quien se sentaba en frente suyo.- ¿Estabas muy mañoso en el campanario?_

_-No eh cenado… -informo tranquilamente, mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios- No encontré a nadie digno de acompañarme en la velada…-bebió delicadamente de la copa.-Aunque posiblemente no haya sido el único.-Miro a quien se sentaba a la derecha del peli celeste._

_-Una joven que salía de un gimnasio…-Informo el susodicho-No me dio tanta pelea como lo esperaba… Aunque su sangre era bastante sabrosa, pero termine de rematar mi velada con dos cazadores de 25 y 28 años… Ellos si dieron pelea.-estallo en risas burlonas._

_-No entiendo esa necesidad de darle falsas esperanzas…-informo quien se sentaba en frente suyo.- Es mejor hacerlo con sutileza._

_-Claro y de mientras te carcome el hambre hasta que logras tu objetivo- le replico burlón._

_-No empiecen a pelear.-Sentencio el más antiguo.- Cada quien tiene su forma de cazar…_

-Pero si será posible…-Shion se agarró de los cabellos- ¿tanto les cuesta llamarse por sus nombre vampiros de mierda?

_-Usted…-Camus miro al hombre.- ¿Qué ah cenado hoy?_

_-A un joven desobediente…-informo con una ligera sonrisa.- Si existe la reencarnación para los humanos, este recordara no volver a faltar una promesa hecha a su madre…-Cerro los ojos, los otros le miraron un tanto curiosos- Ángelo… ¿Algo que quieras hablar?-El vampiro de cabellera corta frunció ligeramente el entrecejo- No me lo dijo Camus, a parte, yo le mande a buscarte._

_-Dohko… Camus puede testificar, a mi favor, si digo que esos dos… Son mestizos…-informo mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios. Los otros tres le miraron sorprendido, para luego mirar a Camus quien asintió lentamente._

-¿DOHKO EL LIDER DE LOS VAMPIROS?-exclamo sorprendido Shion.

-¿QUÉ YO QUÉ?-el patriarca se levantó al escuchar esas palabras, guardo el libro en uno de los cajones y se acercó a la puerta. La abrió dejando caer al grupo de curiosos.

_Continuara._


	11. Nada es lo que parece

_**Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi Y Masami Kurumada.**_

_Tercer cuento_

_Nada es lo que parece._

-Eh Shion…-Dohko miraba a su amigo- nosotros… queríamos…

-AL CALABOZO.

-Pero…

-¡AL CALABOZO! ¿QUIENES SE CREEN, QUE SON, PARA ANDAR VIGILANDO?

-Patriarca-Camus miro al hombre- perdone, pero nosotros…

-SE VAN AL CALABOZO.-Rugió el patriarca- SE QUEDARAN AHÍ HASTA MAÑANA.

-Bueno…-Los espectros miraron a los dorados…-nos vamos, un gusto verle shion-Informo Radamanthys.

-USTEDES TAMBIEN.

-pero nosotros no somos caballeros-se quejó Minos, pero al ver la cara de Shion… no le quedó otra que pasar saliva.

_Calabozos._

-Me lleva…-Dohko miro a sus camaradas.-esto me pasa, por evitar que ustedes quieran robarle el libro…-el antiguo maestro miro a los tres espectros, que se hicieron los desentendidos.

-El único que no se queja es Shaka.-informo Camus, que veía al otro meditar.

-Estoy guardando mi cosmos. Para que, cuando salgamos, pueda matar a los espectros.-informo el tranquilo rubio.

-Hay carajo…-Minos, miro a Radamanthys.-apenas abran la puerta, salgo corriendo.

-Antes que hagas eso, te partiré la cabeza con la barra triple.-informo Dohko mientras tomaba asiento-esta me las pagan espectros…

_Habitaciones del patriarca._

-Me extraña que Dohko, Shaka y Camus se atrevieran a escucharme…-El patriarca se recostó en su cama y tomo el libro-veamos donde me quede…

-_Probé, desde una copa, la sangre de uno de ellos… Como son gemelos, es claro que poseen las mismas propiedades en su sangre.-Informo el frio vampiro con su melodiosa voz. –Es extraño que haya mestizos… pensé que Shion y la orden, de cazadores, buenos para nada… Tenían vigilados a todos… Al parecer se les escaparon dos…_

-Claro, a la maldita… Le costaba no faltarme el respeto a mí y a mis subordinados.-soltó un bufido.

_-O varios…-dijo al fin el rubio sentado a su diestra.- Me pareció ver a un par de mestizos más rondando por la ciudad…-los otros cuatro le miraron…- Sabemos lo sabrosa que es la sangre de los mestizos. Como también sabemos, lo letales que pueden ser, si se vuelven cazadores…_

_-Cuando te diste cuenta…-pregunto fríamente Dohko._

_-Por mero accidente, descubrí a dos en la universidad en la que "estudio".-Dijo calmado.- Estuvo la campaña de donativos de sangre…_

_-Ah… que bonito…-Afrodita, le interrumpió, mientras sonreía burlón -Algo me dice que te robaste un par de bolsas…_

-¿Rubio?-Shion abrió bien grande los ojos- acaso no será….

_-Yo no fui quien lo robo…-Shaka le miro atento- Me estas ofendiendo Afrodita, fue uno de tus sirvientes, yo solo le confisque esa sangre y la regrese al camión. El aroma a la sangre de mestizos fue imposible, no notarlo.-Este cerro los ojos mientras bebía un poco de su copa- Uno es rubio de cabellera corta, por un momento lo confundí con el molesto arquero, el otro tiene el cabello largo azul._

-¿Milo y Aioria? ¿Se van a comer a los chicos?-el patriarca hizo una pequeña mueca de pánico.- me cuesta creer a Shaka vampiro…-negó con la cabeza- eso es antitético.

_-Debe haber cientos de personas con esa descripción…-Bufo molesto Mascara Mortal.- ¿Que haremos con los gemelos?_

_-¿Qué tal si jugamos con ellos?-todos miraron al más antiguo.- Los cazadores se quedaron con uno de los 7 mestizo que descubrimos… Los demás no tuvieron la misma suerte…_

_-Si tienes razón, aún recuerdo a la niña de 15 años…-Afrodita se relamió los labios- Que sangre tan deliciosa… ¿Cómo sería el juego?_

-Vaya que somos malos… solo salvamos a uno-soltó un suspiro.- ¿a qué viene eso del juego…?

_-Le demostraremos a los insoportables cazadores, que somos superiores a ellos. No importa si ellos son mestizos, seguimos siendo vampiros puros…-El de pelo castaño miro a sus pares- Y seguimos siendo superiores a ellos… seguimos siendo superiores a los cazadores mestizos…_

_-Y se lo demostraremos… Matando a los mestizos indefensos de la ciudad…-Informo Mascara burlón- Excluyo a los gemelos de este juego. Tengo otros planes para ellos…-Dohko le miro, para luego mirar a los otros tres. Quienes luego de pensarlo un poco, asintieron._

_-Son todos tuyos Mascara.-Informo el más antiguo.- Asegúrense de hacerle llegar la noticia a los cazadores, veamos a cuantos mestizos, a cuantas personas "inocentes", son capaces de salvar…-los cinco sonrieron suavemente, Mascara más cruel que los demás. Hasta el momento, los vampiros llevaban la ventaja en la cacería de mestizos… Hasta el momento, los mestizos, personas inocentes habían pagado con sus vidas. La sed, de sangre, de los vampiros._

-¿Van a jugar con vidas humanas?-Shion apretó los dientes- esto es inaudito. Encima parece que a esos cinco les gusta la idea…-cambio de posición- veamos el siguiente capítulo… "Beso sangriento"-sintió un escalofrió subirle por la espalda.- ahora que lo pienso, tal vez Shaka y Camus sean los vampiros buenos de la historia. Uno devolvió sangre de donación y el otro le dio una idea a Saga…-se acomodó las frazadas.-veamos que hay en este capítulo.

* * *

_En otra parte de la ciudad un joven de cabellos rubios se levantaba. Tenía que asistir al instituto, se había quedado dormido estudiando. Su cuello le dolía a horrores, le parecía que sus músculos eran de granito._

_-Argol...-Escucho que golpeaban la puerta-Argol, levántate... tienes que ir al colegio._

_-Ya voy...-Informo el chico con más sueño que otra cosa, se levantó del escritorio. Sonó su celular, la llamada era de la madre de Jabu.-Buenos días señora...-no pudo terminar por que fue interrumpido por la mujer._

_-¿Jabu se quedó en tu casa?_

_-No-él muchacho se levantó mientras guardaba sus pertenencias en la mochila. -Jabu se fue a su casa señora...-informo mientras fruncía ligeramente el entrecejo.- ¿por qué?_

_-Porque nunca llego...-escucho como la mujer comenzaba a llorar._

_-¿No llego?-el muchacho se puso pálido- Ahora llamo alguno de los chicos, creo que tenía que pasar por la casa de Geki a dejar unas cosas... porque él estaba enfermo... No se preocupe yo le digo si se quedó con él...-Corto mientras salía de su cuarto, un tanto preocupado, busco en su celular el número de Geki._

_-Argol... lo bueno de estar enfermo es que puedes dormir hasta tarde...-respondió una voz soñolienta al quinto timbrazo._

_-¿Jabu está con vos?-pregunto sin rodeos._

_-¿Jabu? No, no está conmigo paso a dejarme la tarea de matemática y luego se fue... Ni siquiera lo vi...-Informo Geki.- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le paso?_

_-No llego nunca a su casa.-Informo Argol a mitad de la escalera. Su madre le miraba desde la entrada del comedor curiosa._

_-¿No?_

_-No, la madre le anda buscando está muy preocupada... No sé... quien más vive cerca de tu casa... porque es claro que paso por ahí..._

_-Pues... no sé, Ikki vive en Bulevar Canes y Hyoga en Camino Real. Pero eso le quedaría muy desviado de su casa... no creo que se desviara tanto..._

_-Bueno, si te enteras de algo, llámame o mejor llama a la madre de Jabu que está preocupada.-Corto y miro a su madre. -Jabu no volvió ayer a su casa...-informo, su madre abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada._

_-Pobre Eleonora...-dijo la mujer con pena.-No debimos dejarle ir sabiendo que se acercaba la tormenta._

_-Paso por lo de Geki... por lo tanto llego hasta avenida Perseo.-Dijo el chico mientras entraba a la comedor.- Me preocupa mi amigo..._

_-No te preocupes, debe de estar por ahí. -Su madre le sonrió para calmarle.-Alístate que llegas tarde al colegio._

-Ya aparecieron los de bronce-hizo una pequeña mueca- es extraño que aparezca Argol… él es de plata.

_Callejón de la ciudad._

_-Es muy joven...-Dijo el forense mientras miraba el cadáver del chico, para volverle a tapar con la sabana. Un vagabundo le había hallado muerto en el suelo. La palidez de su rostro lo decía todo.- No tiene signos de violencia... y si los hay no serán visibles hasta realizada la autopsia.-Informo el hombre de cabellera lila lacia._

-¿Mu es forense?-frunció el entrecejo.

_-Llévenlo a la morgue...-Ordeno el oficial.- Ya es la segunda persona que encontramos en la misma condiciones en menos de 6 horas...-informo el rubio de ojos ámbar mientras se alejaba para prender un cigarrillo._

_-Comisario...-El forense se le acerco.-No es prudente que fume cerca de la escena del crimen...-El hombre le miro.-Disculpe. Hare un análisis preliminar aun que, no le han hecho la autopsia a la chica que fue hallada cerca del gimnasio de la avenida mayor, diría que las condiciones visibles son iguales._

_-Sí. Parecen dormidos, pero están muertos...-dijo una joven de cabellera negra.- Señor Arianos...-saludo al forense. -Radamanthys, acaban de informa que aparecieron dos jóvenes más muertos cerca del parque de la ciudad... tienes signos de pelea._

* * *

_Universidad._

_Milo y Aioria colocaron las bicicletas en el lugar asignado para estas. Comenzaron a caminar, luego de ponerle las cadenas a las ruedas para evitar su hurto, hacia la entrada de la universidad ignorando los cuatro pares de ojos que le observaban._

_-Ese se parece al arquero... Tenías razón, se parece mucho a él.-Le dijo el joven de cabellera celeste.- ¿Serán parientes?_

_-Ahora entiendo tus palabras de anoche...-Camus miro al rubio, quien sonrió ligeramente.- Dohko me conto lo que le dijiste de atacar a sus corazones…_

_-Son deportistas, tienen buen porte...-Alago Mascara- Estos dos serán muy apetitosos..._

-Dioses… ¿estos solo piensan en comer?

_-Recuerdan la regla ¿No?-Shaka les miro-Donde hay un mestizo hay otro..._

_-Por alguna razón, parece que se atrajeran entre ellos... normalmente siempre hay muchos mestizos juntos...-Informo Afrodita.-No veo la hora de empezar este juego de caza, si esos dos están juntos quiere decir que habrá otros mestizos cerca..._

_-El de cabellera azul, trabaja en una librería...-Informo Camus, mientras cerraba los ojos- Es MIO.-Sentencio._

_-Pues yo me quedo con el rubio...-informo Shaka -El hermano me debe una novia...-informo el vampiro sin mucho miramiento, realmente no le preocupaba esa "novia"._

_-¿Y nosotros qué?-pregunto algo molesto Mascara.- Los mestizos serán de quien le ponga los colmillos primero en el cuello...-dijo divertido. Los otros tres asintieron, estaban de acuerdo. Serian de quien les mordiera primero.-Tenemos que buscar otros mestizos... somos 5 y esos son dos..._

_-Según Dohko... el chico de anoche, era un mestizo...-Informo Camus, mientras se colocaba unos lentes, aunque no los necesitara.- Él parece tener como un sexto sentido para localizar mestizos..._

_-El que yo halle anoche era mestizo, de haberlo sabido no me hubiera tardado tanto en morderlo.-Dijo burlón Mascara.- y hubiera ido enseguida por el otro gemelo…_

_-Si, por jugar con tu cena la perdiste.-informo Afrodita burlón._

_-Pero termine cenando a una chica normal y dos cazadores mestizos...-Informo mientras se relamía los labios-Eso es lo que tienen de bueno los cazadores, son todos mestizos._

_-Estamos de acuerdo.-Informaron los otros tres._

-Pero… Shaka y Camus… No parecían ser tan así. Ven a los jóvenes como ganado.

_-Bueno, tengo que entrar a cursar... Tengo que hacer algo para entretenerme... La inmortalidad es muy aburrida...-Informo Shaka mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la universidad._

_-Busquemos algo para hacer-Informo Afrodita mientras miraba a Mascara._

_-Yo me voy a dar clases...-Informo Camus- Desde ese colegio puedo sacar muy buenas opciones de presas...-se alejó de ellos._

_-Shaka y este son muy aburridos...-informo Mascara mortal.- Aunque se tiene que admitir que Camus esta en lo cierto, desde ese colegio secundario ha descubierto a varios mestizos jóvenes..._

_Ambos sonrieron con burla, Camus era profesor de historia en uno de los secundarios de la ciudad. Uno público donde los jóvenes tenían la mayor costumbre de pelearse y hacerse sangrar un poco. De esa forma Camus, por el finísimo olfato que poseía, era capaz de saber quiénes tenían la sangre más deliciosa._

-¡ESTA MALDITA! ¡HIZO DE CAMUS UN VAMPIRO MALDITO!-Shion releyó alarmado el texto- ¿Acaso mata a sus propios estudiantes? Que inaudito.

_Departamento de Saga y Kanon._

_Saga seguía dormido, Kanon estaba desayunando... Su hermano había llorado hasta prácticamente dormirse. En otro momento se hubiera burlado en exceso de su gemelo, pero la situación ameritaba otra reacción. Tomo sus cosas y dejo una nota en la mesa **"NO salgas hoy"**. Bajo por el ascensor y se dirigió al garaje, por su auto. Una vez en este tomo rumbo al instituto..._

_-Hoy si arrancas hijo de puta...-se quejó-Ayer hubiera estado perfecto, que arrancaras..._

-Cuánta razón tienes… Ahora tu hermano se convertirá, en un chupa sangre.-Shion embozo una amarga sonrisa.

_Colegio secundario._

_-¿Jabu? No, me temo Argol que no paso por mi casa…-Informo Ikki mientras dejaba unos libros y tomaba otro de su casillero.- Le preguntare a Shun o a mi padre, pero a esa hora yo estaba en casa…-Ikki miro al rubio.- ¿Qué le habrá pasado?_

_-Hola chicos… ¿De qué hablan?- Un joven rubio se les acerco._

_-Hyoga… ¿Jabu paso ayer por tu casa?-pregunto Argol._

_-¿Eh? No estuve a noche en mi casa… pero le preguntare a mi madre…-Informo el rubio- ¿Por qué?_

_-No aparece-repitió por segunda vez en menos de 7 minutos._

_-¿Le preguntaste a Shiryu?-Argol asintió- Pues entonces no se… pregúntale a… no olvídalo, Seiya estaba con migo anoche seguramente no sabe nada.-se apresuró a corregir su idea. Sonó el timbre y los jóvenes se dirigieron al aula. El profesor Kanon, ya había tenido la sutileza de amargar su existencia con 10 cuentas de algebra, escritas en el pizarrón._

_-Hoy sin duda estará con un humor encantador…-Comento "alegre" Ikki.- ¿Lo habrá dejado la mujer de nuevo?_

_-Ya está separado…-Dijo Hyoga- De seguro la mujer le pidió el auto…-soltó burlón por lo bajo._

-En realidad mordieron al hermano…-Shion releyó es parte- si es bueno para las matemáticas, pero jamás me imaginaria a Kanon como profesor…

_-Cygnus pase al pizarrón y complete la primera ecuación. -Hyoga, viéndose atrapado, se levantó de su asiento y paso a completar la primera ecuación. Los otros reprimieron las risitas, el profesor de matemáticas estaba con todos los humores ese día. Hyoga completo la ecuación ante la atenta mirada del maestro. –Cygnus ¿Me recuerda que quiere estudiar?_

_-Arquitectura naval…-informo el joven de 17 años._

_-Pues…-Kanon se levantó y le corrigió todo los errores. Demostrando que el resultado era positivo y no negativo.-Jamás me subiría a un barco que usted diseñe, si sigue cometiendo estas fallas…-Hyoga se puso rojo- A sentarse…-El muchacho se apresuró a sentarse en su lugar_

-Siempre están esos maestros sumamente alentadores.-comento Shion.

_En otro salón._

_Shun y Seiya, quien tenía la cabeza en cualquier lado, estaban en clase de historia universal. El profesor, un francés llamado Camus. Explicaba sobre la revolución francesa. A muchos les parecía, cuando explicaba, que el profesor estuviera contando una vieja anécdota. Sus clases, a pesar de la fría mirada del hombre… eran muy interactivas y todos adoraban cursar con él. _

-Qué raro, Seiya, con la cabeza en cualquier lado… ¿Cuántos años tendrá Camus en la historia?

_Hoy, en el salón de profesores, se dio cuenta que uno de los gemelos presas de Mascara Mortal era uno de sus colegas. Era un profesor joven, no hacía muchos años que ejercía como profesor de matemáticas. Estaba a cargo de Algebra I, II, III y Matemáticas I, II y III. Sonrió de medio lado, ayer no les había prestado mucha atención, ahora resultaba ser que podía saber quiénes eran posibles mestizos con solo mirarle. Ver con quienes mostraba mayor afinidad y con quienes no. Eso era algo bueno de los mestizos, como los lobos siempre terminaban formando "manadas". Donde había uno, había 20._

_-Seiya… Me repite lo que acabo de decir. -Pidió Camus, a pesar de estar perdido en sus pensamientos, seguía explicando sin problema._

_-Algo de la decapitación de los reyes…-Dijo el chico, medio mareado._

_-Para la próxima clase, por cortesía del señor Pegassus, todos harán una monografía de la revolución francesa. Haciendo énfasis de las causas que llevaron a esta.-Todos los jóvenes, entre 14 y 15 años comenzaron a soltar comentarios con respecto a ello- Ya que todos están con quejas… Las intensificare.-El hombre saco unas hojas.- Mi día favorito de la semana-el hombre sonrió un tanto despiadado- es el día que agarro un curso desprevenido y les tomo examen sorpresa. –Todos comenzaron a quejarse por ello. Mientras el vampiro, con su mejor expresión seria, repartía exámenes de 40 preguntas._

-Aparte de vampiro-Shion embozo una sonrisa amarga- es un flor de cabrón con los alumnos. Exámenes de 40 preguntas… esos chicos se querrán morir.

* * *

_Seiya se dormía en clases, ayer Hyoga lo había pasado a buscar. Shion solicitaba la presencia de todos los cazadores, incluida la de los novatos como ellos, aparentemente los chupa sangre estaban de cacería y necesitaban acabar con ellos cuando salían de su madriguera. Con Hyoga habían matado a tres… No iban solos, un cazador más experimentado les acompañaba (ese cazador había matado alrededor de 8 más)._

-Sería una irresponsabilidad, mandar a dos niños solos.

_Completo, como pudo, las hojas del examen. Tenía que poner más empeño a esa materia. Algo le decía que el maestro Camus, no le perdonaría la nota. Con cuidado miraba lo que respondía su compañero de banco… No quería cometer muchos errores. Sintió la mano fría de alguien posarse en su hombro luego de rozarle, apenas, su cuello._

_-Señor Pegassus… Dado que no fue capaz de responder a mi anterior pregunta.-Miro por encima de su hombro, reconoció la voz de su maestro al instante.- Respóndame esta: ¿Es muy necesario…-se detuvo un momento- mirar la hoja del señor Feniax?-Seiya se ruborizo un poco al verse atrapado.- Pase a mi escritorio… terminara de completar su examen ahí. -Seiya tomo la hoja, con las mejillas al rojo vivo, ante la mirada de pena de Shun y la de burla de sus demás compañeros._

-Que feo, cuando te hacen eso…-Shion se acomodó un poco.

_¿Por qué tenía la mano tan fría? Miro solo por un momento sobre su hombro, vio al maestro acariciando sus labios, mientras le miraba con sutileza. El chico sintió el miedo recorrerle la espalda… ¿Y si?... No, el maestro no es uno de ellos, no resisten muy bien la luz solar… Se sentó en una silla y apoyo la hoja sobre la mesa para continuar completándola._

_-Terminaron los 40 minutos…-Informo el maestro mientras comenzaba a sacar las hojas de los exámenes.- Pegassus, usted espera…-El muchacho realizo una ligera mueca, por alguna razón le urgía salir del salón. Aun no tenía muy desarrollados los instintos de cazador, pero esperaba poder desarrollarlos pronto. Se acordó que Shion le había dicho que hay veces que las corazonadas salvan vidas… esperaba que esa vez su corazonada no estuviera en lo correcto._

-Bueno, por lo menos me presta atención cuando le hablo…

_-Sí, maestro Camus.- Fue por sus cosas y espero junto a la puerta. Cuando todos se hubieran retirado. Miro a su maestro quien guardaba los exámenes despreocupadamente._

_-Como castigo por lo de hace media hora atrás…-Camus le miro como si nada importante pasara.- Hará una monografía del próximo tema, la revolución de Estados Unidos...-Seiya para sus adentros soltó un suspiro de alivio, luego de escuchar la "fatal noticia" asintió y salió del salón. Cuando hubo escuchado el total silencio en los pasillo y aprovechando que estaría en completo silencio por un rato largo. Camus sonrió- Vaya quién lo diría… este tontito es un mestizo…-Embozo una despiadada sonrisa- Y diría que un cazador por sus reacciones… Si hay uno de estos por aquí, quiere decir que habrá más… ¿Tan desesperados están que los entrenan de tan jóvenes?_

-Pero este más cabrón no es, porque no le da la cara-Shion hizo una mueca- por lo menos estamos de acuerdo en algo… Seiya es medio tonto.

_Baños del instituto._

_-¿Estás seguro? ¿No habrás cometido un error o te habrá parecido?-pregunto Hyoga mientras se lavaba las manos. Seiya le miraba sentado en la mesa de los lavados._

_-Eso espero… Porque ellos no resisten al sol… y al maestro Camus, le eh visto caminar varias veces al sol._

_-Si, por eso te lo pregunto…-Le dijo el rubio.- Seiya… "esos" no caminan así, a la luz del día como si nada. Además: ¿te imaginas a uno de "esos" enseñando?-Ambos chicos estallaron en risas, el joven de 14 y el 17 no pudieron contenerse. Realmente les parecía hilarante creer que un vampiro se pusiera a enseñar en un colegio secundario._

_Salón de maestros._

_Kanon estaba sentado frente a la mesa en uno de los pocos sillones que había en el salón de maestros. Agradecía esa piedad de dos horas de descanso hasta la siguiente clase, entro el maestro de historia universal. Lo tenía conocido de vista… nunca le había hablado antes y tampoco tenía intención de hablarle ahora. Aunque necesitara hacerlo, su mente estaba atormentada por lo que sucedía con su gemelo._

_-Pareces enfermo…-informo el frio hombre mientras se servía un poco de café.- ¿Quieres un poco?_

_-No, gracias… ¿Camus?-El peli azul marino asintió. –No eh dormido bien…_

_-¿Quién duerme bien, sabiendo que estamos en época de cierres de notas, y estos chicos recién se acuerdan que nos deben un sinfín de trabajos?-pregunto de lo más natural el vampiro. Fingiendo que nada pasara a pesar que, hace unas horas atrás, había visto a ese hombre que tenía enfrente inconsciente en brazos de su gemelo y había bebido de su sangre._

_-Yo se las hago sencilla, no les acepto los trabajos. Por algo pongo fecha de entrega-Informo Kanon mientras hacía girar la chuchara en su té.- Pero no es eso lo que me tiene preocupado…-informo mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios._

_-No soy nadie para preguntarte, dado que normalmente no nos cruzamos…-admitió Camus- ¿Pero quieres hablar de algo?_

_-Si te dijera que me está pasando-le miro- no me creerías…_

_-Si yo te dijera lo que me paso ayer tampoco…-informo Camus, mientras bajaba la mirada.-Una loca casi me muerde el cuello en un callejón…-mintió, fingiendo preocupación a decir esas palabras- Apareció de la nada… me salve porque justo se acercaron unos jóvenes y salió corriendo. -Kanon abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada al escuchar eso- Al parecer se salió de un manicomio… aunque esos chicos me escrutaron con la mirada y me preguntaron si me había mordido…_

-¿Querrá morder a Kanon?

_-¿Era una vampira?-al ver la expresión de sorpresa, para luego ser remplazada por una sonrisa divertida. Kanon se arrepintió de preguntar._

_-¿Vampira?-el hombre estallo en risas- Vampira era mi ex que me bebía todo el sueldo…_

_-Sé lo que es eso…-mascullo por lo bajo, Kanon._

_-No, lo dudo… Los vampiros no existen ¿A qué viene ese pensamiento?_

_-Ah nada en especial…-dijo Kanon, desviando el tema. – ¿Cómo te trataron estos chicos hoy?_

_-Bien… agarre a uno copiándose en un examen…-Informo Camus como si nada._

_Se desviaron por esos temas, Camus ya había sabido lo que tenía que saber. El gemelo estaba nervioso por lo de su hermano. El lenguaje corporal de este lo decía. Su forma de moverse, la mirada, el tono de voz… todo delataba un nerviosismo interno. Luego de terminado su recreo, los maestros se retiraron a su respectivas aulas._

* * *

_Hyoga, esta vez, miro atento al profesor de Historia Universal. Parecía una persona común y corriente. No podía percibir eso que había sentido Seiya. Tal vez había sido una mala jugada de sus pensamientos. La madrugada había sido un tanto agitada, supuso que el más joven andaba cansado. Además el maestro Camus estaba entre sus profesores favoritos. Era una persona elocuente y, a pesar de esa mirada helada, era una persona dispuesta a escuchar a los alumnos con sus problemas. Hyoga aparto de inmediato la idea de que ese, excelente, maestro fuera un vampiro. No lo creía posible. Sin duda las sensaciones, de Seiya, habían sido producidas por una doble monografía, había veces que te confundías… Por eso había que tener cuidado que se le decía a los mayores y que no._

-En la que te equivocas muchacho… como se nota que quieres a Camus.

_Despacho de Camus_

_Camus se acomodó los lentes en el puente de la nariz. Sonrió suavemente cuando diviso a sus objetivos… Seiya se iba al Este con unos chicos de segundo y primero… Hyoga caminaba solo hacia el otro lado, seguramente tomaría el subte, junto con algunos otros estudiantes. Sobre su escritorio estaban los archivos de ambos. Con varios siglos de experiencia, para no aceptar su verdadera edad, el galo había descubierto sin problema los miramientos disimulados de Hyoga hacia su persona._

Shion se tensó en la cama. ¿Había notado a Hyoga? ¿Acaso lo mataría para preserva su secreto?

_No le importo y siguió con su labor… Nutrir esas obtusas mentes con conocimiento. Ahora en la intimidad de su despacho, dejo libre su risa, creía que ya sabía que cenaría esa semana. Sus colmillos hicieron acto de presencia por un ligero momento. Estaba entre Cygnus y Pegassus… Dos pequeños cazadores novatos, pero no podía arriesgarse ahora que lo pensaba mejor. Mientras ocultaba sus colmillos, Pegassus también había sospechado y seguramente le había transmitido sus dudas al rubio._

_-No puedo atacar a uno, podría provocar las dudas en el otro…-Se relamió los labios sutilmente…-Puedo tener a uno encerrado hasta que su sangre sea requerida… o dárselo al más antiguo o Shaka… sus cumpleaños están cerca…-El vampiro soltó una risa tétrica. Diviso a un alumno retrasado… caminando por la acera- No creo que seas un mestizos como ellos, pero solo pensar en su sangre me ha abierto el apetito…_

_El hombre sonrió mientras salía del despacho. En poco tiempo caminaba junto al alumno hacia las paradas de micros. Por suerte para él, era de esos alumnos que siempre necesitan alguien que les escuche… Por lo tanto el chico no mostro problema de caminar al ritmo lento de su maestro y desahogar sus penas, antes de morir. Ya comenzaba a anochecer. Camus no tuvo problema en desviar al muchacho de su camino, el chico no mostro problema si eso le daba tiempo para poder hablar. Cuando pasaron por él parque Camus le sugirió sentarse un rato... Ahí el chico termino de darle libertad a sus lágrimas. Camus aprovecho la situación para abrazarle, atrayendo lentamente hacia él. Cuando la luna ya comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia... El muchacho ya se había desahogado bastante._

* * *

_-Lamento quitarle su tiempo maestro...-dijo el chico mientras se enjuagaba el rostro con el puño de su chaqueta._

_-No me lo quitas...-Dijo Camus tenia uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros del chico. A quien atrajo lentamente hacia él.- Es todo un placer ver que te has desahogado, no debes vivir con todas esas penas... Si tienes la necesidad de gritar.-Camus tomo el rostro del muchacho para hacer que le mirara...-Grita, si quieres hablar, busca a personas que quieran escucharte... hay muchas en este mundo...-el chico abrazo a su maestro... Camus sonrió ligeramente, mientras devolvía el abrazo al chico. Movió un poco su cabeza, mientras abrazaba un poco más al chico, dejo sus labios apoyados en el cuello del chico.- Si te duele cuando bebo tu sangre grita...-dijo suavemente, el chico abrió los ojos no entendiendo, de pronto sintió un ligero dolor en su cuello. _

_Este dolor solo duro unos segundos, su rostro fue invadido por una expresión de completa calma... Mientras que su maestro lentamente le robaba la vida en un sangriento beso... Cualquiera que los viera, solo pensaría que eran dos jóvenes amantes... Uno de alrededor de 23 años y otro de 18, para los que los vieran, solo estarían contemplando a dos jóvenes unidos en un tierno beso._

-¿Mato al alumno?-Shion sintió un escalofrió subirle por la espalda.-no me gusta esta versión de Camus… Me quedo con el Camus príncipe y el Camus caballero.

* * *

_Saga estaba de rodillas en el suelo de la cocina, sobre la mesada había un vaso de agua, había tratado de saciar su sed… Pero el agua le sabía a cenizas, comenzó a llorar con amargura…_

-Y llegamos a la parte que deseaba…-comento Shion, mientras cambiaba de posición.- veamos que pasa…

_Había intentado beber agua todo el día para saciar esa extraña sed. Escucho un par de pasos, cuando miro Kanon estaba en la puerta de la cocina. Acaba de llegar del instituto... se habia demorado bastante por un incidente en una calle. Un choque que invitaba a prender la radio y buscar algo que hacer hasta que se descongestione el tráfico._

_-Aléjate… por favor…-pidió. Aun no tenía colmillos, pero no quería arriesgarse a que estos aparecieran de golpe y morder a su hermano.- Kanon… por favor, aléjate o mátame…-sentía la intensa sed… esta se colaba por sus huesos y le torturaba. Kanon tomo algo de la mesada y se sentó junto a él en el suelo. – ¿Qué haces…? Aléjate Kanon, no quiero lastimarte…_

_-Y yo no quiero que tú sufras…-Abrazo a su hermano por la espalda y lo atrajo hacia sí.-No puedo verte en este estado…-Saga vio lo que su hermano, quien le abrazaba como si fuera un niño pequeño, estaba haciendo._

_-Kanon…No…-escucho la queja de su hermano, cuando se hacía un corte en la muñeca, luego de haberse corrido ligeramente la camisa. -¿Estás loco? -quiso levantarse, pero Kanon le sujetaba con fuerza con el brazo sano. Con el que aún tenía el cuchillo._

-¿Esta loco este o qué?-Shion cambio de nuevo de posición, quedando con el libro apoyado en la cama y recargado en un brazo.- bueno son hermanos… Supongo que el Kanon, haría eso por Saga…

_-¿Te acuerdas cuando me sacabas el veneno de avispa?-pregunto Kanon mientras acercaba la herida abierta a los labios de su hermano. Saga sentía el aroma de la sangre, de Kanon, un aroma dulce que capturaba todos sus sentidos- Yo confió en ti… sé que podrás hacerlo…_

_-Te morderé…-Saga cerró los ojos y miro hacia otro lado, aunque sentía el aroma de la sangre colapsar su sentido del olfato.- no podre beber de tu sangre, jamás podría hacerlo, tampoco quiero beber sangre de las personas…-A pesar de no tener colmillos, no quería morder a su hermano… no quería arriesgarse a que estos salieran al entrar en contacto con la preciada sangre._

_-Saga. No quiero perderte…-le susurro Kanon al oído.-Eres mi hermano, la única familia que tengo… Por favor.-acerco un poco más su sangrante muñeca a los labios de Saga- Sé que necesitas mi sangre y estoy dispuesto a dártela, porque confió en ti… sé que no me morderás, sé que podrás detenerte. Saga no lo hagas más difícil…-con cuidado, Saga tomo la muñeca de Kanon y la acerco a sus labios._

-Lo morderá-Shion se tenso.

_-Perdóname…-Dijo en un susurro. La sed era muy fuerte, sabía que ya no podría contenerse si dejaba pasarla por más tiempo. Sabía que cuando la sed le dominara mataría a la primera persona que tuviera cerca, y esa sería, su gemelo… Su hermano confiaba en él y él confiaba en Kanon. Poso con cuidado los labios sobre la herida abierta, y sin morderle, comenzó a sorber la sangre que esta emanaba. Kanon sintió una extraña sensación de placer invadirle el cuerpo, no podía decir que le provocaba eso, cerró los ojos mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Saga. Quería hacerle sentir a Saga que no le culpaba y que le entendía. No supo cuánto tiempo paso, hasta que empezó asentirse ligeramente mareado._

_-Saga para…-le pidió, su hermano no lo hizo-Saga, me estoy mareando… para ya… Saga…-le suplico, sus ojos comenzaban a pesarle, realmente se estaba sintiendo mal…-Saga para… Saga.-Su hermano seguía absorto en su labor de alimentarse de la sangre de él.- Saga me estas lastimando…-Al oír esas palabras, Saga volvió en sí y soltó la muñeca de Kanon.-Gracias…-dijo sintiéndose muy mareado todavía.- ¿Te sientes mejor?_

-Casi mata al hermano…

_-¿Kanon?-tomo el rostro de su gemelo entre sus manos, ahora cálidas por la resiente ingesta de sangre-Kanon…reacciona._

_-Estoy bien, solo necesito descansar…-Como pudo se levantó, dio un par de pasos y cayó al suelo por la debilidad, su muñeca seguía goteando el preciado líquido.-Iré a mi cama, no te preocupes…-Se levantó y comenzó a caminar haciendo apoyo contra la pared. Saga se apresuró a cargarlo en brazos, como si fuera una novia.- ¿Qué haces? ¿Desde cuándo puedes levantarme?_

_-Te estoy llevando a tu cuarto, estas muy débil. No volverás a darme tu sangre, no importa lo débil que este…-sentencio, sabiendo que sus palabras serian ignoradas. Entro al cuarto de su hermano y lo recostó en su cama, teniendo el buen cuidado de dejar la mano herida fuera de las sabanas. Con una velocidad, que no era normal para él, tomo las cosas del botiquín. Vendo con cuidado la herida, luego de desinfectarla… Kanon dormía profundamente debido a su debilidad, recién producida. Saga beso la frente de su gemelo…-Gracias y perdóname por ser débil…-dijo antes de salir del cuarto._

* * *

_Cuando se dirigió a la cocina, para buscar con que limpiar la sangre del piso, se encontró con un joven rubio, leyendo un libro, sentado en el sillón._

_-Solo se de emociones humanas, por lo que ustedes expresan en sus escritos.-El joven le miro con intensos ojos azules.- Por eso las acciones, como la de tu gemelo, me son siempre curiosas._

-¿Shaka? ¿Qué hace ahí?

_-¿Tú quién eres?-se puso en guardia_

_-Me llamo Shaka-el joven cerro el libro-El más antiguo, me mando a revisar que estabas haciendo…-informo con una voz melodiosa- No has desarrollado colmillos aun, pero puedes nutrirte de sangre. Sin duda eres un ser muy curioso…-Le miro atento.-Honestamente, me sentí ligeramente tentado cuando sentí el olor de la sangre de tu hermano…-informo mientras se acercaba con un elegante andar, Saga instintivamente retrocedió.- Pero, no puedo quitarle la cena a mis pares, no importa si son de sangre mestiza o impuros.- Saga quedo contra la pared, estaba acorralado, algo le decía que ese rubio era muy peligroso. Este acorralo a Saga, a quien beso en los labios, para luego separarse-Aun tienes sangre de tu hermano en tus labios…-sonrió con parsimonia- aun en pequeñas cantidades es muy sabrosa…_

-Shaka o Saga ven esto… y se matan… o mejor dicho, matan a la autora.-Continuo leyendo el capítulo, sintiendo la tensión a cada palabra- ya termino el capítulo…-informo cuando llego a la última línea.- que revelador… Este, Shaka, es muy terrible. Veamos… si me llama la atención, lo leeré… ¿_Dolor_? ¿A quién morderán…?

_Seiya llego a su casa, aun le seguía rondando por la cabeza el asunto de su maestro Camus. Había algo, desde hace mucho antes, que le decía que tuviera cuidado con él. Entro a la casa de dos pisos… el auto de su madre no estaba aún por lo tanto estaría un rato más solo. Su hermana mayor, Seika, se había ido a lo de una amiga a realizar un trabajo de geografía o eso le había dicho. Fue directo a su habitación y prendió el televisor, luego de dejar su mochila sobre la cama. Aun le seguía rondando en la cabeza el frio tacto del maestro y ese gesto… el de acariciarse los labios. No era la primera ni última vez que veía alguien hacer eso… muchas veces lo hacían las personas comunes. Él también lo hacía alguna que otra vez sin darse cuenta. Pero esta vez había sido diferente, siempre era diferente, Shion decía que él tenía un don especial. _

-¿Un don especial?-frunció el ceño.

_Él era capaz de localizar a los vampiros en plena noche, aunque estos actuaran como personas comunes, mientras caminaban por alguna calle. Con el maestro Camus era distinto, esto se había debido al frio tacto del maestro… de ahí no sabía por qué, pero sus sentidos comenzaron a mostrarse alertas. Entro a bañarse quería sacarse esa extraña sensación de los fríos dedos de su maestro rozándole el cuello. Había sido un acto involuntario de su maestro, cuando en realidad quería posar su mano sobre el hombro del menor. Seiya se bañó sin tanto drama y la sensación de los fríos dedos abandonó su cuerpo. Luego comenzó a realizar las dichosas monografías. Al rato llego su madre de trabajar._

* * *

_Le solía pasar a veces en plena calle, en el cine o en el centro comercial. Pasaba junto a una persona y sentía algo extraño emanar de esta. Por alguna razón, cuando esto sucedía, le urgía alejarse de esa persona. Ahora volvía a tener esa sensación a pesar de estar solo en esa calle, apuro un poco más el paso. El nerviosismo comenzaba a calarle los huesos… cuanto antes quería terminar las 10 cuadras que le separaban de su casa._

_-Es solo tu imaginación Seiya… es eso… nada te está siguiendo…-dijo para sí. Paso frente a la entrada de uno de los callejones. Sintió algo extraño en este y se detuvo. Había algo anormal en ese lugar: una parte de sus sentidos le gritaba que corriera y la otra que entrara a investigar. Cuando estaba por seguir el consejo de esa segunda voz. Alguien le poso la mano sobre el hombro. Volteo encontrándose con un joven de cabello rubio corto y ojos verdes. Vestía una gabardina marrón ligera, Seiya le miro un tanto sorprendido… dado que el vestía jeans y una remera, de mangas cortas, debido al calor._

_-No entres.-ordeno con una sutil voz- Vete de este lugar ahora…-el hombre miro hacia el callejón-Es peligroso, vete ahora…-Al oír eso Seiya comenzó a correr hacia su casa. Cuando miro sobre su hombro había otro sujeto, de cabellera verde oscuro corta, parado junto al rubio. Al doblar una esquina sintió unos fuertes, y helados brazos, abrazarle. Cuando quiso forcejear y gritar le pusieron un pañuelo, con algo que desprendía un curioso olor, tapándole boca y nariz. No recordaba que paso luego de eso. Lo que si era capaz de recordar fue lo que paso una vez que despertó._

_Lo primero que vio fue el firmamento. Estaba acostado, boca arriba, sobre el frio piso aún se sentía algo aturdido y mareado... Trato de mover sus manos para poder ayudarse a reincorporarse, ahí fue cuando cayó en la cuenta que estaba atado y amordazado. La desesperación invadió su cuerpo cuando eso pasó… Escucho un par de pasos, cuando miro un sujeto de cabellos rubios hasta los hombros y rostro andrógino le miraba sonriente. Este le ayudo a sentarse… para mirarle atentamente a los ojos luego._

_-Si prometes no gritar… te quitare la mordaza para que puedas respirar con más facilidad… ¿entendido?-Seiya asintió apresurado, ese sujeto emanaba esa cosa que le ponía nervioso. Otra vez sus instintos le gritaban a viva voz que estaba en serio peligro. Con fríos dedos le quito la mordaza de la boca.- Tengo tu palabra de que no gritaras… Pero te aviso que de nada te sirve hacerlo, esta construcción está abandonada…-Seiya respiraba agitado. ¿Era él quien le estaba siguiendo? Trato de saber dónde estaba mirando los alrededores, no muy lejos de ahí había otro sujeto que miraba a todos lados atento._

_-Jamian no ha vuelto aun… es posible que esos dos lo hayan descubierto.-Informo mientras se acercaba. Seiya puro mirarlo con atención: tenía la piel morena, el cabello de un color verde oscuro opaco y ojos del mismo color._

_-Bueno, tenemos al mestizo eso es lo único que importa… Asterion-dijo el rubio que aun sujetaba a Seiya por los hombros. El muchacho les miro no entendiendo ¿Mestizo? Si él era hijo de personas de la misma nacionalidad… su padre también era japonés o eso aseguraba su madre, dado que él jamás conoció a su progenitor.- ¿Cuánto tardaran en venir por el crio…? Me muero de hambre.-Se quejó el rubio, Seiya se mantenía callado el miedo y la sensación de peligro que emanaban esos dos le habían formado un nudo en la garganta._

-Me apiado del chico… Aunque no entiendo, para que secuestraron a Seiya.-hizo una mueca y siguió leyendo el recuerdo del chico.

_-Pues de no ser que él quiere al chico.-El llamada Asterion sonrió, mientras miraba fijo, al adolescente- Este niño sería un gran candidato para la cena. Córtale las ataduras de los tobillos, es claro que no ira a ningún lado-El rubio le desato los tobillos con un simple tirón de la cuerda, para luego volver a su anterior posición, sentado en el suelo, pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Seiya._

_-Míralo. ¿No es tierna esa expresión de pánico Asterion?-pregunto el rubio mientras soltaba una pequeña risa burlona junto a su camarada._

_¿Por qué me tienen aquí?-A cada momento que pasaba Seiya se sentía más aterrado, la pregunta la formulo con un hilo de voz, casi no se podía oír lo que decía._

_-Porque alguien poderoso te quiere chiquito…-Le respondió el rubio burlón, mientras le tomaba del mentón para hacerle mirar- Porque si no, ya estarías muerto en algún callejón…-el sujeto de pronto tenía unos puntiagudos colmillos saliéndole ligeramente de debajo de los labios…- ¿Entiendes?-Seiya intento soltarse del agarre del brazo del ese hombre, ahora si se había asustado._

-Pero… ¿quién podría estar interesado en Seiya?

_-¿Qué fue eso Misty?-Pregunto el otro sorpresivamente mientras miraba hacia un sector de completa oscuridad. El rubio, llamado Misty, se reincorporo y miro atento hacia esa dirección, luego se puso de rodillas y pasó una soga en forma de lazo por el cuello de Seiya._

_-Llamémosle un seguro…-dijo mientras ajustaba el nudo en el cuello del menor, que comenzaba a llorar.-Si no eres de él, no serás de nadie._

_-Por favor…-logro articular el temeroso joven, con lágrimas en los ojos._

* * *

_Mansión Dairas._

_Camus entro con paso calmo, escucho un par de voces en la sala de estar. Cuando entro para saber quiénes eran los invitados se encontró con tres, o mejor dicho cuatro, visitas inesperadas._

_-¿Tenma? ¿Degel? ¿Kardia? Que gusto verles…-dijo mientras se les acercaba miro a la joven que dormía, protegida por el brazo de Tenma. El susodicho se dio cuenta y la atrajo hacia él. Como muestra de que esa persona era de su propiedad._

-TENMA, DEGEL Y KARDIA-Shion sintió que el corazón le latía a gran velocidad…- ¿ellos son vampiros?

_-Que gusto verte Camus-Dijo el japonés, que no aparentaba más de 23 años, mientras sonreía- Por tu mirada deduzco que la conoces…_

_-Sí, es una de mis alumnas… Se llama…_

_-Seika Pegassus.-el japonés sonrió sin pena.- o si lo prefieres… Seika Ryusei Ken.-al oír esto Camus abrió de forma desmesurada los ojos.-Es uno de mis dos deslices... me deje llevar por la "tentación" en este siglo...-Miro atento a Afrodita.- Tus chicos no atraparon al varón... y ahora ayuda a los enemigos... No sabes lo decepcionado que estoy por ello..._

-¿Tenma era que quería a Seiya?-de nuevo se sintió tensar- esto se pone muy interesante… Si estos son vampiros, los cazadores tendran grandes retos...

* * *

_Casa de Seiya._

_La mujer subió al primer piso, su hijo dormía profundamente. Tomo una manta de los pies de la cama y lo cubrió con cuidado. Escucho un ruido en su habitación, una de las ventanas estaba golpeándose violentamente contra el marco. Con cuidado la cerró y miro hacia el patio. El perro no dejaba de ladrar, últimamente el bicho no dejaba de ladrar por las noches. Se dio la vuelta encontrándose que alguien estaba recargado con los brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta. Por un momento no le reconoció luego sonrió al darse cuenta quien era._

_-Hijo, que susto me diste.-dijo llevándose una mano al pecho._

_-Seiya sigue durmiendo en su cuarto, Hikari.-dijo una áspera voz, a la mujer se le fueron todos los colores del rostro.- ¿Cómo te atreviste a abandonar Japón y llevarte a mis hijos?-El hombre se acercó a ella dejando su rostro visible. Era como ella le recordaba, nada había cambiado seguía teniendo ese mismo rostro la misma apariencia de cuando le conoció... Por instinto retrocedió un par de pasos.-Seika también duerme, por lo tanto te pediré que no grites como una histérica…-La mujer retrocedió un poco más a cada paso que daba el hombre. Con un movimiento veloz saco una especie de daga de debajo de la cama, aunque fue en vano por que el vampiro le tomo con fuerza, pero sin lastimarle la mano._

_-Tenma… por favor…-logro articular, la presión en su muñeca le hizo soltar la daga._

_-14 años buscándote… 14 años preguntándome si mis hijos estaban vivos o habían sido devorados por algún vampiro estúpido…-le dijo el hombre mientras le tomaba del mentón delicadamente, sus manos eran cálidas. No sabía por qué, pero ese tacto cálido de esa mano le hizo sentirse algo más segura, quería decir que Tenma ya había cenado._

_-Tenía miedo…-admitió la mujer_

_-¿Miedo de que?-le pregunto el hombre mientras dejaba libre la mano de la mujer.- Si tú eres y fuiste una cazadora… que ahora trates de pasar por una honrada doctora… No anula lo que fuiste en un pasado… Eres una de las mejores cazadoras que eh conocido.-El hombre beso tiernamente los labios de la mujer.- ¿porque tendrías miedo ahora…?-le susurró al oído mientras le abrazaba.- ¿Acaso te eh dado motivos para temer? ¿Te eh hecho algún daño antes… cuando solo eras una cazadora y luego te volviste mi esposa? ¿Eh bebido alguna vez de tu sangre?_

_-No…-respondió la mujer, de casi 40 años, mientras se dejaba mimar por el vampiro. Que comenzó a acariciar su cabello con suavidad al igual que su espalda.-Nunca me hiciste daño…_

_-Incluso evite que te mataran…-le recordó el hombre en un susurro-No sabes cómo me enfurecí cuando me apartaste de mis hijos…_

_-Perdona… tenía miedo… que les hicieras daño…_

_-Yo jamás hubiera bebido de la sangre de mis hijos.-Le informo el vampiro sutilmente mientras le besaba el cuello- Pero si, hubiera bebido de la tuya…-La mujer quiso reaccionar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, los colmillos de Tenma ya habían perforado su carótida izquierda._

_Cuarto de Seiya._

_El chico abrió los ojos de golpe, había sentido algo. Se levantó de la cama con cuidado y tomo una daga de dentro de una cajita que tenía en su repisa. La caja de cosas personales que su madre no revisaba. Salió de su cuarto, la sensación de peligro le helaba la piel… Había algo en la casa, de eso estaba seguro. Miro en el cuarto de Seika, esta estaba durmiendo en su propia cama, aun vestida con la ropa con la que había ido al colegio._

_-¿Mama?-llamo algo nervioso.-Mama… estas ahí…-no sabía por qué, pero un sudor frio le cubría el cuerpo. Entro al cuarto de su madre, no había rastro de esta…-Mama…-lo que sea que estuviera causando esas sensaciones provenía de ese cuarto. Sintió un movimiento detrás suyo, cuando miro no había nada, más que la ventana abierta. El muchacho fue al otro lado de la cama, su cara fue invadida por el pánico total. Su madre estaba acostada en el suelo, aun eran visibles las marcas de los colmillos. Cayó de rodillas junto al cuerpo de su madre comenzando a llorar.-MAMÁ… MAMÁ… MAMÁ DESPIERTA…. POR FAVOR… NO…-El chico abrazo el cuerpo inerte de su madre mientras lágrimas saladas abandonaban sus ojos._

-¿Mato a la madre de sus hijos?-Shion se sintió helar.- no lo puedo creer-sintió que el corazón se le detenía y tenía una profunda pena por el Seiya de la historia.

* * *

_Sentado cómodamente en el techo estaba Tenma, limpiándose con un pañuelo de seda los labios. Escuchaba los desgarradores gritos de dolor del más chico de sus hijos._

_-Perdóname Seiya, pero tu madre se lo busco...-Bajo del tejado pasando junto al molesto perro, encadenado, que sus hijos tenían como mascota- Ya me encargare de ti luego..._

_Continuara._


	12. Negociación

_Negociación._

Aiakos estaba abrigado a más no poder y padecía continuos estornudos, Minos tenía un chichón de considerable magnitud en la cabeza y Radamanthys solo contaba con el sentido del oído. Los caballeros dorados miraban, ligeramente burlones, a los tres jueces. Dohko y Shaka tenían cara de perro, se notaba que estaban de muy mal humor. Lo mismo aplicaba para Camus. Todos guardaban silencio, nadie quería provocar al lector de cuentos.

_La joven caminaba por las muralla que le permitía la vista del inmenso campo y luego el bosque… Una vez terminado el bosque, había un pequeño arroyo que separaba al Imperio de los Leones del Reino del Mar. Las ciudades comenzaban del lado norte de la muralla, no se permitía a nadie tener ni siquiera una granja del lado sur de la muralla. Siguió caminando algo le decía que no debía bajar la guardia. Colocadas en puntos estratégicos de la muralla, y en las torres, estaban las arqueras… Mujeres entrenadas en las artes de la guerra, tan hábiles con la espada al igual que los hombres. Cuando le veían pasar inclinaban la cabeza, a lo que ella respondía de la misma forma. Su mente divagaba en los asuntos que el rey le había informado, cuanto más lo pensaba más verdad hallaba en sus palabras. Ella había sido la primera, la que había encendido el fuego de la igualdad en el ejército, la que había sorprendido a muchos durante los combates… La primera militar, la primera general mujer, del Imperio de los Leones._

_-General…-Su teniente se acercó a ella, era uno de los pocos en lo que tenía completa confianza-Tiene que irse…-dijo en un susurro. Lithos solo se dignó a seguir caminando- Planean quitarle el puesto, lo escuche en uno de los bares… hay algunos de los soldados que planean ayudar al general Baian cuando ataque la frontera._

_-No estaba errada, si enviaría a Baian…-dijo la joven tranquila.-No planeo dejar mi puesto y mucho menos a mis camaradas…_

_-Si se quedan, le mataran…_

_-Si me voy deshonrare la confianza del rey.-La chica le miró fijamente, el teniente entendió- Micenas, te pido que confíes en mi… Si algo malo me pasa, te dejare a cargo de la legión._

_-¿Yo?-el hombre le miro sorprendido._

_-Sí, Micenas, serás tú… a nadie más le encomendaría esa importante labor.-La joven se acercó al borde de la muralla y recargo su mano en la saliente- Conoces las tierras, conoces a los soldados y posees buen juicio a la hora de armar estrategias.-Le miro a los ojos-Eres mi amigo Micenas, fuiste uno de los pocos que no reprocho cuando me asignaron a esta legión._

_-Escuche de tus talentos, supuse que el rey no arriesgaría a poner al cualquier general en la frontera con Reino de los Mares.-Informo Micenas, con voz queda._

_-Por lo tanto Micenas, no te preocupes… Además ya lo sabía.-La joven se alejó del lugar con paso firme, dejando al sorprendido Teniente._

_-¿Lo sabía? ¿Por qué no hace nada…?-el hombre se quedó en sus cavilaciones, si ella lo sabía, porque no ejecutaba a los traidores._

–_Porque tienen familias…-dijo al fin, ella solo desterraba, no mataba a nadie.-Sus hijos no tienen la culpa, están escuchando promesas vacías…-La general se alejó, ya había terminado la conversación._

-Que valiente es Lithos… y que noble-comento Aldebarán. –arriesgarse a quedarse, corriendo el riesgo de morir…

-Aldebarán-Camus le atravesó con la mirada- amigo, no estoy de mis mejores humores hoy… Por lo tanto, te pediré que guardes silencio durante la lectura.

-Perdona Camus-el caballero embozo una pequeña sonrisa.

_Pueblo Adeso, Imperio Antares._

_Death toll atravesó el pueblo a media noche, Milo seguía tratando de soltarse de los amarres. Iba enserio a venderle como esclavo._

_-Oiga usted…-Milo se sintió aliviado al escuchar voces con tono autoritario. Era posible que pasara su tormento.- Identifíquese ahora mismo…_

_-Soy un honesto comerciante, soldado… Solo llevo un par de chucherías a Istos, para vender._

_-Sí, supongo… Déjenos ver que es esa mercancía, tal vez si vale la pena se la compremos ahora o le vendamos algo que trajeron el otro día. -Escucho que el otro hablaba con ellos- Que hermosa yegua…_

_-Esa no se vende… por desgracia está reservada…-dijo Death toll calmado.- Y este…-Corrió un poco la tela dejando a la vista a Milo- Tampoco se vende…_

_-Tráfico de personas… ¿Sabes que es un delito que se castiga con prisión?-pregunto uno sonriente._

_-Sé que con 5 monedas de plata ese delito queda perdonado…-dijo el sonriente comerciante.-Veamos esa otra mercancía que tienen… Dejare la carreta en un lugar seguro no vaya a ser que me roben las mercancías…-Escucho como el maldito volvía a subir a la carreta, y las risas de los soldados, esos malditos dejaban que comercializaran personas. Sentía la rabia invadirle._

-Este no pega una…-comento Aiakos, para luego dejar libre un estornudo. Athena le tendió unos pañuelos descartables- gracias…

* * *

_Reino del Sur o de los caballos. (Cuatro semanas antes)_

_El reino del Sur, se encontraba en una ancha y extensa Península… que se extendía hasta las fronteras del lejano Imperio de Antares en el occidente de montañas y mar, con el Reino de Cancro al Norte y con Reino de los Mares y Olimpia al Oriente._

_La reina no paraba de dar vueltas en la entrada del castillo, su esposo había partido hace dos semanas en busca de su único hijo. La joven estaba preocupada, no habían recibido noticas de su hijo y la comitiva de este… por lo tanto el rey había partido en su búsqueda… Pero estaba preocupada, según un mensaje recibido, su esposo llegaría dentro de poco ya estaba cayendo el sol._

_-Su alteza…-Un guerrero se acercó a la mujer de cabellera lila, ojos grandes y verdes como una lechuza.- Informan que el rey y su escolta ya entraron a los límites de la ciudad._

_La mujer, revestida con una armadura color oro, asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada. Se paró, haciendo muestra de su esplendoroso porte, en la entrada de la muralla. El rey llego al poco tiempo montado en un corcel blanco, con su escolta, desmonto sin emitir el menor ruido. Paso junto a su esposa sin hablarle. Los guerreros se retiraron, algunos llevaban los estandartes del reino: Un caballo en plata, con laureles rodeándole y fondo azul._

-¿Ese es el reino de Seiya?-se atrevió a preguntar Jabu, que sentía una pequeña punzada de celos.- ¿cómo es eso que está casado con la diosa Athena…? -miro feo a su camarada.

-Es solo una historia-Seiya miro hacia otro lado, completamente rojo- deja que el maestro Camus _continúe._

_La reina, ya sabiendo las razones de ese silencio comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del palacio. No fue al salón del trono, sino a sus aposentos… donde encontró a su esposo sentado en la cama… Al escuchar la puerta abrirse este apresuro a limpiar sus propias lágrimas de los ojos._

_-Seiya…_

_-Encontramos… a su escolta…-informo con voz entrecortada.- Saori… no había rastro de él… No sé dónde está mi hijo…donde esta nuestro hijo.-La reina se sentó a su lado y le atrajo hacia ella._

_-Esta debe ser la venganza de la que fuimos prevenidos… Mi padre debe de tener a nuestro hijo…_

_-Si Zeus, es el responsable del secuestro de nuestro hijo-El rey se paró y camino un par de pasos por la habitación-Que se prepare… porque dejare Olimpia reducido a cenizas con tal de recuperar a mi hijo…-La reina le miro y asintió._

- Ah carajo-Mascara embozo una pequeña sonrisa- se cabreo la mula alada…

-Más respeto-Seiya le miro algo burlón- porque tú eres un príncipe y yo un rey…-el caballero dorado le atravesó con la mirada.

-Un rey que se quedó sin hijo-le comento algo molesto Mascara.

-¿Se callan?-Camus les miro fiero, por lo cual guardaron silencio. Solo se escuchaban los estornudos de Aiakos.

* * *

_Reino de las islas. (Dos días después)_

_El halcón se reposo en la baranda, el rey se acercó al animal y tomo el mensaje que traía en un pequeño cilindro de cuero, que tenía, en la espalda._

_Zeus tiene a Koga ¿ayudas? S._

_-Shun, June, Esmeralda, Geki…-llamo el joven noble. Al poco tiempo la reina y los generales estuvieron frente al rey._

-¿Esmeralda?-Ikki abrió los ojos, al escuchar ese nombre, presto mayor atención a la historia. Nadie dijo nada, nadie se atrevía a hacer una broma al repecto.

_-¿Que sucede esposo mío?-Pregunto la reina, una joven rubia de ojos verdes.- A qué viene el llamado…-El rey le tendió el mensaje a los generales. Shun fue el primero en tomarlo, se lo paso a sus pares quienes luego de leerlo se los devolvieron al rey.- ¿Qué harás?_

_-Le debemos un favor a Seiya… además… es nuestro reino aliado-El rey les miro- Shun, Geki, June… ordenen preparar los barcos… Cuando Seiya lo confirme nos moveremos.-Los generales asintieron…_

* * *

_Reino de las islas. (Tiempo actual)._

_El mensaje llego de nuevo con un halcón. El rey tomo el mensaje._

_Confirmado, esperen a coordinación. S._

_Ikki, señor del Reino de las Islas, volteo luego de mirar el mensaje. Sus generales estaban de rodillas frente a él. El comandaba la primera legión del ejército, la que nunca abandonaba las islas a menos que sea necesario… Su esposa Esmeralda (cuya dulce actitud, contrastaba mucho con su certera puntería con el arco y gran manejo de la espada) comandaba la 2° legión; su hermano menor Shun, y hasta el momento único sucesor, comandaba la 3° legión; June, esposa del anterior, comandaba la 4° legión del ejercito_

Shun se puso rojo como un tomate, pero nadie hizo una broma al respecto. A todos los de oro, le caí bien el muchacho de bronce. Y estando los amiguitos de rango dorado, y el maestro actual del chico (Shaka), ninguno de los de cinco bronce… Hizo un comentario.

_Geki, leal guerrero que había peleado centenares de veces al lado del antaño príncipe, y ahora rey, comandaba la 5° legión; el más antiguo de los generales, y maestro de los príncipes en su niñez, Albiore comandaba la 6° legión…_

_-El mensaje: esperar la coordinación… Seiya seguramente pedirá apoyo a otros reinos a parte de nosotros…_

_-Nosotros podemos encargarnos del Reino del Mar.-Informo Shun, de rodillas ante su hermano, con su siempre voz calma- No sería la primera vez que nuestra armada destruye sus barcos… y controla sus costas…_

-Saliste aguerrido en la historia-comento Shaka con su tranquila voz.- me sorprende, Shun…

_-Aun controlamos parte de sus costas…-Recordó Esmeralda.-Las costas del suroeste, del Reino del Mar, están bajo el control de nuestro reino…_

_-Lo sé…-dijo el sonriente rey- usaremos esa punta de apoyo… las costas del suroeste de Reino del Mar, limitan con Olimpia…_

_-Tenemos un punto estratégico de ataque. -Albiore miro al rey y general.- También contamos con el control de la Isla de Andrómeda…_

_-Mis tropas y las de June están ahí, hermano-Shun miro al joven de cabellera azul- Serán las primeras tropas en llegar… si June y yo partimos esta noche a buscarlas._

_-Vayan a la Isla de Andrómeda, pero no muevan a sus tropas hasta que yo lo ordene…-Ambos jóvenes asintieron._

-Vaya… Ikki es rey-comento Nachi.- eso sí que nadie se lo esperaba…-todos asintieron, realmente no esperaban que Ikki apareciera y, mucho menos, que fuera un rey.

_Istos, Reino de Antares._

_Ya había caído el sol, cuando la carreta se había detenido de nuevo. El chico abrió los ojos, a penas escucho la risa del comerciante. No sabe cuánto tiempo paso, en el que se miraron mutuamente. El joven tenía ojos oscuros y un cabello de una curiosa tonalidad marrón. Como pudo el chico se sentó y le miro atento. Tenía una mirada cargada de nobleza, no sabía por qué tenía esa sensación… Pero algo le decía que ese chico, era realmente un príncipe._

_-Bueno niños lindos… llegamos a su destino…-Dijo el sonriente Death Toll, mientras colocaba una bolsa de tela sobre la cabeza del menor y miraba sonriente a Milo.- Que pena que no recuerdes quien eres realmente…-le acaricio la mejilla burlón.- Seria todo un placer ver tu cara cuando te venden…-Coloco otra bolsa de tela sobre la cabeza de Milo, al poco tiempo le quito las sogas de los tobillos y el grillete.-Pueden venir muchachos… la mercancía esta lista…-informo._

_Milo sintió como lo bajaban, como le hacían caminar sobre la tierra lodosa, como le obligaban a bajar una escalera… A donde sea que le hubieran llevado, se escuchaba el llanto y las lamentaciones de otras personas… de otros Antárticos que habían sido privados de su libertad. Le colocaron unos grilletes en sus manos, para luego quitarle las ataduras de las manos, seguido le quitaron la bolsa de la cabeza… al lado suyo, estaba el niño con que había hecho la última etapa del viaje. Miro hacia su derecha, en ese caso quien estaba atada a él era una joven de mirada triste, su ropa estaba lodosa y sus ojos estaban rojos por las lágrimas._

_-¿Cuánto quieres Death… por el muchacho?-pregunto un hombre grandote mientras agarraba a Milo del rostro y le miraba atento-Es obviamente bello y también fuerte, y por lo que le dejaste de sus ropas… diría que era militar._

_-Esta desmemoriado-informo el comerciante burlón.- Pero, si era militar… tengo sus armas y su caballo… se cayó y perdió la memoria…_

_-Te ofrezco 50 por él…-Informo el grandote._

_-¿Plata u oro? No quieras subestimarme Gordon, yo no caigo en ese truco-El hombre, llamado Gordon soltó una risa burlona._

_-Plata…-dijo al fin cuando termino de reír._

_-Me parece poco, para un chico como él… no conseguirás, fácilmente, otro igual…_

_-¿Cuánto quieres por él General Death Toll?-pregunto el hombre mientras soltaba despectivamente el montón de Milo._

_-No me llames General… el maldito Rey me expulso del ejercito… -Dijo Death, sin borrar su sonrisa- Que sean 75 monedas… lo venderás por más al otro lado…_

_-Parece que lo vale… si llega a Olimpia, los refinados de ahí serian capaz de pagar mucho más por su cuerpo…-Sonrió burlón al ver a Milo abrir los ojos- Turquesas… es raro…-Tomo a Milo del mentón de nuevo y movió la cabeza de este para poder ver bien los ojos del joven.-Son muy raros esos ojos… pagaran una pequeña fortuna por ti en Olimpia…_

_-O en las minas del Imperio negro o las del Reino Eliseo… siempre necesitan esclavos ahí…-Gordon miro a Death Toll atento, parecía haber un mensaje oculto detrás de esas palabras… un gran deseo de venganza._

_-¿Quién es realmente? Tú lo sabes… no lo niegues…_

_-Me hago una idea, pero no quiero hablar y equivocarme… Solo te diré que este niño sería mejor que fuera a parar a las minas… es el lugar indicado para alguien de su sangre…-Gordon le miro, pero no replico el comerciante tendría sus razones. Milo vio cuando el hombre le pagaba a el comerciante, quien le pidió un segundo antes para ver por última vez a su cautivo._

_-Tienes dos minutos, no manosees la mercancía.-Le dijo Gordon antes de retirarse. Milo miro atento al hombre que solo sonreía burlón, El comerciante se acercó a él y solo le susurro unas palabras al oído._

_-Buen viaje, príncipe.-Se alejó con una sonrisa burlona… Dejando a Milo con la duda en los ojos. ¿Príncipe? ¿Él era un príncipe o se lo decía para molestar?_

-¿75 monedas de plata?-Varios miraron a Milo, que se dio cuenta de eso y les mostro la aguja escarlata.

-Es broma amigo… es broma-le dijo el sonriente Mascara.- no te venderíamos por 75 monedas de plata…

* * *

_Camino entre Marees e Istos_

_-Tenemos que descansar… llevamos varios días montando-Dijo Yato, desmontaron y se sentaron en el suelo- No podemos continuar así…_

_-Seguramente…-Dijo Regulus…-Estamos a solo unas horas de Istos…_

_-Dijiste que ese lugar es peligroso-Jabu le miro atento- Supongo que es más peligroso de noche…_

_-No te equivocas…-admitió Regulus.- ¿Esperamos al alba?- Yato asintió.-Monto la primera guardia…-informo mientras los hermanos se echaban en la hierba a descansar._

_-Esperemos que Milo esté a salvo… que este en Istos…_

_-¿Por qué le llamas por su nombre?-pregunto Regulus sorprendido, Yato le miro._

_-Por qué él nos obliga a llamarle por su nombre, no quiere que nosotros dos le llamemos príncipe o le tratemos de usted. -Regulus asintió y no replico._

-Ahora de seguro, que cuando llegan ya me vendieron y todo-Milo se cruzó de brazos haciendo berrinche. Camus se sopló el flequillo y prosiguió con la lectura.

* * *

_Pueblo de Istos._

_Milo, fue subido junto a todo los otros, a una carreta con rejas… Las paredes eran de madera. Le habían encadenado los brazos a la pared. El joven con el que había viajado y tres personas más (todos ellos hombres) siguieron su camino. Por lo menos no llevaban las malditas mordazas._

_-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto al joven golpeado, este le miro y hablo en una lengua que los otros tres no entendieron, pero Milo si la entendió no sabía la razón... El chico había dicho __**"Disculpa, no entiendo"**_

_**-¿Estás bien?**__-pregunto en esa lengua… también se sorprendió que pudiera hablar en ella. Un recuerdo vino a su mente, él era pequeño, un hombre estaba parado a su lado y le estaba supervisando la lectura en una lengua extraña. Se dio cuenta que era la lengua que hablaba ahora con el joven… El hombre en el recuerdo le estaba corrigiendo las palabras mal pronunciadas…_

_**-Si… ¿Sabes dónde estoy?**_

_**-Esto es Antares y si no le entendí mal a ese sujeto… esta ciudad, o lo que sea, se llama Istos…**_

_**-Se llamaba Istos, nos están sacando de aquí…**__-Informo el joven, que se sentía aliviado de poder hablar con alguien… Apenas hablaba Antarico… por eso no se arriesgaba a usar esa lengua, dado que la estaba aprendiendo._

_**-¿De dónde eres? ¿Quién eres?**_

_**-Soy Koga, príncipe heredero del Reino del sur… o también conocido como Reino de los caballos.**_

-¿Es él hijo de Seiya y Athena?-Shiryu miro a los demás-no sé por qué, pero me hacía a la idea…-todos prefirieron guardar el comentario, de que era más que obvio que era así.

_**-¿Un noble? ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?**_

_**-Una emboscada, estaba casando con parte de mi escolta y nos atacaron…-**__de los ojos del chico cayeron lagrimas- __**los mataron a todos, para poder atraparme… por dios… esas personas tenían familias… soy el responsable de sus muertes. Fue mi culpa que ellos murieran…**_

_**-Calma…-**__logro articular Milo, no sabía que decir para calmar las lágrimas del joven. ¿Qué le pueden hacer a un príncipe… si lo vuelven esclavo? Ignorando su propio origen, solo pensaba en el posible destino del niño._

-Que noble ere Milo.-comento algo burlón Minos- te luces con tu benevolencia…

-Callado o me aseguro que ese chichón tenga un gemelo-informo Milo.- Camus… ¿Puedes seguir?-el caballero asintió.

-Lee el título del capítulo-pidió Aioros.

_Esclavo._

_Koga se había mantenido callado el resto del viaje. El menor no emitía palabra alguna, Milo miro atento a los otros tres que viajaban con ellos. Si superaban los 17 años era mucho, deberían tener su edad. Sus ropas eran humildes y sus rostros estaban curtidos por el sol._

_-¿De dónde son?-Pregunto al fin. Los otros le miraron atento… Uno de ellos el más joven se relamió los labios._

_-Soy de Asteas… del norte. Me llamo Sho…-el chico, de cabello azul de no más de 17, respondio en algo que apenas era un susurro- mi padre es el carpintero del pueblo…_

_-Soy Daichi, también de Asteas…-Informo uno de cabellera verde, parecía tener 16 años- Mi padre es el herrero._

_-Me llamo Ushio, mi padre es el capitán de la guardia…-de sus ojos cayeron lagrimas- Estábamos cazando cuando nos agarraron… Se supone que habría una fiesta en el pueblo, queríamos llevar un ciervo… ¿A ti? ¿De dónde eres…? ¿Qué hacías cuando te agarraron…? ¿Quién es él?-indico con la cabeza a Koga._

_-Se llama Koga, es un príncipe… del Reino del Sur-Informo Milo. Al escuchar su nombre el menor le miro, pero era claro que no entendía de que hablaba- No se mi nombre… perdí la memoria… Aparentemente soy soldado… Me encontró en el camino… Ese maldito llamado Death Toll…_

_-Tienes cuerpo de soldado…-Ushio sonrió ligeramente-Seguramente termines en las minas o como gladiador… Si te venden en Imperio Negro…_

_-Que alentador…-Milo le miro, para luego cerrar un poco los ojos._

_Recuerdo._

_-Aquí no hay gladiadores hijo…_

_-¿Por qué no?-Se dio cuenta que quien preguntaba era él, delante suyo estaba el hombre de sus recuerdos… "Hijo"._

_Ese hombre, debía de ser su padre… era idéntico a él… Era su padre sin duda, este vestía una elegante túnica… Él, Milo, estaba vestido con exquisita seda azul, bordada con hilos de oro y su padre con una de color verde oscuro... Se encontraban mirando desde un balcón, jardines de bellísimas flores bañadas en roció nocturno se extendían debajo de ellos. La luna iluminaba el cielo, cubierto de centenares de estrellas. Miro hacia los costados, galerías y ventanas rodeaban el jardín. SU jardín… ese lugar era para él. Nadie más podía entrar a ese lugar…_

_No sabía porque, pero sabía que ese lugar era suyo nadie más solo él y su padre podrían estar en ese lugar. Él era importante… Volvió a mirar los ventanales y galerías… Estas tenían el mármol trabajado. Al igual que la baranda donde estaba recargado, los pasamanos y barrotes que le sostenían estaban trabajados con ornamentaciones._

_-Porque es algo de brutos…-dijo su padre al fin. Sacándolo de las contemplaciones de su "jaula"- ¿A ti te gustaría que te enceraran como animal y te hicieran salir solo para morir?_

_-No me gustaría… pero entiendo a lo que te refieres a lo del encierro…-dijo el muchacho con su voz infantil._

_-¿Así?-pregunto su padre distraído, mientras miraba las estrellas._

_-Sí, solo que mi prisión es bonita…-dijo este para luego mirar, a los ojos, a su progenitor. Que por un momento le miro con sorpresa, para luego remplazarla por dolor._

_-¿Crees que a mí me gusta tenerte aquí encerrado como si fueras un ave?-Pregunto, mientras se ponía a la altura de su hijo, y le miraba a los ojos.-No me gusta negarte ver al mundo… pero es la única forma que encontré para evitar que te dañen…_

_-Siempre hay otra forma… tu siempre lo dices…_

_-Hijo…-Milo se sintió frustrado… ¿Por qué demonios no podía llamarle por su nombre en vez de decirle "hijo"?- En este caso… hasta que no seas mayor y estés listo… No puedo dejarte salir… en este caso. No hay otra opción…_

_Fin del recuerdo._

_La sacudida de la carreta lo trajo de regreso al mundo real… Bueno ya tenía otra pista más sobre su vida… Tenía aparentemente una buena vida, pero estaba confinado a cuatro paredes… Su mundo, aparentemente en la infancia, se limitaba por la fría piedra que le rodeaba… Escucho como detenían las carretas. Alguien solo abrió la puerta para ver a los cautivos, luego la cerró. Estuvieron parados un largo tiempo, luego se pusieron en marcha. El resto del viaje fue silencioso…_

_Milo trataba, en vano, recordar su propio nombre… Recordó las palabras de Death Toll… "príncipe" y si él era un príncipe… ¿Por eso su padre le tenía oculto? Death Toll también dijo que le apodaban Escorpión Azul… y el escorpión era el símbolo de Antares… Si él, en el posible caso, fuera un príncipe... Eso hacia al hombre que hablaba con él en sus recuerdos… ¿El rey?_

-Pero que rápido de pensamiento.-comento burlón Minos, para luego recibir un poderoso golpe en la cabeza. Aiakos le vio caerse para atrás, por causa del nocaut.

-Ya no lo soportaba más-informo Afrodita- todo el tiempo haciendo comentarios estúpidos…-le devolvió la barra triple a Dohko. Que se preguntaba, en qué momento se la había quitado.

_Ribera del rio._

_-Abajo señoritas- Dijo un hombre mientras comenzaba a soltar las cadenas de la pared, pero no a los jóvenes de las cadenas.- El principito está cómodo…-Golpeo a Koga, apenas lo bajaron de la carreta.- Tienes una visita con el rey Apsu… llámate dichoso si no te mata apenas te ve…-Milo sintió la ira invadirle. Pero no podían hacer mucho... no estando encadenado. Miro a los demás prisioneros, algunos eran niños… no deberían tener más de ocho años… Estos no paraban de llorar, tenían collares que les mantenían encadenados entre sí._

_-¿Para qué quieren a niños pequeños…?-pregunto Milo, lleno de rabia._

_-Para las minas… hay lugares donde los adultos no pueden pasar…-dijo Ushio.- si no tienen suerte van a parar ahí… si tienen suerte pararan en los campos…_

-"Si tienen suerte…"-comento Mu mientras apretaba los dientes- pero que mundo tan cruel…

-Ponte a pensar-Camus le miro- que hubo un tiempo, que esas palabras eran ciertas.

_Pueblo de Istos._

_Jabu y Regulus esperaban en las afueras de Istos, a que Yato regresara. Volvio al medio día con una cara sombría y claramente malas noticias._

_-¿Qué sucedió?_

_-Ayer a la noche, un sujeto llego en una carreta… tenía una yegua negra atada en la parte de atrás… Era un comerciante de esclavos… Quien me dio la información, asegura que una de las mercancías… perdió la memoria luego de caer de su caballo._

_-Milo -Jabu apretó con fuerza los puños-Las ramas rotas en el bosque… las huellas de la rueda de la carreta… ¿Vendieron a Milo?_

_-Peor… Lo llevaron al Imperio negro… Lo venderán ahí… No saben que es el príncipe…_

_-Por suerte-Dijo Regulus- ¿Cómo sabes que Milo estuvo aquí?_

_-Por esto…-Yato les mostro algo envuelto en unos harapos, los quito dejando a la vista la espada de Milo.- También vi su armadura… Estaban por fundirla… y hacer alguna estupidez con ella…_

_-¿Qué le diremos al rey?-pregunto Regulus.- ¿Seguimos? Del otro lado del rio Vayasrres está el Reino de Crux._

_-Ese reino, ya no existe Regulus…-Jabu le miro.-Es ahora el Imperio Negro, lo que está del otro lado del rio…_

_-No, si existe…-Regulus se paró y les miro atento-Mi padre asegura que aún hay rey, que tiene nuestra edad y que hay milicia, si entramos en contacto con ella… Podremos rescatar a Milo… Crux es y será siempre un reino aliado de Antares… Si podemos, aún tenemos esperanzas…_

_-Nadie habla aratio aquí…-le dijo Yato…_

_-Yo si lo hablo…-Regulus le miro atento.- Ustedes pueden pasar por mis esclavos y yo como el amo… podremos hacerlo._

_-Regulus…-Yato le miro. Él se había dado por vencido. Luego de abrirle, la garganta, a quien había comprado la espada de Milo._

-Pero que violento...-comento Mu.

_-Una simple pregunta -Regulus miro atento al mayor de los hermanos.- ¿Milo qué haría si fueras tu o Jabu el que fue vendido? Por dios somos Antárticos… se supone el pueblo más bravo y terco de todo el mundo… El pueblo que jamás se da por vencido… ¿Van a dejar a su amigo a la suerte?_

-La tipica parte en la que se dan aliento-comento,algo satirico, Aioria.

_-Yo no…-Jabu se reincorporo del suelo y le miro- Milo nos entrenó, nos enseñó idiomas, nos enseñó a pelear…. Nos enseñó a ser hombres… y los hombres no dejan solos a sus amigos… Los antárticos somos hombres leales a sus amigos…_

_-Iremos…-Yato se reincorporo- Mandare un mensaje al rey… informándole la situación y que iremos tras el rastro de Milo y que pensamos volver hasta recuperarle._

_-Yo voy con ustedes…-Regulus le miro atento- No le conozco en persona, pero es mi príncipe y como su súbito le debo mi lealtad y mi ayuda…-los otros dos asintieron._

_-Jabu, escribe el mensaje… Avísale al rey. -Yato oculto la espada de Milo en la alforja de su montura.- Iremos a salvar a Milo, nos recuerde o no… haya perdido la memoria o no… Es nuestro amigo…_

_-Ya está…-Jabu dejo libre al Halcón que remonto vuelo.- ¿En marcha?-los otros asintieron. Montaron y partieron a su destino incierto…_

Milo sonrio algo divertido ante esa situación, le molesto un poco que Yato y Jabu se dieran por vencidos. Pero le alegro mucho que decidieran arriesgarse por él e ir a salvarle.

_Antiguas tierras del Reino de Crux, Imperio Negro (cinco días después)_

_Desembarcaron en un puerto de un pequeño pueblo, que en apariencia estaba muy mal cuidado. Pero Milo logro ver algo de la antigua grandeza de lo que seguramente antes, había sido una importante ciudad… En la entrada a este lugar… tallado en la piedra estaba el escudo del Antiguo Reino de Crux… Una cruz y una corona de laureles rodeándole…_

_-Bienvenidos a la antigua ciudad de Mariscal… ahora es solo un pueblo pequeño-Informo el hombre que tiraba de las cadenas de los niños- ahora reducida a su mínima expresión luego del ataque del Imperio Negro._

_Llegaron a la plaza central, había una tarima de madera en el centro. Donde eran expuestas las personas. En ese momento se estaba vendiendo a un niño de aproximadamente 12 años… Milo sintió la rabia invadirle, como podían ser tan sínicos… Ese niño podría ser el hijo de cualquiera de ellos._

_-Vendido en 5 piezas de plata.-dijo el subastador… Milo y los otros fueron obligados a sentarse a un costado, junto a todos los otros esclavos. Todos estos estaban con la mirada gacha, demacrados y golpeados._

_-¿Que me trajiste Gordon?_

_-De todo un poco…-Informo el hombre burlón- Costo un poco… conseguir mercancías… El ejército está en movimiento y los generales están alertas, a cualquier movimiento raro._

_-Si me entere… algo me llego a mis oídos…-se detuvo y miro a una chica.-Esta se queda para mi…_

_-Si así lo quieres Stand…-informo el hombre tranquilo.- Debido al trabajo excesivo… tendremos que sumarle un par de números a la cuenta…_

_-Cuanto más quieres-Pregunto Stand mientras seguía mirando a los prisioneros con mirada crítica-Todos están en buen estado… Por cierto ¿El paquete del sur?_

_-Lo golpearon un poco antes de caer en mis manos… Pero aquí esta…-indico a Koga encadenado a la izquierda de Milo- Vivo, que es lo único que importa._

_-Es igual al maldito de Seiya…-dijo el hombre mientras miraba al chico atentamente.- Pero… con tal de ver sufrir al maldito vástago…_

_-Te arriesgas a "cuidar" del hijo.-comento Gordon burlón._

Seiya apretó los dientes, a pesar que el chico fuera un hijo ficticio, le hacía hervir la sangre. Saber que le chico la pasaría mal, le enojaba y mucho.

_-Este chico, está muy guapo.-Tomo a Milo del mentón, este con un movimiento brusco se soltó.- Al parecer le faltan modales..._

_-Según Toll, que fue quien me lo vendió, es un soldado se cayó de la montura y perdió la memoria._

_-En otras palabras no tiene a donde volver…-dijo mientras tomaba uno de los risos de Milo y lo enredaba entre sus dedos.-perfecto… podría llevarlo a Olimpia… los grandes señores pagarían mucho por él…_

_-Toll… pidió, que por favor, fuera a parar a las minas… dijo que se lo tiene merecido._

_-¿Toll sabe quién es?-Pregunto Stand para luego dejar el bucle de Milo-Es claro que si pidió esos destinos, habrá que cumplirlo… Total chicos lindos para llevar a Olimpia, siempre caen en mis manos…_

_-Aunque muy pocos… con ojos turquesas.-dijo Gordon mientras miraba atento los ojos de Milo, que le sostenía descaradamente la mirada._

_-Mierda, no me había dado cuenta de ese detalle-Stand se puso a altura de Milo y le miro fijo a los ojos-Pero Toll lo pidió…-se mordió el labio molesto- Ya casi no se puede encontrar personas de ojos turquesas… Según los habitantes de Crux y Olimpia… ojos turquesas traen buena suerte…_

-Los ojos turquesas traen buena suerte, al parecer la suerte a Milo le paso de largo...-comento Aiakos, para luego dejar libre un estornudo. Varios dorados pensaban lo mismo- Los comerciantes, quejándose, por que no pueden venderle a Olimpia cuack.-el espectro hizo una mueca- eso sí que es raro…

_-Este, mucha suerte no ha tenido…-Ambos hombre estallaron en risas mientras se alejaban. Milo mascullo una palabra en otro idioma por debajo... Este se sorprendió por lo que había dicho, no solo por la palabra sino que era un idioma extraño. Los hombres se detuvieron, para mirar a Milo…- ¿Acaso hablo en Lintia?_

_-El idioma de los Leones…-Stand se acercó y miro atento al joven.- Repite lo que dijiste. -Milo guardo silencio.-Te acabo de dar una orden… eres un esclavo obedece…-El joven solo se dignó a mirarle desafiante, pero no hablo de nuevo.-Tal vez solo fue nuestra imaginación… Ven comencemos con las ventas… Han venido de las minas por nuevos esclavos…_

-No puedo creer-Shaka apretó los dientes- que consideren a personas, mercancías…

_Daichi, Sho y Ushio, fueron vendidos a las minas… Al igual que los niños pequeños, los jóvenes no se habían equivocado. Para eso eran las pobres criaturas… Las mujeres eran vendidas para servidumbre o demás. Al poco tiempo no quedaban muchos esclavos para la venta, quedaban Milo y un par más… Koga aún seguía encadenado al lado suyo._

_-__**No te preocupes, saldrás de esta…-**__le dijo Milo._

_**-No lo creo… es claro que solo me espera una cosa… La muerte**_

_**-Si eres un príncipe, lo que menos le conviene es matarte…**_

_**-Lo sé, pero no es necesario que ellos me maten. Puedo morir por cualquier cosa en este lugar… ¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar Lintia?**_

_**-No lo sé, solo me salió… Debí haber aprendido en todo el tiempo que no recuerdo…**_

_**-Como te envidio…**_

_**-¿Por qué me envidias?**_

_**-Por qué no tienes a nadie que recordar y extrañar… Yo extraño a mis padres y a mis amigos… extraño ser libre… El olor de los jardines y de los árboles frutales que hay por todo el reino…**_

_**-Ten eso siempre en mente**__-Milo le miro atento-__**Te mantendrá cuerdo y te dará esperanzas… te prometo que serás libre, no sé cómo… Pero te aseguro que volverás a tu casa…**_

_**-En Olimpia, son muy supersticiosos… Más que seguro termines allí.**_

_**-¿Por qué?**_

_-__**Porque tienes ojos turquesas… son raros de ver y ellos aseguran que tener a alguien de ojos turquesas al lado trae buena suerte. Pagaran fortunas por tenerte…**_

_**-Me venderán a las minas… ellos ya lo decidieron…-**__dijo Milo en un suspiro. Gordon se acercó a los chicos._

_-¡Vaya! Un esclavo bilingüe…-dijo Gordon mientras se acercaba con un manojo de llaves- si te vendiéramos para Olimpia, valdrías una fortuna…-Saco el collar de hierro del cuello de Milo.-Sigues tu muchacho. -Milo intento soltarse, pero el grandote lo agarro con fuerza mientras lo llevaba a la tarima._

_-Este joven es perfecto para las minas… su anterior amo sugiere ese lugar…-Informo Stand mientras Gordon hacia arrodillarse a Milo- Tiene 17 o 18 años… no tiene memoria, que es una gran ventaja, cuerpo robusto y sano. Es fuerte y según información adquirida es un ex soldado… -Gordon le susurro algo por lo bajo-Y habla idiomas… Lintia y Caraos…_

_-Le ofrezco 15 mondes de plata.-dijo uno que tenía varios esclavos, entre ellos los compañeros de viaje de Milo y los menores._

_-20.-dijo otro de aspecto más refinado._

_-¿Tiene ojos turquesas?-pregunto una dama, que venía, junto al hombre que había ofrecido las 20 monedas de plata._

_-Exacto, es un chico que trae la suerte… aunque al parecer, a él le ha estado faltando…-Algunos soltaron risas._

_-25.-infromo de nuevo, el que tenía a Sho y los demás._

_-30-Milo sentía la rabia invadirle… Otras personas empezaron a ofrecer diferentes sumas de dinero por el joven de ojos turquesas. ¿La gente, enserio, era tan supersticiosa? Milo se sentía frustrado, quería soltarse, pero Gordon le tenía bien sujeto._

-¿Tengo que leer?-Camus les miro- me da impotencia, leer como subastan a mi amigo…-Milo hizo una mueca, él pensaba lo mismo.

-Sí. Es parte de la historia-informo Shion- además… Milo está aquí sentado. Por lo tanto no te sulfures y sigue leyendo.

_-85 y es lo último que ofreceré dijo el que tenía a Sho, Dachi y Ushio.- Las personas parecieron meditarlo un poco, el hombre que estaba con su esposa estaba a punto de ofrecer otra suma cuando volvió a hablar-Si lo compra, lo que tendrá serán hijos de ojos turquesas… Si quiere que le hagan el favor a su esposa, compre cualquier otro esclavo.-Al oír esto, la pareja adinerada se retiró en un coro de risas._

_-Vendido…-Dijo Stand conteniendo la risa-Sin duda fue una buena suma… -Miro como Gordon bajaba a Milo, que no dejaba de resistirse, de la tarima._

_-Espero que valgas físicamente, lo que pague por ti-Le dijo el hombre sonriente._

-No me gusto como sono eso...-Milo hizo una mueca, no era el unico. Ah varios no les habia gustado nada, ver como era vendido Milo... Muchos se imaginaban la escena, incluso Mascara de muerte se habia molestado.

_-Por qué no agarras tus monedas y te las metes…_

_-Eh cuidado con esa boca…-Gordon le tapó la boca, a Milo, antes que terminara la oración._

-Mierda...-Mascullo Afrodita.-ni descargarce le dejan... yo le hubiera dicho eso y mucho más.

-Son muy malos...-Kiki se cruso de brazos, sentado sobre las piernas de Mu, y puso cara de berrinche- ¿como le hacen eso al señor Milo?

-El tapon de Alberca, estuvo tan callado-Mascara le miro. -que me habia olvidado que estaba...

_-De no ser que habla otros idiomas…-El hombre miro atento, a su nueva "adquisición"- Te cortaría la lengua… Amárrenlo, quiero partir cuanto antes a las minas.-Unos hombres se acercaron a Milo y le ataron firmemente una cuerda a las muñecas, sin sacarle los grilletes, cuando estuvieron seguros del amarre. Gordon le quito los grilletes a Milo._

_**-Un placer venderte…-**__Le dijo en un idioma que sonaba como si cantara._

_**-¡PUDRETE…!**_

_**-AH, hablas un tercer idioma…**_

_-Al parecer hice una compra inteligente… No muchos hablan Blueria…-Dijo el nuevo dueño de Milo.-El idioma de Bluegard muchacho… difícil de hablar y escribir…-Informo ante la mirada de Milo._

_-Ya está todo listo.-Informo uno de sus subordinados._

_-Nos vamos…-Agarro la soga de Milo y el amarro a la silla de su caballo-Eres el más caro, no puedo dejarte con los esclavos comunes ahora…-embozo una sonrisa maliciosa- Nos vemos hasta, la próxima vez, que necesite esclavos Gordon…_

_Continuara._


	13. El poder de las palabras

_El poder de las palabras._

-Ese hombre, le quiere hacer algo malo al señor Milo-informo Kiki- maestro… que no deje que le hagan cosas malas…

-¿De quién hablas?-Mu miro a su pupilo, que seguía sentado sobre sus piernas.

-De la autora…-informo el nene, todos por poco y se van para atrás.

-Mejor sigue…-pidió Aiakos, para luego dejar libre un sonoro estornudo.- hay carajo… creo que estaré en cama por décadas…

-Agradece, que fue el Polvo de Diamantes y no la Ejecución de Aurora.

-Polvo…-Aiakos le miro, mientras se sonaba la nariz- es lo que ese tipo le va hacer a tu amigo… un polvo…

-Cállate-le rugieron todos.

-Cierra el pico, o te quito el sentido del gusto-amenazo Shaka. El espectro guardo silencio, Radamanthys (que no contaba con cuatro de sus sentidos) se moría de ganas de hablar… Pero el caballero de Virgo le había sacado casi todos los sentidos, mostrándose piadoso en dejarle el oído. Minos seguía inconsciente en el suelo, ahora tenía dos enormes protuberancias en la mollera.

-Camus-Athena miro al caballero- por favor, continua.

_Palacio Real, Reino Imperial de Antares_

_-Señor. -Ilias entro al despacho del rey, este tenía una cara por completo afligida.- Tengo entendido que me mando a llamar._

_-Sí. Tu hijo está con Jabu y Yato…_

_-¿Disculpe?-Ah Ilias, casi se le escapa un grito._

_-Que se cruzó con Yato y Jabu mientras estos seguían el rastro de la montura de mi hijo-el rey cerró los ojos- Se unió a ellos, se supone que le acompañaría hasta el camino de los encadenados… Pero siguió con ellos…_

_-Estoy al borde de un ataque…-informo el general por completo aterrado- Siguió con ellos ¿no?_

_-Sí, mi hijo perdió la memoria al caerse del caballo… Eso dice el último mensaje de Jabu. ¿Sabes quién es Death Toll?_

_-Mucha tranquilidad…-comento Mascara- Kardia sabe lo que es estar sereno en las situaciones difíciles…_

_-Si… Todos sabemos quién es ese traidor.-Informo Ilias.- ¿Por qué?_

_-Porque mi hijo tuvo la desgracia de cruzarse, sin memoria, con ese sujeto-Ilias le miro espantado- Según el mensaje, Death Toll lo vendió como esclavo y fue llevado al Imperio negro…-Kardia cerró los ojos y un par de lágrimas cayeron…- Jamás… creí que esto pudiera llegar a pasar…_

_-¿El príncipe esta en Imperio Negro?_

_-Aparentemente no saben que es mi hijo…-Dijo con voz neutra- Pero no te hice venir para eso… Según el mensaje Regulus, Yato y Jabu, sin mi autorización, tomaron la decisión de ir por Milo._

_-¿QUÉ?-El general estaba tan preocupado, por su propio hijo, que no presto atención… Al hecho que, el rey, había llamado a su hijo por su nombre.- ¿ESTAN LOCOS…?_

_-Lo mismo me pregunto… ya eh mandado al halcón para decirles que ni se les ocurra atravesar el rio… Pero seguro que cuando llegue a ellos, estarán del otro lado. -Abrió los ojos y miro atento al general- Ilias… mueve tus tropas a los límites con Imperio Negro… tengo entendido que pueden atacar en cualquier momento… -Ilias le miro atento y entendió el doble sentido de la orden._

-Ándate a la frontera, si los ves los regresas AHORA.-sentencio Aioros- yo entendí eso…-todos los demás asintieron.

-O tal vez, le sugiere que si los encuentra les acompañe-comento Shaka.

_-Espero que mi hijo este bien…_

_-Yo espero que los cuatro estén bien…-Kardia suspiro.- No salgan de Antares por nada… a menos que yo ordene lo contrario, tus tropas deben quedarse de nuestro lado del rio._

_-Sí, señor. -Ilias comenzó a retirarse._

_-Ilias.-El hombre se detuvo-Según Yato, tu hijo está siendo de mucha ayuda… Debes estar orgulloso de él…_

_-Lo estaré- luego de gritarle- cuando vuelva a Antares…-dijo el general antes de retirarse._

_-Este seguro le canta las 100 al hijo apenas ponga un pie en Antares…-Kardia sonrió melancólico, él haría lo mismo con Jabu y Yato… y con Milo.-Espero estén bien chicos…_

-¿Y yo qué culpa tengo?-Se quejó Milo.- mi personaje que iba a saber que la yegua se iba a desbocar y tirarlo al piso.

-Es un padre preocupado, Milo-informo Shion- eso es lo que pasa… a nadie le es fácil, saber que tu hijo está en territorio enemigo o está arriesgando su vida en tus propios dominios.

_Ribera del rio Vayasrres, lado de Antares._

_El último de los hombres cayó al suelo luego que el shuriken, de Jabu, se enterrara en su garganta. Los jóvenes había tomado a los contrabandistas por sorpresa, aún tenían personas prisioneras y los chicos no habían dudado en hacer algo para ayudarles._

_-Gracias, gracias…-Repetía una joven, mientras Regulus liberaba sus manos de los grilletes y le sacaba el collar de hierro._

_-Chicos…-Jabu se acercó a una yegua negra…-Es Sombra…_

_-Bueno, claramente estuvo aquí…-Informo Yato mientras ayudaba a libertar a otras personas. Ahora entre prisioneros se ayudaban.- Escuchen bien… ¿Alguno vio a un chico de 18 años, de cabello azul hasta la cintura, piel morena y ojos turquesa?-Pregunto el chico mientras recuperaba las flechas, que podían volver a utilizarse, de Regulus de los cadáveres._

-Bueno… recuperar lo que aún puede utilizarse… Suena sensato.-comento Aioros.

-Mira vos… tres mocosos se cargaron a todos los contrabandistas-Aiakos dejo libre un estornudo- perros infelices, se merecían la muerte…-Los caballeros le miraron fijamente- que sea espectro, no quiere decir que me agrade la idea de la esclavitud.

_-Yo vi un chico así… lo hicieron cruzar el rio con otros… En los barcos.-Informo una joven de 25 años, notoriamente embarazada. Los tres jóvenes se miraron, Jabu ya había recuperado todos sus shurikens._

_-Escuchen todos…-Jabu se acercó trayendo a Sombra de la brida.- agarren los caballos de las carretas, quienes no están en condiciones de montar suban y sigan el camino del rio hacia abajo… Se encontraran con el Puerto Tristan… Ahí pidan ayuda, la gente de ese pueblo le ayudara, aparte hay un regimiento de caballos del ejercito.-La gente comenzó a hablar entre ellos- es solo dos días de viaje como mucho… llegaran rápido no se preocupen. -Jabu les sonrió, la gente al final tomo los caballos y la carreta de provisiones y partió hacia Puerto Tristan._

_-¿Estás bien? Regulus -Yato le devolvió las flechas a Regulus. Que se encontraba, ocupado, tomando las flechas de los carcajes de los muertos._

_-Nunca antes había matado a alguien…-informo el chico-Supongo que me tendré que hacer a la idea que esto recién empieza… ¿Cómo cruzamos el rio…?_

_-Tú eres el listo…-Jabu se acercó, guardando los Shurikens en su morral-Dame un par de flechas para mi carcaj.-Los jóvenes tomaron todo lo que podría serles útil de los cuerpo, incluso dinero._

-Pequeños pillos.-comento Dohko- del otro lado del rio, no le será muy útil el dinero de Antares...

_-Hay un antiguo puente, tendríamos que subir…-Informo Regulus luego de pensarlo un rato, en el que Yato amarro un par de alforjas a Sombra… a sabiendas que la yegua no se dejaría montar._

_-¿Se podrá pasar?_

_-Sí, lo malo. No sé si sigue en pie y que esta tranquilamente a 10 días a caballo…-informo el joven.-Creo que… tendremos que pagar por transporte al otro lado._

_-Sería muy arriesgado-Informo Jabu- ¿Alguno sabe sobre navegación…?_

_-¿Por qué?-preguntaron los más grandes. El chico señalo algo._

_- Vaya… es uno de los barcos con lo que sacaban a las personas…-Regulus le miro.- Se en teoría, nunca maneje uno en realidad…_

_-Sabemos a donde tenemos que ir…-Yato se puso una mano sobre la frente para hacerle sombra a los ojos.-Desde aquí podemos ver las orillas de Crux…_

_-¿Están seguros que quieren atravesar el rio?-Pregunto Regulus. Los otros le miraron-Hay que subir a los caballos… y todo lo que pueda sernos útil para el viaje._

_-No puede ser muchas cosas innecesarias…-dijo Yato.-Comida, agua y armas…-Los jóvenes asintieron._

-Ahí termina el capítulo…-informo Camus.- están a punto de meterse en la boca del lobo…

-Si nos dimos cuenta-informo Aldebaran.- les deseo mucha suerte al otro lado del rio… Me mata saber que pasara.

-Pues… Milo muy bien-Kanon miro a su camarada- dudo que la pase… Aunque, también espero que le salven.

-Camus… prosigue… Lee el otro capítulo-Pidió Shura-quiero saber qué pasa.

-¿Desde cuándo a ti te gustan estas historias?-pregunto algo distraído Afrodita.

-¿Nunca vieron la biblioteca personal de Shura?-Aioros les observo- tiene todo tipo de novelas con caballeros y esa cosa.-El de Acuario miro al décimo guardián, ahora que le miraba bien. Parecía el más expectante a la lectura.

-Mejor continuo leyendo…-Informo el caballero, lo único que me falta que me haga leer a punta de Excalibur.- "El rey sin corona"

-Uh…-soltaron todos al unisonó.

_Reino de Cancro._

_El corcel se detuvo delante de la puerta, de la hacienda, del general de la legión Castor… Su jinete desmonto con gracia mientras, un joven de cabellera azul y ojos verde jade le salía al encuentro._

_-Kanon…-la joven abrazo al chico, a su hermano mayor.- ¿Cómo es que…?_

-Ahí está la misteriosa hermana de Saga y Kanon-comento Aioria, Camus le atravesó con la mirada.

-Aioria… no es necesaria la aclaración.-informo el lector de cuentos- Nos dimos cuenta.

_-No lo sé-Kanon negó lentamente.- Tuve que abandonar Reino del mar… No sé qué paso en Elíseos… Ignoro qué fue de nuestro hermano…_

_-Vine lo antes que pude, pero tengo que volver a mi puesto de guardia, la princesa ha mandado a llamar a las amazonas…-Su hermano asintió, entendía como era eso… y estaba al tanto de que la princesa Shaina, famosa por su belleza en las cortes y ferocidad en el campo de batalla, había mandado a reunir a sus guerreras y su hermana menor… era la capitana de esas guerreras- ¿Qué harás?_

-Famosa por su belleza en las cortes y ferocidad en el campo de batalla-Algunos miraron a la amazona, que estaba algo colorada.

_-Volveré a la Legión Castor… el rey ordeno movernos a la frontera.-Informo su hermano, la joven le beso la mejilla tiernamente._

_-Nos veremos cuando todo esto acabe…-le informo la chica de cabellera aguamarina, mientras volvía a montar en su caballo de pelaje rojizo.- Cuídate Kanon…_

_-Cuídate Paradox, ya con la pérdida de un miembro de la familia ha sido suficiente…-Kanon cerró los ojos-Lo peor, es que no sabemos si está vivo…_

-¿Paradox?-Athena arqueo una ceja- Paradoja en ingles…

-Los Géminis son toda una paradoja.-comento, con toda la mala intención, Mascara.

_-o muerto…-concluyo su hermana menor- La incertidumbre mata más que la realidad… Saluda a nuestro padre…-dijo la joven antes de espolear su montura y abandonar la hacienda._

-No hay peor cosa-Comenzó Shun- que no saber qué pasa con tu hermano…-Todos se dieron cuenta, que era una patada para Ikki, que miro de reojo a su hermanito.- entiendo lo que pasan…

_Camino a las minas_

_-Miren su nuevo hogar muchachos… aquí vivirán y morirán.-dijo el capataz que llevaba la cuerda de Milo. Quien cada tanto, por el simple hecho de hacer rabiar al hombre, tironeaba de la cuerda. Lentamente y completamente disimulado, Milo enredo la cuerda en las patas de la montura del capataz… con algo de suerte le haría caerse del caballo. -Apresúrate muchacho…-Tiro de la cuerda al mismo tiempo que Milo se echaba para atrás.-las patas del caballo, completamente desprevenido, se juntaron ante la fuerza de ambos tirones. Milo cayó de rodillas y el caballo cayo con su jinete al suelo._

_-Señor…-Uno de los otros encargados soltó las cuerdas de Ushio, Daichi y Sho para ir a ayudar a su superior._

_-Maldito desgraciado…-comenzaron a soltarle las patas a la montura… Mientras los tres chicos recogían sus cuerdas y lentamente se alejaban. Milo les miro eh hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, los chicos lo entendieron… Huyan decía ese gesto._

_-Maldito no se… desgraciado seguramente…-dijo Milo burlón mientras se ponía solo de pie. Otro de los capataces saco su látigo… Milo se dio cuenta de eso y cerró los ojos... quería distraerlos mientras los otros tres huían… de haber podido también le hubiera gustado que fueran los niños los que se escaparan._

-No quiero escuchar eso-Kiki se tapó los oídos, creyendo lo peor.

_-Ni se te ocurra…-dijo el jefe-Ya lo hare yo luego…-espero que la montura estuviera en pie para subir…Enrosco la cuerda de Milo y tiro de ella, para que el chico no tuviera otra que caminar a su lado- Valió mucho, para marcarlo así no más…-uno de los capataces presto atención algo estaba mal._

_-Señor… Faltan esclavos…-Informo, el sujeto se dio vuelta molesto sobre su montura.- Aparentemente tres…-dijo mientras volvía a contar a la nueva mercancía…-si faltan tres…_

_-Serán idiotas… Ustedes dos… vayan a buscarles… El resto sigamos…-Tironeo de la cuerda de Milo para obligarle a caminar. La marcha siguió, Milo para sus adentros rogaba que esos tres lograran escapar y ponerse a salvo… ¿Dónde podrían estar a salvo? Estaban en pleno territorio enemigo, no había posibilidad de que esos tres escaparan…_

-Y ahora lo piensa el muy tarado…-comento Mascara.

-Ángelo, te estás ganando que te saque un par de sentidos-informo Saga.

_-espero que lo logren…-dijo en un susurro… El capataz le miro atento, había entendido lo que el joven había susurrado en Antico._

_-Así que… me tiraste del caballo para que ellos pudieran escapar.-El capataz le miro atento, prácticamente le atravesaba con la mirada- Eres un maldito perro… esos tres… en total me salieron 45 piezas de plata… Me pregunto cómo harás para pagarme, si no los atrapan, si no tienes dinero… si no eres libre…-sonrió malicioso, Milo le sostuvo la mirada con una expresión seria._

Todos mostraron señales de incomodidad.

-No sean mal pensados…-comento Aiakos- no creo que todo lleve a eso.-Eso espero…

_Barracas de las minas._

_Milo fue encerrado en una de las celdas, una de las pequeñas celdas… deberían medir 75 cm de ancho por, como mucho, metro y medio de largo… En el suelo había un poco de paja reseca, literalmente les tenían como animales. Le llamo la atención que no le hicieran entregar y cambiarse lo poco que le quedaba de su ropa, lo poco de lo que antes había sido el uniforme del ejército de Antares… Una vez que les dejaron solos, con las manos esposadas, se sentó en el suelo… como lo hacían los que ya estaban encerrados de antes… A dos celdas de él un joven dormía sobre la paja, miro alrededor… otros esclavos igual de andrajosos que ese menor, le imitaban. Miro el pasillo, por la puerta abierta entraba la briza del atardecer… más que atardecer de la noche. El sol ya se había ocultado cuando llegaron a ese lugar. Algunos de sus compañeros de viaje lloraban, al verse ya, en el fin de sus vidas o lo que ello consideraban el final de sus vidas…_

_Milo se recostó en la paja, era por completo incomoda, todo ese lugar era por completo incomodo… Cerro los puños con molestia, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando… la rabia se apoderaba de cada una de sus células._

-No es el único, que esta, que se muere de rabia-gruño Shaka.

_Bosques del Reino de Crux_

_Daichi, Sho y Ushio corrían aun por el bosque… habían visto pasar a los hombres que les querían como esclavos, los hombres les habían privado de su libertad._

_-Ya no doy más…-Daichi cayó de rodillas, sus manos aún estaban atadas por la firme cuerda- estoy muy cansado… ya no puedo correr más…-Ushio y Sho se le acercaron y le hicieron pararse._

_-Vamos… tenemos que seguir corriendo…-le alentó Sho- Vamos Dai… vamos… no podemos quedarnos quieto._

_-Necesito comer… me siento mal… necesito agua…-dijo el muchacho que como podía se ponía de pie… Realmente estaba libre de ellos, pero eso no sacaba la sed y el hambre de varios días… de 17 días… aún se preguntaba cómo era que seguía consiente como era que aun podía estar de pie..._

-¿17 días sin comer?-Aldebarán puso cara de pánico.- pobres niños….

-Tú no comes un día… y te mueres por inanición.-comento por lo bajo, Afrodita.

_-Si… lo sabemos…-le dijo Ushio, mientras le ayudaba a caminar- volveremos a Antares y comeremos hasta saciarnos… mi madre nos cocinara un ave asada… con la salsa agridulce._

-El otro está casi muerto de hambre-Kanon se sopló el flequillo- y el otro le habla de comida.

-Es para alentarlo a caminar.-informo Saga.

_-Aquí están los tres hijos-_Camus suprimió las dos palabras siguientes_.- que se escaparon…-Dijo el capataz que les dio alcance, montado en un caballo, su camarada no tardó en llegar..._

_-Debieron haber seguido…-dijo apenado Daichi…-debieron haberme dejado…-sus amigos le miraron con pena._

_-Nunca te hubiéramos dejado… eres nuestro amigo…-le dijo Sho._

_-Agarra las cuerdas…-dijo uno de los hombres-Apenas lleguemos, ustedes tres van a ir a parar a los postes… creo que con 30 azotes estarán bien…-dijo uno mientras estallaba en risas… que fueron cortadas repentinamente por una flecha que se incrusto en su garganta._

_-QUE DEMONIOS…-El otro hombre quiso escapar, pero otra flecha le dio alcance y le derribo._

_Un grupo de personas, revestidas con armaduras, se acercaron a los chicos que retrocedieron asustados… Quien parecía ser la líder les hablo en una lengua que no entendieron. La mujer lo pensó un poco._

-¿La líder?-Shaina arqueo una ceja- no creo que sea yo… se supone que estoy en Cancro-los demás también asintieron, habían descartado a Shaina.

_-¿Hablan?-pregunto en Antico._

_-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto Ushio, poniéndose delante del débil Daichi._

_-Somos parte de la resistencia… Yo soy Marín Aquila, general de la 3° legión del reino de Crux…_

-Buena Marín…-comentaron varios.

-Un aplauso para la general rebelde-pidió sardónico Piscis… Aunque todos aplaudieron a la joven.- muy bien muchacha, incluso en la historia eres media rebelde.-La pelirroja se ruborizo un poco.

-Ya me imagino que en alguna parte, Marín se cruzara con Aioria…-comento por lo bajo Aioros.

-Digno puesto el que cargas Marín -Shion le miro.- sin duda, un puesto excelente para una amazona tan temeraria y poderosa como tu.-Varios soltaron comentarios de afirmativos, Athena se mordió el labio. Ellos no se habían mostrado igual, de halagadores, cuando ella apareció en la historia.

_-Somos parte de la resistencia… Yo soy Marín Aquila, general de la 3° legión del Reino de Crux…-Informo la mujer mientras se quitaba el casco de color azul.- Por su lengua, son de Antares… ¿Esclavos?-Los muchachos asintieron._

_-Daichi se siente mal…-informo Sho- Pueden darle algo de comer… es el más chico de entre nosotros…-la mujer llamada Marín ordeno algo en otra lengua y un par se acercaron con daga en mano… Los chicos se asustaron, pero para su alivio fueron liberados._

_-¿A dónde les llevaban?-pregunto un joven de cabellera marrón larga, atada en una coleta baja, ojos verdes y armadura de un gris oscuro._

_-A las minas…-informo Sho…-Daichi… toma es agua…-Se arrodillo junto al más chico y le dio agua para que saciara su sed… primero bebería el menor, luego él y Ushio._

_-¿Las minas?-Marín sonrió…-Se escaparon tres…-la mujer miro al chico de ojos marrones y dos más que estaban a su lado- Necesitaran reemplazar a los tres que se escaparon…_

_-Ya tenemos una buena forma de infiltrarnos a la mina y rescatar a nuestro señor y los soldados que se hallan en ella…-dijo uno de cabellera alba y ojos verdes._

_-Hermana…-dijo una chica que estaba a su lado-Permíteme ir con Haruto y Edén… no te fallare…_

_-Prepárense… por que serán esclavos… Hagan algo con sus armaduras…-los jóvenes asintieron-Lleven a estos chicos al campamento… denles de comer y beber…-ordeno la mujer.-tenemos mucho que hacer esta noche…-La joven rubia se acercó a los chicos._

_-Soy Yuna Aquila-se presentó.- Sígannos… si aún estas muy débil puedes montar junto a en mi caballo. -Daichi asintió._

_-Yuna…-El llamado Haruto le miro- ¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo?_

_-El deber de los Aquila es proteger a los miembros de la casa real…-informo la chica-Por supuesto que estoy segura._

_-Quien rea esa mujer…-pregunto Sho, refiriéndose a Marin._

_-Ella es Marín Aquila, la única de los 7 generales que logro evitar caer en la esclavitud… dirigió al principio la resistencia.-Informo el albino-Me llamo Edén Orión.-se presentó._

_-Dirigiste el principio de la resistencia-Aioria abrazo a la chica-estoy orgulloso de tu personaje. -Marin se ruborizo un poco._

_-Soy Haruto Lobo, mi padre es el general Nachi Lobo…-se presentó el otro.- qué bueno que les hayamos…-dijo luego de un silencio._

-¿Nachi? ¿Otro general?-Ichi puso cara de fastidio- Geki es general de Ikki, Ikki es rey, Jabu es el guardián de Milo, Seiya es un rey, Shun un príncipe y ahora Nachi es general…

-¿Celoso?-pregunto burlón Ikki.

-No.-informo el otro, algo molesto. Muchos ahogaron las risas.

* * *

_El golpe en las rejas de la celda, lo saco del mundo del sueño y el recuerdo…_

_-Arriba montón de esclavos inútiles… hora de trabajar…-dijo un hombre que portaba un látigo.-Arriba… a menos que quieran sentir el látigo. -Milo se reincorporo de la celda y salió… sabía que por el momento, hasta no conocer el terreno, no podría hacer ninguna estupidez. Milo miro a sus compañeros de "habitación"… había una mujer mayor… algunos jóvenes de alrededor de 20 a 25 años… algunos más jóvenes, una niña rubia que no parecía tener más de 15…_

_A ella no la recordaba de la noche anterior, hasta incluso juraría que la celda de la cual salía estaba vacía… Le prestó atención, llevaba puesto una falda larga hasta los pies y un remeron de cuello redondo, que le cubría todo el cuello, y sus mangas eran largas hasta casi taparle las manos. No muy lejos de él, dos lugares a su izquierda, estaba un joven de unos 15 años… este a parte de los grilletes comunes, como todos los otros, tenía un collar de hierro que se unía a la cadena de los grilletes con otra igual. ¿Qué habrá hecho para merecerse ese trato…?_

-¿Cuál es el título?-pregunto Dohko.

-El rey sin corona.-repitió Camus, cuando dejo de leer- ¿por qué?

-Apuesto lo que quieran, a que ese niño es el rey o un príncipe.

-¿Por qué tan seguro?-Shaka miro atentamente al antiguo maestro.

-Años de lectura, Shaka-informo el hombre sonriente- luego de leer por tantos años, comienzas a notar las "señales" de las historias-Camus soltó un bufido, él pensaba lo mismo del niño.

* * *

_No era un tatuaje ordinario, algo en su mente le decía que ese chico no era un esclavo común. Miro detenidamente el tatuaje, mientras aun ponía las pepitas de oro en el tarro, era una cruz con una corona de laureles a su alrededor._

_-Es una marca de nobleza…-dijo, aunque no sabía a qué venía esas palabras. ¿Cómo sabía él que esa marca, en el brazo izquierdo del chico, era una de nobleza?_

_-Aquí solo sirve para ser atormentado…-Informo el menor en voz baja. Mientras con disimulo se acercaba a él…-Ni siquiera sé por qué la tengo…-Milo calló, al igual que el joven, al ver venir a uno de los guardias - ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-No tengo idea…-le dijo Milo con una ligera sonrisa, el menor arqueo una ceja.-Perdí la memoria y un maldito me vendió como esclavo. Ni siquiera sé dónde estoy… con exactitud…_

_-Estas en el Imperio Negro-Le informo el menor-Antes estas tierras pertenecían al condado de Variac, Reino de Crux…-Milo confirmo lo que ya se había enterado- El rey fue asesinado hace 9 años y su hijo está desaparecido desde entonces. Aparentemente también le mataron. -Milo al escuchar esas palabras le miro con ojos sorprendidos… Ni rey ni heredero… Ese lugar ahora era tierra de nadie._

_-En otras palabras… esto ahora es tierra de quien la gane.-murmuro Milo, el joven asintió._

_-Aún hay pequeños grupos rebeldes, que quieren recuperar el poder para la gente de Crux…-informo el niño- Todos los que no se arrodillaron ante Apsu (Campesinos, soldados y generales leales al rey) fueron convertidos en esclavos y obligados a trabajar en minas o labrar la tierra._

_-Ese sujeto suena peligroso…-murmuro Milo, ya había escuchado hablar de Apsu, por cortesía de Death Toll._

_-Él y la emperatriz Medea son muy peligrosos…-dijo el niño.-Es mejor tener la cabeza gacha y quedarse tranquilo._

_-No puedo creer que digas eso…-Milo le miro con reproche.- No sé porque, pero tengo la sospecha de que mientes con respecto al tatuaje.-El niño, no tan niño realmente, le miro con pena. Al parecer ni a un extranjero era capaz de engañar…_

_-¿De qué sirve un rey sin corona?-pregunto con un hilo de voz…_

_-¿De qué sirve darse por vencido sin haber peleado antes?…-le replico Milo. El muchacho bajo la mirada, pero no dijo nada… Guardo silencio un rato largo, por mucho tiempo estuvo en silencio…._

-Les dije, ese chico era el príncipe…-informo Dohko.

-Ese crio-Aiakos soltó un estornudo- sin duda, que sobreviviera esos nueve años-soltó otro estornudo, Shaka le tendió un pañuelo-gracias, es milagro…

_-Hace nueve años que perdí a mis padres, vi cuando Apsu le atravesó el corazón a mi madre y como era colgado mi padre…-dijo con la voz quebrada- no se pelear, no se gobernar… desde los seis años que soy esclavo... No se…-informo el chico, mientras recolectaba el oro y lo metía en su respectiva cubeta, a pesar de sus ojos estuvieran albergados por las lágrimas.- No sirvo para gobernar… hubiera sido mejor que me mataran…_

_-Aun puedes aprender…-le dijo Milo mientras le sonreía suavemente.-Aun hay gente que cree que tú puedes gobernarles…-el chico le miro.-Puedes, no tengas miedo…-le alentó… Souma sonrió ligeramente, no sabía por qué… pero ese chico parecía emanar seguridad… y se sentía bien hablando con él._

_-Me llamo Souma, el rey sin corona de Crux…-le informo con una ligera sonrisa-No sabes tu nombre, pero tienes asentó de Antares… ¿Te molesta si te llamo escorpión?-pregunto con calma sin dejar su labor._

_-¿Por qué Escorpión?-Milo le miro curioso, el sujeto que le vendió dijo que le apodaban Escorpión azul. Aunque no iba a decir eso en voz alta… Más aun teniendo en duda su propio origen…_

_-Es el símbolo de Antares, se supone que representa a la protección de una diosa mitológica... Se supone que el escorpión se levantó para defender a la diosa y ella lo coloco en las estrellas, para que siguiera protegiendo…-Milo cerró los ojos, le llego el recuerdo de esa leyenda.-Protege al reino que posee los bosques donde la diosa cazaba…_

_-No me molesta que me llames Escorpión.-le dijo el chico, luego de pensarlo un poco._

_Estaban en su labor cuando una chica vestida con harapos, un vestido largo hasta los pies y un remeron de mangas algo largas, se acercó a otros compañeros, llevando agua. Ambos, Milo y Souma, hubieran jurado que mientras les daba el agua a esos chicos, les entrego un pequeño papel. Souma miro atento a los jóvenes uno tenía el pelo castaño y largo y el otro lo tenía de un tono albino. Luego volvieron la vista a su labor..._

-Esos son los chicos del bosque-comento Shura con una media sonrisa- se infiltraron en la mina…

-en lugar de los tres que escaparon…-concluyo Shun.

-Y otro reino…-comenzó Ikki- donde Ichi no aparece ni en chiste…

* * *

_Souma no quería ser azotado de nuevo, a diferencia de los demás esclavos, él tenía que cumplir con un límite todo los días o era azotado dependiendo la cantidad de oro que le faltara. Milo disimuladamente le ayudo a completar un poco más del límite necesario… Eso significaba un quinto día consecutivo sin azotes. Al rato paso la chica con la ánfora de agua y les dio de beber un poco, bajo la atenta mirada del capataz… Que solo parecía tener ojos para Souma._

_-El crio… cumplió con él límite de hoy…-informo el encargado al jefe de los capataces mientras los sacaban de las minas…- ¿Lo encierro?_

_-A él si…-informo-Al soldadito…-indico con la cabeza a Milo.-Ese al poste, no atraparon a los tres chicos… que por su cortesía pudieron escapar._

_-¿Todavía te duele la caída?-pregunto ligeramente burlón el mencionado… Saber que los chicos habían escapado, hacía valer la pena los azotes. El jefe de los captases… le miro algo colérico._

_-Al poste por una semana, sin agua o comida…-ordeno controlando su cólera... En realidad deseaba azotar a ese impertinente, pero… valía mucho para azotarlo. Las monedas de plata que ese muchacho había costado, no permitían cometer la justicia deseada…-Veamos si sigues tan lengua suelta… Luego de padecer ante el sol durante una semana._

_Dos encargados se llevaron a Milo y le amarraron las manos, por encima de la cabeza, al poste. Souma miraba todo con pena, pero nada podía hacer por el chico que le había ayudado… Porque ahora que lo veía bien, a pesar de su corpulencia, se notaba que solo debería ser como mucho 3 años mayor que él… alguien que no hacía mucho formaba parte del ejército… No, en Antares te podías unir al ejército a partir de los 16 años y casarte a partir de los 17…_

-Ahora veamos de qué color te pintas Milo…-comento burlón Mascara, ganándose una nueva mirada asesina de todos- ya me calló…

_Milo levanto la vista mirando al sol que ya casi se escondía en el horizonte… La verdad no le interesaba lo que le fuera a pasar, le interesaba el joven rey convertido en esclavo…_

_-Mientras no llueva, no creo que vaya a tener problemas…-dijo tranquilo. La noche fresca vino, Milo aprovecho para cerrar un poco los ojos, era incomodo dormirse en esa situación, pero algo le decía que si no lo hacía en ese momento no lo haría nunca._

_Costas de reino de Crux._

_En total había sido dos días de viaje en barco, tardaron tanto debido al hecho de que no eran unos expertos navegantes. El principal problema vino al momento de descender… inevitablemente se mojaron… Ya una vez la ropa, lo que se podía secar de la ropa, estuvo seca gracias al calor de la fogata que prendieron, descansaron montando guardias. Ahora estaban en reino enemigo, ya no estaban en Antares… Ya no existía la posibilidad que cierto general, preocupado por su único hijo, apareciera y les salvara… Ahora estaban solos…_

_-Bueno… tenemos que estar atentos…-Dijo Regulus a la mañana siguiente.- Tenemos que ir a la antigua ciudad que hay en la ribera…_

_-Estamos medios lejos… me di cuenta que nos alejamos un poquito…-dijo Jabu ligeramente sonriente.-Tenemos que ir rio arriba..._

_-Desde ahí buscar el mercado de esclavo o saber que hacen con los esclavos que entran a este lugar…-informo Yato. Regulus asintió._

_-Tendrán que ensuciar un poco sus ropas y rostros… se supone que son "esclavos".-los otros dos asintieron-Permanezcan cayados la boca…-los jóvenes volvieron a sentir mientras quitaban todo lo ostentoso de sus monturas, menos de la de Regulus, y lo ocultaban en las alforjas de Sombra… que pasaría como yegua de carga, mientras Milo no la pudiera montar o mejor dicho hasta que no encontraran a Milo._

-Ahora si… esto se pone interesante…-comento Shion.- ellos tres solos, en terreno enemigo…

-Sí, hay aventura en puerta-comento divertido Ikki- ya quiero ver cómo se las ingenian, para sacar a Milo de la mina.

_Prisión del castillo del Wyvern, Reino Elíseos._

_Los soldados entraron al golpeado teniente del ejército de Cancro. Dejaron caer al joven en el frio suelo de su celda._

_-Sigue callándote la boca… y no vivirás por mucho tiempo…-dijo uno mientras se retiraba. Como pudo se dio vuelta, dejando a la vista su espalda mellada por los azotes. Cerró los ojos, el ardor era prácticamente insoportable… Sintió unos pasos detrás de él, había alguien más con él en esa celda. Quien quiera que fuera, tuvo la sutileza de pisarle la espalda herida. Apretó los dientes para evitar dejar libre los gritos, de dolor, que no se había permito exclamar durante el interrogatorio._

Camus hizo una mueca de dolor, el solo leer e imaginarse la escena. No ayudaba en nada, muchos también dirigieron su vista a Saga.

-La autora, debe tener un problema con vos…-informo Hyoga.- mira que dejarte la espalda de esa forma…

-Eso parece…-informo Saga.-pobrecita de ella, si me la cruzo.

-Quien será, él maldito, que te pisa…-Kanon apretó los dientes- eso, es de cobardes.

_-150 azotes…-dijo burlón Aiakos-Segundo día consecutivo… eso hace un total de 300… me apiado de quien tuvo que hacer ese trabajo… el brazo le debió de doler en exceso…-hizo más presión en las heridas.-Maldito perro… ustedes son un montón de ratas orgullosas… No eres más que una rata orgullosa…-Saga apretó los puños con fuerza mientras el general, de la 3° legión, seguía con su manía de pisarle las heridas._

-KANON…YO…NO…-Aiakos estaba siendo estrangulado por el segundo gemelo, este había dejado libre sus rabias con el indefenso espectro.-PARA… QUE…YO…NO…SOY…-Dejo libre un estornudo.

-Kanon… suéltalo.-ordeno Saga, el otro gemelo así lo hizo.- ya lo mataras en la historia, eso espero.

_-Prefiero ser una rata orgullosa, que una ramera como tu…-al escuchar eso Aiakos le asesto una patada.- Te ofende porque sabes que es verdad…-Saga sonrió con burla… hacerle enojar era tan fácil… El hombre le tomo del corto cabello y coloco una daga en su cuello-Eres un idiota impulsivo… Solo poniendo el culo pudiste alcanzar el rango de general…_

-A bueno… Saga-Mu miro a su amigo- estas con todas en la historia…

_-Si fuera por mi…-le gruño el otro al oído, con una voz cargada de odio-Te abriría las tripas y te dejaría morir viéndolas… o te quemaría en la hoguera dicen que es una de las peores muertes…_

_-Qué pena para ti… me infiltre en las tropas de Radamanthys... Aunque si me metía, en las tuyas, de seguro conseguía el triple de información…-el general indignado estrello la cabeza del gemelo contra el suelo, para luego acercarse a la puerta._

_-ABRAN MALDITA SEA.-No tardaron en abrir la puerta y dejarle salir… Saga se sentía aturdido… había sido un buen golpe el de la cabeza… Sabía que no debía dormirse… no con semejante golpe… Como pudo se acercó, al lugar donde le habían tirado un poco de paja y sobre esta colocaron una mugrienta frazada. Se hecho de lado, su espalda le ardía a horrores… A su cabeza vino el recuerdo de la hacienda donde se había criado… los juegos con sus hermanos… los entrenamientos con ellos y su padre… Sonrió al recordar eso, volvería a su hogar… volvería a verles a los tres. La puerta se volvió a abrir, Saga borro la sonrisa de sus labios y coloco un semblante sereno en su lugar._

_-Vaya… con que así luce una espada azotada.-dijo la tranquila voz de Hades.-Aunque parece que estas heridas no son suficientes para hacerte hablar…-Saga miro por encima de su hombro.-Y veo que tu mirada sigue igual… igual de repugnante…-admitió con ligero asco-Cancro no ha hecho nada por recuperarte…_

_-Porque yo se lo eh pedido…-dijo Saga burlón-Antes que me agarren mande un mensaje… ellos no vendrán porque yo mismo lo eh pedido…-la cara de Hades fue invadida por una notoria ira, mientras Radamanthys le observaba inmutable- Manigoldo no es como tú, que ves a tus soldado como fichas de ajedrez… Vendría bien que aprendieras algo de él._

_-Silencio…-ordeno- Radamanthys… súmale 100 azotes más para mañana…Enséñale a respetar a su rey… un esclavo tiene que aprender…-dijo el rey burlón antes de retirarse._

-150+150+150+100-estaba Mascara con un anotador, que sabrá Athena de donde saco- la cuenta me da… Estas jodido Saga… Realmente, la autora tiene algo contra tu persona.

-550 azotes en tres días.-Aiakos soltó un estornudo-ni nosotros somos tan crueles. ¿Verdad Rada? A cierto-miro a su par- te quitaron los sentidos.

_-Agradece que el señor Hades es piadoso…-dijo Radamanthys con voz calma.-Cuando todo esto termine, te convertirás en un esclavo… en mi esclavo.-Dijo antes de salir._

_-Solo sueña, porque yo no soy esclavo de nada ni nadie…-susurro Saga._

-Ahí termino el capítulo…-informo Camus- vaya que simpática… al parecer será un capitulo interesante…

-¿de qué hablas?-Shaka le miro.

-_Prisioneros._-Todos se tensaron en sus lugares.

-¿Qué esperas…? Lee-ordeno Minos, mientras se masajeaba los chichones.

-Vuelves hacer comentarios-Shaka le miro- y aparte de terminar con otro de esos te dejo sin sentidos.

_Imperio de los Leones_

_Lithos espoleo a su montura ligeramente, esta se puso delante de la legión que comandaba… En las lejanías podía divisarse las huestes enemigas. La chica hizo girar a su caballo y miro a los guerreros… Algunos leales y otros no tanto._

-Por la santa virgen-soltó Shura.- es el combate-todos se pusieron expectantes a la lectura-pero joder… continua.

-Ya… va…-Ah Camus le temblaba las manos. Sentía la adrenalina en su cuerpo, ese debía de ser uno de los clímax de la historia.

_-Escuchen todos-dijo al fin-Ya sé que varios planean entregarme al enemigo-las palabras sin duda produjeron incomodidad, principalmente en aquellos que eran leales.- Pero no importa, lo que importa es lo que está del otro lado de la muralla… -Se quitó el casco y miro a los guerreros.-Yo no tengo pueblo al que volver… ustedes SÍ… Tienen familias que les esperan… cuando peleen ténganlos en mente… Que a mí me atrapen no cambiara mucho… lo que si cambiaria, mucho, es que sean tan idiotas al creerse que la batalla acabara cuando yo sea prisionera… la batalla no va a terminar… Ellos no cumplirán su promesa e irán por la muralla… Una vez la hayan atravesado… no hay guardias que puedan evitar que vayan por sus pueblos… Los pueblos y sus hogares… No peleen por el rey… PELEEN POR SUS FAMILIAS…_

Aioria inflo el pecho, y pensar que esa joven había sido su escudera en la vida real. Muchos estaban atentos a las palabras de Camus.

-Se va a morir-dijo Minos, mientras se ponía hielo en la cabeza.

-No seas ave de mal agüero-le gruño Afrodita.

-El ave del mal agüero es Aiakos-informo Minos en su defensa- ¿que acaso nunca vieron una película o leyeron un libro?

-Obviamente-Hyoga le miró fijamente-lo hemos hecho…

-Entonces… Sabrán, que cuando un personaje pronuncia un discurso como ese-Minos le miro atentamente- es porque va a morir.-Todos se miraron entre ellos, lo pensaron unos minutos.

-Yo no quiero que se muera Lithos -comenzó Athena haciendo berrinche y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Maestro…-Mu miro a Kiki- ¿Lithos se va a morir?-pregunto con lagrimitas en los ojos- yo no quiero que se muera…-informo mientras comenzaba a berrear. Camus miro atentamente a algunos de sus compañeros. Las palabras, de Minos, habían alterado a más de uno. Bajo la mirada y observo las letras impresas, dudoso de si seguir leyendo o dejar a Lithos "viva". En caso de que muriera más adelante.

_Continuara._


	14. El dilema del lector

_El dilema del lector._

_-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-le respondieron los guerreros a viva voz, ahora no había promesas vacías que vendaran sus ojos… Ahora todo estaba claro. En las murallas el teniente Micenas estaba alertando a las y los arqueros. Pronto los ejércitos se encontrarían… y los arqueros tendrían que estar listos._

_-GENERAL, MIRE LOS ESTANDARTES.-Dijo uno de los capitanes, Lithos miro atenta._

_-MIERDA… -la chica miro preocupada a las murallas- ¡ELISEOS! ARQUEROS ESTENSE LISTOS…-Dijo la chica mientras se ponía el casco. Junto con el estandarte de Reino del Mar (de color azul con un tridente en oro en el centro) estaba el de Elíseos (Violeta oscuro con una espada). –malditos infelices…_

-Dos reinos contra uno…-Milo se mordía las uñas.- eso es injusto… Continua Camus… dios no nos dejes que con las intrigas.

-Eso es de cobardes-gruño Shura- atacar dos contra uno…

-Se va a morir-informo Minos…- Está cantado, no me miren así…

-Virgo.-Aiakos miro al caballero y luego indico con la cabeza al peli plata- nos haces el honor.

-ME CAYO…-Informo Minos haciéndose bolita en su lugar-no toques mis sentidos.-Shaka volvió a sentarse.

_-General sus órdenes.-dijo uno de los capitanes._

_-Ahora si soy tu general ¿No…?-la chica miro al capitán, este paso saliva-No te acuse porque tienes tres hijos…-el hombre le miro sorprendido- por eso no te creas que lo hice por mero antojo de tener traidores cerca… Esos niños tienen derecho a tener padre, no importa si este es un traidor…_

_-gracias…-dijo en un susurro, ahora el hombre se sentía embargado por la más profunda de las vergüenzas. Ella lo sabía y se había callado solo porque tenía hijos._

_-No agradezcas-le gruño-Tu y Barns vayan hacia la izquierda…-el hombre asintió. Se acercó a su par._

_-No importa si tengo que morir por evitarlo-Le dijo a su par- No la pienso traicionar…-su par le miro y asintió. Pensaba lo mismo.-Por la izquierda.-le informo._

-Qué joven más piadosa-informo Aldebarán- espero que sobreviva al combate…

-No eres el único-comento Aioria que temblaba como una hoja.-que no se muera…

-Si se muere-Mascara les miro- la autora le romperá el corazón a Aioros.-informo, por lo cual varios soltaron risitas por lo bajo.

_Lithos peleaba, con maestría, contra un joven de cabellera rubia… Este no era otro, más que el general enemigo Baian. Los guerreros, del imperio de los leones, mantenían a los terceros lejos del combate de los generales._

_-¿Que sucede…?-gruño Baian al ver que sus planes, no eran efectuados de la forma esperada._

_-Que escuchan a su general…-Lithos realizo un ávido movimiento y desarmo a Baian.-nosotros no nos arrodillamos ante nadie… y nos dejamos manipular por nadie._

_-Maldita…-gruño el general-UNA ESPADA…-Vio que, Lithos, no le daría cuartel ahora que estaba desarmado-UNA ESPADA…_

_-Deja que te ayude…-un hombre, revestido con una armadura negra violácea, salió al encuentro de Lithos. La chica comenzó a pelear con él. Este se notaba mejor esgrimista que Baian.-Nada mal señorita…-le dijo burlón, mientras detenía con su espada uno de los ataques de la chica. Lithos retrocedió, un poco hasta, estar cerca de uno de los soldados del Imperio de los leones._

-Pobre de ti Minos-Milo le mostro la aguja escarlata- si llegas a matar a Lithos…-el espectro miro a los demás presentes.

Dohko tenía la barra triple, Afrodita una rosa negra, Saga y Kanon ya elevaban sus cosmos (al igual que Shaka, Aioria, Aldebarán, Mu, Ikki {no leyeron mal}, Seiya, Athena, Hyoga, Shiryu y los otros cinco de bronce), Shura le mostro su filosa Excalibur, Aioros armo su arco y Shun comenzó a jugar con la punta triangular de su cadena. Para finalizar Shion ya redactaba una carta de disculpas, por la muerte del Juez, al dios Hades.

_-Corran la voz… retrocedan para que los arqueros hagan blanco en ellos…-el joven entendió y se corrió. Al mismo tiempo que Lithos salía al encuentro de otro ataque, que detenía con su escudo.- Nada mal…_

_-Lo mismo digo… Niña… seguramente te convertirás en leyenda…-dijo el hombre… mientras Baian recuperaba su espada. El general de cabellera rubia y ojos verdeazulados volvió al ataque, lo que obligaba a Lithos a defenderse en vez de atacar.-Sera mejor que te rindas…-le dijo sonriente._

_-Prefiero la muerte que rendirme…-Lithos soltó su escudo y desenvaino su segunda espada. Ahora le era más fácil pelear. Miro en un rápido movimiento sobre su hombro… Las tropas estaban retrocediendo como ella lo había ordenado, sonrió… Y también comenzó a retroceder… aunque sabía que no llegaría a las murallas. Los dos generales rivales atacaban al mismo tiempo, por lo cual la chica seguía viéndose forzada a la defensa. En una el de armadura negra violácea le hirió la pierna, cuando ella bloqueaba un ataque de Baian._

Minos sintió la filosa Excalibur, de Shura y Shiryu, contra su yugular. Las cadenas de Shun rodeándole y restringiéndole los movimientos, la flecha de Aioros en su pecho y el calor de los otros cosmos preparándose para ser ejecutadas sus técnicas magnas. No pudo evitar dejar libre un pequeño gimoteo. Se iba a morir, por algo que no había hecho en realidad.

-Maldita escritora…-gimoteo.

_-Mierda…-Lithos se mantuvo en pie a pesar de la herida._

_-Sin duda pasaras a la historia…-dijo el hombre de cabellera plata, que tenía su rostro cubierto por el casco._

_-A mí no me importa pasar a la historia, solo me importa ganar esta batalla para mi gente- Volvió al ataque con una certera estocada, combinada con hábiles movimientos, logro atravesarle el corazón a Baian.-Solo faltas tú…-dijo la chica, el otro aunque no podía verlo muy bien, estaba segura que sonreía._

_-Mira a tu alrededor… estas tu sola…-le dijo con voz calma.-Ríndete y te perdonare la vida._

_-Ya te dije… prefiero la muerte antes que rendirme.-La joven volvió al ataque, con la pierna herida le seguía siendo difícil pelear… Ella no se rendiría, rendirse era para cobardes y ella no era uno. El combate siguió, de fondo los hábiles arqueros del Imperio de los Leones mantenían a raya a los atacantes de los otros reinos._

_Cuando las espadas se cursaron, Lithos miro atenta a los ojos de su rival… quien sonrió con burla la chica no entendió ese gesto… No tuvo tiempo para pensar lo que significaba esa sonrisa… Porque uno de los guerreros de Elíseos llego y le golpeo con fuerza, por la espalda, haciéndole caer al suelo aturdida. El general rival pateo las espadas de la joven y le tomo del mentón._

-Ya… párenle… que yo no eh hecho nada y no la eh matado…-trato de salvarse Minos. Los caballeros algo gruñes le soltaron. Por lo cual el espectro suspiro aliviado-Yo te ayude antes…-le informo Minos a Aiakos.

-Sí, pero ahora eran todos contra vos… no uno.-soltó un estornudo- perdóname amigo, pero valoraba mucho mi vida.

-Cobardes-gruño Aioria- la atacaron por la espalda… Eso es de cobardes.-se cruzó de brazos molesto.

_-Diste buena pelea muchacha… atenla.-ordeno mientras le amarraban las manos en la espalda-DESTRULLAN LAS MURALLAS.-Ordeno, al mismo tiempo que los guerreros restantes avanzaban hacia las murallas del Imperio de los Leones. Sujeto a la chica y se la comenzó a llevar de ahí._

_-Suéltame maldito…_

_-No, para mi eres un trofeo… y como tal te llevare ante mi rey para que él lo aprecie…-Se subió a su caballo e hizo subir también a Lithos aun con las muñecas atadas a la espalda. Que intentaba soltarse de los amarres.- Quisiera verle el rostro al príncipe Aioros cuando se entere que te tengo en mi poder…-dijo el general de la primera legión burlón, mientras se retiraba con su valiosa presa._

-No es el único-Informo Mascara.- aunque la tenemos en vivo y en directo-todos miraron a Aioros, este tenía los ojos cerrados, el rostro muy serio y una vena de la frente a punto de explotar.

_-Grifo…-gruño la chica... Ya no le cabía la menor duda, solo había un general de cabellera plata en el ejército de Elíseos._

_-Correcto.-el hombre estallo en risas…-Déjate de moverte… o me veré obligado a golpear tu lindo rostro…-agarro a la joven de la cintura, mientras que con la otra mano guiaba las riendas del caballo._

-COMO SE ATREVE, A TOMARLA DE LA CINTURA-Bramo Aioros- ES UNA MALDITA RATA, SI LO TUVIERA EN FRENTE LO MATARÍA AHORA MISMO.-Por precaución, Aioria, Saga y Kanon se alejaron del arquero. No querían recibir parte de su momentánea cólera- perdonen, me exalte.

-Si nos dimos cuenta-informo Athena, que se había escondido tras Shion.

_Reino de Crux, Imperio Negro._

_Solo había una palabra para describirles, Idiotas. Solo los idiotas hacen, lo que habían hecho sus captores. Se supone que deberían llevarle ante Apsu, pues su visita con el emperador tendría que demorarse… Koga escapaba montado a caballo._

-¿Y ese cómo escapo?-Pregunto Dohko. A todos les quedo un enorme signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

-¡KANON! DEJA DE JUGAR CON LAS ILUCIONES.-Le reprendió Shion, el caballero puso cara de niño regañado e hizo desaparecer las ilusiones de interrogación.

_Luego de haber vendido a todos los esclavos, llegaron los emisarios del emperador por él. Habían desmontado y puesto hablar con el encargado de "cuidar" a Koga… Mientras esto pasaba, uno de los hombres le quitaba las sogas de sus manos y le colocaba unos grilletes, para luego subirle a un caballo. A pesar que no tenía las riendas… Para Koga era un juego de niños montar a un caballo sin riendas._

-Pero que idiotas-Varios ponían los ojos en blanco- Onda… es el príncipe del "Reino de los caballos", solo un tarado le da un caballo.-dijo Milo que no sabía si ponerse histérico, porque se había quedo con las dudas de que paso con Lithos, o reírse por lo que acaba de escuchar...

* * *

_Iba a gran distancia de sus perseguidores, guiando al animal por ligeros movimientos desde la crin. Koga se sentía también por poder escapar y por sentir el viento en su cara… La respiración agitada del animal, la piel sudada de este, los agiles movimientos de los fuertes músculos de ese gran corcel…_

_**-Solo un idiota le da un caballo, al príncipe del Reino de los caballos.-**__dijo el sonriente Koga. El animal seguía corriendo a gran velocidad... Se metió al bosque y comenzó a galopar, si no se había desorientado, para donde estaría la ribera. Ya no escuchaba a sus perseguidores, pero no aminoro la marcha. Llego a la ribera del rio, tendría que cabalgar ahora rio abajo… si sus recuerdos de las clases de Geografía no eran errados. Estaba en esa incesante cabalgata, cuando fue interrumpida al cruzarse con tres chicos de su misma edad. Dos rubios y otro rubio castaño, vestido elegantemente, los jóvenes le miraron atento._

-¿que…?-_comenzó a decir uno… dado que ese chico completamente sucio y mal vestido les había salid de improvisto al cruce._

_**-mierda…-**__Hacia rato había logrado agarrar las riendas del animal y le haría desviarse ahora mismo. Lo único que le faltaba era cursarse con un señor feudal y sus lacayos._

_**-ALTO… somos de Antares.**_

_**-¿Antares?**_

_**-si…**__-le respondió el rubio castaño._

_**- ¿Eres un esclavo?-**__pregunto el rubio más chico, ante la sorprendida mirada del castaño._

_**-Un prisionero… ¿Qué hacen aquí?**_

_**-buscamos a un amigo…**_

_-REGULUS.-le reprendieron los otros dos._

-Pero que botonazo es este Regulus-Minos se sopló el flequillo- tendría que ser más cuidadoso.

-Calladito te ves más bonito-le informo Shura, mientras le mostraba su Excalibur.

_-**Busquen en el mercado de esclavos… les recomiendo desviarse. Hay sujetos detrás, mío…-**alentó a su montura con suaves golpes-**SI no quieren terminar siendo esclavos, vuelvan por donde vinieron.**_

_**-¿Por qué iríamos a creerte?-**pregunto el rubio mayor, ósea Yato._

_**-Me llamo Koga y esto**-les mostro los grilletes-**debería ser suficiente justificativo…-**escucharon el ruido de caballos acercarse y la voz de los hombres.- **MIERDA**-Se apresuró a salir de ahí velozmente haciendo que le caballo galopara lo más rápido posible. Los otros le siguieron… realmente no querían probar su suerte con tantas personas._

_-Koga… de donde me suena ese nombre…-decía Regulus, mientras espoleaba a su yegua.- Me suena de algún lado…-miro al otro fugitivo atentamente… Era claro que sus ropas, antiguamente, habían sido una elegante túnica y otra cosa que era muy obvia. El chico era un hábil jinete.-De donde me suena Koga…_

_-¿Koga no es el nombre del príncipe del sur?-pregunto Jabu, mientras miraba a sus pares… quienes miraron de nuevo al chico y si…_

_-**OYE… SIGUENOS…**-le dijo Yato, mientras cambia bruscamente de "camino"… el chico con un hábil movimiento de sus riendas, obligo a su corcel a cambiar su trayectoria de carrera. Cabalgaron sin rumbo hasta muy entrada la noche._

_**-Les agradecería, si me quitaran estas cosas.**-dijo con una mirada cargada de nobleza, una vez descendió de su montura._

_-El burrito, está libre-informo burlón Mascara._

_-Ángelo, te estas ganando que te saque los sentido-informo Shaka, mientras le mostraba su rosario._

_-Jabu…-Yato miro a su hermano quien quito los grilletes, haciendo uso de una especie de punzones._

_**-Gracias**-Koga se refregó las muñecas.-**Me gustaría poder darles una gratificación, por vuestra ayuda.**_

_**-¿Te llamas Koga?-**el otro asintió**- ¿Eres el príncipe de Reino del Sur?**-el otro les miro atento, pero no les respondió- **Somos enviados del rey Kardia, no te preocupes.**-le dijo Yato el otro le miro atento.- **El amigo que buscamos es importante para el rey, somos los únicos que podemos movernos sin llamar la atención.**-explico._

_**-Sí, soy el príncipe del Reino del Sur. Me secuestraron, para que mi padre le declare la guerra a Olimpia.**_

_-Pero el crio está bien informado-comento Kanon- sabe muy bien, para que lo querían…_

_**-Tienes que volver a tu reino cuanto antes…**-Regulus le miro atento._

_**-Solo conozco dos formas de Salir, rio abajo o atravesando el rio… Pero el único puerto que conozco es por donde me entraron con los otros esclavos.**_

_**-¿Esclavos?-**Los tres jóvenes se miraron.- **¿El comerciante se llamaba Gordon?**_

_**-Sí.-**los tres se miraron sonrientes._

_**-Su alteza…-**Regulus le miro atento-**Sé que está agotado por lo que ha vivido…-**eso cualquiera se daba cuenta debido al estado en que se encontraba Koga**.- Pero necesitamos que recuerde a los otros esclavos…**_

_**-No estuve en contacto con muchos de ellos… solo hable con uno todo el viaje.**_

_**-¿Cómo era?**_

_**-Pelo azul, creo que de unos 18 años y tenía los ojos turquesas de eso estoy seguro… y creo que era soldado… Digo creo, porque me pareció que parte de su ropa era del ejército.**_

_**-¿En qué lengua hablaba?-**pregunto el esperanzado Jabu._

_**-En Antico y Caraos…**_

_-MILO… ERA MILO.-Dijeron los tres, un poco más saltaban de alegría._

_**-¿A dónde le llevaron? ¿Aún está en el comercio de esclavos?**_

_**-Lo vendieron, creo que a las minas…-**la cara de los tres se puso pálida.-**Lo lamento… Me caía simpático.**_

_**-Escucha… Él es muy importante… necesitamos salvarle, antes que descubran quien es…**_

_**-Les ayudare, si me ayudan a volver… No quiero que gente inocente muera, mis padres dejaran a Olimpia reducida a cenizas con tal de encontrarme...**_

_**-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?-**pregunto Yato. Koga negó con la cabeza, ese dato lo desconocía._

-Que harán… ¿ayudaran al otro a atravesar el rio o irán por Milo?-pregunto dubitativo Hyoga.

-No lo sé Hyoga… dado que cambia la escena-informo Camus.

_Reino de las montañas de Bluegard o Reino de Bluegard_

_-Listo sobrino.-Su tío le sonrió con calma, a lo que Camus solo le dedico una mirada gélida mientras se acomodaba la capa de viaje blanca._

_-Pórtate bien hijo.-Su madre le tomo la mano.- Recuerda que se trata de un reino aliado.-El muchacho le sonrió a su madre, para luego besarle la mano._

_-Unity, te hare directamente responsable de lo que le pase a Camus-le advirtió Degel._

_-Lo saco por los traidores.-le dijo por lo bajo, Degel le miro sorprendido.-Aprovecha para investigar la relaciones de tus generales. Jamás le haría una canallada a mi hermana…-Le dio una carta a su cuñado- Vamos…-los jinetes salieron del patio del palacio._

-Espera…-Todos se quedaron duros- ¿Él quiere cuidar a Camus?-pregunto Shaka.- ¿no quiere hacerle daño?

-Al parecer, No.

_Degel se dirigió a su despacho, una vez en la seguridad de este abrió la carta._

_**Degel.**_

_**Cuñado, sé que nunca fui de tu plena confianza a pesar de ser uno de tus generales más leales. Hace unas semanas escuche que planeaban secuestrar a Camus durante el baile de la primavera. Por lo tanto prefiero que sacarlo de Bluegard, para que su ausencia en ese baile sea justificada. No te preocupes por él, lo protegeré con mi vida si es necesario… No sabes cuánto quiero a mi sobrino, jamás le haría daño JAMÁS. Trate de averiguar quiénes fueron los conspiradores en nuestra ausencia.**_

_**Sinceramente tuyo,**_

_**Unity.**_

_Degel arrugo la carta y le tiro al fuego de la chimenea. El desconfiando de Unity y resulta ser que este solo planeaba poner a su hijo fuera del peligro._

-Pero qué carajo-Dohko se cruzó de brazos- felicitaciones, autora, nunca hubiera creído que Unity era de los buenos… Realmente me sorprendiste…

-No fuiste el único-informo Camus- pensé que era un traidor…

-Todos creyéndole el diablo, cuando en realidad era el ángel-comento burlón Ángelo.- hubiera jurado que era el malo…

_Caminos de Bluegard._

_-Camus…-Unity, se puso a la par de su callado sobrino.-Si llegara a pasar algo… Quiero que te alejes lo más que puedas…-el menor le miro.- Alguien planeaba hacerte daño si te quedabas en el castillo-su sobrino le miro preocupado…- te quiero mucho a ti y a tu madre para no hacer nada luego de averiguar eso…_

_-¿Es un pretexto lo de las princesas?_

_-Sí, solo quiero ponerte a salvo-Le dijo su tío con una mirada preocupada.- No quiero que te pase nada, quédate a mi lado durante el viaje…_

_-No es necesario que te preocupes se cuidarme solo…-le dijo cortante Camus._

_-Camus… Solo quédate cerca de mí y no te quites la capucha de la capa…-le suplico su tío- Nunca me perdonare si algo te pasa… no podría ver a tu madre a los ojos…-le dijo realmente apenado. Realmente, no quería que algo le pasara a su sobrino… Por eso quería ponerlo a salvo en Asgard._

-Pero que autora más maldita-Mu se cruzó de brazos- no sé por qué… Pero que aclare, las intenciones de Unity… Es como si nos estuviera haciendo…

-"LERO, LERO, LES HICE CREER QUE ERA MALO."-se aventuró a comentar Milo.

-Sí, exactamente eso…

_Palacio en Reino del mar._

_Lithos para su sorpresa, y disgusto, no fue encerrada en una celda sino que la condujeron a un cuarto elegantemente. Unas mujeres entraron, trayendo un elegante vestido de color verde esmeralda, se detuvieron frente a Lithos que aun portaba su armadura y estaba sucia por el combate._

_-El general Minos, exige que se ponga este vestido para la cena.-informo una de las mujeres._

_-Díganle a Minos que por mi puede, tirarse del balcón y que jamás cenaria con él..._

_-Eso es una falta de respeto señorita, olvide escapar de este cuarto-Dijo una tranquila voz. Un joven, de cabellera rubia lacia, le miro luego de cerrar la puerta tras si- todas esas ventanas y puertas balcón están selladas. Por cierto soy el capitán Byaku…_

_-El nigromante.-dijo la chica tranquila, a pesar de dedicarle una mirada helada._

_-Correcto, señorita no haga esperar a mi señor.-Le miro atento-O le hará una visita, especial, al rey de los mares…-Al escuchar esa relativas opciones... la chica miro el vestido sopeso que era peor...-No se preocupe mi señor es un caballero, no hará nada que usted no quiera…-dijo con una expresión seria- Ayuden a la general Lithos a preparase para la cena.-dijo mientras salía a las jóvenes que se quedaron con Lithos._

-Pues… ¿que es peor?-estaba Kanon- cenar con quien te capturo o…-sufrió un escalofrió.- de solo pensarlo, se me pone la piel de gallina.

-No eres el único-informo Camus- creo que Lithos tomo la decisión más sabia-miro el resto de la hoja- ahí termina el capítulo…

-Y también la hora del cuento-informo Shion, mientras le sacaba el libro a Camus- a dormir todo el mundo…

-Nos puede decir, por lo menos, el nombre del siguiente capítulo-pregunto Saga mientras se estiraba, estar tanto sentado le había hecho doler la espalda. El patriarca abrió el libro.

-_Decisiones peligrosas._

-Un título esta…-Ángelo guardo silencio, al notar que Kiki estaba aún en la habitación.- se nota muy interesante…

-Retírense ahora…-ordeno Shion, mientras comenzaba a subir hacia sus aposentos. Creo que leeré un poco, si esta escritora amargada me deja, la historia de los vampiros… Tres caballeros intercambiaron miradas, Shion les debía una gratificación.

_Continuara._


	15. Compensando a los dorados

_**Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi Y Masami Kurumada.**_

_Tercer cuento_

_Compensando a los dorados._

Shion entro silbando a su habitación, con los ojos cerrados, se dio vuelta para cerrar la puerta. Una vez esta estuviera asegurada, se dio la vuelta encontrándose con cierto trió de caballeros dorados.

-¿Camus?-Poso su mirada en el guardián de Acuario- ¿Dohko?-el caballero tenía una cara de muy pocos amigos- ¿Shaka?-paso saliva, al ver que este tenía el rosario en mano.-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Queríamos saber…-Dohko se adelantó y poso su mirada en el libro- la razón por la que nos encerraste, sin siquiera dejarnos explicar el asunto.

-Estaban fisgoneando...-informo el patriarca.

-Estábamos tras los espectros-Camus le atravesó con la mirada- que querían robarse el libro…-informo con un tono helado.- Fue solo coincidencia que, el maestro Dohko, escuchara eso…

-Ah bueno…-Shion puso cara de niño bueno- les recompensare cuando le pague el sueldo…

-Por qué no, mejor…-Dohko le saco el libro y se acercó a los dos más jóvenes- nos dices que leías con tanto interés… ¿The Blood way? Es un nombre curioso para una novela…-Miro atentamente a su camarada.

-Te recomiendo que no la leas…-informo Shion, mientras pasaba saliva- agradezco que ustedes, y ningún otro, NO tengan las personalidades de ese libro…

-¿Por qué?-Camus le miro de reojo, mientras tomaba el libro de las manos de Dohko. En poco tiempo los tres dorados habían leído hasta donde leyó Shion.

-¿CÓMO QUE ME HIZO BESAR A SAGA?-Bramo Shaka.

-¿YO MATANDO A MIS ALUMNOS? ¿PENSANDO SI MATAR A HYOGA O SECUESTRARLO?-Camus apretó, las manos, alrededor de la tapas del libro.

-Soy el líder del clan…-Dohko sonrió algo divertido- me cuesta creer, esa faceta tan sádica de Tenma…

-¿Me dejan terminar de leer…?-Pidió Shion, poniendo cara de niño bueno.

-No-Dohko tomo el libro de las manos de Camus- como compensación… nos dejaras escuchar también la historia…-Shion soltó un ligero gruñido, quería que la historia fuera exclusiva para él… Como le había pasado a Ángelo y a Kiki (con lo de la versión adaptada).

- o nos dejas…-Shaka abrió un ojo y le observo atentamente- o le diremos a los demás de esta historia… y en menos de un segundo los tienes a todos en tu habitación…

-Está bien… está bien…-Shion se sentó de mal humor en su cama- pueden leer.

-Yo leo.-informo Dohko, mientras tomaba la cómoda butaca, del escritorio, que Shion tenía en el cuarto. Camus se dejó caer en la cama del patriarca.

-Que cómoda cama su ilustrísima…-informo el chico, mientras se daba vuelta y miraba a Dohko. Shaka se sentó en el suelo, recargando su espalda con la cama.

-Bueno… veamos_… Sueño y realidad_-Leyó con su tranquila y pausada voz Dohko.

_-Seiya…-Aioros se acercó al joven, este estaba sentado con la mirada gacha. Su hermana estaba a lo lejos sentada, siendo consolada por una enfermera. Que trataba de controlar el ataque de llanto de la joven. El hombre se sentó a su lado y atrajo al menor a hacia sí._

_-No… no sentí nada…-dijo el menor con una voz ausente.-Lo note cuando ya no estaba… no entiendo… ¿Quién fue?-El chico se abrazó a su maestro y comenzó a llorar- Esos malditos… como supieron… como supieron… ellos no entran a casas… ellos…_

_-También eres cazador…-Dijo una áspera voz, el menor levanto la vista y se encontró con un hombre rubio de ojos ámbar.- Soy el comisario Wyvern…_

_-Radamanthys… -Aioros le miro atento… No sabía cómo pedirle al ex cazador y ahora comisario que por favor le diera algo de tiempo al chico._

_-Protocolo de la policía… Te aseguro que es lo que menos deseo ahora…-Admitió el rubio sin mucho rodeos.- Tratare mantener esto alejado de la prensa… pero el niño tiene razón… No entran a las casas… no se a quién habrás matado niño-El menor le miro- Pero es claro que fue un ojo por ojo…-Seiya se acurruco contra Aioros._

_-Radamanthys…_

_-Llenare los papeles… pero luego quiero hablar con vos…-miro a Aioros antes de retirarse._

_-Llora todo lo que quieras Seiya… desahógate…-le dijo Aioros a su discípulo._

-Radamanthys comisario-Shaka hizo una pequeña y minúscula mueca- bueno es un juez del infierno, supongo que por ahí viene su profesión en la historia.

-Supongamos que si…-informo Dohko- me da pena Seiya llorando…

_Mansión Dairas._

_-Tenma…-Dohko observo al recién llegado.- ¿Que tal la cita con la madre de tus hijos? ¿Se pusieron de acuerdo con la tenencia?-El recién llegado soltó una risa, mientras tomaba asiento frente al más antiguo del clan Dairas._

_- O si… no sabes… Se murió ante mi propuesta…-Se relamió los labios- Me desgarro escuchar el llanto del menor, el si tiene parte de mis dones… Aunque me detecto muy tarde…-Dijo algo apenado.- Me hubiera gustado tener una charla, de padre a hijo, con Seiya…_

_-Tu crio ha matado a impuros… algunos están molestos… Cada tanto tenemos que buscar algún idiota ambicioso para remplazar a las perdidas…_

_-¿Enserio…?-Tenma pregunto burlón- Tendré que castigarle… le dejare sin cenar un par de días…-ambos estallaron en risas._

-Pero estos… son dos malditos…-comento Camus- sin ofender Dohko.

-No hay problema…-me gusta esa faceta de malo que tengo.

_-Seika ¿Cómo lo tomo?_

_-Ah… no se… estaba durmiendo cuando me fui…-Tenma sonrió de medio lado.- ¿Camus puede vigilarme a los niños en su colegio?_

_-Se lo ordenare, si eso te tiene en calma…-el vampiro con aire japonés asintió.- ¿Cómo se llama el nieto de Kardia?_

_-Ni idea… eso lo sabe Degel que es el que ha estado investigando…-Tenma se encogió de hombros- Lo que tenga que ver con Kardia solo me interesa, cuando tengo que retarle por su comportamiento…_

_-O si… el clan Antarsis… Él es el jefe de ese clan, uno de los más violentos del mundo… como tú eres del clan Ryusei Ken y Degel del clan Bluegart… Me llama la atención que anden juntos…-El vampiro sonrió- ¿Qué traman?_

_-Solamente jugar…-dijo el otro con una sonrisa- No tenemos nada mejor que hacer… Kardia y los suyos exterminaron a los cazadores de su territorio… Degel les quiere dar un respiro, dado que casi les extermina también… y yo… Los extermine hace 4 siglos a los cazadores en mi territorio…_

_-Ah… ya veo… quieren esperar a que aparezcan nuevos cazadores…-Dohko sonrió divertido-Nosotros no les exterminamos… por la sencilla razón de que queremos tener una reserva externa de mestizos…-Tenma soltó una risa llena de burla._

_-¿Una reserva de Mestizos?-los cuatro se miraron._

-Pero son de lo peor los del Dairas-comento Shaka.

-Te quedaste corto…-Dohko hizo una pequeña mueca- algo me dice que "de lo peor" es poco para calificarles.

-No exterminan a los cazadores-Camus hizo una mueca- porque quieren tener siempre de dónde comer… No sé si eso es psicópata o brillante…

-Creo que algo que media entre las dos cosas-informo Shion, los otros tres se mostraron de acuerdo.- no por nada… pero festejare el sí matan a Tenma… es muy cruel…

-Es un vampiro con estilo-corrigió Dohko- aunque si… salió medio… maldito el pobre.

_Librería Zodiaco. Al atardecer del otro día_

_Milo estaba atendiendo la tienda como todos los días a la tarde, no estaba solo… Con él estaba Aioria y, la novia de este, Marín… Esta tenia mejor idea que su amigo, sobre libros, por lo tanto le daba una mano. Mientras Aioria, se encargaba de la caja registradora._

_-Buenas tardes…-Un hombre alto y de buen porte entro al negocio. En una de sus manos llevaba un maletín. Los jóvenes le saludaron con un andén de la cabeza y siguieron atendiendo a los clientes. Camus sonrió al darse cuenta que eran los mismos chicos, que había señalado Shaka._

_-¿Necesita algo en especial? -Milo se le acerco embozando una pequeña sonrisa._

_-Si… busco un buen libro para leer mientras mis alumnos realizan sus exámenes…-Dijo Camus mientras miraba los títulos, de algunos libros sobre los estantes._

_-¿Temática?-Pregunto Milo, mientras le seguía la vista al hombre.- No sé si leería algo, mientras mis alumnos hacen exámenes…_

_-Saben que les puede pasar si les descubro copiando…-Informo Camus mientras tomaba un libro.- Es un buen libro, la película deja mucho que desear…_

_-¿El resplandor…?-Milo le miro- Eh leído mejores libros de ese autor, si se me permite la opinión…_

_-Por supuesto… -Camus le miro sonriente. Cada vez le parecía, un mejor, candidato para la cena del viernes._

-Camus…-Shion le miro.- eres un vampiro glotón…-el chico se encogió de hombros ante esas palabras.- no hace ni 24 horas que habrás matado al chico en la plaza y ya estás pensando en la cena…

_-Pues… si disfruta del suspenso con un poco de terror… De ese autor tiene Un saco de Huesos…_

_-Ya lo leí… eh leído todos sus libros… ¿alguna otra recomendación?-Milo lo pensó un poco para luego ir por una pequeña banqueta y bajar un libro del estante superior. Camus le miro atento. La remera se le levanto, un poco, dejando a la vista la piel ligeramente morena del joven. -"El misterio del cuarto amarillo"… Suena tentador…_

_-Es un libro muy bueno…-Informo Milo. Camus le miro atento, observo el libro y le hizo gesto de ir a la registradora. Milo le acompaño y coloco un código en la computadora.- 19…-Informo.- ¿Algo más?_

_-No… por ahora no…-Por ahora me conformo con el libro, luego vendré por tu sangre. Pago y se retiro_

-Ya está… fue Milo-comento Shaka.- este Camus-miro a su amigo- no dejas humano con cabeza… a la que te pico el hambre muerdes…

* * *

_Como todos los días anteriores, Milo subió a su apartamento, luego de cenar comenzó a hacer los deberes de la universidad. Luego entro a bañarse, una vez aseado se vistió y se acostó en la cama… Luego de un rato largo, en el que estuvo leyendo un libro, se quedó dormido. El libro cayó al suelo._

_La puerta de la habitación se abrió con sigilo, dejando paso a un hombre de alrededor de 25 años, de cabello azul y ojos turquesas. Se acercó con sigilo a la cama donde el joven de 22 años dormía, sonrió de medio lado… Era idéntico a él, se acercó un poco más al joven… Su mano helada quita un par de cabellos de su cuello. El joven se estremece ligeramente, pero aún sigue dormido. Pasa sus helados dedos por la carótida del joven. Se inclina sobre él… sus labios están muy cerca de su cuello… dilata sus colmillos..._

_Milo despertó de golpe llevándose la mano al cuello…_

_-Solo fue un sueño…-Se pasa una mano por el pelo, se levanta de la cama, está sudando frio. Por extraño que parece se mirara el cuello. No tiene nada anormal en él, suelta un suspiro.-Solo fue otra pesadilla…-dice para sí._

_-¿Estás seguro…? -De pronto el mismo ser aparece detrás de él y le muerde el cuello dejando que se desangre en el suelo…_

_-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH. -Milo se enredó en las sabanas y cae secamente al suelo. -Auch…-el muchacho soltó una queja mientras se reincorporaba.- Tengo que dejar de leer libros de vampiros… Estoy soñando cualquier cosa…_

-Yo no tengo ojos turquesa-informo Camus.

-Ese debe ser Kardia-concluyo Shion.- y no sé porque… pero me hago una idea quien es el nieto…

-Milo-dijeron los otros tres al unisonó.

_Departamento de Saga y Kanon._

_Saga, estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Había llamado al trabajo de su hermano y dicho que este no se sentía nada bien y que se ausentaría dos días… Él había hecho lo mismo, pero alego problemas personales… Como el consultorio era de él y un colega, no afectaba en nada… o casi nada… Su pacientes se atrasarían un poco en los tratamientos._

_-¿Saga?-La voz la escucho bien clara… Kanon estaba en el umbral de la cocina, su rostro era pálido y se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para estar de pie._

_-Kanon no deberías estar levantado…-El mayor se acercó a su gemelo, paso una brazo por debajo de las axilas de Kanon y un brazo de él por encima de sus hombros.-Ven vamos de nuevo a la cama… ahora te llevo la cena…_

_-¿Cuánto dormí?-Kanon recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano, aun se sentía muy débil._

_-Todo el día, estamos a jueves…-El cuerpo de su hermano se sentía sumamente frio… El calor que debería estar emanando, ahora lo tenía él. Él había bebido la sangre de Kanon, había adquirido todo lo que Kanon poseía por medio de su sangre… Había bebido la salud de su hermano.- Kanon estas, anémico… Mejor quédate acostado hasta recuperar fuerzas-Con cuidado coloco a Kanon de nuevo en la cama, para luego arroparlo como si fuera un niño._

_-Tengo frio…-informo este mientras se acurrucaba.-Mucho frio…-Saga tomo un par de frazadas, del placar, y las coloco sobre su hermano._

_-Ya pasara Kanon… no te preocupes, ya te sentirás mejor.-se sentó en la cama, con cuidado le acaricio el cabello a su hermano. -Perdóname…_

_-Si vuelves a pedir perdón… te tiro por la ventana…-le dijo Kanon, como pudo se dio vuelta y le miró fijamente. Débil o no, no dejaba de ser Kanon- Yo te obligue… deja de sentirte culpable… lo hice porque lo necesitabas… ahora deja de quejarte… o lamentarte…_

-Encima que el hermano le ayuda…-Shaka soltó un bufido- anda llorando como magdalena por los rincones…

-Shaka, entiende…-Dohko le observo fijamente- casi mata a su hermano gemelo… claramente está _preocupado._

_-Mira cómo te deje…-Saga miro entristecido a su hermano-Estas en estas condiciones por mi culpa._

_-¿No ibas a preparar la cena?-Saga entendió el mensaje entre líneas… "Déjate de molestarme y lamentarte". Saga sonrió, que su hermano empezara a actuar así era un buen síntoma. Salio del cuarto dejando solo a Kanon._

_Por alguna razón, temía encontrarse con un visitante indeseable en la sala. No hayo a nadie, por lo tanto se dispuso a prepararle la cena a su gemelo. Él no tenía ganas de comer, se sentía lleno. Durante la tarde se había preparado un café, lo podía oler con completa normalidad y su sabor era el mismo, pero cuando lo bebió no sintió nada más que lo que permitieron sus sentidos. No se sintió lleno ni nada por el estilo. Lo mismo paso luego con una manzana… la pudo comer sin problema a pesar de sentirse lleno, en circunstancias normales no hubiera podido hacerlo._

_Calles de la ciudad._

_El vampiro cayó muerto luego que una bala le atravesara el corazón. Hyoga estaba hecho una furia, no había podido hablar con Seiya en todo ese tiempo… Sabía que su amigo estaba sufriendo, pero nada podía hacer por él. El maestro, Cristal, se le acercó y le coloco una mano en el hombro._

_-Vamos… ya terminamos… en esta zona, mejor dicho ya terminamos por hoy. Toma el collar y vámonos…_

_-¿Maestro?_

_-Hyoga, estas dejando que la rabia nuble tu razón… Un cazador que no piensa no sirve…-El hombre comenzó a alejarse ante la atenta mirada de su discípulo. El menor tomo el collar y fue tras su maestro. Tenía razón, por más que quisiera controlarse esa noche no lo lograría… No podía controlarse, esa noche descansaría._

_-Maestro… si no le molesta, quiero ir a mi casa a descansar…_

_-Te iba a ordenar, lo mismo, una vez hubiéramos vuelto al cuartel._

-¿Cristal es maestro de Hyoga?-Camus se mordió los nudillos, era sabido por muchos… Que Camus ardía en celos, cuando se mencionaba al segundo maestro de su pupilo.

_Morgue de la ciudad._

_Mu estaba terminando de hacerle la autopsia al cuerpo del joven descubierto en el callejón. La madre ya había reconocido al menor. Esta se había largado a llorar cuando le reconoció, entre cuatro tuvieron que sacarla del lugar._

_-Nada de sangre en el cuerpo…-Dijo este mientras se quitaba los guantes- Pobre muchacho, no tienes signos de violencia…-el hombre se dio vuelta encontrándose con- SHURA, AIOROS… NO SE APARESCAN ASI…-Se llevó la mano al pecho.- Casi me matan del infarto…_

_-¿Cusas de muerte…?_

_-Ya las saben… para que preguntan…-Dijo mientras se quitaba los guantes de látex- Las 15 personas que entraron… todas no tenían ni un mililitro de sangre… Este chico no tiene señal de violencia…-dijo mientras tapaba el rostro del menor._

_-¿Y los otros…?_

_-Sus seis colegas… tienen signos de haber sido molidos a golpes… es claro que se defendieron.- se acercó a otra de las "heladeras" y saco el cuerpo de otro cazador fallecido.- Debajo de las uñas, de él, encontré rastros de piel… Hasta el momento, lo único que dieron los análisis es que su asesino es hombre y que usa crema corporal con aloe vera…-Los cazadores se miraron._

-Afrodita-dijeron los cuatro, al mismo tiempo.

_-Mu ¿Nos tomas el pelo?-pregunto Aioros. El joven negó con la cabeza y volvió a dejar el cuerpo guardado._

_-Al parecer a estos vampiros le gusta cuidarse la piel…-dijo al fin- El asesino de este chico y él otro usa aloe vera en su piel…-Se acercó a otra de las puertas- A él directamente le molieron a golpes…- saco el cadáver, el joven tenía el rostro marcado por golpes.- Tiene todo el cuerpo lleno de magulladuras… este y su compañero dieron pelea… Pero es claro que ninguno pudo hacer mucho…_

_-Este debió ser ese que apodan Mascara Mortal…-dijo Shura- Una vez escuchamos a unos de collar de bronce hablando, ellos servían a un tal Mascara Mortal…_

_-¿Que dijeron?-pregunto Mu._

_-"Al amo le gusta que sus presas le enfrenten, por eso suele alimentarse de cazadores… No por nada le apodan Mascara Mortal… hay veces que les desfigura el rostro… a golpes…"-Aioros negó con la cabeza- algo así iba la cosa… no me acuerdo bien, éramos novatos… fue hace mucho tiempo…_

-Típico de Ángelo-comento Shaka mientras se acomodaba.-le gusta sentirse superior…

_-Pues… si fueron víctimas de un "amo"-El peli lila les miro…- quiere decir que conocieron a uno de los cabezas del clan._

_-Eso parece…-Dijo Shura-Algo más que puedas decirnos de quien les ataco…_

_-Por el tamaño de un golpe…-saco un poco más el cuerpo y quito la sabana hasta dejarla a la altura de su cadera.- ¿Ven esto de aquí?-indico una zona morada en el pecho- Por el ángulo del golpe, se trata de una persona de aproximadamente 1,80…_

_-un vampiro de 1,80…-Shura realizo una mueca._

_-Chicos… estos dos-Dijo mientras tapaba de nuevo al joven y lo volvía a colocar en su lugar.- Fueron prácticamente destrozados… luego los arrojaron desde la terraza al edificio, hasta el callejón donde fueron hallados…_

_-¿Los mataron mientras estaban en su punto de vigilancia…?_

_-No lo creo…-Mu negó con la cabeza- Según Shion, estaban a 10 cuadras de su punto de vigilancia… Poseen magulladuras en los brazos… lo que quiere decir que alguien les apretó con fuerza…_

_-Gracias Mu…-Aioros y Shura comenzaron a salir._

_-Chicos…-Ambos se detuvieron y miraron al forense-No vuelvan a aparecerse así… Me mataran del infarto un día…_

_-Intentaremos no hacerlo de nuevo-Aioros sonrió y salió del lugar._

_-No intenten y solo háganlo…-dijo Mu por lo bajo mientras se dirigía a llenar la planilla de Jabu._

-Ahí termino el cap… ¿Conclusiones?-pregunto Dohko.

-Si -Shaka le miro- tu, Tenma y Camus son un trió de hijos de…

-No insultes a la madre de otros-le reprendió Shion- aunque tengas razón… y al parecer Camus es un vampiro glotón…

-Mu forense…-Camus soltó una pequeña risita- Shura y Aioros casi le causan un infarto…

-_Simplemente, quiero tu sangre._ -leyó el título Dohko- ¿leo?

-Si- respondieron los tres al unisonó.

-Trió de morbosos-soltó una risa, al ver la cara de los otros tres.-es la verdad ni dudaron… me da, la sensación, que disfrutan de esta sádica lectura.

-Mira quién habla-Shion le atravesó con la mirada- lee.

_Aioria dormía profundamente en su habitación… Los pocos ruidos en la calle le eran indiferentes, nada parecía querer perturbar su sueño. Se movió dormido para tener una posición más cómoda. Despertó de golpe cuando alguien le puso una mano en la boca._

_-Shhh… soy Aioros-el joven al escuchar ese nombre sufrió un ataque de ira.-No grites._

_-Largo de aquí.-le dijo cuándo su hermano hubiera retirado su mano- Vete de mi casa…_

_-También es mi casa…_

_-Cuando te conviene es tu casa… Apareces te quedas dos días y desapareces dejándome toda la angustia de no saber que mierda haces y a dónde vas…-le recrimino el menor molesto.- ¿Quién te crees que eres para llegar en plena noche y hacer esto?_

_-Tu hermano…-le respondió el otro- Aioria… han estado sucediendo cosas raras…-le miro atento- te ruego que no salgas de noche y que vuelvas antes de las once de la casa de Milo._

_-¿Me has estado vigilando? ¿Qué te pasa?_

_-Aioria escúchame bien… ¿Recuerdas que yo sentía cosas?-el otro no respondió, por lo tanto el mayor lo dio como un sí- Nuestros padres, y los médicos, estaban equivocados y lo sabes… bueno los responsables de esas sensaciones andan rondando por las calles de la ciudad… Te lo ruego… Si aún me quieres un poco… No salgas y no vuelvas tarde…-El otro soltó un bufido._

_-Ok… lo que digas… Sal de mi cuarto y déjame dormir…-Le gruño mientras se tapaba de nuevo- Mañana tengo que ir a la universidad…_

_-Buenas noches…-Aioros salió del cuarto de su hermano, lo pensó un poco y abandono el departamento. Su hermano llevaba una vida normal. Él no había desarrollado, hasta donde sabia, esas "sensaciones" como él… Pero seguía siendo posible presa para los vampiros… y eso no evitaba que se preocupara cada tanto._

_Habitación de Aioria._

_El joven rubio dio vueltas en su cama… Aioros estaba equivocado con eso de las sensaciones, él también las tenía desde que era chiquito… Solo que se asustó y decidió callarse la boca… Que psiquiatra, que terapias, que esto que medicamentos que inyecciones raras… Sus padres pensaban que Aioros estaba mal de la cabeza, él ahora pensaba lo mismo, y que tenían que tratarlo… Por miedo a tener que padecer esas situaciones cada vez que Aioros le preguntaba "¿Sentiste eso?" cuando pasaban cerca de una persona "X" él decía que no… cuando en realidad lo sentía…_

_-Yo no estoy mal como tu Aioros… yo soy una persona normal-Se dio vuelta en la cama y trato, nuevamente, de conciliar el sueño._

* * *

_-Ya le abro…-Milo se acercó a la puerta, para sacar el pasador… Por precaución siempre le ponía el pasador a la puerta.-Pase…-se corrió para dejarle paso a un hombre de unos 25 años de cabellera verde y ojos amatistas oscuro. Cuando el hombre pasó a su lado, sintió una extraña sensación. Se arrepintió de abrir la puerta, no sabía por qué… Pero esa persona de andar elegante le tenía muy nervioso.- ¿Necesita algo?_

_-Si… Busco un buen libro… y disculpe…-Miro atentamente a Milo- ¿Esta librería sigue siendo de Megan?_

_-Eh… Mi abuela murió hace un año… ¿La conocía?-Pregunto Milo mientras cerraba la puerta, pero no ponía el pasador. Degel noto eso como también, podía notar, que el chico estaba algo nervioso._

_-Le eh comprado un par de veces libros… Siempre me recomendaba buenas lecturas.-Dijo el joven-Lamento mucho su pérdida…-dijo este tranquilo. Era mentira, no lo lamentaba nada… Para él la abuela de Milo solo era otra más, otra cena más.-Eh estado de viaje… espero que me puedas recomendar buenas lecturas como ella._

_-Eso espero…-le dijo Milo, como también espero que te largues cuanto antes… pensó muy nerviosos- ¿Alguna temática especial?_

-¿Mata o no mata a Milo?-paro para preguntar Dohko.

-Se supone, que Milo, tiene cámaras de seguridad en la tienda… No se arriesgara a quedar firmado-informo Shaka.

_-Algo de historia…-dijo luego de pensarlo… Milo le indico las novelas históricas y las biografías de personajes famosos. Degel estuvo 30 minutos, para lo que Milo fueron los treinta minutos más largos de su vida.-Me llevare este…-Milo asintió y un poco más corrió hasta la caja registradora._

_-¿Cuánto seria?_

_-178…-dijo Milo luego de verificar 3 veces el precio, no se había dado cuenta cual libro era el que llevaba el hombre.-Es una edición especial…_

_-Está bien-El hombre saco 200 de su billetera y pago. Milo tomo el dinero, las manos del sujeto eran frías… Milo sintió un terrible escalofrió subirle por la espalda.-Nos vemos…-Degel se retiró_ _con una ligera sonrisa… En menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos… había descubierto muchas cosas de Milo._

* * *

_Campanario, en frente de la librería._

_La iglesia estaba justo enfrente de la casa de Milo, era el único edificio antiguo en la zona. Degel trepo, sin problema alguno y sin visto, hasta donde estaban las campanas._

_-No sé porque fumas…-Degel realizo una mueca, mientras Kardia sonreía burlón. Este levanto y soltó el humo en la cara del otro._

_-Porque me es placentero…-dijo este tranquilo.- ¿Qué tienes de mi nietito Milo…? ¿Qué hay del hijo de mi "querida" Elizabeth…?_

_-Pensé que no sabías como se llamaba tu hija… y mucho menos como se llamaba él…-Indico con la cabeza la librería._

_-No soy tan idiota… claro que se cómo se llama… ¿O te crees que no le eh estado vigilando?_

_-Porque tengo la sospecha-Degel le miro atento- que sabes de él mucho más de lo que me has dicho…-El otro sonrió mientras le daba otra calada al cigarrillo._

_-Por que quise matarlo cuando tenía seis, cuando tenía diez y cuando tenía quince…-informo el otro…- Las tres veces el bastardo dormía… y no se… me parecía que, cuando quisiera cenarle, su "abuelo" me caería encima y tendría que enfrentarme a él…_

_-¿Y eso te molesta?_

_-Me molesta, estamos en territorio de guardia de Shion…Y es territorio de caza del clan Dairas… Nunca avise de mis visitas aquí…_

_-Si te pillaban aquí… podrías provocar a Dohko.-Le dijo el otro mientras le observaba desaprobatoriamente.- TU clan está muy lejos de aquí… Si alguno de los puros, que están con Dohko, te veía cazando sin su permiso..._

_-Ya se… intentarían atacarme… Mira Degel -Kardia volvió a darle una calada al cigarrillo.- Ya le informe Dohko de mis visitas a mi nieto… sabe que le dije la verdad a medias… Pero como él, está vivo… No se molestó en lo más mínimo.-El otro puso los ojos en blanco- Que pudiste averiguar… yo solo le eh visto dormido._

_-Pues… Para tu desgracia y a la vez para tu suerte…-Degel sonrió- El muchacho puede percibir nuestras presencias… Mientras estuve con él… me di cuenta que estaba muy nervioso y cuando le tendí el dinero para el libro…-Sonrió mientras comenzaba a ojear el susodicho-Me di cuenta, que es muy sensible al tacto frio…_

_-Pensé que habías cenado…-Kardia apago el cigarrillo.- ¿Quieres ir a cenar?_

_-Pues tu nieto, y esa curiosa fragancia que emana, me ha abierto el apetito…_

-De la que se salvó Milo…-comento Shion, que abrazaba una de sus almohadas, Dohko miro a los tres que estaban en la cama. Camus parecía un colegial como estaba acostado, Shaka esperaba expectante a la continuación de la lectura. Era claro, los cuatro estaban muy enganchados con esa historia. Dado que podían ver su peor faceta…

_-No lo toques…-Dijo Kardia mientras le miraba atento- Él es mío… creo que entrare al juego de Dohko… mi victima será mi nieto…-dijo tranquilo, mientras bajaban del campanario eh iban a buscar su cena._

_-Yo aún no eh decidido si jugar o no…_

_-Vamos Degel, no seas amargado…-le dijo el sonriente Kardia- Busca una buena presa y déjate de joder…_

-Kardia, siempre llevando para el mal camino a Degel.-comento Shion, Dohko asintió.

_Colegio secundario._

_Hyoga se había atrasado y mucho… Se había quedado entrenando con el equipo de básquet… su maestro le había sugerido que siguiera con una vida normal… Cuando atravesaba el hall de entrada se encontró con el maestro Camus._

_-Hyoga… no se corre dentro de la escuela.-Le reprendió el hombre, con su actitud de siempre- ¿Has sabido algo del joven Pegassus?_

_-Está en su casa…-informo Hyoga algo distante…- ¿Fue usted?-Le miro con penetrantes ojos…_

_-¿Yo qué?-el hombre le miro como no entendiendo la pregunta y no la entendía. Hyoga se dio cuenta enseguida lo que había preguntado y se mordió la lengua. No creía que él maestro fuera un vampiro… este se acercó y le acaricio la cabeza. La mano del maestro era cálida… no era un vampiro._

_-Disculpe maestro… estoy mal por mi amigo…-dijo el chico en un hilo de voz-Me duele lo que está pasando… lo que le está pasando-Camus atrajo al menor hacia él, dejando que Hyoga apoyara la cabeza en su pecho… Hyoga cerró los ojos, podía escuchar el latir calmo del corazón del maestro… Camus para sus adentros sonrió… la sangre de Joshua…. (Su alumno/cena de hace casi dos días atrás) hacia que su corazón latiera… Le hacía sentir "vivo", le hacía parecer humano…_

_-No importa… yo estuve en la misma condición cuando mis padres murieron…-En manos de cazadores como tu… agrego para sí…- Se entiende que estés nervioso…_

_-Es que… no entiendo… ¿Por qué la mataron?-dijo Hyoga entre llorosos._

_-¿No había muerto de un paro cardiaco?-Pregunto su maestro, fingiendo no entender la situación._

-Hyoga, tonto-comento Camus- no debería dejarse llevar por las emociones… Está siendo muy obvio y mostrándose muy frágil ante un enemigo que puede aprovecharse de él…

-Te das cuenta que ese enemigo-Shaka le observo- eres tu…

-Si, por eso lo digo… Las personas son muy débiles, cuando se trata de enfrentar a sus seres queridos.

_-Es algo, que usted no entendería…-Hyoga se salió del abrazo…-Nos vemos maestro…-comenzó a irse_

_-Hyoga…-El muchacho se detuvo.- ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café…? Yo estaba a punto de ir a la cafetería que está aquí a dos cuadras… Tengo la sospecha que necesitas hablar…-Él menor lo pensó un poco si necesitaba hablar, pero el maestro no debía de saber lo de los vampiros y mucho menos que él era un cazador… Las personas comunes no debían saber nada de eso…_

_-Quiero, pero no puedo…-dijo, el muchacho, con voz quebrada._

_-Puedes acompañarme… mientras corrijo exámenes… Te quedas callado y listo.-Dijo el hombre mientras se ponía a su par… -Hay veces que la compañía en este estado hace bien…-El muchacho lo pensó un poco y asintió.-Ven vamos…-Su maestro le empujo delicadamente… Camus apenas embozo la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios… Ya sabía a quién deberían salvar los cazadores de sus colmillos… Simplemente quiero tu sangre, deliciosa, de mestizo._

-¿Cuándo será, que dejes de pensar en comida?-pregunto Shion- dioses, Camus, pareces muerto de hambre…

_Calles de la ciudad._

_Ikki corría velozmente, aun vestido con la ropa del colegio y la mochila en la espalda. No creía lo que había pasado... Lo que había apreciado con sus propios ojos… Sus dos amigos… Sho y Ushio…_

_Corría hasta más no poder. Habían acordado verse en el parque central de la ciudad. Cuando llego vio a dos hombres, de alrededor de 25 años, abrazando a los jóvenes con sus bocas apoyadas en sus cuellos… El sol todavía no se había ocultado… Se había quedado duro, no podía creer lo que veía._

_-Esos…-decía muerto de miedo. Uno de estos le había visto y había soltado al cadáver de Ushio. Pudo ver la sangre en sus labios, mientras le sonreía sardónicamente, no fue muy idiota para quedarse.- ¿Vampiros? No… los vampiros no existen…_

-Hablando de glotones…-comento Shion- esos deben ser Kardia y Degel…

_-Mira lo que lograste Kardia -Degel le miraba reprobatoriamente, mientras se terminaba de limpiar los restos de sangre con un pañuelo._

_-Fue tu idea que fueran esos niños…-dijo Kardia sonriente.- Y al parecer, es otro mestizo…_

_-Ya lo sé… yo también me di cuenta…-Informo Degel.-Tiene aspecto de niño rudo…_

_-Pero se asustó de lo lindo.-Informo Kardia._

_-¿Tu como reaccionarias si vieras a un loco con la boca llena de la sangre de un chico?_

_-Juraría que llamo Ushio al menor…-Informo el otro.- Eso quiere decir que eran amigos…_

_-Kardia… Una vez. Ponte serio-Le reprendió Degel._

-Al parecer, Degel es un vampiro sensato… dentro de todo-comento Shaka.

_-Piensa un poco Degel… El chico es perfecto para el juego de cacería…-dijo Kardia con cara de niño-Sabe que existimos, pero se niega a creerlo… Podrás atormentarlo psicológicamente antes de convertirle en tu cena…- Degel le miro atento- Vamos no me mires así… Ambos sabemos que te gusta jugar con los miedos de tu presa…_

-Retiro lo anteriormente dicho.

_-Tal vez…-dijo el chico ya se había perdido de vista, por lo tanto se corrió de la cornisa del edificio.- Pero eso no quiere decir que use a ese chico…_

_-Vamos Degel… TU sabes que quieres hacerlo…-le dijo Kardia- Déjate llevar por tus deseos una vez en tu vida… Él chico es perfecto, se negara a creer lo que vio… no dirá nada._

_-Kardia…_

_-Vamos… Un mestizo, tuvimos suerte con esos críos…-El otro sonrió- y por lo que vimos.-Le sonrió- Son del colegio de donde enseña tu sobrino Camus… Él puede decirnos quien es….-El otro lo pensó un poco, para luego sonreír._

_-Está bien Kardia… te seguiré en esta locura… Entrare al juego de cacería…-Degel se limpió los lentes y se los coloco de nuevo- A fin de cuenta, ellos son solo comida. -Kardia sonrió divertido, pero no respondió..._

-¿Pero todos los vampiros son unos malditos?-Shion sonrió- me gusta… prefiero a los vampiros bien malos…

* * *

_Aioros, Shura y Geist… Caminaban por el callejón, no solían ir de a tres… Pero el jefe había insistido. Ya era entrada la noche… pasarían de las cero horas._

_-¿Entonces te puso la obligación de saber quién mato a la madre de Seiya?-Pregunto Shura, la chica asintió.- Menudo lio…_

_-A veces desearía poder cerrar mi bocaza…-dijo la chica._

_-Te ayudare… Seiya no solo es mi aprendiz, también es mi amigo… y verle así no me es para nada grato._

_-Te entiendo…-la chica llevo la mano al interior de su gabardina, mientras Shura hacia disimuladamente lo mimo hacia uno de sus cuchillos y Aioros se preparaba, disimuladamente, para disparar el arco._

_-Cazadores. Les traigo un mensaje de mis amos…-informo una voz desde la oscuridad._

_-Misty.-dijo Aioros por lo bajo.- ¿Qué clase de mensaje mandan esas escorias?_

_-Silencio mortal…-rugió Misty desde las sombras.- Mis amos quieren jugar un poco con ustedes… Ocho chicos… irán tras ocho chicos distintos… Es obvio que ustedes no podrán evitar sus muertes… mis amos les mandan sus penas, por su futuro fracaso…_

_-Cállate…-Geist se adelantó.- eso seguramente es mentira…-tenía el arma lista._

_-No, lo es señorita… tiene una bonita figura…-Dijo el vampiro- No miento, ya han elegido a sus víctimas… que pena por ustedes._

_-Qué pena por ti…-Geist realizo un rápido movimiento con su mano y efectuó un solo disparo.-Delataste tu ubicación solito…-Aioros y Shura se acercaron al lugar… Entre un montón de cenizas había un collar de plata con el símbolo de los Dairas._

_-Ocho personas…-dijo Shura mientras tomaba el collar y se lo tendía a Geist.- ¿Cuantos personas viven en esta ciudad…?_

_-Alrededor de 18.000-Dijo Aioros.-Buscar agujas en un pajar… Eso es lo que nos están obligando a hacer…_

_-Ellos dejaran pistas.-dijo Geist- Quieren jugar con nosotros, por lo tanto dejaran señales… para que sepamos de que personas se tratan, cuando sepan que estamos cerca les matan…_

_-Eso es fría lógica-Shura le miro-Tenemos que informarle a Shion.-los otros dos asintieron._

-Que lio… pero nosotros ya sabemos quiénes son las victimas elegidas…-comento Dohko- ya las mencionaron en este capítulo…-los otros asintieron.

-Prosigue… quiero saber más…-Camus movió un poco sus pies, sin duda parecía un colegial. Además disfrutaba de la historia, porque no era él, él que leía.

-Ya va… Camus, pareces un chiquillo…

-Quiero saber que pasara con Hyoga y mi personificación vampírica.

_-Fe y desilusión_

_Ikki tocaba con insistencia el timbre…_

_-Por favor, chicos… -el muchacho miraba cada dos por tres hacia atrás.-Saga, Kanon… primos… estén en casa…-tocaba con insistencia el timbre, del portero eléctrico, del edificio donde vivían sus primos… Casi nadie sabía que él era primo del profesor de matemáticas... Ninguno quería rumor de favoritismo, por lo tanto Ikki les seguía las bromas de sus compañeros...-chicos no me fallen… -sentía que todo a su alrededor se volvía oscuro. Estaba al borde del colapso nervioso._

_-¿Si?_

_-SAGA. POR FAVOR DEJAME SUBIR…-Suplico al portero eléctrico, apenas escucho la voz de su primo._

_-¿Ikki?-su primo sonaba sorprendido.- ¿Qué pasa?_

_-SAGA, TE LO SUPLICO DEJAME SUBIR…-Pidió el muchacho al borde de la histeria…_

-¿Son primos?-Shion arqueo una ceja- que interesante…

_-Esto está más que interesante…-dijo una fría voz detrás de él. El muchacho se dio vuelta y ahogo el grito de terror. El de cabellera verde, estaba justo parado delante de él y le dedicaba una mirada de superioridad._

_-No me hagas nada…-logro articular, mientras el sujeto le tomaba del mentón y apreciaba sus ojos celestes llorosos… Llenos de terror y pánico._

_-¿Por qué iría a hacerte daño?- Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y luego el cuello, del menor, con suavidad a la altura de la carótida. Este ya no pudo soportar el pánico y cayó inconsciente._

_-Ah, pero tienes un toque terrible con los niños…-dijo el burlón Karida mientras miraba al chico en el suelo. Degel se arrodillo, al lado del chico inconsciente. Estaba dispuesto a llevarse a Ikki de no ser que sintió, al igual que su amigo, otra presencia. Se quitaron del camino colocándose a un lado, bastante apartados de la vista del Hall, aunque ellos si veían._

-¿Qué sintieron?-se aventuraron a preguntar los otros tres.

-Dohko… no hagas suspenso-le reprendió Shion, a pesar que esos silencios hacían más emocionante a la lectura.

_-¡¿IKKI?!-Un joven, de cabellera azul larga, salía notoriamente preocupado y se acercaba al menor inconsciente- Ikki, primo reacciona…-El muchacho tomo al menor en brazos, luego de sacudirle un poco, y se apresuró a entrar._

_-¿Parientes?-murmuro Kardia- Un vampiro mestizo… tendremos que hablar con el muchacho…-dijo burlón._

-Salvado por Saga…-comento Camus- dudo que sea Kanon… en los otros capítulos apenas podía moverse…-los otros asintieron.

* * *

_-¿Alguna idea que pudo ocasionarle el pico de estrés y el colapso nervioso?-pregunto el médico. Los gemelos negaron con la cabeza._

_-Llego aterrado a la casa… cuando baje a abrirle lo encontré desmayado, cuando despertó entro en shock… y pensó a decir…_

_-"Les mataron"-le concluyo la frase Kanon_

_-¿Mataron a quién?-pregunto el médico. Los gemelos hicieron el mismo gesto al unisonó. No sabía de qué hablaba su primo._

_-¿SHUN Y EL TÍO?-Dijeron al unísonos, al recordar de sus otros parientes. Kanon se apresuró a sacar su celular, fueron las dos primeras personas que se le vinieron a la mente._

_-Hola… ¿Shun…? -su voz sonó aliviada…-¿El tío esta con vos? Tienen que venir al hospital general… sucedió algo con Ikki, está bien… Pero dile al tío que venga, si nos vemos.-corto y miro aliviado a su hermano._

_-Alguna otra idea de quienes pueden ser los "les mataron"-pregunto el médico de cabellera blanca. Los gemelos negaron con la cabeza._

_-¿Podemos verle?-pregunto Saga._

_-Claro-dijo el hombre mientras se hacía a un lado._

_-Gracias doctor Barlog. -Agradeció Kanon, mientras entraba a la habitación, donde reposaba su primo.- ¿Qué le habrá pasado?-Miro al joven, cuyo pecho bajaba y subía con calma. Parecía tan relajado… no parecía el chico, de 17, años que llego atormentado a la casa._

_-Estaba aterrado… Ikki no le teme a nada…-dijo Saga en un susurro, mientras acariciaba el flequillo de su primo…- ¿Qué pudo haberte asustado?-le quito con cuidado el pelo del rostro…- Sabes… sentí algo raro…-informo al fin… Ikki estaba sedado no creía que fuera a escucharles._

_-¿Algo raro cómo?-Pregunto Kanon mientras le miraba atento._

_-No se… sentí como si algo más grande estuviera cerca…-dijo Saga mientras le miraba atento-Lo mismo me paso antes…_

_-¿Antes cuándo?-Saga iba a responder, cuando Shun entro a la habitación. No estaban muy lejos de la casa de su tío… era de esperarse que llegaran rápido._

_-Ikki…-el menor miro a su hermano.- ¿Qué le paso?-Saga suspiro, por enésima vez en media hora, volvió a contar lo que le había pasado a Ikki. Kanon le dedico una mirada atenta… entendía exactamente que decía esa mirada "hablamos luego"._

* * *

_-Maestro… es más incontrolable… lo que pasa…-dijo el menor escuchando las palabras de su maestro… "Hablar porque se necesita hablar"- Tengo que estar callado la boca. No puedo decirle maestro…-El hombre le revolvió la cabellera cariñosamente._

_-Cuando al fin quieras hablar… Sabes que la puerta de mi oficina estará abierta. No está bien que te quedes callado la boca.-le dijo el tranquilo maestro.- Sera mejor que re regreses a tu casa…-le dijo, sin darse cuenta su maestro le había conducido a la parada de micros más cercana._

_-Tendré en cuenta sus palabras… maestro.-El menor abrazo, que le devolvió el abrazo. Luego el mayor quien le indico que venía el ómnibus. El muchacho se despidió su maestro y subió. Cuando el micro partió, al lado de Camus había un joven rubio y uno de cabellera aguamarina._

_-¿Se salieron de la reunión…? -dijo tranquilo-Me tuve que ausentar por obvias razones…_

_-¿Ese pequeño rubio será tu presa o estás jugando con él?-pregunto el rubio de mirada hetera._

_-Ambas cosas…-le dijo el muchacho sonriente. – El niño esta atormentado desde la muerte del padre… Es presa fácil para cualquiera… para cualquiera que sepa cómo aprovecharse de él.-aclaro._

_-¿Disculpa?-Afrodita le miro atento._

_-Es un cazador… un novato.-dijo el sonriente vampiro._

_-mmm… te gusta jugar con el peligro por lo que veo.-dijo el rubio sonriente.-Pues yo eh elegido, como mi presa, al hermano menor del arquero…_

_-¿Vas a seducirle como a todas tus presas?-pregunto Afrodita, mientras volvían a caminar…_

Dohko paro y miro a Shaka…El chico le miro a él y luego a sus dos camaradas.

-Saben que yo no soy así…-se cruzó de brazos, algo molesto.

-Shaka-Camus le observo- de Virgo, solo tienes el signo… o te crees que Aioria y Dohko no cuentan, de las doncellas, que te tiras por semana…-El de Virgo miro fiero al antiguo maestro, que se hizo en desentendido.

_-Capaz, pero lo dudo parece que tiene novia… Pero supongo que no seré el único…-miro atento a Camus, que sonrió desafiante.- Es un menor… ¿Cuánto tiene?_

_-17…_

_-Y tú tienes… nove…_

_-Ya, no es necesario recordarme mi edad Shaka…-le reprendió el otro.- y no me digas nada porque tú también estas cerca del milenio…-le miro atento.- y te has acostado con todas, las chiquillas, que has cenado._

_-No con todas…-se trató de excusar el rubio._

_-Como si eso arreglara las cosas.-Camus le miro burlón.- de diez jóvenes te acuestas con ocho…._

Shaka sintió las mejillas arder, al parecer, era flor de mujeriego en la historia.

_-Camus…-Kardia le tomó, por sorpresa, por la espalda. El peli azul más joven soltó un suspiro._

_-Kardia… No está bien que te aparezcas así…-le reprendió Degel que se acercaba a ellos con paso calmo.- ¿viste mi mensaje?_

_-Si "Apetitoso el rubio".-El otro le miro atento- ¿Acaso no comiste?_

_-Si lo hice…-dijo mientras se ponía a la par de su sobrino.- Solo fue un comentario, halagador, a tu presa…_

_-No saben lo que nos pasó…-dijo el sonriente Kardia- Estábamos tranquilos con Degel, comiendo un aperitivo, y fuimos visto por un adolescente…_

-No sé por qué…-Shion miro a los otros- pero sonó a…"no estábamos haciendo nada importante, pero igual nos vieron"

-Tuve la misma sensación…-informo Dohko. -La misma sensación.

Continuara.


End file.
